


A Fighter's Story

by Sammy_Scripts



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Development, Cover Art, Drama, F/M, Fights, Original Character(s), Slow Romance, Team Dynamics, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 103,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Scripts/pseuds/Sammy_Scripts
Summary: The characters of Brawl Stars have been fun personalities with no story to support those interesting characters. That changes now. Follow the story of the Brawlers of Brawl Stars as we weave a world you are familiar with and introduce areas you never knew could exist. The characters you love with a backstory you'll adore in, A Fighter's Story.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. The Bandits

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I will not be swarming this story with a hundred tags to reduce the clutter. Be aware that as this story progresses more brawlers will be introduced. Just because they aren't tagged does not mean they will not appear. Just they aren't the main focus of the story. Also, keep in mind that just because the character is not the main focus, does not mean they won't have an awesome scene/character. Please read and decide for yourself if you enjoy, don't let the tags (or lack there-of) stop you from reading.

The Luxurious City of Niagra, a town placed in the present yet living in the future. Looking at the skyline of the town is said to mystify and mesmerize all those that gaze at it for too long. The people of Niagra, truly the most pristine and perfect people the eyes could see. Bright smiles donning their faces as they make their daily commutes. The businesses some of the cleanest and shiny establishments you could shop, eat, or just lounge and relax in. During the day the town could be seen as the example of true world peace and at night it was a ray of shining hope for the world. The previously mentioned skyline would twinkle like stars in the sky when the moon finally took over the once sunny sky.

However, not all was perfect in this town. The police department for Niagra worked tirelessly day and night to keep the peace in the town. To the people during the day, the smiling faces of the officers walking the street and upholding small violations were a sense of peace and comfort. Dealing with the small meaningless violations they dealt with during the day brought smiles and content fulfillment to the hearts of the NPD. But when darkness fell over the city, the disgusting and cruel underbelly reared its ugly head. The cops patrolled the city tirelessly through the night detaining any suspicious figures that tried to hide in the shadows.

For example, while a pair of officers made their ways down the main street they caught and detained a kid they found spray painting an alley wall.

"So ya thought you could just vandalize public property and get away with it? Huh, punk?" One officer said to the teen. He had the kid pinned down on their stomach in a makeshift armbar.

"Come on Theo, the kid was just painting the alleyway why don't we let him off with a warning?" His partner looked down at him confused yet amused at the veteran officers overreaction to the graffiti.

"And let this little troglodyte think he can ruin the beauty of my town with his hateful and insensitive art? No way in hell! Call it in Sam."

Sam nonchalantly walked over to the wall in question and took a peek at the teen's creation. He saw a purple skull with long purple hair in what seemed to be cornrows or maybe even dreadlocks that shot straight out behind it. Behind it, green gems were scattered around the purple skull. "It looks kinda cool." He pulled on his radio as he walked back to his partner, "Dispatch this is 244-V do you copy?"

"10-4 go ahead V." a static voice called back.

"Yeah, we got a 10-29-G at alleyway on 2nd and main."

"We caught him in the act Sam! It's a 10-39-G since it was in progress." Theo corrected him quickly.

"Right sorry make that a 10-39-G, caught the kid in the act, what's the play?"

"Okay V listen it's pretty late at night and since it sounds like he was just spray painting the alley can you inspect the art?" the voice called back clearly not interested in the petty crime.

"Already did what did ya need to know?"

"Is there anything vulgar or hostile in the art?"

Sam looked back one last time and felt a sense of uncertainty at the artwork. It seemed familiar but he couldn't place his tongue on what it was. He dismissed it and just told the dispatch that it seemed like a pretty standard drawing.

"Well if there is nothing vulgar or hostile about the art then ya can let the perp off with a warning."

"10-4 I'll break the news to him now." he hung up the phone and looked to the kid with a smile on his face, "Hear that, ya getting off the hook."

"Ya gotta be kidding me, Sam, I ain't letting this punk go-*CRASH*!"

All motion stopped as the two officers looked to a nearby fashion store on the block. The sound of what seemed to be a rack falling catching them all by surprise. "Theo, you hear that too?"

"Well I sure couldn't miss it now could I?" Theo responded sarcastically. He looked to the store and watched for any movement in the window. "Well don't just stand there go check it out," he shouted to his partner.

Sam slowly approached the window reaching for the pistol in his holster and grabbing a flashlight clipped to his pants.

*BANG*

Sam and Theo's gaze both shot to the other side of the street at this new sound inside of a jewelry store. "What the -"

*POW* *CRASH* *BANG*

One by one all the shops started to sound off as if there was someone inside of them knocking items over.

"Ha ha ha..." a soft chuckle came from underneath Theo as the teen made the first sound since getting caught.

"What are you laughing at brat? You got something to do with this?!" Theo reached down and picked the teen off the ground. He ripped the scarf around the teen's face away and stood back in surprise. The boy they thought they had captured was a young woman. However, it was neither the fact she was a woman nor the smile across her face that startled him, it was the person he saw in front of him. Her face, a smooth milk-chocolate brown and her hair a calm shade of purple. That strange purple hair, long and tied into a dreaded pony-tail that seemed to be stuck hanging in the air. A small bandage adorned her left cheek which she drew attention to with the confident and mischievous smirk she wore on her face.

"Oh no..." Sam said behind Theo. Now he suddenly realized what about that artwork seemed so familiar, the face it represented.

"Tell me, officers," she said in a slightly Hispanic accent, "do you like magic tricks?"

They both stood there stunned by the calm in her voice and the intimidation in her stare. She took their silence as a sign to continue. "You see a magic trick is exactly that, just a trick. Magic isn't real so tell me, officers, how does a magician trick you into believing that they made a coin appear from thin air, pick the card you never showed them, or pull a rabbit out of their hat?" She stood before them and let the question sink in and feasted on the look of confusion on Theo's face while appreciating the clear fear in Sam's.

"Simple... misdirection."

The sounds and explosions of every single glass window on the block shook the city to its core. Siren's sounded off around the streets as people looked out their apartment windows at the scene before them. Young men and women of varying size, shape, race, and religion came flooding out of the stores' windows holding various items from jewelry, clothes, antiques, and anything else they could fit in their arms. They were all dressed in shades of black, darker browns, and any other colors that would blend in with the shadow's around them. They all seemed to congregate around a purple-haired person in the center of the street.

The woman who seemed to lead the miniature army smiled as the cops watched in fear as the figures surrounded them. Some held blunt force weapons such as bats, tire irons, and crowbars. Other more eccentric with chains, a staff, and what Sam swore was a Japanese style sword. However, the ones that scared them the most were the ones with guns of all sorts and varieties aimed at them. One seemed to be holding a shotgun in each hand, that was until the person stepped forward and handed one of the guns to the purple-haired young lady.

She took the gun and inspected it before giving the goon that handed it to her a pat on the back. She slowly walked up to the cops and chuckled lightly to herself as she gazed down on the two men, curled into a feeble ball on the sidewalk.

"Now I know what you too must be thinking, 'Oh no, she must be so angry at us. Please don't hurt us, ma'am, I beg you we will never do something so rude again we swear.' And ya know what, you're right. I'm livid, but not with you, cutie," she said as she stroked Sam's chin. He lightly whimpered in fear but calmed down as he heard her statement.

"R-Really?" he asked with a slight stutter as he choked on his fear.

"No of course not, you didn't even tell dispatch what the art was on the wall. You're back up would have been here by now if ya did." she laughed as she patted him on the head. She looked to Theo and her face instantly soured. She took hold of his necktie and yanked him up so they were at eye level again. She looked him up and down, mulling over what she would do with him. "What's wrong, been so long since ya touched a woman you forgot what one felt like?"

She threw the man down by his collar and let him hit the ground with a thud. She looked into her crowd of minions and made her final declaration. "Tie the cute one up and put him in the alleyway safely, the cops can get him in the morning." She looked at the older officer. "Him," she pointed at Theo, "do whatever you want."

Sam was suddenly pulled away by a group of shadows, childish giggles followed by screams of confusion disappearing with him. Theo however, was left in the middle of the shadows as they closed in around him.

The woman walked away humming with the sound of thumps and thuds accompanied by gurgled screams of pain. A large man approached her with what looked like a signpost off the road in his grasp. Behind him were two shadowed figures; one a woman with what looked like a belt of kunai's, shurikens, and glaives alike at her waist, the other a male with a semi-auto rifle in his grasp.

"Boss we made off with as much as we could grab, want to signal a retreat." He asked his voice deep and gravely as he stood at attention for his boss.

"Aww," she said as she jumped up and pinched his cheeks, "what would I do without you Nixxy, ya big adorable puppy." Nixxy kept his face stalwart though a faint blush could be seen forming on his cheeks. "Yeah go ahead and call it, I give it 5 minutes before the calvary show's up." She walked off as her Nixxy pulled out a small cell device. He was going to attempt pushing the button but he found his fingers to big for the tiny device.

"Darn thing always never works." He grumbled as the man walked up to Nix.

"I got ya Nix," he said as he took the device and pushed in a command, "or should I say, 'Nixxy'?" in a poorly done impression of the boss, Nix just grumbled in response.

All around the shadows seemed to begin moving in waves in different directions as they dispersed into the shadows. The boss and her small team raced through the alleys as they made their way to the outskirts of the city. She looked to her left and right and was pleased to see several other teams making their way to the plateaus in the distance. All was going according to plan, "I tell ya am I the best or what?" she shouted back to her colleagues.

*WHOOP* *WHOOP*

The sound of sirens flooded their ears drums as blue and red lights clouded their vision.

"What," the boy with the gun stated behind her.

"Oh, don't get smart with me Sammy." she shot back.

They picked up their pace as the sound of gunshots and shouts could be heard behind them.

"Get to the tunnels, NOW!" Nix roared over the sound of the mass panic.

The shadows ran quicker than the cops expected into the vast open fields that lead to the trees ahead. Bodies fell but no man or woman was left behind as they disappeared into the shadows made by the plateaus ahead. The officers abandoned their cars and continued on foot as they gave chase to the band of robbers. Flashes were seen and screams were heard but nothing could be seen around them. The boss and her squad were rushing through the darkness made by two plateaus. Officers came from branching paths to try and stop them but were quickly and cleanly dispatched by the end of Nix's new signpost. They continued to run until they came to an opening in one of the plateaus. Along the edge of the opening were explosives of varying shapes and sizes primed for detonation.

"Everyone in!" she shouted as the shadows slid into the darkness, disappearing without a trace. She gazed into the darkness, feeling the approaching officers. Looking to her team she began barking orders, "Nix take the front, anyone gets close bust their skulls. Sammy provides cover fire, shoot to injure not to kill unless absolutely necessary. And Veronica..." she looked at the group and didn't see her anywhere. "Where the hell is Veronic-"

"DON'T MOVE!"

One officer seemed to have made it past the pack and gotten in range of the group. They all turned slowly and raised their hands above their heads, the boss, stood still and simply sighed. "Dang it."

She looked to the man with concern in her eyes noticing the position he was in. She crossed her arms and looked at him annoyed, yet concerned, "Chose ya words carefully officer."

"I SAID DON'T MOVE OR I WILL SHO-GAH!" his statement was cut short as his throat seemed to begin to leak with a dark, red liquid. He collapsed to the ground involuntarily landing on his face and driving the object that had punctured his throat threw his entire neck.

The boss just looked and shook her head. "I tried to warn him." She looked into the shadows and searched rocky sides of the plateaus for the assassin but only found the night. "Look Ronnie I don't know where you are but look, just keep the body count low."

A single rock rolling down a hill beside her was the only response. She looked back at the boys confused, "What are you two standing there for? Get to work."

They ran off in their separate directions as the shadows around her continued to pile into the entrance. 'Just a little more time we're almost there.' She couldn't help but look into the sky and see the moon above her. The light that it gave shining against her smooth brown skin and making her seem to glow in the darkness. As the shadows continued to shift around her she couldn't help but dream of the beginning, the good old days with petty thefts and pickpocketing. Being with her mentor, the jokes they shared, the fun they had, the trouble they got into. She chuckled to herself as she looked back at the disappearing shadows in the cave.

"I know you ain't here to see this but, I hope you can at least feel what I'm doing here. Ya know on like a spiritual level." She smiled as she wondered what it would have been like had he stayed with the team. She heard his voice, that fun, light voice that could brighten a room with a single sound. The way he seemed to sing and dance everywhere they went and on every job. 'You're the boss pipsqueak.' she remembered him saying. 'You're the boss...' that phrase repeating in her head. 'You're the boss... the boss... boss.'

"BOSS!"

She was snapped out of her dreams when she heard the sound of Samuel yelling for her attention.

"We gotta go they're getting close!"

"Nah I'm sure we got time," she said as a bullet nicked a shadow as it slowly disappeared into the cave. "Or maybe not. Run!" she yelled as she bolted for the entrance. "Start the fuse!" she yelled ahead to Nix who was looking for a match. Veronica seemed to appear from thin air passing him a lighter then vanishing like everyone else. The fuse was lit but she saw the slow burn and understood the current situation. The cops were closing in, even though they would all make it unharmed there was no guarantee that the cops wouldn't get some men inside with them. She looked back into the trees and knew what she had to do. She planted her feet into the ground and loaded her shotgun with glowing shells.

"Boss come on everyone's here let's go!"

"NOT YET!" she looked to Samuel with a fire in her eyes and a wicked, evil grin on her face. "I haven't had my fun yet."

She looked into the dark valleys ahead in anticipation. Her eyes were flipping back and forth between the darkness in front of her and the explosives behind. She would only get one chance at this, if her timing was off she would be captured or worse, her team would be arrested. The sounds grew closer with each second while the fuze grew smaller and smaller.

"Not yet" she whispered as she gained a wider base.

"Not yet" the voices and yells grew louder and the footsteps heavier.

"Almost" she squinted her eyes, it seemed as though her eyes looked at nothing but perceived everything. Her finger itching against the trigger. The moon shining directly on her as she stood directly in the middle of the valley opening. No fear in her eyes nor her stance, but her heart beating a thousand times a minute.

Then the first officer stepped through the shadows and halted when they saw her. "DON'T MOVE!" they shouted at her. The officer was young, she could tell from his voice for she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She could hear the tremble in his words. He was feigning his confidence, he must have seen a comrade taken down by one of her shadows. "I GOT ONE!" he yelled behind him. "SHE'S ARMED."

The boss raised her head slightly to observe the scene in front of her, the officers began to flow out of the valleys like water. The sea of white uniforms taking over the brown and beige clay of the plateaus around them. "You're outnumbered," one officer slowly began to approach as the rest all moved forward slowly. Their guns were drawn and pointed directly at her, "Even if you shoot you can only stop one of us before we gun you down."

"You're right," her voice was so soft like she didn't want to wake a baby. The silence around them grew louder as she looked up at them. The smile on her face revealing her true intentions. "If I only stop one then you'll put me down like Ol' Yeller. So I gotta thank you for grouping up like this." She pulled the trigger of her gun and let an explosion rock the world around her. What should have been a simple spread of shotgun shells, turned into a giant hailstorm of bullets the size of stepping stones. Everyone in front of her seemed to fly backward getting pinned against the walls around her. And those unfortunate enough to be at the epicenter of the blast were disintegrated with the rocks in front of her. She was pushed slightly back from the blast recoil but the smile on her face had grown even bigger as she looked at the carnage she had caused. She jumped up punching the sky and slowly made her way back to the entrance. "See what did I tell ya, Sammy? All. Under. Control," she slowly said with a cocky grin on her face.

"w-w-wait" a voice coughed from what was once the valley, laying barely mobile on the ground. The boss looked back surprised to see anyone still conscious after her Super Shell Shot but amused at the officer's grit. "who...who are you?"

She laughed at the question, stepping back into the light of the moon so the officer could see her face. The light shined freely with the space made from her ungodly explosion. When she saw the officer was a woman she decided to humor her inquiry.

"Commit my face and my name to memory cause this won't be the last time you see it. My name... is Shelly, Shelly the Gem Bandit." Shelly ran back to her escape route and looked back with a smile. "You might wanna cover ya ears, lady." She ran into the darkness meeting up with her team.

"Boss, what was that explosion are you okay?" Nix looked down at her with bright eyes that made her smile. Seeing his worry for her always made her forget that he could pop their skulls with his bare hands.

"Don't worry Nixxy, ya big baby I'm your boss for a reason right?" they followed behind the shadows that shifted ahead in the tunnel slowly walking to their destination. The tunnel shook with the sounds of exploding rock and the rubble of the cave entrance closing behind them.


	2. The Aftermath/The Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do the bandits go after a mission and who is the hand of justice in this world?

"And that ladies and gentlemen, is how you send a message!" Shelly shouted to the crowd in front of her. She looked out into the group of a hundred oddballs and miscreants that she called the Gem Bandits. A smile lining her face from another successful job. "Now tell me who is the baddest batch of brash banditos to ever walk the great expanse?" she asked the crowd.

"THE GEM BANDITS!"

"Who?!"

"THE GEM BANDITS!"

"You're god damn right we are. You know the rules, anything you can carry in your arms is yours, the rest leave it in the stockpile to be processed." Shelly said as she walked past her three commanders and behind the platform she gave her speech on.

"Shelly. Shelly. Shelly! SHELLY!" the crowd started chanting as she made her victorious exit.

Shelly smiled as she continued her walk through the Gem Bandits Headquarters. Deep below the desert of Brawltopia was a cave system that the Gem Bandits called home. The how or who made the cave system in the first place never crossed the mind of the Gem Bandits when they made their base inside. The only thing that mattered was the security of its walls. The cave was illuminated by a few hanging light fixtures and the occasional torch or oil lamp, but the real beauty was the natural shine that the gem hanging above head gave off. The purple glow that radiated throughout the cave system they had modernized to their needs. Small tents and little abodes made throughout the underground network of tunnels. Shelly walked to the far back of one opening to a small hut that in comparison to the rest of the homes inside the cave, looked like royalty.

"Home Sweet Home," she said as she walked to the front door.

"Ahem," a voice chimed behind her. She turned around to see the towering figure of Nix behind her with a slightly embarrassed look on his face and a slight blush to match. "Um, while we were out grabbing stuff, I saw this and thought it might be perfect ma'am," he said in the softest voice he could manage with his deep vocals. He reached behind him and handed her a rolled-up brown mat. She opened it smiling as read it aloud.

"Home Sweet Home, you big adorable baby," she said with a giddy smile on her face looking at the giant like an adorable child.

"Come on boss, ya know I'm older than you," Nix commented while looking away embarrassed. The large African man did not often feel intimidated but when it came to Shelly, he often lost is strength. He was not three years older, but also a giant standing at a commanding 6' 8'' weighing in at 373 lbs. Shelly, however, stood only at 5' 4'' and weighed about 117 lbs in comparison somehow was able to control the giant.

"Hey, I turn 19 in a few months, so you better get ready to say that I'm two years younger than ya," she said. She looked up with a cocky smile on her face as she thought of her previous memories, "Also didn't I tell ya to stop referring to me in professionals outside of work." She stood up on her toes as she tried to reach up to his face but settled on resting her hands on his chest. Nix stumbled backward from the sudden contact and the aura she was radiating off her.

"Right... sorry Shelly," he said with an apologetic tone but laced with fear and anticipation for what she would do next. What he didn't expect was for her to kick him in his shin eliciting a yelp as he dropped to one knee grasping at his attacked leg. "Why?!" he said as he looked up from his leg to see he was at eye level with Shelly.

The look in her eyes was simply hunger, like a bear that had been sleeping for the winter had just woke up to see a bush full of ripe berries. Then Nix realized that he was the berries that she was about to bite into. "Come on big guy," her voice heavy and husky, "What happened to that cute little pet name you used to call me?" she grabbed ahold of his collar with this final phrase and pulled him close. Nix could feel his nerves on end as shockwaves rocked his mind and senses.

"U-Uh, you're the boss now. I have to show you the respect you deserve ma'am - I mean Shelly," he quickly corrected stumbling over his thoughts. 'What is this, is she coming on to me? Right here, in the open? Do I want this? Well yeah why wouldn't I, those hazel brown gems she calls eyes. Her sweet scent and brash personality are what make her so beautiful. I dreamed of this for a while, but here and now it doesn't feel right.'

He looked at her as she started again slowly part her mouth drawing his vision to her supple lips. How she could look so perfect even after such a tiring job was inhuman to Nix. His thoughts were halted as she made her request, "Come on Nixxy, just once, say it for me. Please?" she pouted her lips with the requested and all reason in Nix's mind went away as he looked to please his boss.

"S.." he started as he looked away, "...Shell," he mumbled out looking into the distance. He saw the bushes inside the cave rustle as he said that phrase and stopped to observe the sounds. He began to rise but was quickly pulled down by Shelly again her strength perplexing him.

"Oh no, I want you to say it to my face, no running from this." He looked into her eyes and once again was swallowed by her stare and bent to her will.

"Shell," he said surer this time.

"Again."

"Shell."

"Now say 'My Shelly'" she requested and look pleased as his face lit up with ruby red.

"B-Boss?"

"Now!" she sternly said as she put her heel into his foot.

"...My Shelly" he whimpered with puppy dog eyes. He watched in awe as Shelly slowly began to lean in closer. 'Holy shit this is happening, my breath, does it stink? Am I ready? Who gives a damn if I am or ain't it's finally happening.'

He closed his eyes and leaned in to meet her touch. He kept leaning in, and leaning in, and leaning until he fell face-first into the mat that he had just given Shelly. He opened his eyes and looked around to see Shelly giggly slightly to herself. "Awe is my adorable puppy confused? Hahaha told ya, Ronnie, got him wrapped around my finger," she yelled out to the bushes beside her house. Nix looked in horror at the bush where the motion occurred just a second ago. Out of it came Veronica with her face contorted in a slight smile as she reached her hand out to the right of her. Out of the bush popped a hand handing her coins which she quickly pocketed before jumping out of the bush and joining Shelly at her side.

Nix looked back at the bush to see Samson standing there with a disappointed look on his face. "I thought you had more self-control than that man," he said as he walked over to the defeated husk of Nix on the ground. "She does have you on a leash, doesn't she?" he reached down and patted Nix on his back.

Nix, however, couldn't even answer, he was too busy mulling over everything that just happened before him. "Yep," Shelly said beside him as she crouched down to meet his gaze. "And he's my puppy," she kissed him on his cheek, "and nobody else's." The way she said that was less of a teasing statement and more of command directed at Nix himself. She grabbed Veronica and made her way back into the house as they giggled to themselves silently. Sam could only reach down and pat Nix on his back as they watched the girls disappear into the house.

"I'm in love, Sam"

"Yeah, I know big guy."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-Haaaaaaaaaaawwww"

The crowd in the local pub of the Greater Sand Dunes was extra lively tonight with the piano orchestrating a lovely melody that the town's locals were jumping and jiving with. Most of the bar staff seemed to be robots and androids of varying shapes and sizes as they moved seamlessly through the seas of drunk locals. The bars second floor housed a more civilized party of gruff men playing poker on an empty billiards table.

"So, tell me, Rich? You ever hear that story about the two kings?" he asked with a salty southern accent as he gazed over to Rich.

Rich with a stone-cold poker face looked back without flinching, "No don't believe I ever heard that one."

"Oh well it's a short one, it's just bout how them and they three queens together made a Full House," he smugly laid his cards down revealing the Kings of Club and Diamonds making a Full House and raking in the pot. Everyone groaned in disdain after seeing his bluff was not a bluff at all. "Hoo-hoo you boys couldn't keep ya money if ya had it stored in a vault and dropped it in the Oceana Minor."

"Now I wouldn't touch those chips if I was you," a voice from the table piped up. He sat there silently in a blue button-up shirt and a blue leather jacket to match the look. He wore a hat that cast a shadow over his face as he showed his first card, 9 of clubs. Rich looked back at the table and laughed.

"Boy you must dumber than a slug mistaking salt for sugar if ya think ya won the hand with that," he howled as the rest of the table joined in the raucous uproar. The man just chuckled to himself as he flipped over his 9 of clubs revealing the card he hid underneath. The Queen of Hearts, all conversation in the room stopped, Rich, looked to the head honcho of the table with fear.

"Now boss let's just stay calm-"

"I WILL BE DAMNED IF I AM MADE A FOOL OF IN MY OWN DAMN PARLOR!" he looked to the man in front of him who had once again taken a huge pot from the table. He drew his gun from his holster, "I am the most feared bandit in all of the Greater Sand Dunes and when I am done, I will take over the Great Expanse itself. I am Baux the Black!" He pointed his gun directly at the smug smile underneath the large brimmed hat that covered the head of this mysterious stranger, "Who the hell are you?"

"...okay," he slowly got up from his seat and picked up his chips in his arms. He looked around the room and saw that one of the guards had closed the door behind him, "I can see that I'm not wanted here so I'll just take my leave."

Baux racked the head of his pistol, "You ain't going nowhere." The mysterious man stood still with an expressionless look on his face. The shadow from his hat brim shielding his upper face and hair. "Now I'm gonna ask ya one more time," he looked to Rich and gestured towards the man. Rich slowly got up from his seat and began to make his way to the man. "Who... Are... You?"

"Well boys I had a lot of fun with this entire, underground upstairs poker game deal but honestly, I don't need the cash." He threw the chips in the air and threw a large portion directly at Baux's face. He quickly pulled out two modified six-shot revolvers and let a big goofy grin grace his face. "Time for Trouble!" He aimed directly at Rich to his right and Baux to his left and unloaded all six shots in both revolvers in rapid succession. Baux instinctually ducked under the table, but Rich wasn't as lucky and ate all six shots to the chest. He was dead before he hit the floor. The man looked over to the door to see the guard drawing a shotgun. "Uh-oh"

The man turned to face the guard and threw the table up as a barrier between them. The rest of the men at the table ran out past the guard into the bar below. Underneath was Baux with an astounded look on his face. The man looked into Baux's eyes and smugly smiled, "Come here often cutie?" Baux grabbed for the man's shirt but was knocked back by the butt of his guns as he smashed them against his head. The man reached into a pocket on his jacket and went for ammo. A look into his cylinder showed a large amount of space for what seemed to be multiple bullets in each chamber. He pulled out 36 bullets from his pockets and dumped them all into the cylinders of the revolvers. The guard on the other side of the table fired his first shot with a giant explosion of woodchips showering the man from above.

"Where am I? What happened?" Baux stirred awake from the sound of the gunshot. He looked again towards the man and looked to the ground for his gun. He found it by the feet of the strange man and slowly moved reached underneath him. His hands were mere inches away when the man's foot dropped hard directly on his fingers.

"Now didn't ya mother ever tell ya not to put ya hands where they don't belong?" he smiled down and watched as Baux writhed in pain. Another large shot rocked the table and for a moment Baux forgot the pain of his hand.

"You big fucking idiot I'm still back here!" he yelled to his guard. The man put more weight on the foot crushing Baux's fingers.

"Ya know I never did answer your question," the man finally allowed his hat to show his eyes and the look on his face caused Baux to writhe violently underneath him. This time not in pain, but disgust at the person looking at him. The man jumped off his fingers and unloaded another six shots from each gun directly into the frame of the guard. The guard flew back through the door and fell over the balcony to the party below. The man landed directly on the back of Baux and decided to sit there and pull out some handcuffs. His hat finally falling off his head and floating beside him to reveal his short blood red hair, his chiseled jawline, smooth white skin, and most importantly the smug grin that was always plastered to his face. Baux looked up and attempted to spit in his face but the man smacked him one last time over the head. "The name's-"

"Sheriff Colton Domire Jr. of the Greater Dunes, yeah you can go right ahead and fuck yourself douche," Baux grumbled as Colton began to cuff his hands behind his back.

"Baux, buddy, please. Colton was my father's name. You can just call me Colt."


	3. The Bar Brawl/The Junkers

"Whatever happened to respect a man in his own home?" Baux huffed as he was shoved out his billiards room by Colt. "You come into my parlor, arrest me in the middle of my game, but worst of all, ya killed Rich," he looked back at Colt with confusion in his eyes, "why'd ya kill Rich?"

"Eh, wrong place wrong time," he shrugged. "But don't you worry about your little buddy Rich, I'm sure you're gonna make a whole bunch of friends in the Dusty Max Prison." Baux groaned in frustration as Colt led him back into the main parlor. "Now chin up tough guy, wouldn't want all your adoring fans to see ya-" he was cut off as a trashcan smashed against the wall beside him, "down in the dumps?"

Colt looked over the ledge where the guardrail once stood, before his little stunt with the guard a moment ago. He looked down on the commotion that was growing wilder with each second below. What he saw was pure carnage. Large men were throwing the lightweights around the floor like a paperweight in the wind. Women were having their fair share of fun by swinging the heels of their shoes at anyone who got too close. The robotic bartenders just seemed to dodge and watch the mayhem unfold. He looked to the far right corner and saw a woman sitting peacefully sipping on a drink and watching the raucous rumble with a quaint smile on her face. A man came running towards her with a broken bottle in his hands growling like a wild animal. The woman didn't flinch but rather she just picked up a pink umbrella beside her and knocked the glass out of his hand with ease. She then smiled as slammed her umbrella down on his head and knocked the brute out cold.

'Damn, she didn't even spill her drink,' Colt thought with a chuckle. He pushed Baux down the stairs as he kept a tight grip on his wrists. "Yo, Tyler, where ya at little buddy?" A man crawled up to Colt's feet as he groveled in pain.

"Call off ya little freak," he wheezed out. Suddenly all the air in his lungs came out in one large puff as a young boy jumped down from the rafters on his back.

"Right here, Mr. Domire!" the young plucky blonde kid responded with an aloof British accent.

"Tyler, the hell happened here?" Colt asked surveying the disorder purveying the parlor.

"Oh well ya see, Mr. Domire, we were all drinking and laughing and dancing but then this guy," he bopped the man on the head to signify the culprit, "decided to start throwing insults my way. Of course, I kept my cool but then I saw men come running from upstairs followed by ya gunshots. Then that one fat man came falling from the upstairs so I figured you had decided to start a fight, so I tracked down this bastard and had some fun. Guess everyone saw the fun I was having a joined in." Tyler heard the man beneath him start to shift so he dropped his foot on his neck with malicious force, "Oi you wanna tell Mr. Domire what ya said?"

"Go Fuck ya self ya shrimp dick little - gah my fucking arm!" the grunt yelled as Tyler bent it back like he was ripping the wing off a chicken during Thanksgiving Dinner. He pulled on the man's ear eliciting another shout of pain from the punk.

"Hey tall, dark dumbass," Tyler growled to Baux, "Tell me ugly, what happens when 8 pounds of force is applied to the human ear?"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Baux leered at the boy before Colt whacked him over the head again with his revolver, "Umm rips it right off I guess?"

"Damn straight!" he looked back down to the guy he was currently straddling, "now tell me fugly, ya wanna help me with a little science experiment?"

"Okay, you win!" he looked up at Colt and sighed with annoyance, "I said-"

"Tyler let him go," Colt sighed looking down at the poor guy that Tyler had been abusing. "Look I'm sorry about him he gets really excited when fights break out. Tyler, what did I tell ya to do in bar fights?"

Tyler looked down defeated as he was scolded by Colt, "Don't pick on the one guy that talks shit to you, ass whoopings are for everybody."

"That's right, now let him go." Colt looked down on Tyler with a disappointed frown. Tyler reluctantly let go of the man's ear and loosened his pressure on his arm. "Come on Tyler give the guy a break. He couldn't have said something that bad."

"He said I looked like the Morton salt girl's little bitch."

Colt didn't respond, all the emotion on his face went stale as he processed the insult that Tyler just repeated. He had to admit the boy did look like a pushover. His bowl cut and buck teeth deceiving even the smartest of attackers that forgot to look at the sculpted figure the boy sported under his goofy blouse and sweet demeanor. Colt looked down to Baux and saw him slowly smiling to himself, Colt made the strategic decision to walk away.

"What just happened?" the man asked as he saw Colt disappear into the crowd.

Tyler turned back around and grabbed ahold of the man's ear once more and smiled down sadistically at him. "What just happened," he said putting more leverage on the man's arm and pulling progressively harder on his ear, "was consensual silence."

"No. NOOOOO!" Colt couldn't see what was happening behind him, but Baux saw a crowd of people circling around the bottom of the stairwell shouting and chanting "Break Him! Break Him!"

Colt continued to make his way through the crowd now less focused on the people around him and more focused on the task at hand. Getting Baux back to the car so he could make his way out of here before things got any hairier. Baux looked frantically for an escape and saw his opportunity at the nearby bartender robot. "Hey barkeep, another round right here," he called out. The robot looked over and his singular eye changed to what seemed like a smile as he tossed a drink in the air for Baux to catch.

Baux pulled back on Colt's shirt yanking him in front of the flying drink and shattering it against his head. "What the hell!?" Colt shouted as his vision was obscured by the distilled liquids in his eyes. "Barkeep the hell?!"

"My bad," the robot responded in a modulated British tone to match Tyler's own. Colt looked over himself feeling the liquid seep into his clothes and starting to make his skin flare with painful heat.

"Hey barkeep what is up with this drink?" Colt asked as the pain was starting to get unbearable.

"It's quadruple distilled just like Mr. Baux likes it, though he never drinks it when I toss one to him. He just hits someone with it every time."

"Baux," Colt looked back and realized that Baux had slipped from his grasps during the distraction. He looked through the sea of heads for one oily black scalp with a desperation to get out of the raging brawl. He spotted his perp making his way to the front door and looking back with a smug grin on his face. "Somebody stop that scum bag!" Colt shouted, but his call for help fell on deaf ears as the fighters were too invested in their own brawls.

Colt dashed after Baux in hopes of at least shooting him down as he attempted to escape down the road. He saw the small blonde figure of Tyler jumping on the heads of the crowd to catch up to Baux. "I'll get him Mr. Domire," he called as he disappeared out the door as well.

Colt finally caught up and busted out the door guns drawn as he looked down the road for the man and boy running in the distance. Instead, he saw nothing on the roads. The outside was quiet as a mouse, except for the sound of staggered breaths and grunts of pain. He looked down and saw the curled forms of Baux and Tyler alike as they shuddered with pain.

"Ha it works, I knew my baby would work."

Colt looked off to the side towards the location of the voice. In front of him was a young girl with red pigtails, an old beat-up junker uniform, and goggles adorning her beige cap. She was clutching what looked like an overloaded magnet radiating an electric charge from its tips. She rocked back and forth with her eyes close humming to herself with glee. She opened them to see her handy work and lost her gleeful expression when she saw the look on Colt's face.

Disbelief is a word to describe the look on his face. One could also say flabbergasted, but currently, he felt frustrated. "You?"

The girl quickly gathered her thoughts for a response, "Now I know what your thinking."

"You followed me?"

"No!"

"Why are you here then?"

The girl paused as she thought over her response, "I was just going out for a walk," she lied through her teeth.

"A walk? In the middle of the night? A mile away from the scrapyard?"

"Yep."

Tyler slowly started to relax as he looked up from his fettle position to look at the cute girl in front of him. "H-Hey Jessie."

"Hey Tyler," she responded dismissingly.

"You look... really cute?"

"Shut up Tyler," she sighed. Tyler just frowned and laid back down on the dirt.

"Woof tough cookie that one huh," Baux groaned. Tyler just nodded solemnly.

Colt snapped his fingers gaining her attention again, "Does mom know where you are?"

"Please don't tell mom I want to help you with your operation, please," she begged to Colt. "Plus look, I caught the bad guy for ya."

"You also knocked out Tyler," he quickly responded. "We had it covered, Tyler was about to take the creep down for me."

"Yeah I had 'em," Tyler chimed in.

"Shut up Tyler," Colt and Jessie begrudgingly said in unison. "I cannot believe you would do something so reckless," Colt continued. "I told you, you're not old enough to be going on these missions yet."

Jessie scoffed at the ridiculous statement, "Not old enough?! Oh, that's malarky and you know it. Tyler is younger than me but you let him go on jobs with you."

"Okay first off Tyler has trained under me for 5 years now and his body and mind... well mostly his body can keep up with the intensity of these missions. Second, he isn't even that much younger than you."

"Yeah, I'm only a few months younger than ya."

"SHUT UP TYLER!" they shouted down at him. Tyler just laid down in the dirt a tear forming in his eye.

"Ya know," Baux started but Tyler quickly jabbed him in the nose shutting him up.

"Come on big bro let me at least show ya how the gun works."

"No."

"Just one demonstration," she opened the door to the pub and looked and grinned ecstatically. The brawl was still going in full force as a crowd of bystanders watched as two men fought on the slippery beer covered wood flooring. "Oh, this is gonna be an awesome demonstration." She charged up a shot and let loose an electric ball into the crowd. Colt watched as the ball seemed to bounce from one body to the other. "It seeks out the strongest electromagnetic potential near its first target and aims for the spot it initially senses the conductivity at," she explained proudly. Colt saw the ball about to hit the lady with the tea and umbrella but the pulled a man up from the floor with the handle and threw him at the ball redirecting its path.

The ball continued to travel in a straight line as some bystanders were able to jump out of the electric ball's dangerous path. "I couldn't figure out how to make it seek the target after initial detection but I think it will be a great asset in a hoard of enemies. Or on unsuspecting idiots," Jessie quickly chimed in. "It will also lose it's strength if it doesn't come in contact with another source of energy or an object without any electromagnetic potential."

The energy ball made its way to the barkeep as the robot narrowly dodged it as it evaporated into the wall. "Hey!" the barkeep shouted pointing to a sign, "No weapons in the bar," he yelled hurling another bottle at Colt and his companions. This time narrowly missing and flying into the street. Puddle the drink made seemed to ooze and steam as it lay on the ground.

Colt had officially seen enough, he threw his hands up and stormed off behind the pub. "Oh come on, admit that was pretty cool right, bro-bro?" Jessie teased.

"I-" Tyler started before Baux grabbed his arm slowly shaking his head slowly.

"Some other time big guy," he whispered softly.

Colt pulled out front in his police cruiser with a sour expression on his face. "Tyler you and Baux sit in the back. He tries anything sneaky you have permission to dislocate one limb and one limb only, are we clear?"

"Crystal," he smiled a toothy grin to Baux who just gulped in fear.

"You," Colt pointed to his little sister, "Front seat, now," Jessie grumbled to herself as she reluctantly entered the cruiser and prepared for the speech she was gonna get on the way back home.

The Greater Sand Dunes is not the best place to live, it was hellacious to fight the heat those golden mounds produced. The night was no better, the sun left and it seemed as though the winter took the ground chilling all walking at night from the bottom up. There were few homes built in the Greater Sand Dunes, any homes found would either be amongst a small town or lonely in the middle of miles of sand. One home was a small single-story cottage located in the center of nowhere in the Greater Sand Dunes. The home was not luxurious nor even pretty but it had the rusty charm that a vintage car would give off at a car show. The age was the beauty as a large woman worked outside the cottage washing clothing on an old washboard.

The house was not truly abandoned on the outskirts of the Dunes. Right beside the home was a road that led to the Robotown, Retropolis, and the luscious city of Niagra. Sometimes she would travel into the cities, enjoying the bright lights, participating in the events, but mostly so she could get to her job in the junkyards. She loved working in the junkyards, building new robots with the parts that people throw away and finding neat trinkets that people with more money than they can handle trash. 'One man's trash is a junker's guilty pleasure,' she would happily tell her daughter.

Working on the junkyard with her daughter gave her such glee. If only her son would find as much love for scrapping as her everything would be perfect. 'But no, he had to become some big-city cop,' she angrily contemplated in her head. She got up from her stool and dumped the water from her bucket into the dirt beneath her. The sand below her absorbed the water like a sponge taking to water. It was pleasing to her as she looked at the wet spot in the ground. It would have evaporated in an instance if the sun were up but for some reason, tonight was so calm and serene. She looked into the distance and saw the fool moon in the sky, shining a bright white light over the empty expanse of land. She could faintly see the lights of the city on the horizon and thought of her son.

"Colton, sweetheart, I know you're not gonna get hurt. But your sister thinks she gave me the slip today at work, so please protect her before she gets hurt." She looked out hoping that her words would reach him wherever they were currently. As she headed inside she looked at her pristine little kitchen and took in the aromas. The smells of the freshly cut wood that she used to make the new dining table, the new air freshener that Jessie made out of some poor broken bots rear end, the smell of the chicken frying in the pot, Colton's favorite food. She checked the chicken expecting it to be done but deciding that she'd give it more time.

Walking into the living room gave way to her small TV she fished out of the scrapyard. Turning it on and flipping to the news hoping that she wouldn't see her son's face unless it was to celebrate a successful mission. Above her TV was a picture of their family, Colton was only 12 when they took the picture but his face already screamed lady killer. She looked at herself and saw the change with time. She was much younger then than she was now, the life and energy she had never diminished but the wrinkles in her skin looked more prominent now than they did then. How old was she now, 48?

"Jeez, I did get pretty old," she chuckled to herself. She focused back on the TV for a moment as what looked like a news report came on showing a brawl had broken out at Barley's Bar. "Colton is there, which means Jessie is nearby," she gripped her chair in anticipation of what the reporter would say next.

" _Reports say that the brawl started after a man came falling down from the rafters with bullet holes in his chests._ " She clutched her heart but stilled her nerves as she waited before coming to a final conclusion. " _The man was identified as Cavin Mosley, a bodyguard of Baux the Black, notorious thief and low-level crime boss of the Greater Sand Dunes. Upstairs another body was found of one of Baux's associates though a name could not be found._ "

"Next time why don't ya start with who they are instead of leaving us on pins and needles," she sighed to herself.

" _We were able to catch up to Bar owner Barley the Bot himself,_ " a robot with a single eye walked on screen. He wore an old-fashioned red sleeveless vest with a long white shirt beneath it. His bowtie really gave the feeling of old western bartender but the ringer was the bowler hat and big metal mustache on his face. " _Mr. Barley let me start by saying that on the behalf of our community, you serve some of the best drinks in all of Robotown, maybe even Brawltopia._ "

" _Why thank you, madam,_ " Barley responded with that robotic British tone, " _Now I was told you had some questions for me?_ "

" _Yes if you could be so kind, tell me how did the brawl begin?_ "

" _Oh well that's easy ma'am, you see like you already heard a man came falling from the floor with wounds in his chest. Now that is a regular occurrence here so most just pushed him out the back but the real problem arose when this blonde boy snapped the arm of some poor man in the crowd._ "

" _Oh my, do you have any idea why exactly this happened?_ "

" _No clue, but what I can tell is this. That man won't cross that boy ever again. Hahaha,_ " he laughed lightly.

" _Well I guess that boy showed him, size doesn't matter,_ " she looked to the camera with a wink. " _So tell me, Barley, how exactly did you stop the fighting?_ "

" _Oh, I didn't do anything if I had my way I would have just let them get bored after about another 15 min of knocking each other's heads across the bar. No, what happened was this little girl busted open the door and shot off this gun with some strange electric ball flying all over the place. It just kept bouncing off people and electrocuting them until it ran into the wall and died out._ "

" _Well, you must be grateful for that right?_ "

" _Of course I'm not grateful, not only did she use a gun in my parlor, but she also electrocuted all my customers. Usually, after a brawl, they all get so thirsty from fighting that they buy up all the drinks I have left. A drink tastes best after a brawl in Barley's Battling Bar._ " he said in an autotuned sing-song voice. " _But thanks to that girl they weren't thirsty for drinks but oxygen since she zapped the air out their lungs._ "

Ms. Domire could only chuckle to herself hearing her daughter had taken down the whole bar in potentially one shot. "That's my girl, guess she finally got her shock rifle working. Now I guess she will have to finish Project: Scrappy, whatever that is." Ms. Domire looked up to the picture once again and smiled looking at her daughter. Jessie was only 2 when the picture was taken, she was playing with a sparkplug that their father had just finished using to fix the family car. She remembered how much fun the family used to have in the old scrapyard. Looking for random items to repurpose for their strange needs.

Her eyes slid over to the final member in the picture. A large man with shoulders broader than hers. He looked a lot like Colton does now except he had a fine stubble across his chin and was much larger. Her eyes finished moving up landing on the engraving in the frame, 'Marci and Ronald Domire's Little Devils'.

"I miss ya, Ronald. We all do." Marci mumbled to herself.

Her attention was drawn back to the TV as the reporter seemed to be finishing her interview, " _Well thank you, Mr. Barley, for the very helpful info and we hope your bar a speedy recovery._ " On that note, Barley took his leave making his way back to his parlor. " _In other news, local sheriff of the Greater Sand Dunes Colton Domire, better known as Sheriff Colt, was able to capture the notorious Baux this afternoon and is currently enjoying a stay at the Dusty Max Prison._ "

"Atta boy, knew my son was gonna make it out just fine. Didn't doubt him for one second I mean, he is my son," she flexed her arms that were as big as her head. Though her age may show signs of weakness, the build of her body and the pep in her step would say otherwise. She had the strength of an ox and the kindness of an angel but when it came to fighting she was a force to reckon with. She could even move faster than you would expect. It was like the weight she gained was only a handicap to give other people a chance to survive her. Or maybe the size helped her train her body to higher levels. That wasn't on her mind at the moment though, what she was thinking about currently was her glory days.

Being a medic in the army were some of the best years of her life. Not to say that her life in the scrapheaps wasn't fun, being with her daughter every day is a blessing and sometimes a curse. Jessie really doesn't take no for an answer, especially when it came to her insane ideas. When she first started to create her shock rifle Marci remembered the explosions that would rock the scrapyard and for Jessie to turn a corner with her hair charred black and standing on edge. The image would worry her but the smile on Jessie's face would prove that what sounded like a failure was just proof of progress. She would always say, "If it blows up that doesn't mean it's not possible, it just means I didn't do it right."

She was surprised by the wisdom of her daughter at such a young age. It reminded her of Ronald, and how they met. That fateful day on the frontlines Marci was just a field medic, she had seen so many men and woman die on the front lines that she was about to quit. She didn't think she could stomach letting another person die on her watch.

That was until some crazy guy stumbled in one day with crimson blood soaking his already scarlet hair. He was smiling while she wrapped his head in gauze and tried to give him a sedative for the pain. He looked into her eyes and could see the guilt she was fighting. He grabbed her hand stopping her from giving him the sedative. "Something tells me I'm not in as much pain as you ma'am." His voice was so smooth yet rough, it awoke all her senses yet she felt like she could fall asleep to the sound of his whispers. "Don't feel like it's your fault if we die here. That just means our time has come, some of us might be scared of the end but I can promise you that none of us would have signed up for this if we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into. Your job is not always to save us, sometimes the best thing you can do is just comfort us as we approach the end."

He put his hand under her chin so he could get a clear look at her face. She looked into his eyes and found safety, she never felt scared in her life. She always knew she could protect herself in a fight but the pain of not being able to save these people seemed to take a toll on her psyche but now, all that weight seemed to be lifted as she listened to his words. A faint smile crossed her face as she felt relief knowing that someone understood her problem and was willing to comfort her for a change. He smiled back stating, "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna pass out from this mind-numbing pain I'm experiencing. I hope to see you when I wake up, miss?" he questioned.

"Montoya. Marci Montoya."

"Damn." he sighed, "That's... way better... than... Marci... Domire." He passed out to that last statement and left poor Marci flustered as she tended to the bloodied soldier before her.

The sound of a door closing and rambling outside shook her out of her daydream. She looked out the window and saw Colton and Jessie walking back from his police cruiser. Colton had a bunch of small scratches and bruises across his face as he seemed to argue with Jessie about something. Jessie's face was still smooth save for the dirt and oil that she accumulated from a hard day's work at the junkyard.

"Looks like those two are in a fight again, and of course Colton just let her beat on him like a punching bag." She rolled up her sleeve revealing a gear tattoo on her right shoulder with a skull in the middle, "Welp, looks like Paramedic Attendant Marci is on duty."


	4. The Ardacian

The Phantom Seas are truly an amazing oddity of Brawltopia. The waters stretch out far past the horizons and are said to give access to untouched lands. The further into the horizon you looked the darker the water became, but this was not how it got its name. The name was coined years ago by sailors who would look out into the horizons, become entranced by the cascading waves, and fall off of their ships. When they were pulled back into their boats, if they made it back on the boat, they would ramble about how the sea called to them. The voices from the water calling their names to join them.

In contrast, the shores were stunning with bright blues and greens gracing the water's surface as it united with the land. The white foaming of the water tickled the feet of children that played on the beaches and the current forced various fish species inland for fisherman to capture. The waters were cold to the bone in the winter but the summer gave a refreshing change to the intense heat as the waves lightly met the beachfront.

To the far east of the Greater Sand Dunes, blocking the view to the Phantom Seas, were the Jungles of Ardacia. The jungle is mostly inhabited by a large array of wildlife, battling for survival yet contributing to the beauty of Ardacia. This super jungle of gargantuan trees and luscious greenery leads directly to a wonderful cliffside view of the Phantom Seas.

The water crashing against the rocks at the bottom of the cliff is a site that many come far and wide to see but the real beauty is the waterfall of Ardacia. A giant waterfall that leads from a river winding through the Ardacia jungle directly into the Phantom Seas. Today there was one new addition to the waterfall's wonder. Behind the waterfall sat a large man with skin brown like the soil he surrounded himself with. He sat there with his legs tucked beneath himself, no movement, no talking, just breathing. He seemed roughly six feet tall or perhaps he was just barely less. Not even he knew for his beliefs did not understand measurements in the traditional sense. He wore a green vest with burgundy pants hand-stitched from the rugged appearance they had. No shirt was beneath his vest exposing the large frame of his chest from what looked like years of training. Beside him lay a bow with white feathers adorning the tips. His hair long and flowing with the winds created by the rushing waters before him. His name...

"BO!" a high pitched voice shrilly cried out.

Bo slowly opened his eyes as he turned to the small girl that had just run up to him. This child was very small, no more four feet tall. To be twelve and so small Bo feared for her safety in the future but looking at her now, he knew she would grow up to be a fearsome beast. Though she was rather small her body was built for survival.

"Bo! Look, look! I caught a fish with my bare hands, see." To say it was a fish was an understatement. Behind her, she was dragging a giant tuna twice the size of Bo. The fish was struggling weakly before it passed on to the next realm in her grasp. He looked her over and saw that she was drenched with water. Her teal blue tunic was soaked to her skin, thank the gods that their fabrics were thick or this would be a very awkward situation for them both.

"Well done young one," his voice was smooth like butter yet deep and commanding, like a father who was on his sixth child. "but how far did you have to swim to catch that?"

"I dunno, I just kept swimming until I saw a fish big enough," she said nonchalantly. Her voice was very sharp like it hurt her to speak, but she talked quickly with no sign of resting.

"Well did you at least find your spiritual beast on your little swim?" he questioned.

"Nope, I only found lunch," she threw the tuna in the air and caught it with a smile. The fish had two small holes in its stomach. Bo looked at it confused until he saw her bright smile and the red tinge on her teeth.

"Well then, my tiny carnivore, if you're ready to leave then we can make our way back home," he began to rise until the girl gripped his arm. He looked down to see her face slightly sunken as she looked down.

"Mr. Bo, I really did try to find my spiritual beast but it was nowhere in the ocean," she looked up with a glossy shine in her eyes. Those big amber orbs starting to water as she tried to hold back the tears, "I'm sorry Mr. Bo, I'll try harder next time."

Bo countered her grimace with a warm gaze, "Little one, based on the size of that fish and the depth you had to dive you tried more than hard enough. Do not worry we will find your beast with time. Now come, I believe I know a very special dish we could have with that tuna."

"Yay! Tuna for lunch with Mr. Bo!" she screeched as she threw her prize over her shoulder and ran out from behind the waterfall. Bo slowly followed behind, thinking of the greatness this girl was destined to achieve. She hopped ahead with a bounce in her step leading the way back to the village cutting through the Ardacia jungle, her favorite part of the trip.

Walking through the jungle was always a treat. Seeing the different strange animals jumping through the trees and creeping through the bushes. Some smelled the meal that she carried in her clutches and would attempt an attack, only to meet the tip of Bo's arrows if they were lucky. The ones that somehow slipped past a distracted Bo were, 'played with' by her. Usually ending in them tied in a knot with their tails or running in fear as she attempted to give chase looking at them as toys to be played with.

The second best part of her trip was the strange building they would pass by often. On their way to the seas today she saw the building and gazed with wonder. She couldn't quite see through the strange structure but she could tell what was stored inside. The outlines of many different plants were clear to see through the foggy wall that enclosed the strange building.

"Hey Mr. Bo, we pass by that place a lot when we go through the jungle. What is it?" she pointed to the strange building. Bo saw the building and mulled over how best to explain it.

"The city dwellers call it a greenhouse, it is made to help them take care of plants."

"Wait if they wanna take care of plants, why not grow them outside like normal people?"

"Well, they also like to experiment on them."

"Experiment?" she looked visibly confused.

'So young, so naive,' he thought fondly remembering his younger days. "An experiment is like a trial that the elders would put you through. Testing your limits to find your abilities."

"But a plant can't walk on hot coals," she turned back and smiled looking over the giant tuna still on her shoulder. "They would burn up. And even if they could, they still aren't as strong as me. We should tell them that they should do their 'exteriments' on me. I'm way stronger than some plant." She began to walk through the bushes towards the greenhouse. Bo quickly grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Little adventurer, I will take you to the greenhouse some other day. I have allies that stay there and I know they are very busy." The girl just pouted hearing Bo ruin her fun. The girl responded by holding out her left pinky finger. Bo looked down surprised by her gesture, he looked up to see her face determined.

"Pinky promise."

He bent down to meet her eyes, his hazel meeting her amber, "You know more about city dweller culture than you show." He reached his pinky out to meet hers, the size difference was cute. He saw her face glow with a sense of victory.

"Of course I do," she locked her finger with his. "Now pinky promise you will take me to the greenhouse."

"Pinky promise."

She began to cackle with victory as she ran ahead of Bo into the brushes leading to their village. He followed closely behind keeping up with the teal ball of energy. "Yeah, now the chieftain owes me a favor," she screamed rushing through the jungle. Bo couldn't help but laugh as he picked up his pace.

"And who are you, to hold such power over the leader of your village?"

"That's easy!" she plowed through a wall of foliage, opening the wilderness to a familiar scene before her. A large array of tents and cabins were lined around the edge of a small village. People were running around conversating and working hard to take care of the grounds. There was a large fire in the middle with various animals hanging on a spike above it cooking. Some people had metal pans over smaller fires it cooking smaller vegetables and preparing meals for the village. She saw a group of children playing around with a raggedy ball in a six-sided pen with sand in the middle. Some other children were playing with a ball on the outside with two nets on either side of a square field. Some children saw her burst from the undergrowth and ran to meet her.

Bo finally came out from behind her and stood behind her taking in the scene, smiling looking over the people he called his family. The girl turned around quickly, her short black hair riddled with little twigs and leaves from her frantic dash. Her smile, large showing off those incredibly sharp canine teeth. Her eyes, bright with the excitement that only a child who just won a game could contain.

She raised the giant tuna over her head and shouted, "I am the Mighty Nita of the Ardacian Village!"

Nita spent most of the evening playing gaga and brawl ball in the fields with her friends. Nita wasn't the girly type that could be found doing hair in a tent or crafting baskets with the elders of the village. Rather she was a ruff and tough little devil that would take enjoyment in putting the boys through their places. She did hide a sweet soul underneath that rough exterior but only two people had ever seen it. Chieftain Bo, and her older brother.

He was a lot like Nita, short for his age, hyperactive as hell, and unnaturally powerful for a youth. When Nita was ten her brother left into the jungles, he was fourteen and still not in touch with his inner beast. He felt embarrassed to be such a late bloomer. His amazing speed made her believe that his animal would be a cheetah, but his last attempt to connect with them ended with a cheetah pack attacking the village. He thought the best way to connect with the cheetahs was to befriend their young, so he stole a cub.

Then there was his belief that he was as smart as a fox and decided to attempt to capture a local fox that had tormented the village farms. He went into the jungle one day with ropes, baits, and metallic contraptions. He didn't come back that night. When Bo went in search of him he found her brother hanging from a tree by his leg. The fox gave him the slip and he seemed to have slipped on his trap. For a while, Nita would have to watch her brother skulk around the village as he envied his surroundings. Most of the young aspiring warriors of the village had found their spirit animals and were perfecting the strengths and styles that came with them. He, on the other hand, was like fertile soil with no seeds to grow.

"I'm such a waste of potential," he would sometimes say to himself when Nita wasn't around. Or so he thought until the one day when she listened in on his lamenting, "Sometimes I just wanna disappear." Those words would be her last straw, she rushed into their shared tent with tears streaming down her face as she tried to comfort him.

"Don't say that brother," she cried into his chest, "if you disappear, I'll never forgive you." The sound of his bawling sister burned a hole through his heart. Worst than that was the realization that it was his foolish remarks that hurt her so. He looked down at her with pain, the light in his life, the path that he could always follow out of depression, was in pain because of him.

He just softly cried with her apologizing for hurting her with his problems. She slept in his arms that night and he cherished the warmth that her touch gave him. When she awoke she was by herself in his knapsack. She searched outside for him and found nothing. She asked around but no one had seen him. Bo saw her pained face and frantic pace as she ran around the village and decided to pull her to the side.

She remembered his words, "Your brother's soul has been in agony for quite sometime Nita. He would come to me with speech of rage, disgust, and worst self-hatred. But today he awoke radiating hope." He reached behind his back and handed her a paper. "He left this for you," Bo left her with this final statement and went on his way.

Nita felt the paper and could feel the spirit of her brother wrapped within it. That same night while everyone else slept, she stared at the paper. She finally worked up the courage to open the paper, still fearing the contents. Out of it came a green smoke that floated through the air filling the room. It shifted and morphed as it took form into the image of her brother. He had a smile on his face though she couldn't see his eyes. Those shamrock spheres she loved so much. "I know your gonna be mad at me but, I think I understand now. I know what my animal is, but I can't make myself stronger here. I have to leave the village for a while, I need to get stronger. It's a big brother's job to protect his little sister and I can't do that if I don't get stronger. Don't worry I didn't leave you alone, Bo is going to take you in, stay in his cottage until I get back okay?"

His smokey message put out its fist looking for her response. The tears blurred her vision but the smile on her face was hard to hide. She reached out, meeting his misty fist. She hoped for the sensation of her brother but instead, the smoke just disappeared with her touch. The mist encompassed her as it began to fad she inhaled as much as she could hoping to spiritually hold a piece of him within her. It smelled just like him. When the smoke was finally gone she dropped to her knees and wept.

Bo silently observed from outside looking into the distance, "I hope you made the right choice, my kleptomatic companion."

It has been two years since that day and Nita was finally growing into her own. She had friends that loved to play games and test their strength against hers. The village looked to her as the future with her amazing abilities. Even with her amazing strength and popularity she still felt like something was missing. She would often look into the trees longingly for a sign of her brother's return. As the sun began it's descent from the sky the people of the village began to come together for the final meal of the night.

Bo took the center directly in front of the dying pyre, "Ardacia is truly one of the purest and most blessed tribes in all the center realm. I could not imagine what it would be like without all of your continued efforts." He raised a wooden goblet filled with a fine red liquid, "May our souls be taken to the heavens above when our time is this realm is done. Until then, my brothers and sisters, drink to prosperity, to vitality, to brotherhood, to Ardacia!"

"ARDACIA!" the crowd cheered.

The villagers cheered happily as they drank and ate with joy. Nita joined in the festivities with a little less enthusiasm. She watched with bleak eyes as everyone partied while she just observed from her social bubble. The smoke from the flames grabbing her attention more than the people around her. She wasn't one to let a single moment ruin her entire mood but the memories of her brother leaving seemed to take a hold of her mind and body. The flames seemed to jump sporadically before her. Morphing and changing with the moonlight. If she looked just right she almost thought the smoke was changing colors.

Then it shifted from black to a maroon color. Nita looked around to see if anyone else had seen the same thing but everyone just partied on as if nothing had changed. She asked her companions if they saw the smoke change as well but everyone dismissed it as just her childish imagination. She looked back and approached the shifting colors, the smoke changed into the image of the jungle behind her. She looked into the maroon smoke trying to understand what was happening before her. In the image, she saw a small animal, curled into a ball, crying.

Nita's heart broke at the image before her. The sadness in the animal's cry. Her heart wept for the poor creature but her confusion as to why the smoke was showing her this took precedence. Then the scene before her began to morph again. Now she saw a pack of wolves, their maws foaming as they made their way through the trees. Her initial confusion was eradicated as the smoke zoomed out to show the path the wolves were following. A straight line towards the wounded animal. The smoke erased the image before her and showed a mirror image of herself. The smokey Nita pointed into the woods, from its tip a trail was traced through the air to the jungle entrance and continued into the shadowed foliage.

Nita didn't think twice about what needed to happen next, Nita franticly followed the trail as she disappeared into the trees. The smoke seemed to glow in the dark lighting her path as she rushed to the tiny helpless animal who's life was in danger. The brush seemed to get denser the deeper she went. Nita felt a wave of intense anxiety take over as she thought of the helpless animal waiting for its death. 'I won't let you die,' she thought as she started to rip the foliage out of her way, her fingers like knives cutting through the brush.

She burst into the opening and looked up to find the direction the smoke pointed next. She was surprised to see the smoke pooling above a large black ball. It was probably about the size of Nita or maybe slightly larger. She approached the whining animal slowly, "Hi there," she softly called to the beast.

The animal slowly rose from the ground and turned around showing its face. Nita was taken aback by the adorable baby bear she saw before her. Its face was so soft and sweet, if she didn't know better she would have thought it was just a really big dog. "Hi, my name's Nita, what's yours?" she asked. The bear just whined out in pain not moving from his spot. Nita looked down and saw his blood-stained leg, she couldn't tell how the leg was injured she just knew that he was not moving. At least not on his own. Speed was never her ally, that belongs to her brother, but strength was her gift.

"Don't worry little guy, I see your hurt so let me just get you out of here," she slowly approached to pick up the bear only for it to swipe at her and attempt to retreat. Nita looked confused as she tried to understand the bear's choice. "I'm here to help you don't fight me there are more dangerous beasts coming," she angrily shouted at the cub waving her arms sporadically. The cub curled up again as it began to cry again this time in fear of Nita.

She took a step back and tried to understand the bear's point of view. Then it made sense, she looked back slowly, crouched to meet his gaze, and with a soft expression began her plea, "I understand, you're hurt, you're scared, you're alone, and you're being yelled at by some random girl with dirty hair. But there are some very dangerous beasts on the way here that want to hurt you." She turned around and let her back face the cub, putting her hands behind her back. "I want to save you." She sat there silently as she let her words rest in the air. 'Patience Nita, I have to be patient, he can sense it just like I can. The danger... the hunger... the bloodlust. As long as he can feel that too, he will be able to feel my heart.' She sat there silently in the middle of the jungle. The sound of her heart and the bear's whimpers the only noise gracing her ears.

Then the sensation of the bear's fluffy exterior and warm nose tickled her back. She stood still as she waited for the bear to understand the danger and accept her help. Her patience was rewarded with the bear's frame gently pushing against hers as it entered her small yet powerful arms. She slowly stood up and looked over her shoulder at the cub. Now that they were this close she could tell he was larger, but despite the size difference, she was able to carry him easily. "I'm gonna take you home until we can find your mother okay?" Nita began to run for the bushes until the sounds of rustling stopped her in her tracks.

Out of the bushes crept a large gray wolf. Its massive frame dwarfing the large size of the bear Nita carried on her back. The wolf's pupils were tiny dots of black in bloodshot eyes. Nita quickly ran in the opposite direction deciding that fleeing was better than attempting to plow through the wolf. She was stopped by a slightly smaller wolf jumping from the bushes. She fell onto her rear, losing her grip on the bear as it landed on the ground with a thud. She ran to the bear's side as she stood between this new foe and him. She looked behind her and saw the first wolf slowly making his advance as well.

'Think Nita. Think!' she screamed in her mind, the wolves were still approaching as she ran a scenario through her head. She imaged herself grabbing the baby and running as fast as she could but judging by the wolves size they were likely much faster than her. She then imaged a fight with them. She saw herself winning but she feared that while she managed to deal with one, the other would quickly attack while she was distracted.

The wolves were even closer and she could feel the heat radiating from their maws. She knew she had no other choice. Tonight, she would have to fight, for both of their lives. "COME ON!" she screeched as she entered her battle stance hands outwarded with her fingers flexed ready for an attack.

The first wolf leaped into the air behind her aiming for the cub below. Nita quickly slid past the cub meeting the wolf's maw with a hellacious right hook. The wolf skidded to the ground whimpering before quickly getting up to his feet. Nita looked back to the second wolf only to find him gone. The sounds of the cub's screams alerted her of an attack from her right flank. She quickly ducked the enraged wolf grabbing his tail as he flew over.

"Wow you're so fluffy," Nita opinioned before she began to rotate on the spot with the wolf's tail still in her clutches. She spun faster and faster as she and the wolf became a gray and teal blur of motion. She released the wolf, sending him flying into the direction of the first wolf to enter Nita's new arena. The wolves collapsed and laid prone on the ground, the first trying to pry the second's unconscious body off him.

"You puppies weren't so tough after all," Nita jeered to the beaten duo. The first wolf finally pushed the second off him and entered a stance ready to battle again. Nita smiled, she was starting to have fun, "Come on, I'll put you back down."

The wolf stretched its legs apart and crouched down growling with rage. Nita matched his gesture dropping to all four limbs like a track runner waiting for the starting gun, and growled back. They stood there growling as Nita's blood boiled. She looked back at the cub to see the fear and apprehension in his face. She turned back around to the sound of the wolf howling out into the stary night sky. Nita stared bewildered at the wolf's gesture until she heard the bushes around her rustle again.

Out stepped another gray wolf with a similar stature to the first. She got up and turned to face this new foe regaining her initial stance with both arms pointed outwards. Then behind her came more noises only for another wolf to appear. Then another, and another, and another. Wolves began to flood into the clearing.

'How many?' she questioned in her head, '5... 7... 10?! They keep coming!' Nita looked around herself and noticed the predicament she was in. The wolves weren't alone, she knew that, but what she didn't expect were the numbers they came with. 'Why are there so many for just one baby bear.' Nita looked back at the cub and covered him with one arm using her small frame to act as a wall between him and the hungry wolves.

Nita looked at the size and numbers that the wolves had over her. She knew they weren't after her. They all came for the meal the bear would provide for them, she looked into the line of wolves and saw something surprising. A hole in their ranks, an opening to run into, a small hole big enough just for her. The first wolf to enter the clearing seemed to nod to the opening and look at Nita, he was giving her a way out. It's like he said, 'Just look away, walk out of here, and we won't bother you again.'

Nita's head dropped as she began her contemplation, dropping her stance and her guard. One wolf in the pack saw the change in posture and began to make an advance only to be stopped by the lead wolf that began this battle. He shook his head and looked at Nita, patiently waiting for a response.

Nita raised her hands upwards with her palms open up to the sky. A sign of surrender. The lead wolf saw this gesture and nodded to a random wolf in the pack. The wolf approached Nita from behind and nudged her forward towards her escape path. However, Nita didn't budge instead she turned and wrapped the wolf in her small yet powerful grip. The wolf yipped in fear as he was flung through the air taking out two more wolves in his flight path. Nita let out a high pitched guttural growl and she slammed the ground.

The ground beneath her quaked as a shockwave of energy ripped the earth in front of her moving towards the wolf pile. They were sent flying deeper into the woods crying in pain the whole flight. Nita slowly rose to her feet and looked into the eyes of the lead wolf. Behind her was a red aura of rage, anger, frustration, disgust, but most importantly, determination. "I won't let him die not if I can stop it."

The wolf seemed to smile at her before barking to the other wolves in the pack. They all jumped into the air as they converged on Nita. She quickly picked up the cub and threw him directly above her with all her might as he disappeared into the sky. Nita quickly rolled beneath the onslaught and began her attack. Wolves aimed for her legs and were quickly met with an overhead smash that left a tiny crater in the dirt. The wolves that ran straight at her were met with a greater force as she rammed through them like a train through a helpless car on the track. Her latest skill that she acquired, this rupturing of the earth, was her best tool to counter their attacks.

Nita continued her rampage standing in the middle of the opening as she fought the hoard. Some wolves were lucky enough to land scratches on her face and body, but they weren't so lucky when Nita would return the favor often being extra brutal with the culprits. The sounds of Nita's grunts of pain and punishment mixed with the yelps, growls, and howls of the wolves she fended off. When the fighting finally slowed Nita looked at her surroundings with concern.

She had cuts and bruises across her body, blood-stained her black hair, teal garments torn from the attacks, her breaths were heavy, and the wolves showed no sign of retreat. A high pitch squeal pierced the silence of the standoff as the baby bear finally began his descent from orbit. A wolf lunged at the distracted Nita and bit down on her right leg. She screamed in agony at the feeling of his teeth sinking into her muscles. She looked to the beast that tagged her and smashed his skull against the ground as another rupture flew from her fist a few feet ahead of her. The wolf did not move again and the pack around her began to circle her again. She looked up capturing the cub with ease, she smiled into his petrified face as he readjusted to the feeling of being on the ground.

Nita looked around and saw the hunger in the eyes of the wolves as they continued to circle her. Nita's rage began to overflow as she watched her attackers and tended to her wounds. The blood that dripped from her head began to dry on her face, the fire in her lungs burned her deep inside. She looked down at the cub with a timid expression, she was not strong enough to save him, not alone. She looked in his eyes and spoke softly, "I'm sorry, Fluffy, but I don't think I can win this. I'm not strong enough..." Her voice fell silent as she finally got a good look at his face. The soft beige fur in the center that contrasted the black around it, his big button nose that she wanted to boop, and strangely enough his eyes.

"Green," she whispered, "they're green." Nita froze in place at the realization of his emerald green eyes. "They look so much like his," Nita looked up at the wolves around her and began to cry. This was not a mistake, the spirits brought her here to redeem her mistakes. To save him this time since she lost him before. Nita laid down the baby bear and draped her frame over his, crying into his fur. "Just please this one time, take me instead," Nita pleaded outwards into his fur. The wolves heard her cry and began their final attack.

Time slowed down as Nita watched her end coming. She looked at the baby bear with a tearful grin. Crying softly as she prepared to embrace the end with her furry companion. The cub responded by licking the tears from her cheeks.

Suddenly a bright aura surrounded Nita startling the wolves. The leader barked for their continued attack and they reluctantly jumped back in. Nita watched as the aura around her morphed into the form of a giant arm and slammed into a row of wolves. The arm morphed in the air into a giant claw. The figure began to grow from that arm into a large round body triple the size of Nita.

Nita rose from her sulking form and stared with awe at the image before her. The aura turned itself into the image of a giant red baby bear. Nita watched as the aura snaked its way towards her and engulfed her once more. She watched as the aura turned itself into a wispy bear pelt that draped over her shoulders. The aura took over her head, placing a matching bear head on top of her skull. The wispy bear and pelt solidified into the maroon red versions of itself.

Nita stood beside this large bear in her new attire. She felt the fur on her shoulders and skull, so soft just like the cub beside her. Nita looked out into the pack of wolves from under her new mask. Her eyes were no longer the smooth amber encircled by white from before. Her eyes looked perfectly white as she stared into the soul of the cowering wolves behind the bear head.

"Hahaha," she softly laughed, "Of course, now I get it." She looked to the baby bear and smiled, "I was destined to save you." Her face pointed to the skies and she smiled with glee, "This is my destiny." She returned her newly found confidence to the attackers around her. "I'm no longer The Mighty Nita," she got back into her battle stance for her final rumble with the wolf pack the giant bear beside her let loose a ferocious roar bearing its claws and fangs.

"I... am NITA THE OVERBEARING!"

Bo was atop a tree looking down on the scene below him. He smiled warmly at the carnage his little devil was creating. "I must inform Madam Zuna that Nita has found strength with the spirit of the bear. And warn the village of her newfound abilities." Nita and her furry companion were currently playing catch with a wolf that they had managed to capture before the pack could retreat. Nita's blood-stained clothes and face a major contrast to the bright smile adorning her face. He wished he could stay and listen to her merriment for a while longer after the horrors she had to endure but he knew this was her story, not his. He began his trip back to the village pleased to see that Nita had finally found her inner beast and some inner peace.

He looked into the moon and silently spoke aloud, "Your sister is already becoming quite the warrior. I hope you found strength in your journey, Chameleon."


	5. The Oasis

"The sun is said to burn at 5,778 Kelvin or roughly 5504 Celcius. Luckily for us, our distance from the sun plus our atmosphere protects us from this outrageous heat and the radiation that it produces. Yet still, the goal for creatures and machines that wish to operate outside is to beat the heat on hot days such as today. So now comes to the question of how do we enjoy a relaxing day in the sun without burning our buts on the ground. The easy answer is laying in the shade or grass but what if you don't have either? Well, that is why I prefer to lay on quartz which, thanks to the low specific heat, 44.5 J/mol°C, and a low density to boot quartz slabs are perfect to sit down on in these intense conditions even if you don't have any soft grass to relax with. Honestly, I think that more cities and businesses should incorporate quartz into their parks and decorations so that children can play on it without burning themselves during the summer. Wouldn't you agree?"

Above him stood a woman with dark blue pigtails sticking out from a hardhat atop her head. Confusion and enjoyment battled with her face as she slowly responded, "Ya'know I only asked what you was sittin on right?"

"I... I rambled again... didn't I?" embarrassment visible on his face.

"Relax, I think it's cute," she leaned in closer to him. He was still smiling beneath her avoiding eye contact and muttering beneath his breath. He was truly adorable in her eyes with that luminescent smile and ridiculous lisp. "Besides, if that's true then I bet people in the Dunes are dying out there," she opinioned hoping to brighten his mood. She squatted down onto the quartz slab beside him. He sat with both legs crossed like a child while she took a more relaxed approach stretching both legs out in either direction sighing as her rear met with the cool quartz surface.

"Yeah," his mood brightened as the concentration was taken from him again, "It's probably nearly 70 Celsius out there. If they haven't had a heat stroke then the heels of their shoes will probably be a gooey mush in an hour."

"Hey!" a high pitch scraggly voice called back to the duo. "You two look like ya enjoying ya selves but I need ya back in here, just got an order and we gonna need all hands on deck." They looked back to see an old man with a white, jagged beard waving wildly in the air before returning into they cave they just exited.

"Damn," the woman gruffly mumbled as the old man went back inside, "Looks like we don't even get to have a break huh?"

"Well, I for one think that gem mining is not only important for our world's economy but fun as well. I also believe you like it too."

The woman smiled mischievously as an idea came to mind. She leaned in close to him, her breath fogging the metal plating on his jawline, her nose touching the cartoonishly large hardhat covering most of his face. The goggles that housed his fluorescent eyes burned brighter with her proximity. "I can tell ya what I like in those mines." She was on all four crawling towards him, her surprisingly large rear sticking out behind her. He could tell how much stronger and larger she was than him. It was unsettlingly yet strangely arousing. "It's so dark in there no one can see a thing I do. I can do anything I want, to anyone."

She could hear the mechanisms in his head going into overdrive trying to process the situation he was in. He could feel the air blowing from her smooth lips. The soot and grime on her face added to her mystic and those dark blue eyes sucked him in as he lost all control. "Tanzanite," he whispered out.

"What?"

"Your eyes, they look like Tanzanite. One of the rarest ores in our known world. It's estimated to be worth ten of thousands of dollars even more valuable than diamonds," he meekly peeped out. The air was silent after he finished his explanation. Her face didn't show any emotion. She just stared into his eyes. Or were they orbs... perhaps bulbs? He couldn't decide and would look into it later. Currently, he just wanted to stare at her and await her response.

She burst out laughing, rolling around on the slab while the robot beside her just looked with confusion in his eyes. "That is the strangest, sweetest compliment I have ever heard," she gasped between fits of laughter. His face seemed to get red from a build-up of heat in his face panels. She jumped up from her spot in the quartz reinvigorated by her talk with the bot. "C'mon Carl, I wanna see if I can beat Mike's record with the biggest explosion yet."

"Umm, Jacky, I don't think that is the best way to mine gems..." he stuttered out, but she was already running headfirst into the cave system screaming like a banshee. "Guess I better go play damage control." Carl stood up and pressed a button on the quartz slab that made it shrink into a small briefcase-sized square. As he strolled back into the cave he looked up to the bright sun and had one final thought.

'I wonder if there are people foolish enough to be traveling through the Dunes in this heat?'

* * *

Nix glared into the bright blue sky, sneering at the sun with discomfort. There was not a single cloud in sight, looking ahead, there wasn't a spot of shade for kilometers. "This had better be worth it Samuel," he grumbled. Sam strolled past him with a smile on his face and a spring in his step.

"Worth it? Dude, this is gonna be the shit..." he slid behind Nix, disappearing into a blind spot. "the whole shit..." he called from behind Nix who turned to face him. When he turned around Nix did not see Sam but rather was greeted by the indifferent eyes of Veronica and a delighted smirk from Shelly.

"and nothing but..." Nix heard the disembodied voice of Sam call again from an unknown location. Nix began to spin around as he tried to find where Sam was hiding from his sight. His search stopped when Sam's face suddenly appeared in front of him upside down. His grin was immense and his eyes shined with a disgusting joy that made Nix cringe.

Sam leaned in close to Nix cupping his cheeks as he whispered finally, "...the...shit." Sam jumped off Nix's back and began to walk ahead, Shelly and Veronica walked past a frustrated Nix as they followed behind the giddy Sam.

Nix begrudgingly followed along as he took in the new view proceeding him. The entire team had ditched their usual darker colors for brighter tones to bounce the sun's rays. Veronica had ditched her usual black garbs and turban for marron leggings that hugged her toned thighs and stopped at her tight calves. Nix knew that she was in incredible shape but looking at her now without her body covered in shadows was enlightening. The top she wore was a light blue crop top showing off abs that she kept hidden from the world. Her black hair was tied into a small bun atop her head, but the one thing that never changed was her masks. Her lower face and neck were still hidden like always, but now she was wearing a black and white bandana. The design of a cartoonish panda snout in the center where her mouth would be.

Nix chuckled to himself as he thought about how the cool exterior she would usually show on missions seemed to die whenever they went out on these little day trips. He then took a gander at Sam, the positive energy still radiating off him brighter than the sun that was melting the top of Nix's head.

Sam would usually be equipped to the teeth with different firearms, ordinances, and medical supplies on their missions. Today he was still equipped to the teeth but now with buttons from random fandoms and sports teams. He wore a light blue tee-shirt that matched Veronica's but in the middle of his shirt was a cartoonish character head wearing a red helmet with a yellow streak down the middle. He had on khaki shorts with large cargo pockets on both sides. Even the hat he wore had a character attached to each hole. On his back was a fully loaded backpack with contents that Nix didn't care to ask about, probably figurines or toys to show off when they got to this mysterious event. Nix looked at him thinking about how much of a dork he was off the clock.

Nix prided himself on staying professional even when off duty. Though the sun did force him to wear lighter clothing than he was used to. He had on a plain white tee shirt that hugged his already massive frame making his incredible size and strength more obvious. He wore a custom made pair of loose black jeans with matching black combat boots that sunk into the sand. He wished he could wear a pair of sneakers but any he tried to buy would be too small and split at the seems from his massive steps.

Shelly noticed Nix struggling behind them and stopped her conversation with Veronica. Well, less of a conversation and more of a question and answer seminar with Shelly doing all the talking and Veronica responding with gestures. She smiled back at Nix as he fought the ground like it was quicksand gripping at his ankles. "Hey big guy," she called back to him, "when ya gonna get those sneakers ya ordered?"

"I dunno, hopefully, sooner rather than later," he grumbled as the group sped up.

Luckily, lagging behind gave him the chance to inspect Shelly's without her noticing. He was still coming to terms with the events a few days ago. That strange teasing and the bet that brought it about between Veronica and Sam. At first, he was going to blow it off as just her playing along with their game but the statements at the end laid heavy on his heart, " _He's my puppy and nobody else's._ "

Those words made him feel uncomfortable, yet strangely aroused. 'Oh crap, am I a sub?' he thought to himself. He pushed this thought to the side for later contemplation on another day, today he was going to enjoy the mysterious event that he was being led to. He looked to Shelly and smiled fondly.

She had on a purple tee-shirt, the same shade as her hair, with a skull and crossbones across her bust. Her hair was still tied up in the back defying gravity but currently, Nix couldn't take his eyes off her shorts. Those extra, extra, extremely extra short, shorts. Nix swore she wore clothes like that just to tease the wandering eyes of men around her, or maybe just him. The thought that she was teasing him specifically made Nix blush but the heat from the blazing sun was already planting a flush across his dark face.

"Sam, how much longer we gonna be walking for? The sun is gonna melt the soles of my boots," Nix complained from the back of the group. Sam turned around wildly still sporting that sickening smile.

"Oh don't worry big fella, we got maybe one or two."

"One or two what? Minutes? Hours?!"

Sam scratched his chin as he looked ahead into the barren horizons, "Maybe three." He glanced back at Nix as he continued his trek into the vast wasteland that was the Greater Sand Dunes. Shelly and Veronica were just laughing as they followed along. Behind them, the steam coming out of Nix's ears would have made a bull proud.

"Why... don't we... have... A CAR!" Nix shouted between gasping breaths. The group had been traveling the desert for an hour now and Nix was finally at his limit. The heels of his boots stood up well to the immense heat but his body was on fire.

"For once, I have to admit, Nix is right. This event better be worth it Sam, I been sweating so much I could use the salt to season tonight's dinner." Shelly had joined Nix in panting on the ground for air, water, and a break from the hike Sam forced them into.

"Look at those two babies, can't even handle a light stroll through the dunes." Sam and Veronica were standing atop a large dune ahead of the struggling pair. Sam was lightly sweating but he was used to these long walks through the sun. Living in the sun all your life gives you a unique endurance, but looking down at Nix and Shelly, he couldn't help but laugh as they seemed to suffer under the sun's rays. "We need to do more jobs during the day to get their endurance up. What do you think Ronnie?"

Sam looked over to an expressionless Veronica who just looked into his eyes.

"Yeah I think so too," Sam replied. He looked at Veronica one more time and jumped back with fear. Veronica cocked her head to the side from his sudden reaction.

"Ronnie, you're... sweating."

She quickly wiped her hand against her forehead to inspect this ridiculous claim. She had walked all over the Dunes and not once had she lost a drop of liquid in the unrelenting heat. When she looked at her hand and saw the slight sheen of perspiration on her palm her eyes bulged out to cartoonishly large proportions. They both looked back down at the two suffering bandits with concern.

"Maybe we have been making them walk for too long," Sam hissed as Nix tried to walk again only to land on top of Shelly. "We better go help them."

Sam and Veronica supported Nix helping him stand as they continued their trek. Shelly rode on his broad shoulders and upper back. Teetering on consciousness Nix asked one final time how much further they were to their destination. Sam and Veronica began to lead them to the top of the dune as Shelly started to play with Nix's ears.

"You guys when did we get such a cute gorilla, imma name 'em ZoopZoop," she giggled with a goofy smile on her face.

When they finally reached the summit Sam looked ahead to see the heat warped silhouette of a town before them. He smiled at Veronica and pointed down to the bottom of the hill. "Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you Oasis, the city in the sand."

Nix and Shelly looked down at the hazy image that seemed to materialize before them. They saw a small town with wooden homes and buildings circling one giant tower in the center. "Is that..." they began to brighten up together. "A WATER TOWER!" they rushed down the dunes slipping and falling the entire time. Sam just chuckled as he led Veronica to the sanctuary.

It wasn't shining with bright lights or the technology that you would find in Niagra, rather the town was filled with taverns and old wooden cottages. The people walked around with umbrellas to block the sun and large ten-gallon hats that gave it an old fashioned western feeling. As the group made their way through the old fashioned haven, Nix and Shelly saw a lively building with people moving in and out constantly. A peek inside revealed the different food and drinks being served within. The duo ran inside like a blur of purple and white with just a hint of brown from their skin.

Sam and Veronica followed them inside, calmly inspecting their surroundings. The tavern was alive with small talk and musical numbers from a stage in the back. The people within brandished smiles across their faces as they casually mingled together. Some drank till they were carried out by their friends, others sang along sloppily with the singer on stage. The patrons seemed to be having the time of their lives. In contrast, Shelly and Nix were like two wild animals at the bar demanding drinks.

"Cold, Hot, Lukewarm I don't give a damn just gimme some H20!" Shelly called out to the bartender preparing their drinks. He was shakily pouring two glasses one considerably larger than the other. He looked back and visibly jumped with fear as he looked past Shelly at the giant, dark shadow looming over her. He shakily presented the glasses which they swiped away with lightning speeds. They chugged the contents in an instant, their moods getting lighter with their thirst quenched. The shadow of rage that was Nix had turned into a humungous, soft plush toy that beamed fondly requesting another glass, Shelly following suit.

"Haha, you folks are defiantly not from here, my guess is this is ya first time finding Oasis," a soft voice called beside them. They looked over to their left to see a man sitting beside them with a large black sombrero on, his face hidden in the shadow it cast. The brim of the cap had a beige pattern of what Shelly swore were spoons dangling from a trim line on the top of the cap. At his feet sat a large black case.

Nix responded, his voice reverberating through the tavern, "Well we have some friends that have made this trek before but they are monsters that refuse to inform their friends of how horrible the trip will be." Sam and Veronica were getting closer as they heard this. Sam put his hands up in submission to the clear discomfort that radiated off of the calm Nix. He looked towards Shelly and saw in her eyes the rage and anger of a person with a vendetta lasting over twenty years. He quickly hid behind Veronica who didn't give a reaction to their looks, only patting the head of a cowering Sam.

"Well if it's your first time let me give ya the run down," the mysterious man said. "Round here the water flows freely thanks to some special pipes and the spring that seemed to have formed beneath the sand thanks to underground rivers and estuaries." Shelly looked at the man and got lost in his voice. The smooth sound of his words seemed to relax the tissues in her ears and aching feet. "Now to be very clear, this town is mighty peaceful but that doesn't mean we're a bunch of pushovers."

His hat brim tipped towards the group but his face was still concealed beneath it. He passed to Shelly a small blue hat. "You stick out like a sore thumb, Ms. Gem Bandit"

They all looked surprised by his sudden callout to Shelly. Nix reached down for a stool stand, preparing for a fight. Shelly stopped him. "So my reputation proceeds me even this deep in the middle of nowhere," she chuckled to the man.

"Lady, your reputation makes you a legend underground. Every crook and goon in Brawltopia knows ya face, that makes ya a target for people looking to make a name for themselves."

"My face," Shelly questioned, "what about my name."

The man tipped his brim up slightly to get a look at her face. The tavern was dim and the shadow from his hat kept most of his face completely hidden, except for a bright white smile stretching ear to ear. "Rumor has it that in one of your raids on the streets of Niagra you made a lapse in judgment and uttered your name allowed. Then ya blew the whole place to high hell, but one cop made it out. Now what did she say your name was?" he began to tap his finger on his exposed chin.

Veronica slyly bumped Sam's arm, motioning towards the man. "Yellow?" Sam asked in confusion at the color of his hand and matching chin. Veronica tapped him again and pointed one more time. Sam was confused as he tried to see what she was seeing. Then a deeper inspection past the yellow tint of the man showed the real oddity. His fingers were strangely boney like there was no skin on them.

The yellow of his skin was not missed by Shelly or Nix but they were too focused on his next words to notice the boney fingers he was stroking his bare chin with. "Now what did that lady cop say? Shana... Shauna... no that ain't it, it was something quick and easy. Maybe Nelly... Kelly...," he leaned in close to as he whispered to the group. "Shelly, Shelly the Gem Bandit. That ring any bells?" Nix was visibly uncomfortable and beginning to regret going on this trip without proper protection. He looked around the tavern and noticed one or two faces looking at them, muttering under their breaths. Sam and Veronica noticed as well but thought it best to not make any movements until they could assess how many people may be after them. Shelly, however, was silent as she looked down at the floor.

"Guess he always told me not to let my ego get in the way of my reason," she mumbled barely audible. She looked up with a smirk at the shadowed man, "Tell me, mystery man, you trying to make a name for yourself right here." She spread her arms out as her allies stood behind her looking down on their audience. The man simply rose to his feet with that strange smile still bright on his face.

Standing up they could get a better idea of the man's size. He was hysterically small. He wasn't even taller than Shelly so he had to be just at 5 feet. The black suit he had on with matching slacks didn't expose any of his body but they could tell he had a slim build. So slim that they couldn't see him getting into a fight ever in his life.

"Me, nah, I'm just a traveling musician looking for a new song to play-," the sound of glass shattering cut him off as two men started fighting near the stage.

"I just wanna give the lady my congrats on her performance," a man drunkenly slurred as he threw a haymaker right hook to his oppressor. The people around them started to roar with his sudden attack. He jumped on the stage, grabbing the singer by her arm while he tugged on her dress. Shelly and her gang just watched from the background as the scene unfolded. They watched as two men stepped up on stage to stop his assault only for three bigger men to drag them back off the stage. The sounds of heavy blows landing followed by screams came from the crowd.

Nix looked down at Shelly, nonverbally asking for permission. She just slowly waved her hand in the direction of the drunken bastards, "I hate when people can't handle their drinks," Nix grumbled as he began to walk towards them. He was stopped by a hand pulling at the back of his shirttail. He turned to see the top of the sombrero that the mystery man wore, his yellow hand pulling Nix back.

"Please, you are guests in this town. I can't ask you to get your hands dirty with our problems." He walked back to the bar, opening the case to reveal a guitar. Looking at the guitar Shelly could see that it was custom made. It had a bright pink body with a yellow skull at the head. The skull's eye sockets had what looked like bright green flower petals circling it. He turned back to Nix and played a chord, it was smooth yet for some reason it made Nix strangely uneasy, goosebumps running down his back. "They say music heals the soul, but I always thought that music can also bust some skulls."

He wrapped the strap around his upper body and walked past the group playing a low melodic tune on his guitar as he got closer. Sam ran up to Nix's side, "You really think we should let that little guy go in there by himself?"

"Let him go," they both turned to see Shelly with the blue cap on backward. Her long purple hair still slightly noticeable but the brim protecting it from sticking out like a white spot in a sea of black paint. "Something tells me we are gonna see a once in a lifetime show."

The music man continued to strum his guitar as he walked through the crowd. The masses seemed to part as he walked, whispering under their breaths and gasping as they saw him pass. Nix overheard two girls saying, "I didn't know he would be coming back to town so soon." Others would say, "Things are gonna get loud now."

The man played louder as he finally got within the opening the crowd made with the four brutes. The leader on stage was pulling up the girl's skirt trying to peek underneath. The sounds of heavy strumming interrupted his attack as he lazily looked for its source. The three men below him now standing at the front of the stage looked down at the guitar player.

"Hey, pipsqueak, unless you're here to play our exit theme stay the hell outta the way," one man slurred at him with saliva spilling from his slack jaw. The musician, however, did not move or stop playing, he just smirked under his hat brim.

"Hey maybe ya didn't hear him the first time," another drunk began to walk towards the man, "get the hell outta here!" He raised his hand and brought it down maliciously on his sombrero. Though his fist did not connect with the man's skull but rather the floorboard below. The sounds of a guitar continued to play beside him. He looked up to see the face of this mystery man and froze with fear. He slid back as far away as he could with terror in his eyes after looking beneath his hat.

"The hell is wrong with you," the man on the stage called as he looked at the frightened goon beneath him. The drunk didn't say a word, he only pointed his finger towards the mystery man. And for the first time since beginning his musical assault on the drunks, he spoke. Or rather, he sang.

_"Well, I won't... back... down..._

_No, I won't... back... down..."_

His voice had grown several octaves deeper than how he talked to Shelly and his gang. The sounds that emanated from his throat was soothing for the people around him. The men in front of him started to feel sick to their stomach as his voice poisoned their ears.

_"You can stand me up at the gates of hell_

_But I won't... back... down..."_

"Shut that asshole up now!" the leader of their group exclaimed. The men rushed forwards yelling as they began to wildly swing at the musician. He dodged freely continuing his ballad.

_"Gonna stand... my... ground..._

_Won't be turned... a~round..."_

Their attacks began to speed up now as he played calmly. His smile still bright though the rest of his face was shadowed. He began to dance with their swings, spinning in circles as his actions mimicked his lyrics.

_"And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down_

_Gonna stand my ground..."_

He slid beneath another wild jab, causing it to connect with another drunk he was standing in front of. The momentum from the slide carried him to the stage base as he jumped on. Now eye to eye with the leader of their sick group. His voice got deeper as he sang.

_"And I won't... back... down"_

The leader of the group pushed the singer down beside him as he squared up against the musician. With his song still playing he slowly began to walk up to him. Ducking his initial jab and the hook that followed it. He left the drunk spinning behind him as he walked up slowly to the woman.

_"Hey~ Baby, there ain't no easy way out"_

He reached the arm that was at the body out to her. She took it with a blush. Her eyes were popping out of her skull at the sight beneath his hat. Nix noticed this and started to wonder what was so amazing about his face. Sam and Veronica were starting to make some connections but were still unsure as to why he was getting such reactions. Shelly was just amused as she said aloud behind them, "Little guy's got pipes, huh?"

On stage, the leader turned around and began to run wildly at the pair. The musician jumped in front of the singer continuing his song.

 _"Hey~ I... will stand... my... ground"_ he smiled back at her, _"And I won't... back... down"_

He ran up to the man facing him head-on now. His style of fighting was clear to Sam as he continued watching. Defensive, waiting for his opponent to make the move, using their momentum to his advantage. It worked rather well in group fights from Sam's knowledge but how would he use it in a one on one against such a large opponent.

The first right jab was easy to dodge with a side-step to his left. He took the time it would take him to throw the next punch to throw two swift jabs at his abdomen. The drunk stumbled backward as the musician pushed forward. The drunk switched his sloppy bar fighting for a crouched stance, rushing towards the approaching magician. He reached with both arms stretched out for the musician attempting to wrap him in a vicious bear hug.

The musician leaped into the air landing on the drunk's head causing him to crash to the ground in a sloppy mess. He landed behind him and dusted off his clothes, pulling his guitar up to his frame, and resuming his song to the crowd.

_"Well I know... what's... right...  
_ _I got just... one... life..."_

He stood at the center of the stage holding a mock concert in the bar. The three men below started to stir from their pile but were overrun by the screaming crowd as they rocked with his song. Behind him, the female singer joined him as they began a duet. Her voice was much softer than the deep voice that radiated from him.

_"In a world that keeps on pushin' me around  
_ _But I'll stand... my... ground...  
_ _And I won't... back... down..."_

They were rocking the crowd with their soothing duet. The crowd rocking back and forth to their lyrics. Behind them, the drunken leader was watching with rage. He roared like a mad beast with blood in his eyes, rushing towards the duo. The musician saw his bloodlust and acted quickly, throwing his sombrero at the man obscuring his vision. He pushed the woman off the stage, the crowd catching her while she rode the living wave.

Nix and Sam looked surprised, he looked bald from their position in the back of the bar. Though what caught their eyes was the color of his bare skin. Yellow.

The musician watched as the singer was placed safely on the ground in the crowd and sighed with relief. He looked back to his attacker only to be rammed at max speed by the attacker. He flew back off the stage landing with a sickening thud on the wooden floor. His back up in the air as he gasped for air from the blow.

The drunk pulled the hat off his head looking for his target. Pleased with the sight of him gasping on the ground he threw the hat at him and laughed proudly. "Little shrimps like you need to learn their place in this world. BOYS!" He called to the men as they began to push through the crowd and surround the musician.

The musician laid still on the ground. No sound escaped him. His guitar flew off him when the leader slammed him and was now laying behind one of his attackers. He was defenseless, at the mercy of his attackers.

One of the goons lifted his foot above his head. "Your head looks like a lemon. If I squash hard enough will lemon juice come out?"

"I don't know," a deep voice boomed behind them. They turned to see the giant that was Nix looming over them with a scowl on his face. "If I pop your skull will fruit punch pour out?"

All the bystanders and the attackers looked confused. Nix stood proud with his arms crossed. "The hell was that?" Sam appeared behind him facepalming from the line Nix gave.

Nix broke his stoic gaze, visible embarrassment now taking over his features. "One-liners are hard okay!"

"That's one huge bitch," one of the drunks exclaimed looking up at Nix. "Hey, Quadruple XL, this ain't got nothing to do with you or your stepson."

"Did he just call me a child?" Sam deadpanned.

"So how bout both of you just disappear into the crowd and enjoy the show."

"Oh, I see you must have misunderstood," Sam stood in front of Nix and lifted a short, thick rod over his head. Nix grabbed it, his massive hand engulfing the rod that looked so large in Sam's hand. He pressed a button on one end as it began to extend out in both directions. Stopping abruptly on one end before the other began to expand into a giant mallet. Sam dropped his back-pack and reached both hands deep inside. He pulled them out now equipped with two gauntlets that reached up to his forearms with metal studs on each knuckle. Nix threw the giant mallet over his left shoulder while Sam got into a modern boxer's stance, "We're here to steal the show."

The three drunks began to step back slowly as the two men before them gained ground. Every step Sam took, Nix dropped a giant boot right behind him. The drunks tried to assess their new situation. They thought they had a chance against the smaller male, but the big man behind them would crush them if they got too close. The front runner of their group was ready to run when he noticed his boss appear beside them. "Like hell, we're just gonna roll over for these clowns. It's four on two. We can take 'em!"

Their boss's confidence inspired the thugs as they stepped up beside him ready to fight to their last breath. Sam chuckled as he looked up to Nix behind him, "Ready?"

Nix didn't respond.

Sam took a good look at his face, it had lost its color like he'd seen a ghost. "Nix ya good?" He waved his hands in his face looking for a response. Nix just dropped his mallet causing it to splinter the wood beneath it.

"What... the fuck," he whispered.

"Nix?" Sam followed Nix's gaze trying to understand what he was so scared of. He saw the four men in front of them and inspected their forms. He saw no guns, though Nix wouldn't cower at just the sight of a firearm. None of them were bigger, and they had seen them fight so he couldn't be worried about losing the fight. Sam decided to look past the group and see if there was something behind them. He saw a figure shifting as it walked up behind them. A sadistic smile across its face.

"Didn't I tell yall, already," it called from behind the drunks. The musician had risen from his wooden grave and for the first time, they could see his face. The four men turned to meet his gaze noticing his voice much softer than when he was singing. They turned to meet his lifeless gaze and froze on contact.

Sam and Nix stared in awe and fear respectively, Shelly gawked in confusion not believing what she was witnessing, while Veronica just nodded her head as if to signify this was merely a confirmation. The man before them was no man at all. He was a small yellow skeleton with teeth whiter than snow inside his jaw. His eye sockets had a floral pink and green pattern around them with two giant white dots where his eyeballs would be.

He swayed towards his sombrero placing it atop his head. A shadow cast over his face from the hat's brim while he smiled all the same. Those lifeless white orbs with that unsettling smile. He opened his mouth once more, now after seeing his face, the deep voice that escaped it was all the more unsettling to the men before him.

_"Don't dirty your hands with our problems."_

He looked directly at the four attackers, "And to you crooks," his voice returned to normal before he went back to his deeper, darker tone.

_"I won't... back... down"_

He ran full tilt directly at the drunks. They stumbled in fear as the skeleton rushed with reckless abandon, three of the drunks jumped out of his way. The leader stood strong throwing a final shot right haymaker. The skeleton somersaulted into the air, grabbing the man's arm to suspend himself upside down. Time slowed down in his eyes as he curled in the air to land behind him. Rolling with the momentum of his supernatural agility he landed just in front of a starry-eyed Sam reaching his hand out towards his guitar. "Guitar!" he cried to the crowd. One man quickly bent down and slid his guitar to him. The skeleton grabbing it like a weapon before strapping up one final time. All four men were right in front of him, no bystanders behind them, the opportunity he had been fighting for.

He reached high into the air with his hand and strung his guitar viscously letting a sour note rock the group before him. The notes materialized in the air into red jagged half notes that cut at the men's skin. He continued to string together viscous note after viscous note attacking the men with hellish tunes. The notes looked like they were forming faces and singing sourly as they flew through the air. The drunks screamed in pain writhing on the floor, music to the skeleton's ears.

"Stop... Please... STOP! WE GIVE UP!" their leader pleaded. He ceased his musical mauling and walked up to the defeated group.

"What's wrong, not a fan of my music?" He loomed over them with that dead stare, soulless white eyes, and a smile that chilled them to the bone. They jumped up and stumbled out of the bar screaming as they ran as far from the skeleton as they could directly into the relentless desert sun.

The crowd burst into cheers as they swarmed the skeleton, lifting him in the air parading him around the parlor shouting, "Poco! Poco! Poco! Poco!" To his right, he saw two girls blowing kisses his way which he gladly caught and held close to his heart, working the crowd as they carried him back to the countertop. He landed on the bar stool that he originally sat in calming the crowd as he stood atop the bar.

"People please, I'm no hero, I'm just your town musician stopping some goons from ruining our peace. Please go back to your usual daily activities and act like I'm not even here." He grabbed a shot glass from the counter and poured a brown liquid inside before shouting, "Oasis!"

"CHEERS!"

Everyone began to disperse back to their regular activities talking amongst themselves, drinking, competing, and most importantly drinking. Poco sat down with the bandits and tried to finish his conversation only to be constantly attacked by fans and customers giving their thanks or asking for autographs.

Sam and Shelly stared in awe, he was a skeleton, a real-life walking dead man. This was a secret dream they had always wanted to cross off their bucket list, seeing the undead. Veronica didn't give him many reactions she didn't seem much surprised or interested in the living dead.

Nix though was standing far away from the group. The sight of a skeleton was so unsettling. Those bright white soulless eyes seemed to be sucking his soul from every hole in his body. Poco saw Nix's fear and tried to wave to him, signaling he was harmless. Nix could only think about how that monster was able to make literal music notes appear and torture his victims. The opposite of trustable.

"You're a pretty big deal around here, huh?" Shelly questioned as two girls ran off giggling after getting his autograph.

He looked out into the bar and sighed longingly, "Oasis is more than just some pretty town in the middle of the desert. It's a getaway for people trying to escape their past. A new beginning for some and the only place they can be excepted for others." He shook his head as if to get a thought out of his mind. "But enough about me, tell me what brings a notorious group of bad banditas like yourselves out to the middle of nowhere?"

Shelly spoke up, "Well actually we-" she was interrupted as Sam excitedly jumped in front of him blocking her vision and voice with his body.

"We're here for the big show tonight, you wouldn't happen to know where it's being held do you?"

"Show? Hmm, a show?" Poco murmured as he thought about what Sam could be referring to. "Ohh, you mean that show tonight. The one he is gonna be main eventing!"

"Yeah, Yeah! You know about it?"

"Know about it? The only reason I came back to town so soon was to see the guy. If you all are heading there anyway, mind if I tag along. I can play ya some music while we wait, nothing as harsh as what I gave those punks of course." Poco was hopping up and down like a bunny, his smile looking much less creepy and foreboding, now resembling that of an excited child.

Sam was jumping up and down seeing that he would have a super fan as well to watch the show with. "Of course you are coming with us. You gotta tell me how you did that awesome musical attack. Is there some super tech in that body or is it... magic?" The two began to trail off about their secret event and the magic technology that Poco might be hiding in his guitar.

"Great now we have two little kids that we have to take care of," Nix grunted as he slowly got closer to the group.

"Eh, I think it's cute, what about you Ronnie."

"..."

"Yeah, it's cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story so far. If you are enjoying leave a comment telling me what you like and what you want to see changed. If you aren't enjoying it, critique me. I want to know what you like and dislike so I can structure future chapters in a way that will appease the public.


	6. Showtime!

"How did it end up like this?"

Jessie peeked from around a small circular robot, "End up like what?"

"This!" he was currently standing in the middle of their sandy backyard. Covered in an extensive amount of padding from chair cushions and foam they had around the house. The duct tape holding his makeshift body armor together was peeling off in random spots. Before him, Jessie worked on her latest creation. "What is that thing anyway, Jess?"

"I already told you. Special. Compact. Robotic. Artillery. Power. Pellet. Yeeter."

"Or SCRAPPY for short," Marci came out from the back door carrying a tray of snacks and drinks. Her son equipped in his barely functional ballistic suit was always a nice sight. They didn't share many similarities, but Colt was always the test dummy for Jessie's inventions. Seeing them working together like this, even if it was only beneficial for one of them, made her happy.

"But why do I have to be the test subject?" Colt complained.

"Well I can't do it, I'm old," Marci chimed in.

"Then why can't she just target a wooden doll or some cans on a fence post."

"Because dummy, if I program it to target just any old target how will it know to target active enemies in the field?" Jessie ducked under her robot tweaking a couple more instruments within. Suddenly the robot began to make a low humming noise as it suddenly shifted. The top extended upward, a muzzle popping out from the front pointing off into the distance. On both sides, two blue flaps popped out hanging lazily. Jessie jumped up from beneath it with a wild grin. "Okay bro-bro, ya ready?"

"W-W-"

"Sick 'em Scrappy!" she pointed to Colt who was now holding up both hands feebly trying to brace for the attack. The robot snapped in his direction and began to vibrate. Colt ran over to the side of the house trying to evade its muzzle, but Scrappy quickly locked onto his movements.

'This is it; this is where my sister finally kills me,' he thought to himself curling into a safety ball on the side of the house. He braced for impact, but the onslaught never came. Slowly uncurling, he saw Scrappy facing the ground, no longer humming.

"Aww, what happened," Jessie grumbled as she walked up to her busted bot. Colt grabbed a chair, left the wall, and rested his startled heart in the middle of their sandy yard. "I swear, it couldn't have overheated, I installed a special cooling system for extended combat potential."

Marci slowly walked up inspecting the panel her daughter had opened. She noticed the small red fail-safe that she had installed without telling Jessie. She flicked it and watched as Scrappy came back to life, setting his sights on Colt. He unleashed a barrage of scrap metal directly into Colt's chest knocking him out of his chair and onto the ground.

"What did you do?" Jessie looked up at her mother with awe.

"I turned friendly fire on," they both laughed as they watched Colt run frantically through their fenced-in yard, screaming as Scrappy shot him down with extreme prejudice. The further Colt ran the more bullets that missed until he was out of Scrappy's range. The girls were officially rolling on the ground now as they watched Colt try to catch his breath over 100 feet away.

"Turn that stupid robot off!"

"Okay... okay. You're out of his range anyway." Jessie pressed a button on his back, and it shrunk back down to a wide circle with no muzzle or little ears. "I wonder if I can make this even smaller. Then I can take it with me to Colt's missions."

"I will be more than glad to help you with that, baby." Marci crouched down a gave her a small kiss on the head before heading back inside. "When your brother gets back yall come in here, I got a surprise for ya."

Five minutes of Colt complaining plus Jessie teasing later, the family gathered around the dinner table snacking while they conversed about their plans for the day.

"Well I did everything I planned to do," Jessie patted her stomach with satisfaction as she shot a cutesy face to her brother. He returned the obnoxious look with daggers.

"What about you Colton? Anything planned for the rest of the day?"

"Naw Ma, figured I stay here and help around the house. Ya 'know, take the day off from fighting crime."

"Perfect," she quickly jumped from her seat disappearing down the hallway. Colt shot an inquisitive look at Jessie. She just shrugged her shoulders as they awaited their mother's return. Jessie noticed her first as she came back with a light smile and heavy steps.

"Whatcha got ma?" she questioned.

"Well, I noticed that you two have been interacting a lot recently and I thought it was time for a reward so..." she pulled from behind her two small tickets. Colt and Jessie just stared blankly.

"What," he deadpanned.

"What do you mean what?"

"Mom all we see are tickets, what are the tickets for?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" she said dropping her voice, it was deep and smooth like a ring announcer. Colt and Jessie were growing more confused with each passing second. "Yo ass better call somebooooddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" she finished with a big smile.

"Brawl Dog of DX! No way," Colt stood up snatching a ticket to see if she was serious. Jessie jumped up and grabbed the other ticket, both of their eyes lighting up with excitement at the realization. "Tickets to the BWA! How did you get these?"

"I called in a few favors and got these when they first announced they would be touring," she bragged.

"Mysterion, DM Zunk, Rina, Nickie Blanes, we might even get to see The Fix!" Jessie squealed as she imagined him flipping her off in the crowd.

"His theme song is the best," Colt threw both his hands up the way The Fix did in his intro. Jessie jumped on the table and started the vocals, Colt joining in after the intro.

_"AAAAAWWWWEEEESSSSOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEEE!"_

_"I came to play (to play)_

_there's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray_

_I came to play_

_Say goodbye to the good 'ole days_

_They're never coming back watch your future fade,"_

They continued to sing while Marci just watched happily. She didn't know this theme, but she could tell that buying those tickets was defiantly the right choice. They finished their song with Jessie standing on top of the table pointing into the distance with Colt bowing down to her majesty.

"Well I'm happy to see that you two are excited-" they both jumped in her face. Talking over each other thanking their mother before they bolted out the door. Marci sat in her chair with her arms crossed, "3, 2, 1..."

They busted the door down as they returned panting. Jessie spoke first, "Where is it?"

"When is it?" Colt chimed in.

"Where is it again!"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you have no idea how or why you're a skeleton. You do however know that you love music and can shoot sentient sound that damages anyone in its path."  
  
"No not anyone, I can pick and choose." Poco and Sam were in their own little world since they met. Since the sun was at its peak to the rising of the half-moon, they had never left each other's side. Shelly and Veronica followed along, as usual, making comments on the two from a distance.  
  
"Hey Ronnie, you think they would make a cute couple," Veronica jumped backward from the random comment. She violently shook her head as the mere thought made her blush deeply. Shelly just giggled then looked backward at the monster Nix. "What do ya think? Wouldn't they be cute?"  
  
"How would that even work?"  
  
"Hey, not all relationships need to be based on physical love. Although I could imagine it now, Poco your voice is so smooth it melts my mortal soul." She said in the worst Sam voice they had ever heard. "Oh Sam, your flesh is so warm, so... soft," she whispered in a surprisingly close Poco impression. She walked up to Veronica, sweeping her legs and catching her like a man would his woman dipping her down to the ground. Nix just smiled from behind at Shelly's ridiculous antics.  
  
"Poco," she continued in Sam's voice, "Let me breathe life into those hollow bones." She closed her eyes and slowly leaned in to meet Ronnie's covered lips. Nix just watched in awe at the scene before him. It was starting to get strangely hot on the sidewalk. Veronica slipped through her grasp at the last second allowing Shelly to meet the cold hard ground. "Ronnie," she whined, "why'd you move."  
  
Veronica just kept walking, catching up to the duo ahead. Nix lifted Shelly motioning for her to catch up to the group. They continued their walk through the quiet streets, the old school town's lack of artificial lights allowed the night's beauty to illuminate their path. Most of the town was winding down as the events of the day spread quickly. For most of their day, they were constantly plagued by Poco's fans. Constant autograph signings, musical montages, and the occasional tough guy that thought they could take on the members of Shelly's gang. Poco was having the time of his afterlife with the group as he led them along to their destination.  
  
"Okay, so Sammy, how much do they know about..." he gestured subtly to finish the statement.  
  
"They know of it, but I don't think they have ever seen it live."  
  
"We don't even know if we have seen it live cause he won't tell us what it is," Nix added.  
  
"Well people don't worry cause your answer lies on the other side," he moved out of the way gesturing towards a wooden door attached to a random wall.  
  
"This is the place?" Shelly looked around and noticed that this was just a basic stone building. It was just a block on the road, "Sam you’re not taking us to some larping shit again are you?"  
  
"Shelly, I learned my lesson last time. I'm still not allowed in there. Hey, you sure this is the place. Thought yall would have like a small stadium or some nicer building for this."  
  
"For you my friends, we take the back entrance. No admission necessary," Poco bowed to his audience.  
  
"Sweet," he cracked open the door, a faint scent wafted out. Sam took a big whiff, "Popcorn, Perspirant, and Body Oil."  
  
"I'm sorry, w-what?" Shelly stuttered.  
  
Sam didn't respond to her, he jumped right into the darkness. Poco turned to the rest of the group with a giant smile. He slowly slinked back into the darkness, laughing the entire time, sending chills down Nix’s body. Shelly slipped behind him, pushed him inside, and grabbed Veronica’s arm before running inside to join their group.

* * *

"Listen, bro-bro, I'm not saying that I don't appreciate the thought," she glanced to the back seat with her peripheral vision, "But did you have to bring short round?"

Colt blatantly looked back to an ecstatic Tyler bouncing up and down in his back seat. "Oh, come on Jess, he told me a while ago he got a ticket to this thing. Plus, he knows the way to this place by hand. Don't wanna get lost and miss The Fix do ya?"

Jessie slinked back in her seat pouting, "I thought this was gonna be a me-you thing." She was blushing as she looked out the window avoiding his gaze. Colt couldn't help but smile down at her. Moments like this would make him forget the torment she put him through with her silly projects and remember she's his adorable little sister.

"This is still a me-you thing, Tyler is just like a part of the family to me, okay," he ruffled her hair under her cap. They swapped the usual work gear for more casual wear. Colt had on a regular blue tee and his usual blue jeans with brown cowboy boots. Though tonight he had on a headband with AWESOME in bold, shiny lettering.

Looking at his little sister he thought she would have had more female superstar merch on, but she was a bigger Fix fan than him. Her shirt had The Fix's face screaming how much better he was than the person reading it. Her hat had a caricature of his bust with wildly exaggerated hair and she had a special Fix backpack to match. She had in her lap a giant foam finger that instead of saying #1 said AWESOME. He was glad she liked a heel unlike most youth loving only faces.

He glanced back at Tyler one final time. He ditched his usual floral, loose clothing for some much tighter, civilian clothes. He had on a dark green tee that looked a size too small squeezing his frame. His jeans were so tattered it looked like a wolverine used them as a scratching post. He had his hair loose and hanging slightly over his eyes, with a black leather jacket and black sneakers to bring it all together. 'Trying to impress my little sis with a bad boy look, huh?' he thought as he looked him over. "Good Luck," he chuckled lightly drawing Tyler's attention. He shot back forward focusing on the sandy terrain once again before looking over at Jessie as she fondly gripped her foam hand, 'You're gonna need it.'

Tyler listened and observed from behind as he watched Colt and Jessie laughing and joking about different BWA moments and expectations for tonight's event. He didn't know how to enter the conversation, most of what they said sounded so foreign to him. Was he just inexperienced in the subject, were they just super fans? Looking at Jessie he realized that it was a bit of both. 'If I don't do or say something quick, I'm gonna be stuck as the silent third wheel this whole trip. Or worse, Jessie is gonna think I'm a chump.' He zoned out of their conversation, he needed to focus. They weren't just random casual fans, if he wanted to show off for Jessie, he needed something big. Something they might have never heard of before. He thought back to his conversations with his older brothers. They had said something about this event is extra special, but what? What could make tonight so special?

'My brother said something about tonight's show being independent. Independent of what though?' He racked the deepest darkest corners of his memory for anything to bring this word to light. While he was thinking his subconscious continued to listen in on their conversation in the front.

"Honestly it's been a while since we listened to any of the behind-the-scenes BWA news."

"Yeah, Yeah. For all we know, Razor could have betrayed Norton," Jessie was bouncing in her seat with excitement. "Who knows, maybe they signed some new superstars since we last watched."

Tyler picked up that word, 'New... Independent... a New Independent?' His eyes shot open, "Now I remember!" Colt and Jessie looked at the previously silent boy with interest. "My brothers were just talking before I left, they said tonight there is gonna be a brand-new superstar from the independent scene."

"Seriously! An Indie Star!" Jessie was now fully turned around as her eyes were twinkling with anticipation. "Tyler, you adorable shrimp, those are the kinda leaks I wanna hear. Did they say the name?"

'She called me adorable,' he thought glazing over the shrimp part. "Umm I don't remember any names, but I do remember it started with a-"

* * *

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is." Shelly was not expecting this. They had exited the small dark corridor and entered a giant underground stadium. The seats seemed to be getting filled while a large group gathered on the ground level. She looked at the center of the floor and saw it. A square ring with the words 'War' on the sides. "Please tell me this is boxing or some other martial art."

"Shelly, get ready for the greatest sport ever created by men. Professional Wrestling," Sam began to do Jazz hands as he presented the ring at the bottom of the arena. Poco accompanied his little presentation with a few quick strums of his guitar.

"Sam, please tell me that you aren't actually into this," she knew the answer to her question but hoped he was just doing this as some sick form of torture. Instead, she saw him and Poco both greatly enamored by the stadium before them. Shelly couldn't help but sigh as she looked back at her two companions. "Can you believe these two, I mean they don't believe this is real right?" She turned around to see an indifferent Veronica just scanning her surroundings. "Nix?"

"Why didn't you guys say we were coming to see a BWA show!" Shelly was surprised to see Nix gushing over the ledge looking down at the ring below.

"You love the BWA too, Nix," Sam was starting to cry at this point, knowing his best friend shared his interests.

"Well I mean it is obviously fake and scripted, but I must appreciate the stamina, endurance, and pain tolerance they have to possess to pull off these stunts." He stood tall above his two tiny brothers in arms proudly. This was a guilty pleasure he kept to himself in fear he would be outcasted for his love. "Besides there is nothing quite as fun as catching some cocky punk with a BWA finisher in a fight."

The three boys laughed as they shared their various reasons for liking professional wrestling. "Ugh, men am I right?" Shelly looked back to see Veronica had slipped away as well. The Megatron above the ramp was currently showing all the different competitors that would be in tonight's show. Somehow Veronica had made her way down to the bottom of the stadium and was staring at one of the LEDs currently showing more wrestlers both male and female. Their shiny physiques glistening in her eyes. Toned abs, bulging muscles, chiseled thighs, a muscle fetish paradise. Sam was the first to run after her followed by Nix and Poco with Shelly slowly trudging behind.

"Uh Ronnie you okay," Sam shook her from behind, her eyes glossy as she ignored his question. He turned to see a small stream of crimson blood leaking from beneath her black panda bandana. "Holy shit Ronnie you good?"

Veronica just gave a thumbs up, they couldn't see it, but she defiantly had a perverted smile on her face. Shelly just sulked behind, 'Am I the only mature one on this team?'

Sam suddenly jumped up on the barricade, "Attention team but this is not the time for relaxation. The show starts soon, and we need to move if we wanna get ready. Nix, Ronnie, you're on snack duty, we need popcorn, soft drinks, and some candy. Nix, use that giant body to fear factor to the front of the line. Ronnie, watch his back." The duo saluted before Ronnie hopped on his shoulders as he bulldozed up the steps knocking people over along the way.

"Poco, some wrestlers might come by before the show starts to see the crowd and sign autographs. Serenade their tired minds with some sweet sounds," he pulled out a bunch of pictures of different superstars and memorabilia from his bag. "If we can attract them to us we can get autographs and sell these for a truckload of gems." Poco instantly pulled out his guitar and started to fine-tune it before playing a practice melody. A small group of bystanders within earshot began to float on his notes towards the group.

"Great and finally, Boss." Looking down at Shelly he could see she wasn't excited. She had found her seat in the middle section and wasn't going to move unless completely necessary. "You just sit there and not look like Shelly the Gem Bandit."

"Tsk, yeah-yeah," she grunted as she tucked as much of her hair as she could under her hat brim.

Sam turned back and took one final look at the ring before jumping down from his perch. "This is gonna be-"

* * *

"-the greatest night of my life!!!" Jessie knew tonight was gonna be awesome, but she did not expect this. The show started with the pyrotechnics she had seen so much on T.V. but never expected it to split her eardrums in the closed arena. They were sitting close to the front row but still in the elevated seats of the stadium as they watched the wonders before them. The show started with a promo from the current BWA Champion, The Fix, talking smack to all the superstars in the locker room. Jessie was listening so intently and cheering every time he insulted the crowd, eliciting strange looks from Tyler and crowd members around them.  
  
"There is not a person in that locker room that deserves a shot at my title! Nobody back there is good enough for a title shot! The mere fact that you people would even think that I should have to defend my title against those idiots proves that you Sand Dwellers must have grits for brains!" he shouted to the crowd gaining deafening boos. His promo was cut short as a theme began to play over the speakers. The sounds of trumpets began to play as the poster boy of the company, Jeff Zena, came running down the ramp to the sounds of cheers mixed with some boos. Tyler was especially loud beside her as he began to chant "Let's go, Zena!"  
  
Jessie, refusing to have her favorite heel beaten by the poster boy counter screamed, "Zena Sucks!" The crowd members began to join in with Colt taking Jessie's side as the chants grew louder and louder surprising the superstars in the ring.  
  
Jessie and Tyler looked at each other with a heated rivalry. For Jessie, the mere fact that he would cheer for such a basic baby face that hasn't changed his gimmick in years was frustrating. Tyler, however, was confused about why she would cheer and support an asshole like Fix. They stared each other down for a while longer as the dialogue between the two wrestlers faded out into the background.  
  
Fans around the two couldn't help but laugh. In their eyes, they saw two kids having a spat over who's favorite wrestler was better. Though the wiser eyes of Colt saw the powder keg about to explode. There were many things that Colt didn't challenge Jessie on; her machine ideas, taste in food, calculations, and most of all, her fandoms. The look on her face told it all, anger. Colt watched with fear as her hand slowly crept back to the Fix backpack. Colt began to rise from his seat to intercept his enraged sister before the sound of laughter stopped him.   
  
Jessie and Tyler were caught in the throes of laughter from their western-style stare down. Jessie reached into her backpack revealing chips and drinks as she presented some to Tyler. Tyler's eyes lit up with glee as he graciously took the snacks before turning back to Jessie, "Wait did you sneak these in?"  
  
"Oh, what's wrong copper, gonna turn me in?" she mocked as she stuffed her face with potato chips.  
  
Tyler just laughed before following her lead and stuffing his face as well. Colt looked down at the two with a warm smile. He sat back down and focused on the ring as he saw The Fix retreating into the backstage area as Zena began to roar with the cheering crowd. He missed the events but from the tone of the crowd, it was clear that Zena had fought against Fix's comments about the other stars. As Zena began to make his way backstage Colt looked to the Megatron and saw the announcement that later tonight the Fix and Cena would have a match one on one for the BWA Championship.  
  
"Yeah, Fix is gonna cream that goody-toe-shoes," Jessie cried from her seat. Tyler jumped out of his seat and looked down on Jessie with a playful grin.  
  
"Please that scrawny puke could never hold a candle to the physical specimen that is Jeff Zena. Tonight, we are gonna have a NEW BWA CHAMPION!" His hands were crossed as he stood above her. A smug smile across his face as Jessie rose from her seat with a balled fist towards him.  
  
"The Fix is the best superstar to ever grace the BWA," her voice was so low that Tyler could barely make out her words. "His gimmick is the perfect balance of outrageous and believable. He may not look like some beast crafted from stone, but he is still one of the cutest guys in all of Brawltopia." Her eyes rose to meet Tyler's. The flames that flowed from her irises could burn down the whole stadium if they were to escape. Fear shook him to his core, but his determination to stand tall against her held him in place.   
  
He had only ever seen this intensity from her in the scrapyard during her projects. That look of determination that would grow with every failed attempt, every malfunction. This was the fire that he came to admire deep within her. If there was ever a time to stand tall against her it would be now. To show that he could match her intensity, her passion.  
  
"Jeff Zena is a hero in homes all across Brawltopia and the mere mention of the Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect inspires fans and commoners alike to raise their hands," he raised his hand to his face and started to shake it back and forth in front of him. "And look past the haters."  
  
"The Fix has the smoothest DDT in the business and move set that looks clean, realistic, and most importantly, devasting. He has allies around everywhere, Zena is not safe. Not even in a one on one."  
  
Colt watched from the sidelines as the two youths stared each other down. In his eyes, a fiery red aura exploded from Jessie causing some of the bystanders to watch and record the heated debate between the superfan and casual viewer. At this point, Colt was ready for Tyler to back down silently and let Jessie win this debate. Rather he saw Tyler standing tall with a cool smile. The red aura exploding from Jessie began to be pushed back by a new blue flame that flowed from Tyler.  
  
"The Fix's moves... are sloppy."  
  
The red aura that surrounded Jessie disappeared. Her face was low as the words ran through her head. She had never heard the words sloppy and The Fix in the same sentence. It didn't seem possible. The flame that disappeared suddenly erupted once more into a pure white inferno of light. Jessie's eyes were still hidden beneath her Fix hat as she took a step forward. The blue flames he once stood proud with started to die down as they bowed before her light.  
  
"I could show you how painful the Skull Crushing Finale is but that would be gracing you with experiencing greatness firsthand. So instead I'm gonna sit down and wait patiently for tonight's main event The Fix drags Zena's stupid smile through the canvas."  
  
Tyler was currently on the floor, his blue flame gone as Jessie towered above him, her eyes now sunken into her head and a deadly glare cast down on him. In her eyes was no rage or anger, just disgust. She quickly snapped out of her monstrous state and smiled warmly down at him as she took her seat. A group of Fix fans in the back cheered with her performance as her white light seemed to disappear from around her.  
  
Tyler slowly crept back into his seat with a sigh of relief. He looked over to Colt and Jessie as Colt laughed wildly while hi-fiving Jessie for her performance. Tyler just took a sip of his drink, ignoring the murmurs around him. All except for one comment from a woman in front of him.  
  
"Young love is so cute."  
  
Tyler just blushed and slipped deeper into his seat imagining how they looked like a couple.

* * *

The show continued as expected. Some small B level matches in between with big matches every hour or so. Colt made most of the runs for snacks so that Jessie and Tyler could enjoy without interruptions. The lines were surprisingly short with several small stands positioned around hallways throughout the underground arena.

"Let's see Jessie wants a small Spritz with some Spittlez. Tyler said he wanted, Candy Floss. The hell is Candy Floss?" He was looking around the venue for some hint as to what Candy Floss could possibly mean. "Dammit Tyler and your weird names for food."

He decided on waiting in a line that was selling Cotton Candy ahead. Thinking back on the events of the night made him feel warm. Jessie's ridiculous antics with her new robot, S.C.R.A.P.P.Y. The fun little arguments that Jessie and Tyler got into with every match. And the show so far had been amazing. The young upstart Evan Born had won a big singles match against the seasoned veteran Norton which meant the next week there would be another match to prove it wasn't a fluke.

His daydream about the awesome matches they had seen so far was interrupted by arguments behind him.

"Hey, lady hurry it up already!"

"Yeah some of us actually want to make it back before the next match!"

More taunts and jeers were sent to the front of the line. Colt looked ahead and noticed the woman in front of him. She wasn't much shorter than him. From behind he couldn't see much besides the paper she was gripping tightly in her hands while she shivered slightly. He approached her field of vision making her flinch as she shot forward to focus on the clerk.

She shakily pointed towards the Spritz icon. "Okay ma'am, now would you like small, medium, or large?" The clerk quickly asked. The woman's eyes shot open as she quickly made a squishing motion with her index and pointer finger. "Okay ma'am..." the woman had a brighter expression on now. Colt looked with interest at the strange lady. She had most of her face covered by an adorable panda bandana and her hair was tied up in a tight bun. Her skin was a fair shade of light brown with a wonderful figure that would make a lesser man drool.

Though currently Colt was mesmerized not by her figure, but her expressions. She hadn't said a word since he been there, but her body told everything that needed to be known.

"Okay ma'am and would you like a collector's cup or standard?"

The confidence that had been on the masked beauty's face melted away. She began to sway back and forth again, seemingly overwhelmed by the choice. Colt looked down to glance at the paper in her hand and saw the large list she was holding. So many drinks, snacks, and what looked like random merchandise that she was going to buy.

"Umm... I think she wants two small Kokes, a large and small Spritz, one bottle of Temple Water, two mediums and one large bag of Popcorn..." he peeked over her shoulder to get a better look at the paper she was holding causing her to lean away. "Extra Butter. Oh, and no I don't think she wants the collector cups, do you?" she hastily shook her head as she returned her gaze to the clerk.

"Okay sir, coming right up."

"Oh, while you're at it, get me another small Spritz with some Spittlez, and... you got any Candy Floss?"

"Cotton Candy? Flavor?"

"Surprise me!" The clerk left the two as he began to work on their orders. Colt turned back to the woman as she stared down at the ground. "And you madam, are very surprising. The way you were acting I would have thought this was your first-time ordering something by yourself." The woman didn't respond, she just fiddled with the edges of her list. "Oh, sorry I wasn't trying to be rude. Just a funny joke ya know?"

He tried to laugh off the awkward situation before letting a strange silence fall over them. He peeked at her from the corner of his eye to inspect her mood. Though he was surprised to see that the flustered expression had disappeared for a more stoic gaze. The mood seemed to shift with her emotions, from strange and uncomfortable to calm and uncaring. If the crowd behind hadn't thanked him for helping her he would have thought, he imagined the entire interaction.

"Umm... so... come here often?" No response. "Yeah, you're right, that was terrible. Well, then I'm guessing you didn't buy all that for yourself so where are your friends?" She stayed silent.

Colt would have just left the quiet girl alone, but his intrigue was getting piqued with each second. He leaned forward to get a better look at her face only for her to swiftly turn away from his gaze. 'Does she hate me this much after only just meeting me? Did I say something off?'

"Sir, ma'am, your items," the clerk called. Colt approached first, paying for his meal in gems before the lady walked up behind him pulling out a large pouch of coins.

"Okay yeah, no." Colt swiftly pulled some extra gems and placed them on the table. The woman quickly pushed his gems to the side and placed her coin pouch upfront, but Colt insisted on paying. Not as an act of chivalry, but pity for the poor clerk that would have to count all the coins. She eventually allowed him to pay for both orders. She still never spoke a single time which Colt found odd, but she still showed her thanks by bowing her head before turning to leave.

Colt began his walk back thinking about the interaction. 'She was cute, but kind of scary. Hope she gets the rest of those items without any problems.' Colt stopped in his tracks as he imagined her attempting to buy the merchandise. Would she even know what any of it was? Maybe he should go help her. He quickly ran back to the clerk and placed his snacks down asking him to watch them before running after the masked lady.

He saw her standing on the wall with the tray balanced in one hand, staring down at her paper. As he got closer, he could notice small amounts of sweat seeming to form on her brow, as they furrowed with concentration. She never even noticed him standing in front of her, "Well... I don't know what you're looking for exactly, but I know there is a small stand just a few feet down the hall."

His presence startled the masked woman causing her to fumble with her items before Colt quickly grabbed her tray to help her stabilize. Their eyes met and for a second the world froze. Colt no longer saw the people around him. He could only see her beautiful blue eyes. The soft, glow the lights left on her fair skin. His eyes crept lower and for a second he could see the cleavage hidden beneath her blue crop top.

He quickly released his grip from her tray and stood straight, looking off into the distance. "Sorry for startling you." He looked back to see the woman looking away as well, still no verbal response. That awkward silence had returned once more but this time Colt was determined to break the ice. "Umm... I can," he glanced at her. Their eyes met once again, and he lost his voice for a second. Every time he looked, she seemed to get cuter. The little panda nose of the bandana perfectly placed where her nose would be if it weren't covered. That cute little panda smile that went perfectly with those lustrous eyes. He caught himself once more, "I can help ya get your merch. Based on how the snack line went, I think it would be best for everyone if I gave you a little bit of assistance."

He scratched the back of his head awaiting a response. His mind began to race as she looked away from him, 'Did I come on too aggressively? Was I weird, too fast? Wait, I'm Colt Domire. The Heartthrob Sheriff of the Dunes, why am I so nervous? What is this girl doing to me!?' The feeling of the metallic tray poking at his gut brought him back to reality. The woman was nodding her head and walking away. 'I guess that's a yes,' he thought happily.

He watched as she strolled down the hall before calling, "Wrong way." She visibly flinched before turning around with her eyes closed and her head held high. She briskly walked past him and he followed along happily. He decided to break the silence one more time, "So... my name's Colt. And you are...?" She glanced down to the floor. "Not much of a talker huh? Well then do you mind if I call you Panda?" She paused causing Colt to walk ahead of her. He turned around to see her eyes closed once more while rocking her head left and right. He walked back up to her and observed her actions. She had yet to utter a single word, the only sounds being grunts of confusion and frustration from her attempted order at the snack stand. The way she expressed herself through actions was endearing. Her eyes shot open as she nodded her head rapidly.

"Alright then, Panda, follow me and we will get you a," he looked down to her list, "A Mysterion mask, nice choice."

* * *

"Okay, final question, Norton or Zena?" The girl in the Panda mask put up two fingers. "Oh, come on! You can't seriously say that you think Zena is better. Like yeah, he is a crowd fave and is consistently putting on the best shows, but Norton just has such a cool personality. That bad boy that does what he wants whether it's right or wrong is so much cooler than being a hero all the time." Colt had found that the best way to talk to his new panda faced friend was to offer multiple-choice questions. He was having a lot of fun with her as she carried out her new mask.

As they walked out, she turned to him once again, bowed her head to thank him for his help, and began walking away. Colt's thoughts were unhinged, 'I should help her to her seat. Ya know because she might get lost. She doesn't seem to know the area yet.' Colt ran back to the front of his panda masked companion startling her slightly before her face returned to its usual complacency.

"Since you still seem, ya know, new to this whole arena. Maybe I should walk ya back to your seat?" Colt tried his best to keep his cool with the statement but saying it out loud to someone he just met sounded so creepy. As expected, the woman shook her head before walking onwards.

'Yeah I should just go, Jessie and Tyler are probably wondering where I am,' he said as he began to walk. When he looked up, he noticed that he wasn't walking back to his seat but was following the panda masked girl. She swiftly turned around clearly uncomfortable with his presence. He stumbled backward embarrassingly as he realized what he was doing.

"I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean to- I was just-" he tripped over his own feet now sitting on the floor as she stood over him with her tray and mask in hand. She bent down to meet his gaze. He couldn't hear her breathing. Her facial expressions were hidden by the mask. Worst of all, he could feel his face heating up. He was blushing, she was making him blush.

What could he say, what should he do? He had never felt powerless when it came to women, but this enigma, she just had this presence that dragged him in. Her eyes were so lifeless but so beautiful, blue and misty like the surface of Neptune. A never-ending ocean. How had he not seen them before? He felt like he was being dragged closer to them with each second. Why was he so interested in this girl? He just met her it made no sense. All their conversations since meeting were one-sided. There was no reason to want to hang out with her more so why could he not let her go. As all these thoughts swarmed through his mind one important fact stood at the forefront.

"I don't even know your name," he muttered quietly.

"Veronica!"

They both turned their heads to the voice calling out a random name. The woman in the panda mask quickly rose and ran over to this new woman that called her name. The girl Colt saw was just slightly shorter than her with a purple tee-shirt and far too short, short shorts on. Colt was still on the ground dazed as the two women conversed.

"You were gone for way too long, thought you got into some trouble. Guess I should have known better than to think you would get into trouble." She looked at the tray of snacks and drinks. "Oh, nice you were able to get it all." The girl in the panda mask nodded quickly with squinted eyes. He couldn't see it but assumed she was smiling beneath her garb. "See I didn't doubt you for a second," she playfully tapped her shoulder. The masked girl's brow furrowed showing disagreement with her last statement. "Well come on everyone is waiting for you back at the seats. Sam is getting super excited bout this last match. Something about a big surprise at the end."

The two began to walk away into the distance with Colt just sitting legs crossed in the middle of the floor. He saw from behind the toned thighs of his masked maiden and a tuff of purple hair beneath her friend's hat brim. He would have asked questions about such a strange hair color if it wasn't for the information he had just learned.

"Veronica."

* * *

"Where have you been?!"

Colt expected to be greeted like this but the look on Jessie's face was strangely aggressive. "Sorry I got sidetracked by some stuff." He took his seat beside his little sister and let out a large sigh. Then he let out a painful grunt as Jessie punched him in his stomach. "Why..."

"Where're our snacks!?"

"Oh crap, right sorry, look I'll go buy some right now." Colt rose from his seat only to be yanked back down by his shirttail.

"It's too late for that now, the main event is starting!"

Colt hadn't even noticed that the Fix and Zena were currently locked up in the middle of the ring. The Fix had Zena in a deep headlock with the crowd mixing deep boos with raucous cheers. The Fix's allies, two men called the Fixxers, were watching from ringside and constantly interfering throughout the match. Zena would throw Fix out the ring and while the referee was checking on him one of the Fixxers would take cheap shots at Zena. The story was supposed to be the hero Zena coming to shut up the pompous heel Fix by taking his title in tonight's show, but the crowd was cheering for Fix more than Zena.

"Poor guy, just trying to be the hero nobody wants but still need," Colt commented as the match progressed. Currently, Zena was taking control after successfully beating down the Fixxers and putting them both through the announcer table.

"Who cares about him. Fix's friends were wrongfully attacked by that big idiot."

"Wrongfully?!" Tyler jumped into the conversation, "those douches were taking shots at him all night, where are the honorable one v. ones in these matches?"

"If the ref didn't see it, it never happened," she scoffed as she returned to cheering on Fix. Tyler began to cheer louder to counter her heelish shouts.

Five more minutes of back and forth action combined with underhanded tactics by Fix, the match was coming to an end. Zena was on wobbly legs as he teetered backward into the waiting arms of Fix. He locked his hands under his arms from behind into a full nelson.

"This is it, time for the Skull Crushing Finale!" Jessie screamed with glee.

"Nooo!" shouted Tyler.

The Fix put his left foot in front of Zena's to land the full nelson facebuster, but Zena's quick thinking allowed him to lean forward throwing The Fix over his shoulder. Fix rolled forward before groggily getting up and stumbling towards Zena. A quick kick to the gut caused Fix to double over as Zena put him on his shoulders into a fireman's carry.

"Nooooo!" Jessie shouted as The Fix flew through the air and landed on his back.

"Yeaaahh! Fuck You!" Tyler screamed. Colt shot him a shocked look. "Umm... sorry?"

Jessie didn't hear his slip up, she was currently screaming her head off for Fix to get up. He was counting the lights as Zena slid into the cover.

1...

Jessie couldn't believe it. She had never seen a live match before. This was her first time and she was gonna see it happen.

2...

Live directly in front of her. Her favorite wrestler was gonna lose the BWA Championship and to Zena at that. She shut her eyes as she awaited the count of three.

*ding* *ding*

She didn't hear the three, but the bell ringing was all she needed. She turned to Tyler, eyes still closed, "Well I guess your wrestler was the better man tonight." She held her hand out and opened her eyes accepting defeat.

What she saw was Tyler in distress yelling wildly at the ring. Jessie quickly turned her head to observe the scene. The crowd erupted with boos as the Fixxers stormed the ring and attacked Zena. The match ended in a DQ. The Fix was still the champion.

"YEAAAHHHH! That's right, The Fix is the best wrestler ever! You always gotta have some backup in a fight! Break his legs! He ain't lifting nobody without legs!"

The duo of Fixxers continued their onslaught as The Fix himself began to rise and join in the attack. The Fix commanded his two minions to pull Zena up so he could finish him with the Skull Crushing Finale. The Fix locked him into a full nelson once again but threw him to the side rather than finishing it.

Jessie could faintly hear him shouting orders to his minions. "Get my title... get a chair." The two ran in separate directions, one sliding under the ring and pulling out a steel chair. The other ripped the BWA Title from the hands of ringside staff. They placed the chair flat on the ground in front of a groaning Zena while the other handed The Fix the title. "You see this!" he shouted as he pulled Zena's head up by his short hair. He forced Zena to look at the title as he continued his torture, "This is the closest you will ever get to the title while I hold it." He threw Zena's head to the side and placed the title on top of the prone chair. His men lifted Zena and placed him into Fix's grasp.

"This is gonna hurt so good," Jessie squealed in delight. The Fix placed his foot in front of Zena's leg... then the lights went out.

The crowd went wild. Screams could be heard from the immature youth and squeamish adults. Jessie's eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, but she couldn't see anything besides shadowy movements in the ring.

The lights blasted back on blinding her momentarily. When her eyes readjusted, she could see a new body in the ring, or rather above. Atop one of the corner turnbuckles, a figure stood tall with a cloak covering its body. Based on the size of its shoulders she guessed it was a large male standing atop the ropes.

His cloak was a bright red with white wool lining it. The Fix and his minions dropped Zena as they began to move towards this new opponent. The figure leaped into the air and landed on the three heels with a loud thud. He rolled out causing his cloak to reveal his body. Beneath his red cloak was blue pants and blue wrist bands to match. Even the boots he wore were a shade of blue to match the rest. Jessie looked upwards and observed his chiseled physique and the broad shoulders she noticed beneath his cape. She continued her trek upwards, but his face was still miraculously covered by his cloak's hood.

The three heels rose again, The Fix commanding them to attack the cloaked figure. The two ran directly at him looking for a big swing to the skull. The figure ducked them both and ran for the ropes, bouncing off them before rushing them both down into a flying crossbody. The two minions fell to the floor but quickly jumped up. One took a big swing but missed wildly. The other went for a boot to the gut only to be caught by the figure. He dropped a giant elbow on his leg using his knee as a wedge the crush it between. The other ran up only to meet a quick European uppercut sending him falling backward and rolling out of the ring.

The goon working with one leg was kneeling, tending to his injury until the figure locked both arms around him from behind before sending him flying with a release german suplex. He rolled out of the ring falling beside his currently groaning partner.

Jessie watched in horror as her hero, The Fix, attempted to fight back against the cloaked figure only to be countered with every move. Chops were ducked and sent with double the power. The figure would run from him only to jump off the ropes into devastating aerial attacks. The Fix was resting on the ropes only for the figure to use a running clothesline to send him flying over the top. The Fix and his goons began to rise slowly. The figure crouched down low as they rose higher up.

With one explosive motion, he leaped into the air. The wind assaulting his face caused his hood to finally fly off him. Jessie was stunned at the sight before her. The man had on a bright blue luchador mask with a red trim tracing the eyes. A white film covered the eyes of the mask but at the center of his forehead was a small flame.

He continued to rise before he was nearly an extra two feet above the top ropes. He struck a pose at the peak of his jump, his body parallel to the ground as if he was laying on the floor, his head resting on a propped arm. He came crashing down on the three men causing them to crumble like a tower of cards.

He rose from the human rubble and threw his cloak off into the crowd. A few women squealing happily until a man yanked it out of the sky. The front row was unhinged as they either praised his presence or fought for his cloak.

He rolled back into the ring and looked to a keeled over Zena. He reached his hand out with a smug smile on his face. Zena took it and was lifted upright by his masked savior. The masked man walked over to the corner of the ring calling for a mic from the staff.

He stood at the center of the ring, looking out into the crowd as they chanted and cheered his arrival. Jessie would have been much angrier at her favorite wrestler being defeated like this if it hadn't been for how awesome this was. She knew a new wrestler was coming tonight but she never expected something this amazing. The man in the ring had a million-dollar smile with a body so large he could probably out lift Zena.

The masked man brought the mic up to his mouth. The crowd was hushed as they all listened intently.

"El Primo is here."

The crowd exploded once again. The extraordinary indie wrestler that had been wowing crowds for years on the independent scene had finally made it into the BWA.

Jessie and Colt were jumping up and down in the middle rows. They may not have made it into the front, but they were close enough to see all the little emotions El Primo's body was showing. His mask did not hide his clear joy at the response from the crowd. The sound of a lady screaming in the distance caught his attention. He turned and laughed in the direction pointing and waving fondly.

Jessie, Colt, and Tyler followed suit laughing at the woman's overreaction to the moment. As they listened, the crowd started to shift from cheers to confused shouts. From the area that the scream came from, many people began to run away. A light dropped on the scene, showing a body lying on the floor, limp.

Colt noticed the body first and began to run in its direction. Jessie and Tyler followed suit. He quickly turned to them, "No you two stay here!" He ran through the crowd jumping down several levels before jumping the barricade itself. As he ran past the ring, he noticed Fix and his goons staring on in concern for the body limp in the stands. 'I guess kayfabe be damn right now huh?' Colt thought. It was nice to see this side of the villains, the kind side they hide for the cameras. Zena stopped selling his injuries and was running to the staff to discuss how to handle the situation. Colt was about to jump the barricade when he noticed El Primo. He was standing at the top turnbuckle much like his initial entrance. This time his face was stalwart like he was studying every single detail. He jumped from his perch and flew perpendicular to Colt.

While Colt was atop the barricade his gaze flew upward. His eyes met the white film of Primo's. It was faint, it may have never even happened, but Colt swore that he saw Primo nod in his direction. He landed gracefully and ran off into the screaming and confused crowd.

Colt wanted to watch where he was running to but had to move quickly to the injured scene. As he made his way back up the steps, he saw two bodies crouched beside a limp form. One was a large black male; he was crouched down currently but from the size of his frame he was probably a massive beast of a man. The other was a small, man? He couldn't tell whether he was real. From what Colt could see from behind, his skin was yellow.

The limp body on the floor, currently resting their head on the large male's lap looked like a woman. With an all too familiar-looking blue hat. Colt only had one thought, 'What the hell happened here?'


	7. Just Business

*BOOM*

The crowd went ballistic from the deafening thud. The Phoenix dropped her opponent in the center of the ring with an elevated, sit-out, handle-lock facebuster. Her opponent was counting the lights even during The Phoenix's theme song.

"Wooooo, that what I'm talking about," Sam was on his feet clapping and cheering as The Phoenix made her way to the backstage area. "Now after a performance like that, there is no way she doesn't get a title shot."

"Listen, the professional wrestling industry is an intricate web filled with more than just crowd-pleasers. You have to be a people-pleaser as well. In other words, if the boss doesn't like you, you're not getting a single title shot."

"That's dumb."

"That's show business." Poco sat back in his chair. He stretched his legs out to lay them on the guardrail, but his short stature just made them dangle.

"Sounds like bullshit," Nix leaned back in his seat. He successfully propped his legs on the handrail, throwing a playful smirk towards Poco before turning away. Newly formed goosebumps on his skin from the skeleton's eternal smile. "Fake or not, if the crowd wants more we should see more. And if the contestant keeps winning, they should have the right to challenge for the title of their choosing."

"Unfortunately, we don't make the rules, my jumpy giant." Poco wiggled his boney fingers causing Nix to lean away uncomfortably. "We all just have to roll with whatever the geezer at the top states. Until he changes his mind, passes the torch, or just passes."

"Dark," Sam took a long sip of his cup. The air dissatisfying but expected, "Hey where is Ronnie with our refills?"

"I'm sure she is almost done, probably just got caught up in the lines."

"Bahahaha-ha."

The three boys looked back at their chuckling boss. She had been silent most of the night. The only sounds that escaped her were burped from her drinks and grunts of critiques during the matches; usually stating that the moves don't even hit or she could take any performer in that ring. "Poco, you get a pass cause you're new here. But, Nixxy, Sammy, how long we been together? 5-6 years? Have you two never noticed she doesn't talk to anyone other than us?"

"What's your point, boss?"

"Do you think she doesn't socialize with others because she just doesn't feel like it or cause she literally, doesn't know how? Tell me, Sammy, when we first found her what was she doing?"

"Pickpocketing at night."

"And what happened when we followed her?"

"She got scammed by some random vendor talking about all healing snake oils, your point?"

"Do you really think she is ready to tackle the nightmare that is the merchandise stand?"

Nix and Sam turned to one another. They grew more nervous by the second. How would she handle capitalism on her own? Would she waste all the money they gave her?

Sammy jumped up first, "I told her to go get the drinks for us, so I'll go get her."

"No, I was given the task of assisting her in refreshment retrieval it only makes sense that I resume the position I was given."

"Neither of ya are going." Shelly popped out of her seat, tucking her hair under her cap before sliding out of their row.

"You, why are you going boss?"

She looked back with a neutral expression, "Cause I'm the boss." She walked up the stairs slowly. With her face hidden from the rest of the group, it contorted into an evil grin. She mumbled under her breath, silenced by the sounds of the crowd, "And it will be fun to watch her squirm for a change."

* * *

The hallways were packed like a can of sardines. Wall to wall, people pushed past one another. Any conversations she attempted to listen to were drowned by the sounds of nearby children screaming and people arguing. Shelly looked towards a man and what she presumed to be his three children.

"Zena is the strongest person in the world!" one boy said to another.

"Yeah, I bet Zena could lift like, 5 trucks!"

The man turned to the children, "5 trucks? Come on I think he can lift 10."

"10 TRUCKS!" they all stared up at the man with starey eyes. Shelly continued to walk past the group smiling at the scene. Children's dreams were always so entertaining. She would have enjoyed watching the show a little longer, but she needed to focus on finding her child.

"Now, if I were a cute mute with no clue what to do, where would I buy snacks from?" Ahead of her were two concession stands; one had a small, organized line, the other was long and filled with angry consumers. "Found her."

Shelly scoped out the area, she noticed a waist height trash can just a few feet to the right of the stand but out of view of the front line. She slipped past the line and got into position beside the garbage bin. Her hands reached into her pocket slipping out her cell phone which she tapped through vacantly. A glance towards the front of the line gave her the entertainment she needed.

She saw Veronica in her cute panda bandana she helped pick out stress sweating. Her eyes were bugging out as she sporadically looked towards the list and back at the clerk. The clerk seemed to be a saint from how well he was dealing with Veronica's impractical nervous breakdown.

"Come on Ronnie," she whispered from her cover, "Don't want the boys to know you're a crying mess when you try to be social." Shelly continued her surveillance, quietly rooting for her. A man behind her seemed to invade her personal space, making Shelly angry that the creep was using her confusion as an opportunity to initiate his perverted strike. She was just about to leave her cover to help her friend when the impossible happened.

Veronica motioned towards the drink she wanted. The clerk asked a follow-up question, which she gave another response to in the form of squished fingers. 'Two in a row, that's my girl!' Shelly was ecstatic with Veronica's maturity, but her downfall came at the final question. Shelly saw the clerk motion towards a standard cup and the collecter's edition. 'Damn, we never covered this in social interaction training.' This was a learning opportunity. All Veronica needed to do was assess the necessity of the items, find their prices, then pick the best option.

Veronica started to sway back and forth, her eyes devoid of life, like her spirit had left her body from the stress. She had lost to another cash grab. 'The money she wastes with those cups is coming out of her next job's cut. At least she figured out how to order-'

Her thought process was halted. The same pervert from before was talking to the clerk over Veronica's shoulder. She couldn't make out what he was saying but she noticed him looking down at Veronica before swiftly nodding her head. The clerk disappeared behind the wall out of Shelly's view, but her sights were trained on the duo.

The man behind Veronica looked like a tool. His jawline too big and a smile that was far too wide. Hair red like roses and an obnoxious frame; not too large, not too small, far too frustrating. From her view, he seemed to be pushing into Veronica's bubble again. She gritted her teeth as she watched the red-headed creep attempt to converse with her mute mate. She still couldn't hear them over the mania in the arena. The man got in closer, practically breathing in her ears. Veronica pulled away from the man as he backed up as well his face shifting from calm to a nervous smile.

'The hell did he say to her?!' Shelly was champing at the bit. The way he continued to push forward despite her clear discomfort. He started talking behind her again but this time she refused to show any response. Again, she watched as he leaned in to see her face but this time she turned away, directly towards Shelly. She ducked lower to assure she was not spotted but looked up to see Veronica's reaction.

'Is she, blushing!?' Never not once had she seen Veronica blush. In the desert, the sun never made her skin flush. Not once had she blushed when people talked to her. Several times men and women alike in the Bandits approached her and attempted to earn her gaze, but they only gained her lifeless stare. 'What... the fuck... did he say!'

The clerk showed his face once again presenting her order alongside extra items that Shelly did not remember them putting on the list. The redhead stepped up and placed some gems on the countertop. Veronica placed her coin pouch they had given her. Shelly then watched in disgust as he pushed her pouch backward and grabbed extra gems from his pockets. 'This fucker not only had he been pushing his way into Veronica's space with zero consent, but now he tries to throw his money around. Well if this douche thinks that he can win her over with a few gems then-'

Veronica put her coins back in her pocket. Shelly lost her grip on the can momentarily, catching herself and regaining her composure. "No, it's obvious now, she is just using him for his money." Her voice low like a desperate whisper, "Of course, everything is so clear now, Veronica would never fall for some creep she just met. I bet if I just hallucinated most of it. If I close my eyes and concentrate, I bet that creep won't even be beside her anymore."

She clamped shut, concentrating on the image of Veronica. No redheads insight just Veronica successfully ordering their snacks. Her eyes crept open, taking in her surroundings once again. This time she had lost sight of the redhead, and Veronica. A hushed whisper leaving her throat, "Huh, think I concentrated too hard." She rose from her hiding spot and scanned the area. 'Guess Ronnie slipped away while I wasn't look-' a body pushing hers to the side threw off her train of thought.

Looking ahead at the rude man she noticed something strange. He had red hair.

'no.'

She followed the rushed man into the crowd before seeing him make a sharp turn to his right. She followed his gaze and matched his pace. Following in his footsteps and sightline to a woman, with a large tray, and a paper leaned against a wall.

'No.'

The redhead said something to her. It startled her. She watched as he assisted her before she fumbled her food. Then, in the most disgusting scene she had ever seen, the two stared into each other's cores, and the redhead blushed.

'NNOOOOOOOO!'

* * *

It had been ten minutes since her stakeout began. First her best friend, Veronica. Current status: no visual or audio contact possible. Location: merchandise store. The issue with the current situation? Her safety has been compromised by the presence of a rare red devil.

Info on the devil. Name: unknown. Strengths: unknown. Weakness: understanding personal space. How this freak got in so close to Veronica so quickly Shelly would never know. What she did know, is if she finds out that trash dirtied the purity of Veronica's heart in any way, they wouldn't be able to tell where his face ends and his hair begins.

The bell tolled again for the store door opening. Shelly concentrated again only to see another random family walking out. She strained her eyes across the hall to see within the store but still couldn't make out the figures moving inside.

What was taking them so long? This one question plaguing her mind. She couldn't see inside so she couldn't assess the situation with logic. Instead, her mind's imagination ran wild. She thought about the creep pinning her against a wall. His voice as sour as his breath as he told her, " _You're that little prick Shelly's buddy isn't ya? Be a shame if you were to go missing. Bet she'd pay a nice price to get ya back._ "

"32 pearls will do nicely," she bit her thumb as she continued her nightmare.

Now the scene showed Veronica standing beside him. His face was derpy with drool leaking from his mouth. His voice slow and grimy as he tripped over his words, " _I tell you what you're a pretty lady right there madam, I tell you what. I'd take good care of a gem like you._ " Veronica throwing up in her mouth as she pretended to listen so she could ditch the creep.

"Ugh, I would just feel bad for him," her face contorting into a grimace at the image she made. An itch at her leg caused her to swat vacantly before continuing her thoughts. That wasn't as bad as the other scenario and thinking about her first thought made her realize how unlikely it was that Veronica could ever be pinned by some random crook.

As cruel as it sounded, she hoped that it was the first scenario. It would give her something to do with how boring the BWA show was. The worst scenario she could think of was... seduction. "Nah, that would never happen."

Her mind had other ideas. Suddenly the scene was that of a romance movie. The lights were bright as they focused on the pristine face of Veronica and her eyes sparkling, radiating with beauty. Then her mind imagined the red devil with a handsome face and a flowing floral blouse. His chest exposed, bare. His voice smooth like butter with a Hispanic undertone. " _Madam, though I have just met you my heart beats faster than it has ever before. I do not know if this is love or mere infatuation. But,_ _" she imagined him taking her chin in his hands. "_ _If you would be willing to join me on this journey, for every step you take, I promise to take two._ "

"He will never be able to escape me."

"Why'd you say that?"

Shelly jumped backward into the wall at the disembodied voice. She looked around for a source, but all the people continued to walk by.

"Down here."

She looked to see a small white child. His hair a dark brown with a little cowlick across his forehead. He had some cotton candy in his grasp as he stared up at her in bewilderment.

"What?"

"Why did you say that?" his voice too sweet and soft. Listening to him was like hearing a puppy try to howl.

"Umm..." she regained her composure before crouching down to meet his gaze. "What did I say?"

"You said, 'He will never be able to escape me'."

Shelly took a recall of the events leading up to that statement, but she couldn't remember talking to this child. "Okay better question, what did you say to me?"

The child took a giant bite of his cotton candy before continuing, "I ashed if you sh-ought Zhena would win tonight'sh fight."

"Who?"

He took a large gulp, "Zena, the guy that you would never let escape."

"I have no idea who that is sorry."

"But you said that you would feel bad for him if he lost. Then you said that he would never turn evil if he lost. And when I asked how you know so much about him you said, 'I will never let him escape'."

Was this boy the cutest little dummy that she had ever met? Yes, yes he was. Was this conversation getting out of hand? Yes, yes it was. Better to break it down to him before she'd have to entertain it any longer. "Listen, kid, I don't know who you are or who you think I am but let me make this clear. I don't care about what you're talking about and I don't know anything about Zena-"

Water. The life source of our world used to nurture the body and rejuvenate dry land. Now the water that formed in his eyes broke her pride. Any sense of badassery that she would usually wear with pride crumbled. "Zena's true intentions. That's why I can never let him escape." She rose swiftly with both hands on her hip as she looked out into the distance. "You see I chased him down for many years after he left our stomping grounds to take over the BWA. But I know better than anyone his one true weakness." She looked down at the child again with a single squinted eye to observe his reactions.

He instantly brightened up as he took another bite of his cotton confections. Shelly continued her act, "You seem like a pretty tough kid, so I'll let you in on his little secret." She leaned in close to the child, "He can't trust anyone and that means he can't have any friends. All you have to do is convince him his allies are against him and he will crumble in on himself."

"Wow, I didn't think friends could be used as enemies."

'Well, that is a tiny evil genius in the making now.' The child continued to talk on and on about his new realization and how she was the smartest lady he had ever met. Hearing him compliment her drew her attention from her stakeout.

"So you are the next BWA Diva?!"

"Umm... yeah, that's me."

"What's your name?"

"Umm… Bandit"

"Well, now your silly purple hair makes sense."

"Who you calling silly?"

" _Okay, final question, Norton or Zena?_ "

Shelly heard a male's voice exit the shop, grabbing her attention. She saw him again, that flaming redhead with his smug grin laughing with Veronica. She ducked down again to the level of the child beside her, tucking her hair deeper under her brim. The two were just in earshot, she could make out their meaningless conversation about two wrestlers. They began to make their way from the store, Shelly following from a safe distance.

The child tugged at her shirt stopping her pursuit. "Hey lady, are ya following those two cause you're jealous?"

"Jealous?! Why would I be- How did you- Who- How old are you?"

"Ten, and Mom said not to talk to strangers."

"You're talking to me right now aren't you?"

"Yeah, but we are in the middle of a crowd if you tried something I could just scream, and you wouldn't be able to escape."

"Pretty perceptive for a ten-year-old, here take this," she pulled out a small card. "In about 6 years, find me. You might be useful for my team."

"What like a wrestling faction?"

"Sure, something like that." Shelly made her way down the halls after her two suspects. The child's questions took her attention from the duo but luckily it wouldn't be hard to spot the color red in a sea of black and brown.

Her sights landed on a man lying on the ground with hair the same color as her target's. He seemed to be backing away from a woman with a bun and a panda bandana. 'So, you finally got tired of him huh Ronnie. I should let you squash the creep but that would draw too much attention, better save the sucker.'

"Yo, Ronnie," she called. No answer. As she got closer, she noticed that Veronica's face, or what little she could see, didn't show discomfort but rather perplexion. The man she was standing over seemed less scared and more, mesmerized. 'Okay, yeah, no.'

"Veronica!"

Veronica jumped up at the sound of her real name escaping Shelly's lungs. She quickly ran up to Shelly's side, her face hidden but her excitement visible. "You were gone for way too long, thought you got into some trouble. Guess I should have known better than to think you would get into trouble." She decided that it would be for the best to pretend she had just found them during their little altercation in the hallway. "Oh, nice you were able to get it all. See I didn't doubt you for a second," she chuckled as she tapped Veronica's shoulder. Veronica's reaction was less than favorable, they both knew that Veronica had the social skills of a peanut. "Well come on everyone is waiting for you back at the seats. Sam is getting super excited bout this last match. Something about a big surprise at the end."

She led Veronica down the hallway, looking back over her shoulder she saw the redheaded man sitting with his legs crossed on the floor. Stunned like a deer in headlights. She turned back to Veronica, her face placid and emotionless as they walked onward. "Hey who's that guy you were talking to?"

Veronica just shrugged her shoulders, lifting her mask and sneaking some popcorn into her mouth. "So, you don't know his name." She shook her head. "So why were you standing over him?" Veronica looked back at her with half-lidded eyes. "Right, umm, was he attacking you?" She shook her head. "Was he creepy?" Again, she shook her head. "Were you just messing with him?" She made a wishy-washy motion with her hand. "That's messed up." Veronica just chuckled softly, so soft that Shelly couldn't even hear her, just see her body bouncing lightly.

* * *

" _You can't see me, my time is now_

_It's the franchise, Boy, I'm shining now_

_You can't see me, my time is now"_

"Okay, yes I think wrestling is stupid, but I have to admit the music is catchy." Shelly had returned with Veronica and a mountain of snacks for their gang.

"Awe yes, music truly can make a fan out of even the greatest none believers," Poco hummed, pulling his guitar from its case and playing a few quick chords.

The fight was just starting but Shelly wasn't paying much attention, she was currently letting her imagination take over. That guy, that creep, who was he? Why did he seem so familiar? It wasn't uncommon for Veronica to draw people's attention. Whether they were stares of confusion at her masks or intrigue at her beauty, people would always be caught staring for a second too long. Shelly was used to it, even people in the bandits would fall for her looks. Why did this man bother her so?

It wasn't the color of his skin or the fact he was a man. Just that it was him was bothering her. Who was he? Why did she feel so uncomfortable around him? She swam through her mind searching for the answer to her conundrum. The sounds of the crowd and the showdown below faded away as she entered her thoughts.

Red, one of the three primary colors. Used to represent intensity, passion, and in her case an enemy. Why was this color the enemy? The cheers of the crowd were like white noise now, as she drifted into darkness.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Adrenaline shot through her veins at the presence of screaming children. Her eyes shot open, but darkness was all she saw. A single light flashed on. At the center was a small child, crouched on the floor crying softly, her hands over her head as if to protect from falling objects. She slowly approached the crying child. As she got closer more about the child seemed familiar, she had fair brown skin, and her fingers looked dirty.

"Hey kid, you okay?" The child did not move nor stop crying. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt ya. What's your name?"

The child's tears began to slow. Her whimpers quiet now. She slowly took her hands off her head. Shoulder length hair, rough and matted. The tips black but her roots, a dark purple.

"Shelly," her voice soft and filled with anguish.

Shelly began to open her mouth to speak again but found no sound to escape.

"Well, Shelly," a voice called from behind. She turned to see a male figure, larger than herself but not a giant like Nix. His voice wasn't smooth like butter or deep and gravely. He just sounded happy, his voice was a comfort to her. "My name is-"

"Hahahahaa"

Shelly turned around to the child claiming to be her. The child no longer saw Shelly before her, she looked past her to the man that had appeared. Shelly looked past the child into the darkness several shadows shifted around. Demons cackling at the child's whimpers.

"Do you have a home?" the man spoke once again. Shelly turned back to him now. Somehow, she had moved from her position between the child and the man. Now she was standing in the distance watching as the child shook her head to his question. "Do you have a family?" The child once again broke down into tears. He dropped down to a knee and placed a hand on her shoulder. Shelly attempted to walk towards the duo, but her movements were impeded. No progress was made but she exerted more stamina with each step.

She felt a white-hot pain in her back. Three spots in her back were like fire flowing through her spine. She reached back and found one of the three spots, an object protruding from her backbone. She gritted her teeth and yanked the object out of its new home. Upon inspection, she saw a strange dagger. It was shaped like a feather with a black hoop for the handle. As she inspected the dagger, she felt more energy draining from her frame. She fell to a single knee, coughing up blood.

"It's okay kid," the man's voice echoed through her mind. She looked up and saw him and the child still sitting on the ground. She tried to crawl towards them, but her movements were slow and weak. "You can be a part of my family."

The child slowly stopped her waterworks at the sound of him accepting her. Shelly smiled fondly at this familiar memory. The feeling of death approaching her was scary, but the warmth from the scene made it worth the pain. Shelly watched as the two began to walk away into the darkness.

"That's right shrimp."

Shelly froze with fear. That voice, that gravely, angry voice. It made her shake to her core. The cold grasp of death backed away as she mustered the courage to look up. The child and her new friend were standing still, looking up at a giant shadow. It morphed with the darkness, all-encompassing as if they could never escape its grasp. A bright white smile with dastardly curls from cheek to cheek spread the shadows maw. A bright twinkle appearing above its mouth.

"You're a part of my family now. And nobody touches my family."

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Shelly shot upwards again from the sound of screaming children. She looked around but saw darkness once again. Jumping to her feet she began to panic, 'Damn where am I now?'

Bright lights blinded her as spotlights turned back on in the arena. She looked around and saw her friends all cheering with the crowd. She looked around for a sign that she was still in a dream. This was her reality, so what was that dream? She looked down at the ring, there was a figure standing on the top turnbuckle, shrouded in a red cloak.

The figure leaped into the air, crashing down on three men in the ring. Shelly tapped Sam on his shoulders, "Yo, what is going on?"

"Oh, you're finally awake. How was your little nap?"

"My back hurts."

"Well, those seats weren't made for sleeping," Sam laughed before turning back to the action.

Shelly looked back to the ring, currently, the cloaked figure was wailing on the guy she thought they called The Miz maybe. All she knew was his music was cool. "Who's the new dude."

"Well I don't know for sure but based on the fact that he was supposed to show up tonight and how Poco is currently jumping with joy," they both looked to Poco who was jumping up and down his hat floating with each peak. "I think this is El Primo."

"El Primo?"

"Yep big-name indie star. Oh yeah, hit 'em with the flying elbow drop!" Sam went back to cheering wildly as the man that might be El Primo continued his assault. Shelly was starting to feel tired again watching the performance but found something off about this new man. None of these fake fighters could dream of taking her on in a real fight, but something about this guy seemed off. Most of the swings that they threw were clearly pulled, but as The Miz fought him it looked like he was actually punching as hard as he could.

"Yo Sam, does it look like Miz is fighting for real?"

"Who?"

"The guy fighting the red dude."

"You mean The Fix."

"Whatever isn't he fighting pretty seriously?"

"Nah I think he is just a great actor."

Shelly watched as the cloaked man leaped into the air, soaring above the top ropes and landing outside on his opponents. The cloak hood that was above his face now flew off revealing a blue mask.

"That's El Primo," some random fans cheered beside her. She looked down with surprise at the masked man's moves. She began to walk into the aisle making her way down the steps to stand at the guard rail with her friends. Sam and Poco were screaming their heads off. Nix was sitting down in the front row seemingly taking notes of the moves the man was going for. Veronica had her new Mysterion mask over the top of her panda bandana with blood trickling from beneath, odd but adorable. Shelly just smiled as she finally started to understand the fun atmosphere these shows provided.

"This guy is pretty impress- *cough* *cough* *ack*!" Shelly began to violently cough up blood. The sound of her painful expulsions deafened by the crowd as they cheered the arrival of El Primo.

Shelly doubled over leaning on the guard rail as she continued to expel her lungs. That pain she felt in her dream was back. She reached for her back to soothe the discomfort. Her hands met a warm substance and a cold object. She grabbed ahold of the object that had mysteriously found its way into her back. A painful grunt gave her the strength to rip it from her lower back. She inspected the object, a blade in the shape of a feather with a black hoop for a hilt. This time, however, there was a warm red liquid mixed with cold green fluid.

"NIX!"

Nix jumped up from his seat to look at Shelly. Her blood-curdling scream frightening everyone in the area. She gripped the blade, mixing blood from her hands with the blood from her back. Her body practically dangling over the ledge. A shot of adrenaline coursed through her veins one final time so she could get her last words out.

"Hostiles!"

Her body went limp, falling over the edge of the guard rail. Her vision fuzzy, but able to see the ten-foot drop she was taking. Just before hitting the ground, her mind had one final thought before she blacked out. What that shadowy figure said.

' _Nobody touches my family._ '

* * *

Nix watched in horror as his unkillable boss smacked the floor like a boulder. A woman screamed in terror scaring everyone before all attention was on the lifeless form of Shelly. When, where, why, how? All these questions popped in his head at the scene before him. He looked to Poco, Sam, and Veronica, they were motionless. Poco had that same smile on his face that Nix hated so much but his eyes were much brighter showing his astonishment. Sam was frozen solid with his mouth agape in shock. Veronica had no signs of emotion on her face, her arms were shaking though as she reached out to her lifeless boss.

Nix heard it once again, 'Hostiles!' "Hostiles!" he shouted shocking the three members and drawing their attention. "Sam, Veronica, find 'em and bring them here. Poco you're with me," he grabbed Poco by his midriff and slung him over his shoulder like he was a bag of mulch. He put one foot on the guard rail, it moaned from his weight. The two remaining members watched as he dropped down to Shelly's side, shaking the ground around him.

He placed Poco down before looking back up to them, "GO!" The two atop the balcony shook the cobwebs and started scanning the arena. Veronica tapped Sam on the shoulder and pointed in a direction. They nodded their heads before disappearing into the stands.

Nix looked down to see Poco removing two blades from Shelly's back and taking one from her hand. He passed one to Nix, he noticed the viscous green liquid. A dip into the substance with his index finger brought out a mixture of her blood and the green ooze. He opted to use his pinky which was just small enough to pick up just the green substance. His tongue lapped up the green substance before spitting it out violently, "Poison."

"Oh really, ya don't say?"

"Don't get smart with me skeleton." He took Shelly's head in his massive hands. His fingers touched her neck for a pulse. A faint beat could be felt. "She's alive."

"For how long?"

"It's weak but it's there. She's tough, I doubt that she will fall to just this, but she won't be strong enough to handle any follow-up attacks. We need to get out of here." Nix looked around at some of the bystanders watching the scene. "Does anyone know if the paramedics are on the way?!" The crowd murmured amongst themselves, but a response was not provided. "Useless."

"There's no time for paramedics. If you guys have been found, then we need to get her combat-ready now." Poco pulled his case off his back and pulled out his custom guitar.

"We don't have time for one of your songs Poco."

"I told you before, music heals the soul. I just need to get in tune." Poco began to play a few small cords and adjust his pitch as Nix rested her head on his lap. Her hat flew off in the fall beside her. He picked it up and placed it on her head, tucking her purple hair beneath it.

"Hang on Boss, we got you."

"What happened here?" Nix and Poco turned towards the question. A man with fiery red hair broke through the crowd, he was softly panting implying that he ran to the scene.

"We have it under control you can move on pal," Nix waved the man off before focusing on Shelly. Poco stopped tuning his guitar momentarily as he stared at the redhead. The redhead and other crowd members backed away at the sight of Poco. His forever smile on that boney frame chilling them to their bones.

He leaned in close to Nix covering his mouth, "We need to move her."

"What are you talking about, you said you could help her with your song right?"

"Yes, but this place isn't safe anymore."

"Veronica and Sam are chasing down the suspects. These people are just bystanders."

"Not him."

Nix looked back to the redhead as he slowly approached motioning to get their attention. Nix looked his frame down before concluding, "He is armed with two firearms. If you're scared of that don't be, his stature implies that he was running here to survey the scene. If he were here to finish the job, he would be more observant of us, analyze the chance of resistance, and if he could handle us in a fight. He is just here to help, probably a part of paramedics." He turned to the redhead, "If you are here with paramedics don't worry, we have this under control. Do us a favor and find the higher-ups for this arena, we would like some surveillance footage so we can identify her attacker."

"She was attacked?!" The man reached into his shirt pocket, "My name is Sheriff Colton Domire, of the GSDPF. I'm here to help."

"Dammit," Nix hissed under his breath. He looked to Poco for advice, his response was just shrugged shoulders and a fearful glint in his eyes. "Listen, pal, I know it's your job and all to protect and serve, so why don't you follow the latter of that motto and do as we say. Go home." When he looked behind him Colton was not there.

"She's bleeding, what happened?"

They both turned with a jump to see Colton had slunk past them and was now directly in front of them looking at Shelly's face. "Umm..."

"Hey, pal, I know first aid so just let us handle this," Poco slyly jumped in.

"Where is your first aid kit then?"

"Umm..."

"Here just let me see if I can stop the bleeding," he reached his hand out to grabbed Shelly's form.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Nix threw his massive paws out swatting Colton's hand with a monstrous force. Colton recoiled to the wall from the pressure of the hit.

"What the hell was tha-" he paused and looked amazed at the group. Nix was confused by his sudden reaction to getting his hand swatted away.

"You bonehead," Poco hissed from the side. Nix looked to Poco confused, he followed his gaze. Straight to the face of Shelly, his beautiful sleeping beauty, and her bright purple hair. Her bright purple hair that was exposed due to the air from him swatting Colton's hand.

The sound of guns cocking drew their attention. Colton was standing over them with a pistol in each hand, staring down the duo. "Hands up, nobody moves. Civilians, clear the area immediately, that is a direct police order."

The crowd began to scream and run in all directions. Some people snapped last-minute pictures before running into the distance. Nix looked to Poco as he franticly tuned his guitar. That smile still bright, but his tension clear in his movements. If he could sweat, he would probably be profusely perspiring.

"You, big guy!" Nix looked up to see both firearms trained at his skull. "Back away from the criminal or I will be arresting you as well."

Nix heard Shelly's voice in his head, ' _You bonehead._ '

* * *

Veronica was leading the way in a chase for a shadow in the distance. Sam was right behind looking through his bag for a weapon to slow his movements. He clearly wasn't as fast as either of them as they disappeared around a corner in front of him. "Gotta think, I don't have speed, but I have brains. How do I close the gap?"

He rummaged through his bag of tricks. His assortment of close-range weapons came up first, 'That will be good for when I catch up.' Then came up his guns, 'Probably shouldn't shoot any live weapons inside such a heavily populated location.' He reached in deeper into his bag and met grasp with a piece of rope. He pulled out a long rope with two balls on either side. A makeshift bola. "Perfect."

He kept running up ahead and climbed the balcony they jumped up. When he turned the corner to the hallway, he was met with the body of Veronica flying at him. Her body slamming into his as he cushioned her fall. They both shook the cobwebs as they got up. Veronica pushed Sam back down as a volley of blades flew in their direction. She gracefully dodged them before pulling out several throwing stars and returning the favor.

The shadow at the end of the hallway did not move. It pulled out one more blade and dropped to a more combat-ready stance. With each star that came, it deflected effortlessly. Veronica stood tall as she peered down her adversary. Sam just looked slack jaw in awe at the feats of skill these two showed. Veronica watched as the figure took out several more blades. She dropped low, this was a test of strength, one she would not lose.

The figure jumped into the air and threw its blades wildly, knocking out the lights in the hall. Veronica and Sam stood in the dark with anticipation. Sam quickly reached into his bag pulling out a flashlight. He scanned the area; their target was nowhere to be found.

"I think it left." Sam sighed. Veronica stamped the ground with frustration. "Relax we'll find 'em." He walked behind them and picked up one of the blades. The green liquid that was coated on it was thin but oozing. "The blades are covered in a weak poison. Must have nailed Shelly with a few." He licked some of it before spitting it out swiftly. "It can kill, but you would need to either sustain considerable damage beforehand or intake a large amount. She will be fine."

Veronica's body relaxed at his analysis. They began to make their way down the hall with caution. They could not see their enemy, but a presence could still be felt. This feeling that they were missing something. Sam walked forward and saw a red liquid on the ground. Blood. Veronica nicked him with her volley. He looked around for a sign of drippage. There was a small red dot leading into another hallway. "He's heading for the exit!" Sam began to run forward to chase down the culprit. Veronica stood still, looking back where they came. "Ronnie, come one we can still catch him." Veronica watched as people began to run down the dark hall from where they came. She looked back and nodded in Sam's direction then jumped through a door back into the main arena stands, disappearing from his sight.

Sam slapped himself, this was his responsibility now. He had to track the assailant down at all costs. He ran off in the direction of the blood drops, the rushing crowd of fans panicking as they followed far behind.

* * *

"You wouldn't believe who I saw today."

"..."

"The one that got away."

"..."

"If I hit my shots, which I always do, she should be in a body bag by now or at least critical condition."

"..."

"No clue that it was me, some of her goons tried to chase me down, but I gave 'em the slip."

"..."

"On my way." The assailant put his phone into his pocket. His voice was deep, foreboding, it matched the shadows he called his home. He looked upwards into the night sky. The desert may be the worst place during the day but at this time of night, the stars looked so beautiful. "One day."

He looked his hand over, a small trickle of blood leaking from a scratch he got deflecting the woman's attack. "Not bad for some petty thieves." He leaped up into the air but on his way up a force gripped at his legs, ripping him to the ground. He fell to the earth in a puff of dust rolling as the object dragged him slowly on it's dying path. The dust settled showing a rope with some balls attached to his legs.

"You won't get away from me now!"

He looked back to see the boy he was just running from. 'So, the chick in the mask sent him ahead. Big mistake.' He quickly pulled out a blade and sawed away the rope releasing himself from his polyester prison. He jumped to his feet to face the boy; he was still running full tilt. The boy had on a pair of goggles and was rummaging through a bag on his way to him. He could attempt an escape but if the boy hand another ranged projectile turning his back might have dire consequences. He would just have to face the kid head-on.

Sam on the other hand had found his gadget but needed to be closer to get the best use. He needed to keep him from moving for about 100 more feet. "Who are you, why did you attack her?"

'So, the kid's trying to distract me. Hah! I'll play his game.' He cleared his lungs, "My name is none of your business. And the attack, that was just business." He smirked with that last line though Sam couldn't tell.

'That's right, asshole. Just a little closer.' "Then if it's just business, who do you work for?"

"Come on man, I don't wanna kill you."

"Nobody will be dying tonight!" he ripped a small fan from his bag and threw it ahead. The assailant jumped backward letting it land before him. It spurred to life blowing huge winds directly into his face. He instinctually put his arms up to block the sand that blasted his face. A crack in his arms was all he could manage before a ghastly silhouette appeared before him. Followed by a monstrous right hook, like his fists were made of solid steel. 

He flew through the mini sandstorm into the open desert sand. He slid on the floor making a small dust cloud. The cover was perfect for his counterattack sending several blades into the storm, aiming primarily at the stormfront to knock out the devious fan that caused this predicament.

Electrical whirs could be heard with a few small sparks as the wind began to die down. As the dust fell around the storm so did the small cloud he had used for cover. In the middle of the storm, he saw the frame of the boy. One fist to the ground while the other pointed towards him. His fists were larger than normal hands.

The dust settled showing the boy still at the end of his punch. He turned to face the attacker smashing his metal fists together, the clang of the metal echoing in the darkness. "And I will get my answers," he screamed in a fit of rage.

The shadowed man rose to his feet. Sam watched as the moonlight shined on him, like an actor in the spotlight. He wasn’t much larger than Shelly. All his features on full display. He wore a blue leather jacket with dark marron jeans. Black gloves to match his black boots. Or perhaps they were both chosen to match his black... feathers? Sam stared in astonishment at the strange half-human half-bird hybrid before him. He was a man with a crow's head, a strange slash mark across his beak.

He dusted himself off before cracking his knuckles. "That was a pretty good hit ya got in there. What's your name?"

"Why would I tell you." He regained his focus after his initial shock from the man-beast before him.

"Listen, pal, if you want me to answer your questions, you should start by answering mine."

"...Sam."

"The name's Crow. See now was that so hard?"

"Now tell me why you attacked that woman?"

"Ya mean your boss?" Sam visibly flinched from his response, "Yeah I know a lot about your little gang of bandits. All except your location. Mind letting a fellow fighter in on that?"

"Like hell, I would ever tell you!"

"Well if you won't answer my question then I won't tell you why I attacked your boss. See how this game works."

"You think threatening my boss' life is a game?"

"Don't you see, it is a game." He slid three blades from one of his jacket sleeves, slipping one blade into his free hand. "Right now, we both want info, but neither is willing to talk. So now imagine we are playing connect four," he swiftly threw the three daggers in his direction. Sam dropped to the floor to dodge the high-velocity toxic projectiles. Sam looked up to see more daggers coming his way which he rolled away from.

Crow had disappeared, but the sound of metal rattling alerted Sam of the incoming divebomb. He dodged one more time but was nicked by two daggers. Crow landed beside him from his aerial assault, pulling out three more daggers and smirking down at him. Sam clutched his right arm and left knee, inspecting the cuts. A small amount of green liquid could be seen on his clothing, mixing with the blood.

"But instead of connecting four dots to win, the one that loses four limbs squeals."


	8. Green Eggs and Ham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you continue to read this story please remember that every OC is a tool to further enhance the characters of in-game brawlers.

'Hands up, nobody moves.' What else was he supposed to say? It all happened so quickly; it was second nature. He came expecting to aid a wounded woman and her two friends; instead, he was met with the prone body of an elite criminal and her two accomplices. He wasn't in the wrong here. He was the hero. So why did this feel so wrong?

Colt stood tall above the two crooks. As tall as he could stand to the monstrous black man before him. Even crouched down he could still feel an intense pressure radiating off his frame. He was trouble, worse than that, he was a threat. If push came to shove, he would have to immobilize this beast first. But how would he manage to stop such a hulking monstrosity?

A movement to his left drew his attention. "I said don't move!" His sights locked on the yellow skeleton. The existence of such an oddity was a question for later; now he needed threat analysis. At a glance, he seemed harmless. He was nothing but skin and bones, minus the skin. He didn't look armed with anything lethal. The guitar he was clutching was the only real threat he could detect. He would be able to survive an attack from the guitar, the only way it could hurt him would be if he swung it while Colt wasn't looking.

His eyes wandered back to his face. A cold chill washing over his body. That smile was so unsettling. How could he be smiling at a time like this? A gun pointed to his head; his boss prone on the ground with severe injuries. Colt followed the glowing dot in his eye sockets but found that they were only looking at him. Almost staring into his soul.

He looked down at the injured woman. It had to be her. There was no other person with that look. Brown skin, small frame, purple hair.

Shelly the Gem Bandit.

But why? Better question, how? What could attack her? When? Colt thought about the events before the woman's scream alerted him, and the rest of the stadium, of Shelly's lifeless body. Primo had just made his grand entrance before she screamed. The lights went out before he appeared.

'The lights…' Colt thought as it started to make sense. The attacker must have known that Primo would be making his big entrance tonight. They used the cover of darkness to their advantage. He knew how. Now, why?

A gang war perhaps. Rival teams competing for power and aiming for her to send a message. 'Message sent,' he deadpanned mentally. One thing didn't make sense though.

How did the attacker know that Primo would be appearing through a blackout? It didn't make sense. Many superstars in the past had made big debuts through walk-ins or just with a seemingly normal match. How could this attacker know that Primo would be entering under the cover of darkness?

Insider knowledge. Maybe this attacker had friends backstage that told them of the entrance. Yes, that makes the most sense. The only other option would be Primo telling the attacker beforehand. But there is no way for the attacker to know that Shelly would be there nor a reason for Primo to help a gang member. Colt thought more about Primo, a nagging thought in his mind.

'But what if he did.'

There is no reason, and this thought process is baseless, but his gut was screaming that this could be it. Why did he feel so uncomfortable when this thought came to light? Primo had never done anything strange. When the lady screamed, he didn't overreact like the other superstars. He didn't even react. He just... stared. Then he leaped off into the distance. After winking down at Colt.

'Why did he wink at me.'

Just his charisma right. He has no reason to be apart of this gang war-

*twang*

*POW*

Colt looked down at his left hand. He couldn't recall pulling the trigger, but his gun barrel had a small wave of heat coming from the tip. He looked past the tip to see a small black spot beside the yellow skeleton. "I said nobody move," he muttered. A low grumble could be heard to his right. He focused on the giant, his face a scowl of rage. Anger, hatred, frustration. So many emotions plaguing his features. Colt had made a mistake. He threatened the life of this monster's ally.

'I need to call for help.' Colt thought about the options at hand. He didn't have his radio so phoning in some backup would be impossible. There were still people moving away from the scene in the distance. Cries of fear from Colt's accidental warning shot causing the stadium to clear out. He could wait out for some stadium security, but this stadium seemed so low budget that he wouldn't be surprised if they were armed with rocks and clubs. He needed to move his suspects away from the stadium.

"Both of you, on your feet," Colt motioned with his guns. The two perps didn't move an inch. "I said up, resisting an arrest will only worsen your punishment."

"Not too convincing there are ya, copper?" The yellow skeleton piped up. His voice was high pitched and warm, a far cry from the cold stare his lifeless eyes gave off.

"Move."

"We'll move once we get some attention to her wounds."

"Then attend."

"I don't have a first aid kit."

"You said you didn't need one."

The yellow skeleton went silent. His face frozen with the same emotion as always. "Alright, ya got me. I don't have any way to care for her-" *POW*

Another shot landed beside the skeleton, this one from his right gun. "Fix her, then we move." The skeleton nodded his head before he returned to tuning his guitar. Colt was losing his patience, "I said fix her, not play a song."

The skeleton threw both hands into the air, "If you want me to fix her, I need to tune my guitar first. Can I do that?"

Colt inspected the guitar. It didn't look special in any way. Maybe inside was a compartment that stored medical supplies. He could also just be tuning it to distract him or buy some time. They might have reinforcements on the way. If they did Colt would have to bet on some help arriving soon. He couldn't just attack the two men. They weren't going to move unless she was safe first. He would just have to wait and see how this would play out. "Hurry up."

The skeleton continued to tune his guitar. Exchanging glances with the large man beside him. Colt took his eyes off the duo inspecting his surroundings. Everything seemed calm, the arena had been cleared out. He looked for any sign of Jessie or Tyler but was glad to see they must have left with the crowd. It was him and these three crooks. He just needed to get them outside. Then he could throw them in the back of his car and haul them to the station. 'Jessie and Tyler are smart. I hope they don't try to make it back home by themselves.'

The sounds of low strums emanating from a guitar drew his attention back to the duo. The skeleton was currently playing a tune directly towards Shelly. Not a word left his mouth as he continued to play softly. The giant gently caressed Shelly's head as the song slowly filled the arena. It was soothing, almost disarming. Colt could feel his tension die. His muscles felt so relaxed as he swayed softly to the music. When the skeleton finished the tune Colt snapped back into focus. He looked to Shelly for any signs of life, but she was still motionless.

"Nothing happened."

The skeleton softly chuckled before resuming his tune.

" _I once went to a show,_

_To see a friend, I used to know._

_But the past of an ally,_

_Wouldn't allow me to go."_

His voice shifted as he sang. Colt heard the high-pitch voice he once had morph into something out of a fairytale. Like a bard in a medieval tavern.

" _We came to a standstill,_

_A standoff of sorts._

_Unarmed and defenseless,_

_He could shoot us for sport._

_With hair, flaming red,_

_And a heart just and true._

_I just couldn't hate him,_

_He did what he must do."_

The skeleton turned to Colt now. Still strumming his soft tune. His eyes seemed to glow softly with each word.

" _So, I looked him in the eyes,_

_focus on Thing one and Thing two._

_Cause then you'll never notice,_

_Thing three is right behind you."_

Colt felt a sharp pain in his right hand making him drop his gun. He looked to the ground to see a small throwing star sliding across the ground. The ground shook as the giant man rose to his feet charging towards Colt. He quickly aimed with his left and fired off a volley in the giant's direction. He lost his footing as the giant's hands clasped around his neck lifting him off the ground. He ran forward with Colt still in hand directly into the wall behind him, pinning Colt like a poster. Colt aimed his left hand once more but was grabbed by the giant's free hand slamming it into the wall. He lost his grip of the gun and desperately clawed at the giant palm around his larynx.

"Woah down big man, don't want more trouble than you already have."

"You can't be serious, Poco." The skeleton walked up from behind with Shelly draped over his shoulder. "He tried to shoot you. Twice!" his grip tightened with that statement. Colt began to tap his massive forearm, begging for air.

"Nix," Poco walked close showing Shelly's cold face. "Loosen your grip."

Nix loosened allowing Colt to gasp for air. He let go of Colt completely letting him drop to the ground. Colt dropped to a single knee, coughing as the oxygen flooded his lungs once more.

"Thank…*cough* you. You have… no idea… how embarrassing of a death that would have been." Nix palmed Colt's skull and slammed him against the wall once more. "Oh okay, back against the wall again," he groaned out.

"Shut up." Nix looked off into the stands. "Thanks for the save."

Colt followed his stare as a shadow flew towards them. The person didn't leave the shadows, but Colt could tell they were a female based on the curves of their figure. "Hey there pretty lady, why don't you step out of the shadows so the _Coltster_ can get a look at ya." The shadow leaned forward letting her forehead peek through the shadows. Colt was disappointed to see that her face was hidden underneath a Mysterion mask. 'Damn, can't identify the perps if I can't see their faces,' he thought grumpily. 'Nix and Poco are the two guys. Definitely gonna need to log them into a criminal database under the Gem Bandit files.'

Colt watched as the shadow motioned towards Poco. "She's fine. I just haven't had the time to tend to her."

'She's keeping her voice hidden as well. She might be a problem.' "Come on, I'm not the bad guy here. I'm just a cop doing my job. Creepy skeleton man even sang in his song he doesn't blame me. Right, buddy?"

The three bandits stared at him emptily. "We need to kill him," Nix deadpanned. Colt felt the blood leave his body. He needed to talk and fast.

"You don't wanna kill me. What would you gain?"

"Satisfaction," Nix grumbled under his breath tightening his grip on Colt's skull.

"You kill him," Poco laid Shelly down on the floor. "And the wave of cops that already want her dead will triple."

Opportunity. "Yeah, you kill me and you will never be safe to walk the dunes-"

"I said shut up!" Nix smashed his head into the concrete wall again. "He's seen our faces. He knows our names. Worst of all. He held us at gunpoint. We need to get rid of him."

"Nix," Poco put a hand on his shoulder. "You're angry cause he held Shelly at gunpoint. I get it," Poco tapped his shoulder to gain his attention. Nix looked over at his creepy smile and found solace in his words. "This isn't the way."

Nix looked back at Colt. Colt attempted to smile, showing that he would comply. Nix just ground his head deeper into the wall. "He can't be trusted." He dropped Colt to his feet before pinning him with his hands on his chest. He brought back his free hand, clenching his fists. Colt looked with fear, an aura of death radiating from his fist. "Don't worry you won't feel a thing."

"Wait, I can help you. I have connections. People that I can talk to. I can help you get the best jobs." Colt saw the rage in Nix's face grow with each passing comment. Colt knew that this was it he sighed before letting his body go limp. "Just don't ruin my face. I want an open casket if possible." He closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

* * *

"Come on kid, you started with such fire. How come you can't land a single punch?" Crow grabbed two more daggers and threw them towards Sam. He narrowly jumped through the air, twisting his body to avoid the attack. Sam landed on all four limbs preparing for the next attack. He saw Crow dashing in his direction, both hands behind his back. Sam jumped up to his feet rushing in Crow's direction. He leaped into the air looking to land an aerial smash on Crow's skull but met the ground once again.

Crow dashed to the right just before Sam could connect his Hail Mary Slam. He threw three more of his poison-tipped daggers. This time having two connect directly into Sam's arm before he could dodge. Sam groaned in pain removing the daggers, then continued his attack. The entire fight had been Crow staying just out of range of Sam's melee strikes. His evasion was the only thing keeping him ahead. His jaw was still sore from that monstrous punch Sam landed in his makeshift dust storm.

Crow slowed his movements, allowing Sam to get closer. Sam threw two short jabs followed by a quick uppercut that narrowly missed. Crow hopped up into a somersault over Sam. He balanced on Sam's head for a split second with one hand, using the other to slip out another dagger slicing at his cheek. Sam winced in pain at the new cut on his face, a small amount of green ooze seeping into the wound. He felt a hand grip at his backpack before snipping a string and yanking it away from him. He turned to see Crow with his back turned, looking at the night sky, Sam's backpack in hand.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like," his voice was low and calm. Like he wasn't currently in the middle of a fight. He pointed up to the sky, "To be on the moon. To dance with the stars. I once was able to soar up in the heavens. But now I walk amongst you humans." He turned back to Sam with a sober look on his face. "I honestly don't know which I prefer." Sam paused for a second. For the first time since seeing his face, he didn't see a strange human, bird hybrid. He saw a man. A troubled man searching for something.

Crow threw Sam's bag off to the side. He reached behind his back and pulled out three more blades juggling them absently as he looked back to Sam. "Look kid I like your grit. You have a lot of potential. But you are never gonna beat me. So, let's make a deal. I won't ask any more questions about your little gang of bandits. I won't chase your friends. I'll even spare your life." Crow threw all three blades high into the air, disappearing with the stars. "All you have to do is join me." Crow walked up to Sam with both hands behind his back. Sam took a step back. Crow reached out a single gloved hand. "What do ya say, my apprentice?"

Sam inspected his hands. He couldn't see the glint of a blade up his sleeves. He looked back to his other arm hidden behind his back. Crow took notice and showed both hands. He had no blades in hand. This was a peace offering. Sam could get out of this fight with his life and an amazing teacher. But Crow forgot one thing.

He left himself wide open.

Sam threw another swift jab directly at Crow's broad beak. He knew he had him now. If a person is struck with a hard blow to the nose their vision blurs allowing for an easy follow-up attack. This punch would be the end of this fight.

But his punch never landed. Once again, he saw Crow dip below his jab. For a split-second, Sam swore he saw Crow sigh before rolling backward out of range. Sam couldn't let him get out of range again. He pushed his advantage and ran after him. Just when Crow completed his roll, he looked up at Sam one more time from a crouched position. His eyes showed no form of anger nor enjoyment. Just regret.

Crow launched himself upward into the stratosphere. Sam followed for as long as he could before he lost track of Crow in the night. Sam paced back and forth for a sign of Crow. He took another step back then felt a white-hot pain in his right thigh. He looked down to see a blade lodged in his leg. He screamed with pain as he gripped the foreign object. He was just about to rip it out before another blade appeared in his left leg. Another painful scream escaping him.

The green ooze was pouring directly into his bloodstream. He fell to both knees and groaned in agony at the horrid feeling. He felt his muscles relax as the toxin finally started to take effect. He was losing all his strength now. "I… won't… lose…" he choked out between weak pained sobs. He gripped the blade in his right thigh once again and tried once more to pull it out. An unholy groan leaving his throat as he mustered the strength to rip it out. Only to be quelled by one final blade slipping into his back.

Sam fell silent dropping to the sand. Two feet fell beside him. Crow crouched down to meet his eye level. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Shame." Crow walked past Sam; he had finished this fight. Killing the boy would be a waste. If he lived, he could try to convince him to join some other day. If he died, that was just another one to add to the list.

Sam, however, was clinging on to the last inkling of light he could see. 'This is it. This is where I die. In the middle of a town called Oasis. No one can see my final moments.' A tear fell from Sam's cheek as he saw his life flash before his eyes. A young boy that was given everything in his life. Raised by a rich family to be the perfect little boy. He saw the world through a golden lens. His mother and father were happily married. He could have anything he wanted. He could be anything he wanted.

He remembered his father buying him his first SZES. Playing the latest games. Get the cleanest toys. He remembered his first dip into the world of technology. An old Atari that his father had when he was younger was passed down to him so he could tinker with it. The first time he realized that he wanted to explore the world of technology. The first day of the rest of his life.

Or so he thought, then that day came. When he decided to explore the big city all alone and wandered into the ghettos. He saw the horrible lives those people lived. The shoddy housing, the dangerous street corners, the broken-down stores. He saw his first dead body on that day. A young black man, laying against the wall clutching his stomach while a red liquid escaped his wound.

The man saw Sammy and started to laugh. "Hey kid, come here." Sam started to tear up as he backed away from the man. "Don't worry," he showed his blood-soaked hand, "Not like I could hurt ya if I wanted to."

Against his better judgment, Sam approached the dying man. The man patted the ground beside him. Sam fell to his knees, blood staining his jeans. "Tell me kid what's your name."

"My momma said not to talk to strangers."

"Kid you look smart enough to see… I ain't gonna be around for much longer. Grant a dead man that one request?"

"…Sam"

"Rollins. Maxwell Rollins. Well Sam I ain't never seen you in the ghettos before. Where ya from."

"T-Tall Oaks."

"Hahaha, Tall Oaks? So, you're a rich kid."

"Momma says we are just blessed."

"Yeah, it must be a blessing to have it that easy kid." Sam and Maxwell sat in silence for a while. Maxwell started to cough up some blood scaring Sam even more. Sam started to break down into tears. "Hey, Sam, what ya crying for. I'm the one in pain."

Sam choked out a response, "Wh-Why… Why is this part of the town so sad? Why… can't everyone be happy like we are at my house? Nobody hurts each other at home. Isn't this your home?"

Maxwell just smiled down at Sam. He took his clean hand and ruffled Sam's hair. "Kid, nobody is truly happy." Maxwell reached into his pocket and handed Sam a tissue. Sam looked up and saw a bottle of water with some crackers. He looked at Maxwell and saw him rummaging through a bag. Maxwell turned back to him with a faint smile, a small trail of blood leaking from his mouth. "Go ahead, I was gonna eat it later, but it's better used than wasted."

Sam took a sip of the water. Seeing that it was safe he continued to eat and drink while soft whimpers escaped his chest. "Why is it so bad here."

"Kid, it's bad everywhere." He looked down at Sam. "It's even bad at your house."

"No it isn't, my family is the best."

"Tell me, Sam, do you like to explore?" Sam nodded his head. "Do you like to stick your nose into places it doesn't belong?" Sam shook his head. "Well, maybe you should try it. Next time mom or dad tell you to go to your room, don't. When it's time to go to sleep. Stay up. Listen closely to the walls. Sneak around the house. You might find something interesting. But be aware, the world is not as pretty as you think. If you're ready to see the truth then take my advice. If you wanna keep living a lie, stay in your room." Maxwell opened his fist to show a small shard of glass. A drop of blood staining it. "This will help ya peek around corners without anyone noticing. Plus, it makes a great self-defense tool. In this world, there are always gonna be people stronger than you. But if you're smarter nothing will be able to beat you. Now shoo." He waved his hand in Sam's direction ushering him away. "A kid with such a bright future shouldn't have to see a man's light leave his eyes. Not yet."

Sam slowly rose, a shaky breath rocking his core. He dropped down to his knees again, "I can help you, Mr. Rollins. I can go get help." He turned back to the street. He saw several people walking past. Most didn't take notice of the interaction deep inside the dark alley. A few noticed and quickly turned away to avoid an interaction. "I can-"

*chlk*

Sam turned around to the tip of a gun barrel. He looked past and saw Maxwell with a cold stare.

"Go."

Sam started to cry again before he began his run through the streets. The glass in his hands felt especially cold to the touch. His bloodstained jeans were strangely warm. When he returned home his parents started to fawn over him. Pampering him as they pleaded where he ran to. His father gave him the punishment of no dinner tonight for running off without a trace, but his Mom just continued to care for him the entire day. Even sneaking snacks throughout the night. His mother kissed him goodnight, but he couldn't sleep. Something kept nagging him deep inside his mind.

' _Kid, it's bad everywhere… listen closely to the walls.'_

Sam got up from his bed and put his ear to the wall adjacent to his parents' room. "Is he asleep?" he heard his dad's voice grumble.

"Y-Yes"

"Did you give him a snack?"

"Yes…"

Sam heard something smack against a table. Or was it the floor? "Dammit woman if you keep babying him he is never going to grow a backbone."

"He's ten."

"When I was ten, I had already cut my first deal with my fifth-grade teacher to get straight A's in exchange for keeping her dirty secrets. If he wants to get into the family business, he needs to toughen up. Did you see the blood on his pants? He saw something today, he's almost ready."

"I will not let you corrupt my son with your dirty business."

"This business is the only thing keeping the food on the table. You have no right to make demands when all you do is live off me. The only reason I keep your worthless ass around is so you can take care of him during the day."

"You won't talk to me like I'm less than human."

*SMACK*

Sam recoiled at the sound of flesh meeting face. "You are a bitch and nothing but, do you understand!" Sam pulled away from the wall tucking his head deep under his covers. He didn't wanna believe what he just heard. He tried his best to sleep but his dreams plagued him with nightmares.

Suddenly he started to see the world differently. He started to walk in on his mother and father fighting more. He watched as his father would beat on her in their bedroom. He saw her consuming prescription pills and random herbs she would buy from strange men that visited the house. He saw his father with dirty looking men in the sitting room. Passing money under the table. The little boy Sammy watched as the world he knew crumbled.

It all boiled over one night. Sam's father was having guests over that night and he was told to go to his room and go to sleep. He took Maxwell's advice and stayed up listening in on the conversations. He couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about, but he heard his father tell someone, "to the back." Sam ran to a window facing the backyard and looked in the reflection of his mirror. He couldn't see it clearly, but he did see two men push some guy to the ground. They pointed an object at the man before a small popping sound could be heard. One man dragged the body away while the other grabbed the water hose and washed the area he landed in.

Sam cried himself to sleep that night. There was no such thing as happiness. There was no perfect world. He wasn't blessed with a perfect life. He had just been living the perfect lie.

* * *

Sammy remembered running away one afternoon. He didn't know where he just knew that he didn't want to stay in his house of horror. Looking back Sam saw that this decision was foolish. He could have been a man of money like his father. He could have anything he wanted without a single worry.

His mind shifted once more. He remembered it was summer when he ran away. The heat was relentless. He didn't know any safe places to hide away from his parent's horrible life so he went to the one place he knew they would never go.

The ghetto.

He was sitting on a street corner watching a group of children play. He visited the alleyway he had first met Maxwell every day, hoping that he might be there again. Part of him wished that he would come back and save Sam from this scary world he entered. The other part knew that he was gone.

There was a mixture of kids all playing in the water from a fire hydrant. Sam watched with envy as they laughed and cheered. They didn't yet realize that everything they loved was probably a lie. He wished he could go back to that world. Where he didn't know what corruption was or that people would use faux smiles to hide their true intentions. To be ten and so scared of the future, it ate at his heart every day. He absently traced the jagged edges of the glass shard against the pavement.

"Why ain't ya playing with everyone else."

Sam looked up to see a black kid had approached him. "Don't know any of them," he coldly returned.

"Well, you can't make new friends if you don't try. Don't you wanna make new friends?"

Sam sighed at his questions, "I don't need friends."

"Everyone needs friends." The boy sat down on the pavement beside Sam. He handed him the drink he was sipping on, a Capri Star pouch. Sam denied the drink continuing to absently grind his glass shard.

"You know that playing with sharp glass is dangerous right."

"Yep."

"Then why are you playing with it?"

Sam looked up at the playing children, "Nothing else to do." The boys fell into an awkward silence. Sam vacantly scraped his glass while his new audience member watched the children screaming and dancing merrily through the water. "How would I even approach them?" He slapped himself mentally at the lapse in judgment.

"Just go up and ask if you can join them."

Sam saw the children merrily jumping in the massive puddles. "I don't even have a swimsuit."

"Ya mean trunks? Neither do I. I'm just wearing some shorts."

Sam noticed that several kids were running around in casual clothing. Sam looked down at his clothes noticing a buildup of dirt and grime. He blushed slightly at the thought of jumping into the water in his filth.

"If you're nervous about how dirty you are, don't be, we all bath after this so no one minds."

"I never said I was embarrassed."

"Neither did I," the boy took a long sip of his juice pouch before looking back at the other children. Sam pouted with his hands in his arms. Another slip-up, he was gonna need to toughen up if he wanted to survive on his own. The thought of toughening up reminded him of his father. It made him sick thinking of what his father may have wanted him to do in a few years. Sam needed an escape from his escape. He needed a break from this scary life on the street. All alone.

"If I did want to join them, which I don't!" he turned to his new companion. "Would… would you help me," he mumbled with a faint blush.

"Of course!" The boy jumped to his feet and grabbed Sam's arms, ripping him upright.

"H-Hold on!" Sam pleaded as the boy continued to drag him across the street. He tried to pull back, but the kid was slightly larger than him. From the force of his grip, he was unnaturally strong.

"Hey, Thompson, I got an extra!" he called ahead to one of the boys. Sam watched as a young white boy broke off from the group and met the boys right before the water could reach them. He hid behind the black child. To say that this was embarrassing was an understatement. He didn't know any of these kids' names, he had never played like this before, they didn't even know that he was a runaway. How could he ever connect with them?

"New kid!" the white boy called. "What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"We've been calling you asking for your name. What is it?"

"Umm… S-Sam"

"I've never seen you before," a black girl walked up beside the white boy. "What part of the ghetto you from?"

Sam fell silent. He hadn't anticipated such specific questions. These kids were either very smart or far too curious. He racked his brain for a believable lie. Then he remembered Maxwell's alley and the street it sat in. "Um… Harlot Drive"

"Woah… Harlot! That's like, the worst part of the ghetto." A group of kids playing in the water stopped to see the new boy from Harlot. Sam hid further behind his captor cursing him for getting dragged into this mess. The children started to swarm him with questions about life on Harlot Drive. How many homeless people had he seen? How many robberies had he seen? Has he ever held a real gun before?

"Have you seen a dead body?"

Sam froze. Images from the past replaying in graphic color. The black kid noticed ushering for the group to calm down. "He's really shy, so let's go slow with introductions okay?" All the kids agreed before lining up. The white boy took the lead.

"You already met me. I'm Thompson the roughest, toughest kid in all the ghetto." He flexed his flimsy arms and posed like there were cameras all around.

"Psh, yeah right," the black girl behind him pushed him to the side. "My name is Tina Turner, no relation." She had one hand on her hip while she spoke, "So you've seen a-" she was cut off as a larger boy palmed her skull.

"Come on Tina leave the guy alone."

"Hmph" she walked off and stood beside Thompson.

"Don't mind her," the largest boy started up. He was older than Sam and even the black boy he met before him. "Name's Tyrone. I'm the oldest of the bunch. My job is to take care of these monsters."

"Yeah we're scary monsters," Thompson exclaimed. Tyrone walked past showing a small white girl with long blonde hair, probably younger than Sam. Behind her was the first black boy that Sam met, pushing her slightly forward.

"uh…" her voice was so soft that Sam could barely hear it over the rushing water. "m-my name… is Maxine."

"But we just call her Max!" Tina shouted from the side. Maxine quickly pulled some of her hair up to shield her face. She ran over to Tina's side hiding behind her.

"Finally!" Sam saw his captor hop up to the stage. "And I'm-"

"Nixon!"

"Aww, Mom you ruined my introduction." The kids turned to see a large black woman peeking around the corner of the building.

"Food is almost done so yall finish up with that hydrant and close it up."

"K" the kids responded in unison.

"Nix, hurry up and finish," Thompson called.

"Right. Ahem. With our powers combined, we become…" Tyrone appeared behind Nixon with Tina posing on one arm with Maxine shyly clutching his shirt. Thompson and Nixon struck their best superhero poses on either side of him.

"The Grove Street Kids!" They yelled in unison. On cue, a massive explosion of water erupted from the hydrant behind them. Sam stared in wonder at the five children. They looked like a real team of superheroes.

"Thanks, bro!" Tina called back. Sam saw a teenage boy with a wrench retightening the fire hydrant letting the water die down once more.

"Pretty cool, right Sammy boy?" Thompson threw an arm over his shoulder while rubbing his nose smugly.

"The name could use some work…" Maxine commented.

"But it has potential." Thompson pulled Sam in extra close, whispering into his ear. "Now tell me, you wanna be a part of The Grove Street Kids don't ya?"

"Uh…"

"Of course, you do. Don't worry we happen to have room for just one more member. Something tells me you are the perfect candidate. Quick, two plus two."

"Umm…"

"Too slow. Not starting good." Thompson started to pace circles around Sam. Sam looked to Nixon for some form of help, but Nixon just threw him a double thumbs-up in support. "Think fast!" Thompson threw a small pebble bouncing off Sam's skull. "His reflexes aren't very sharp either."

Sam heard the rest of the Grove Street Kids grumbling beneath their breath. This was his one opportunity to make some friends. Sam buckled down and prepared for the next test as Thompson turned to his group. "Huddle up!" They conglomerated into a ball of child mass as they mumbled to one another. Sam tried to listen in on their conversation, but Maxine quickly stepped out and blocked his path.

"o-official GSK b-business…" she stuttered.

Sam just pouted and stood back as they continued their meeting. They all stood up and walked their separate ways. Nixon walked up to Sam and turned him away from the group. "Okay Sam, so the team has decided that you have failed the tests." Sam's mood dropped at the information. "But!" Sam jumped to attention, "There is one final test that you may attempt." Nixon put on a grand theatrical voice for his announcement. Sam stood in anticipation as Nixon stopped moving and looked off into the distance.

"Nixon," Sam poked his shoulder, "What is it?"

"Well, it's less of a test and more of a measurement. We are gonna test your… FUN FACTOR!" Nixon ran behind a nearby car. Sam stood still in the middle of the road with a puzzled look on his face.

*WHISTLE*

Sam turned to see the rest of the GSK all waving around the fire hydrant. Tyrone had his hand clenched around a wrench attached to the fire hydrant. Pointed directly at him. "Uh-oh"

Tyrone cranked the wrench as far as he could letting a tidal wave of water plow Sam. Sam tried to stand strong, but the force of the wave knocked him flat on his back. The GSK laughed openly for a moment. "Okay, Ty, I think that's enough," Thompson called. Tyrone, with the help of Tina's older brother, retightened the hydrant letting the water slowly die back down. "Okay Sam, you can get up now."

Sam laid motionless on the ground. "Sam?" Tyrone called. He still didn't respond.

"Did we kill him?"

Nixon ran up to Sam first checking if he was okay. When he got close enough, he saw Sam blinking rapidly. "He's alive!" The rest of the GSK ran up beside him. "Hey, Sam, you good?"

"That… was… AWESOME!" Sam sat up with a terrifying force. He was soaked from head to toe and could feel the water seeping into his underwear but all he could think about was the rush that water gave him. "Let's do it again!"

The GSK gave a collective sigh of relief before they all started to laugh with him. "Well Sammy boy, that was the first test you have passed. But this is only the beginning. These tests will only get harder and harder. You will be dripping with sweat before you can call yourself a member of the GSK."

Sam looked himself over, "Does dripping with water count?"

The GSK members broke out into another laughing fit as Sam just chuckled lightly. Tina tapped his shoulder, "You're gonna be fine."

Nixon grabbed him by the arm again dragging him up to the fire hydrant, "Come on Sam! The fun has only just begun!"

The next fifteen minutes Sam and the GSK ran around splashing water across the street. Nixon's mother came out again to call them to the back for food. Sam was surprised to see the small concrete backyard. They had a small circular grill by the backdoor with a table filled with plates, utensils, drinks, and more homemade sides.

"And who might you be?" a large black woman saw Sam walking with the other GSK members up to the table.

"He's our new friend Sam." Nixon piped up. "We found him on the side of the street. He was covered in dirt, so we cleaned him off with the hydrant water." Sam blushed before nodding his head to confirm the statements.

"Well, where's your family Sam, baby?" Something about hearing her call him 'baby' made him feel warm inside.

"Umm… they are at home."

"Well, you should invite them over one day. We are very welcoming to anyone here in The Ghetto. Now y'all kids stay outta trouble ya hear. Don't go corrupting this boy."

"Yes, Auntie Nee-Nee," they deadpanned. Nee-Nee walked off with her plate of food.

"You are gonna be so corrupted," Thompson whispered from behind him.

Sam looked around the yard. Everyone was so kind. They were all laughing or dancing to modern music and some old school tunes. Sam watched as two people started to argue with one another. Flashes of his first encounter in the ghetto popping into his mind. Then he saw again the abuse that his mother dealt with in his original home. He started to shake at the scene, dropping his fork in the process.

"Sam, you good?" Nixon hadn't left his side since they first met. He watched as Sam grabbed his shaking hand with his free one.

He smiled up to Nixon, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just haven't eaten in a while."

Nixon put his fork down and turned to face Sam. "Your stomach has been growling all day. Not just after you smelled the food nor when my mom first announced we had some. Your stomach was growling even when I saw you on the curbside. I could hear it while we were talking. When was the last time you ate?"

Nixon was leaning especially close now as he awaited a response. Sam cursed himself for slipping up again, "I ate last night. My parents cooked dinner," Sam laughed off his mistake.

Nixon wasn't buying it. He continued to stare a hole into Sam. Sam quickly started to scarf down huge amounts of food to show that he was just fine. Nix eventually relaxed and continued to enjoy his meal. However, he still felt uneasy. Since he first met Sam, he could feel this negative energy radiating off him. Something wasn't right, but what?

One meal and a few games later, Sam and Nixon were sitting on a bench watching the party continue onward into the night. Out the corner of his eye, Sam noticed two men shaking hands before hugging then walking back to the party together. "Hey Nixon, weren't those two just in a fight a second ago."

Nixon looked at the two suspects. "Yeah, why?"

"They made up so quickly. How?"

Nixon looked off into the rest of the party. "Cause we're family."

Sam stared back in awe. The size of this party was huge even if the small yard made it look bigger by proportion, "Everyone here is your cousin?!"

"Not by blood. By a bond. We all live in the ghetto, most of us were born and raised here. The high society of Niagara looks down on us. Trying to oppress us because they view us as less than them. So even when we get into fights, we always remember that we need to stick together." He turned to Sam with his lips poked out. "Apes… together… strong," he said in a rough Caesar impression.

Sam stayed silent. Nixon hummed along with the music, leaving Sam to ponder his statement. Together, even people that are supposed to be weak can be strong. These people were happy because they were true. They didn't hold back their feelings. Acting off their emotions didn't make them foolish, it made them strong. Being honest with the people around them brought them together. They formed a bond that could never be broken. Even if the world deemed them as renegades or ruffians it would never bring them down.

They had each other.

Sam started to sob softly. Nixon noticed and instantly started to tend to him. Sam's cries turned into a soft chuckle at Nixon's parental instincts. He looked up and smiled, tears still streaming down his face, "I'm fine. I'm just so happy you walked up to me on that curb." Sam fell into Nixon's grasp and cried softly into his shoulder. Nixon didn't recoil or cringe at the display. He just patted his back and accepted his feelings.

The party died down and the guest began to leave. Members of the GSK went their separate ways into the night. Sam made his way to the street with Nixon and his mother. Sam bowed his head, "Thank you for allowing me to eat with your family and friends."

"Oh Sugar, you were so kind to everyone you can come over anytime."

Sam turned to Nixon, "And Nixon, thank you so much for helping me join The Grove Street Kids. I haven't been able to make many friends since coming here."

"Nixon is what my mamma calls me; my friends usually call me Nix."

"Well, thank you, Nix"

"See ya later Sam," Nix waved as Sam made his way down the road into the darkness.

"That boy seem a little off to you?"

"Yeah, but that's why I had to make him our friend. Now he won't feel weird anymore."

Sam walked under the flickering street lights leading to Harlot Drive. He saw a group of men sitting on several porches as he walked down the road. Sam learned with time to avoid their gaze less he wishes to invoke their wrath. Unfortunately, one man leaned up from his seat and walked in Sam's path. He stood still and looked up at the large man.

There was a strange tattoo along the side of his face. He was a large muscular man. He could probably pop Sam's skull with minimal effort. "You that kid that was with Maxwell in his final moments?"

Sam's heart dropped at the statement. Did they think he had something to do with it? Maybe they wanted answers to his death. Sam wanted to shout, 'I don't know anything about how or why he died. I just stumbled upon him.' But his voice was locked in his throat. Sam watched as the man slowly reached into his pocket. Sam clenched his fists and shut his eyes to prepare for the revenge attack he was going to suffer.

"Here."

Sam opened his eyes to see the man holding a small coin pouch. He placed it in Sam's hand, "When we fund Maxxy he was smiling. In his last breath, he said, 'I'm glad my final moments were spent experiencing the innocence of youth in this corrupted world.'" The man pointed to the rest of the men on the porch. "If you ever get in trouble just look for this tattoo," he rolled up his sleeve to show a long and complex tribal design on his left arm. "Just say your Maxxy's boy, someone will help ya if they can."

The man walked back up the steps before disappearing into what Sam assumed was his home. He looked in the pouch. 200 coins. It wasn't a lot, but it was a start. He merrily ran off down Harlot towards the alley that he met Maxwell at. Laying under a fire escape was an assortment of towels and rugs with a dirty pillow on the pile. The fire escape had plastic and cardboard laying over the clothes to protect from rainfall or debris. Sam took Maxwell's glass shard from his pocket.

He saw himself in the reflection. For the first time since running away, he had a clean face. He looked down at the glass, "Hey Mr. Rollins, you won't believe what I did today." Sam told the tale of his eventful day. Meeting Nix, joining the GSK, and his lesson he learned about emotional strength. "They were all so happy because they were true to themselves. They trusted each other even if they didn't agree all the time. So, Mr. Rollins, I have made my new rule. I will smile as much as I can. When other people are feeling down I wanna be a shoulder they can lean on. Just like how Nix was there for me. I'm gonna be a hero."

* * *

“ _Brawl Stars. Stars around me… Stars around me…_

 _Brawl Stars. Bratu’s-_ ”

“Go for Crow.”

Sam snapped back to reality. He heard Crow talking on his cell, getting further and further away. He was sparing him. Sam began counting his blessings. He could feel his strength returning. The poison was wearing off. If he just stayed down until he left, he could return to Shelly and the gang with his life.

So why did he feel so pathetic? He fought hard. He gave it his all. Crow was the better fighter. So why was he crawling towards his backpack? He ripped at the drawstrings, tearing it open and rummaging around.

“Still alive, huh?” Sam turned to see Crow had put away his phone. He still had his back turned to Sam. From the tone of his voice, he no longer saw Sam as a threat. He continued to search his bag while Crow continued, “Good, be a shame if a talent like yours was wasted. Ya Know I was like you once. Headstrong, loyal, young, handsome. Well, I still am handsome but let’s focus on that loyal part. It’s good to have that loyalty. It helps you stay in good with your superiors. But sometimes you must ask yourself, what is the best thing for me? If I stay and protect the life of this person that pays me, what will I get in return? A raise? Some praise? Or just some empty-hearted thanks? The gem bandits are a noble group, but their time is coming to an end. Sam I would hate to see talent like yours go to waste. So, what do ya say? Come join the B-”

*BANG*

“GAH!” a high-pitched screech left Crow as he fell to the ground clutching his shoulder. Sam laid prone on the ground, a revolver in hand. He smiled lightly as Crow rolled around writhing in pain. Now he realized why he was still fighting. He got up with a shaky breath and began to walk toward Crow. He held the gun directly at the groaning black mass.

“You talk a lot… about doing what’s right for yourself.” He was gasping for air as he approached. The effects of the poison now leaving his system. “About jumping ship for the highest bidders. Doing what benefits you and you alone.” Sam watched as Crow shifted in the sand. “I’ll admit, it sounded pretty nice. But you were wrong about one thing. The bandits… they aren’t just my colleagues. Shelly isn’t just my boss. We’re a family.” He moved to the same side his face was on, backing up at the sight. Crow’s eyes were bloodshot with rage like he had never seen across his maw. Crow took a handful of sand and threw it in Sam’s eyes.

Sam rolled backward to gain some distance as he frantically wiped his eyes. When he regained his vision, the desert was all he could see. He scanned the area for any trace of Crow but there were no footprints to be seen. He just vanished. Sam rose to his feet and grabbed his bag. If Crow did run away. Standing around and waiting for him to return wouldn’t do him much good. He walked slowly back to the stadium in the distance. Their fight had dragged him a good distance away. He stood up straight and looked up to the stars one more time. During their fight, Crow seemed to get lost in the stars. He wondered if there was more humanity to that bird than he knew.

Sam took another step forward before a sharp pain shot through his core. He doubled over and curled up in a ball on the ground and he seized up from the pain. He felt around his stomach, touching a warm liquid. He pulled his hands out and let the moonlight illuminate his palms.

Blood.

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle as his vision began to fade. “Well Crow, looks like you win,” he whispered as he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the reference to Bratu Art's Trap Legend. If ya haven't heard it, follow the link (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fB4tnLzMYiA) or look up CROW - TRAP LEGEND | BRAWL STARS TRAP. Enjoy, hope you are excited for chapter 9. Here's a hint, it's titled, Let's Get Ready to Rumble!


	9. Let's Get Ready to Rumble!

“Death. What is death? The city dweller’s science says, ‘the permanent cessation of all biological functions that sustain a living organism.’”

“Bio-what-i-cal?” A small child raised their hand, “What’s a organism?”

“That is what the city dweller’s call a creature.” The children cooed at the new city dweller word they learned. Bo looked on fondly at the starry eyes of the Ardacian youths before him. “However, in our village, we believe that death is not the end. One’s spirit passes on to the Aether. There they are judged based on how they used their time here in the Middle Realm.” Bo reached into a knapsack beside him bringing out a fox pelt. “That is why after every kill we use all parts of the creature. However, we must also remember to pay our respects to the spirit of the deceased so they may feel at peace before they are judged.” Bo placed the fox pelt back in his knapsack and reached for his bow and a satchel of arrows. “Today on our hunt I will be watching all of you. Upon every successful kill, I want you to bow down and pray for the soul of your prey.”

Growls and laughter sounded off behind the sitting children. Bo looked past them to see Nita riding her bear’s shoulder around the fire pit. “Ahem…” Nita’s bear came to an abrupt stop accidentally throwing Nita off his shoulders. She hit the floor with a soft thud shaking her now fuzzy head. “This also applies to you, Nita.”

Nita smiled at Bo, grabbing her bear by the paw leading him to the group, “I always respect my prey.” She took a seat at the back of the group while her bear stood tall. She pulled on his paw beckoning him to her side. He dropped to the ground with a loud thud causing Nita to bounce up slightly.

Bo pinched the brim of his nose, “Nita, I’ve watched you play jump-rope with a family of ferrets.”

“I was a kid, I’m mature now.”

“That was last week...”

“Bo I believe you would say, ‘Even if it has only been a day, you have still grown wiser.’” The group looked at the main tent. A large black woman was making her way towards them. She was a muscular woman with a large dark purple afro atop her head. Small leaves could be seen sticking out in random spots. Her clothes were shades of complimenting purples, a dark purple tank top with a lighter shade of purple for her shorts. Even the shoes she wore were a shade of purple. “But then again you run a whole village and I’m just a botanist.”

“Your knowledge of fauna is remarkable in its own rights, Rosa.”

“Oh Bo, flattery will get you everywhere.” The two adults giggled softly as the kids began to swarm Rosa. Some asked her questions about the most dangerous plants she knew. Though a large congregation, including one overbearing Nita, were gathered around her backside. On Rosa’s back sat a pink flower pot. Living within was a strange, sentient plant. It was pink with white spikes on its head and fat pink lips. Some children tried to pet the plant, others poked and prodded the strange fauna.

She had grown used to this reaction from the Ardacian youth, but her companion seemed uncomfortable. As a child poked the plant in the eye it grew so large that it could have swallowed the hair on Rosa’s head. The look on its face changed from a complacent smile to an alarming scowl. The children fled at the sudden change, giggling as they ran behind Bo. All except for Nita who growled back standing her ground against the fierce flower. 

“Woah, down girl,” Rosa pats her flower’s head trying to calm it down. She looked and saw Nita baring her teeth, “And… um… down girl?” Her flower began to decrease in size, Nita following suit. 

“All right little ones let’s leave Rosa alone. I’m sure she is very busy,” Bo corralled the children and pointed towards the forest. “Now go forth and hunt for tonight’s meal. And remember we must pray for the souls of the creatures we kill.”

The children scrambled to their tents and nearby weapon racks grabbing small spears and bows to use on their hunt. Nita stood beside Bo cracking her knuckles. She put her index and middle finger under her tongue letting a loud whistle fly. Her bear rose and joined her side, Bo looked up at the massive size of the beast. “You seem to have gained an amazing control of your spirit.”

“Of course, I did. I’m Nita!” she screeched with a fist raised to the sky. Her bear raised both arms to match her intensity.

“Yes, the two of you are truly in sync. But I fear that you may be overusing it. Perhaps you should put him away for this hunt.”

“WHAT! WHY?!”

Bo dropped to a knee and met her masked gaze. “I know you have been enjoying your new ally. But you have always been known for your incredible strength. It would be a shame if you began to grow dependent on your friend.”

“I’m not dependent.” Nita turned to her companion, “Can you go swipe me a snack from a meal tent.” Her bear began to walk away to a giant tent with smoke billow from the top.

“Nita…”

“Fine… Get Bo something too.” Bo pulled Nita by her ear, demanding she call her friend back.

“For this hunt, and if possible, the rest of the day. I want you to return your spirit to your body.”

“But he loves to walk around and play with me.”

Bo sighed painfully, “Have you noticed that he has gotten weaker?” Nita turned to her bear noticing now the cuts and bruises still on his body from their many adventures through the forest. “He does not heal as we do. He cannot regain strength without returning to your body first. You don’t want your friend to be in pain just because you are bored right?”

Nita looked at her feet, a sad pout forming on her mouth, “Yes…”

Bo stood up, “You know what to do.” Nita closed her eyes and put her hands to her chest. She had been given a blue bear paw pendant to wear around her neck. She was told by the elders that this pendant would help her control and summon her spirit when she needs it most. She focused on her bear’s aura. The life force that radiated off it. She could feel the pain he had been experiencing. A tear nearly escaped her shut eyes at the thought that he continued to suffer for her enjoyment. She took a deep breath and envisioned the bear spirit turning back into that red smoke she saw in the forest. The smoke encompassed her, seeping into her pores and filling a hole deep in her core. When she opened her eyes, the bear was gone. Physically it had left, but deep inside she could feel it sleeping.

“Well done my child. A natural as always. Now you ready to get your hands dirty?”

Nita put on a bright smile, swiftly wiping the moisture forming in her eyes. “Duh.”

* * *

'Oh higher powers that control the world, I ask you to spare my soul in whatever form of life comes after this. Or at least let me keep my winning smile.' Colt had his hands up in prayer as he prepared for his potentially bloody demise. He had been hanging there for what felt like hours now as the monster Nix still hadn't delivered the blow. He didn't dare open his eyes, else see his demise coming and scream like a child in his final moments.

Though as he kept his eyes shut, he noticed that the pressure on his neck had left some time ago. His feet that originally dangled helplessly were placed firmly on the floor. He cracked open an eye to survey the scene. He watched as Nix had his back turned, shivering like he had goosebumps. Poco could be seen shaking his arms wildly with Shelly limp on the ground beside him. Colt's head spun in the direction of the woman hiding in the shadows. He saw a blue ball of light narrowly miss her as she jumped out the way.

"Behind you!" Nix shouted at the woman. Colt watched as the shadows behind her shifted into a small body, folding her inside out with a monstrous spear. Colt's mind started to move. He checked his surroundings and saw both of his guns laying close to his right. His eyes glanced towards the carnage ahead. More electric orbs were heading in Nix's direction. He tried to dodge as many as he could, but several shots found their marks.

Colt stepped lightly towards his pistols. His gaze never leaving Nix's back. The giant was frantically searching the shadows for their surprise attackers. Colt looked back to his pistols, he was just a few feet away now. He looked back to Nix and froze. Nix had hatred in his eyes as he bore a hole through Colt's chest. Colt looked back to his guns. He was so close, he just needed to make one final jump. As he turned back to Nix he noticed something strange.

Nix's weight had shifted to his heels. One foot was further back than before. He was starting to retreat. Colt looked behind Nix and saw Poco covering Shelly as the electricity continued to fly. Colt shifted slightly more towards his weapons; Nix took a step for Shelly. This was it, he had them on the ropes he just needed to reach his guns.

Colt jumped for his pistols snatching one up in his right hand. He turned to aim for Nix but saw he had made it to the prone Poco and Shelly. He fired off a volley directly into Nix's back. "Oh, that's gotta hurt!" he called after seeing him hit his mark with all six shots. His smile faded as he watched Nix pick up Poco by his suit while cradling Shelly in his free arm. He turned back to Colt with a grimace before running behind a nearby partition. 'He ain't human.'

Colt got up and grabbed his second firearm reloading while training his sights on Nix's hiding place. He looked to the shadows that he saw the masked woman get attacked, he couldn't see any sign of her or the form that folded her in half.

"Nice shooting, sir."

Colt jumped up at the sudden voice appearing beside him. He turned around to see the golden locks of Tyler below him. He had a bright smile on his face and a wild look in his eyes. Colt would have found the look humorous if he wasn't currently livid with rage. He bonked Tyler over the head with the hilt of his gun, "Didn't I tell you to stay away?"

Tyler rubbed his skull as he stumbled out his reply, "W-well you see. I-I-I was gonna do just that, c-cause you know, I trust you. But y-you see…"

"I don't." They both looked to the upper seats at a joyful Jessie. She jumped down with a smirk, her gun slung over her shoulder. "I have been living with you for 15 years. I knew you would be backed into a corner within minutes." Every word she said was filled with a snarky venom that ate at Colt's pride. Being saved by his deputy and little sister wasn't the problem. The fact that she was right chipped at his soul. "You're just lucky we were here to save your butt."

Colt would have bonked her as well but sounds of metal snapping from ahead derailed his train of thought. Tyler and Jessie caught the sound as well ready for a counterattack. "You both are in so much trouble."

Tyler sighed, "Told you he wouldn't like us helping." Jessie rolled her eyes.

Colt stood still as he awaited a move. More metal snapping and light grunts could be heard in the empty arena. He looked to the shadows for movement from the woman, but she seemed to be hidden as well. "Okay… new plan."

"New plan? What was your first plan?"

"Jessie, not now!" Colt was on edge. There were three known hostiles, two hidden behind a partition in front of them, one hidden in the shadows. They were outnumbered but if they moved fast enough, they could get to them before Shelly could recover. "Tyler, remember that woman you attacked?"

"Course boss gave her a spear for good measure."

"I need you to move through the shadows again. I can't see her, but she is hiding in the dark. Think you can handle her?"

"Sure thing, I'll give her the old rope-a-dope," Tyler sprinted off to the side, his black clothing melting with the darkness.

Jessie drew her shock rifle, she didn't know much about the enemy, but she was nervous about one thing. The big guy that she kept putting shots into was still standing tall after all her attacks. She had never seen a person so tough that electricity couldn't hurt him. If it did hurt him, he never showed it. Jessie looked to Colt and noticed sweat appearing on his forehead. He was nervous too. She couldn't tell if it was of the large man, the woman in the shadows, or what she swore was a yellow skeleton.

She shook her head, there was no time to ponder the reality of the situation. First, she needed to understand the situation. "Who are they?"

"Bandits."

"Why are we fighting them?"

"… they have a high-value target."

"The girl with purple hair?"

"Yeah."

"She looks hurt."

"…"

"Should we really be attacking an injured opponent?"

"… we aren't aiming for her. We just need to get through her friends."

Jessie paused at the last statement. The woman hadn't moved since she first saw them attacking Colt. She was always being carried. A crimson red stain on her back. Jessie knew that this situation was unplanned, whoever these people were, Colt did not plan on making an arrest tonight. "What do you need me to do."

Colt snapped back at her; his face full of confusion. "You weren't supposed to do anything. But since you're here, cover me."

"You're going in?"

"Only way I can drag them out."

"But what about the big guy, he'll clobber you if you get too close."

"That's why you're watching my back. If he gets too close, shock his soul."

"But I tried that already, he just shakes it off like it's nothing."

Colt didn't stop moving, "Then turn the dial to max."

Jessie was about to call back, but she knew that any further conversation would just reveal his location. She just sighed as she looked down at her gun, "It's already at max."

Behind the wall, Nix scratched at the bullet holes peppering his back. A little blood leaking from the tiny indents. Poco watched as he inhaled a giant breath of air and flexed the muscles in his back. The trapped projectiles slowly seeping from his back, scattering across the floor.

"You're not normal," Poco stared in fear as Nix sat back against the wall. To think that this man had muscles large enough to block bullets, it scared him.

Nix looked down at Poco, scoffing at the statement, "You're a living skeleton with a magical guitar. Yeah, and I'm not normal."

Nix reached for a nearby chair. He shook it testing its resistance, it was bolted to the ground. Nix peaked around the wall seeing Colt standing in the middle. To his side was a small boy with blonde hair. Nix observed the child and saw no sign of a firearm; he couldn't have been the shooter. Nix gripped the chair with both hands and ripped it from the floor. The sound of the metal snapping sounding off in the arena. Nix proceeded to grab another chair and rip it up.

Nix tossed the chairs in each hand. "Poco…" he saw Colt moving closer to them. The small blonde boy had disappeared. In the corner, he saw two red pigtails disappear into the dark. "Protect Shelly."

Nix turned the corner and launched his first chair directly at Colt. He narrowly jumped out the way letting the chair crumble against the concrete floor then emptied both clips in Nix's direction. Nix blocked the onslaught with his spare chair, dropping his shoulder charging at Colt. The giant barreling his way startled him, but he managed to reload emptying another clip into the chair. The bullets broke through the chair's outer frame nicking Nix's shoulder and legs. He kept going like a runaway train aiming for Colt's chest. Colt attempted another roll but was clipped by Nix's massive frame causing him to sprawl to the ground.

Seeing his charge was semi-successful Nix launched the chair extra high into the sky. The chair reached its peak and began to fall like a meteor entering our atmosphere. Colt shook the cobwebs just in time to see the falling projectile. He quickly blasted it out the sky with one gun, turning it into falling rubble. He covered his head as the pieces peppered him from above. "You're gonna have to be quicker than- *gack*!"

Nix had used the chair as a distraction and closed the distance. He once again had Colt suspended in his clutch. Colt still had his guns ready but rather than pull the trigger he holstered them. He started laughing lightly, gaining a look of confusion from Nix.

"Now Jessie!"

"…"

"I said, NOW JESSIE!"

"…"

"Jessie?" Colt looked around for his little sister. He couldn't find her anywhere. Colt looked back down to Nix with a smile, "Hey~, Nix, buddy. Can I call ya Nixxy?"

"No"

"Right, listen I think we can talk about this."

"We can't."

Colt sighed stumbling over his words, "Ju-uh… Just not the face."

Nix smirked up at him. "That depends on how you land."

"How I land?" Nix gripped him by his shirt collar. He pointed off into the distance like a football player aiming for a wide receiver. "No No nO no NO!" Nix launched him into the distance, a high-pitched scream dying out as he flew into the stands. Nix cupped his hand to his ear as he listened for the sound of Colt crashing into the stands. Satisfied, he turned back to Shelly and Poco's hiding spot.

'I needed that.' As he began his walk back to his allies, his mind began to churn. 'I wonder who Jessie is? Better question, where did that blonde kid go?'

* * *

Tyler was running around the flank looking for any signs of his target. Colt had left him with the responsibility of dealing with this lady and by golly was he going to do it. Tyler watched from the side as Colt began to walk closer to the partition that the giant and his allies disappeared behind. He looked back to Jessie as she stomped the ground in frustration before running into the darkness opposite of him.

"She's probably trying to flank them while Colt distracts down the middle. No way Colt would tell her to do that, she must be breaking orders. That's so cool," he whispered giddily. He looked towards the barricade and thought about what he had seen. The giant man picked up a small man with bright yellow skin, he would unpack that later, and a woman with purple hair. Colt didn't hesitate to shoot the giant man, but he seemed much more hesitant when she was in range. "She's definitely a high-value target, but Colt usually just shoots to injure if they are needed alive." His thoughts were all coming out like water from a faucet. His ramblings pulling him away from his surroundings.

"Maybe she's a big-time criminal that he wants to bring in." That was the most logical option but as he thought about it other ideas came up. She was a friend of his, maybe a childhood friend or distant cousin. Then why were these men taking her? "They must be kidnappers. But why kidnap her?" Though he didn't fully believe this theory he wanted to explore the possibility more. He pondered over why they would attack some random woman and attempt to kidnap her. Why does Colt seem so hell-bent on saving her? He had never seen or heard of the woman before.

"*gasp* Unless she is an ex-lover." This wild theory made sense now. Colt heard a woman's scream, it sounded familiar, so he jumped into action. He didn't want them to come because he didn't want anyone getting mixed up in it. That's why he is hesitant to shoot, he didn't want to hurt her. Tyler was blushing at the thought of Colt and this purpled haired woman's potential relationship. He imagined a comically young version of Colt dancing, laughing, and singing with a dark girl and her purple hair.

Tyler giggled lightly at the thought of the relationship they must have had. His mind shifted from Colt and the purple woman to him and Jessie. He swayed back and forth as he hummed a tune imagining it was them dancing. The sounds of their steps filling an empty hall. "1-2-3, 1-2-3," he whispered as he swayed along to his imaginary song. He could hear the steps as if he were there himself, "1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-2-3… 2-2?"

His dream faded away as he was lifted off the ground. A pair of arms had snatched him up from behind into a full nelson. His legs dangled wildly as he tried to understand his situation. He was told by Colt to check the shadows for, "Masked Lady!" He tried to turn his head to see the woman but could only get a glimpse at her golden Mysterion mask. Most of the Mysterion masks had an opening at the mouth just like Mysterion had himself but this woman also had some black bandana underneath covering her mouth.

Tyler struggled some more causing her to tighten her grip and shake him violently. Tyler felt his brain shift in his skull from the violent throws of her submission hold. Tyler realized fighting her grip was useless. He thought for a moment about how he would escape her iron grip but with more time spent in the hold, her grip only grew tighter and tighter. His mind thought about what Jessie would do in this situation, he imagined her grabbing some strange gadget from her hat and shocking the lady. He didn't have any such tools so he scrapped the idea.

Then his mind wandered to his boss, Colton Domire. What would Colt do? He brightened up as it finally made sense to him now. In true Colt fashion, he opened his mouth and started talking. "Damn lady, you got one killer grip there. If I didn't know better, I'd think a bear was holding me." Tyler gave his best Colt impression while he shifted around in her arms. He waited for a response, but the woman was silent as a mouse. Perhaps even a mouse could make more noise than her.

"Not much of a talker, huh? What are ya, some creepy freakshow mime?" Tyler started to roll his left shoulder around. She gripped tighter and threw him about eliciting a grunt from him. As she settled down Tyler could feel the grip on his left shoulder had grown even tighter now. He smiled, "Didn't much like that huh? Well, ya gonna hate this. Did ya know that the jaw is one of the most sensitive parts of the body?"

He didn't know if it was true, but he could see from sudden pause that he had her attention. He reached over his head and took a hold of his left arm. "Yeah, that's why uppercuts are so deadly in boxing. But do you know the best part about an uppercut?" He quickly ripped on his left arm popping it out of the socket. He yelped in pain but took advantage of the ailment, slipping from his masked attacker's grip dropping to a crouch beneath her. Before she had time to react to his stunt Tyler propelled himself upwards nailing her jaw with a jumping uppercut.

"They hurt like hell from the ground up!" He was still suspended in the air watching as the masked woman reeled back from the blow. 'That was a great one-liner,' he thought as he started to fall to the floor. Before he touched the ground he refocused on the masked woman, his heart freezing.

She was staring into his soul, her blue eyes visible through the mask, white-hot with rage. Tyler tried to maneuver in the air, but her iron grip found his shoulders once more. She ripped him from the skies driving her knee deep into his guts. The force of the shot knocking the air out of his lungs. He dropped to a knee clenching at his stomach, gasping for air, instinctually rolling backward to gain some ground.

He took a second to inspect himself. His stomach felt like it had been turned upside down. A small puddle of his drool pooling on the floor. He couldn't help but laugh. Rising from his feeble position, he faced off against his opponent. The masked woman standing tall a few feet away. He knew that she was far tougher than anyone he had ever fought before, but the adrenaline rush from that blow was intoxicating.

He gripped his left arm, grunting as he forced it back into the socket. The pain was unbearable, but his mind was more focused on the elite woman before him. He was on the defensive, she had an advantage, so why hadn't she attacked yet? She was just standing there, menacingly! 'She's letting me recover?' he thought as he felt his heart rate increase. Either she didn't see him as a threat, or she wanted a fight. Tyler took a step forward; he wasn't the kind of guy to make a lady wait.

He dashed forward staying low to the ground. As he got closer, he noticed the masked woman's unwavering stare. Her hands were at her sides as she looked off into the distance. Holding back was not an option, if she didn't want to block his blow then she could suffer the consequences.

He stayed low cocking back his left arm aiming for her abdomen. An eye for an eye. His swing missed narrowly as she hopped backward at the last second. Tyler didn't stop his assault, chasing after her with precise jabs and random hooks trying to throw her off. This woman he had just met was looking into the future with her immaculate dodges. He went for a big hail mary enziguri, a jumping kick aimed for the opponent's head.

A big mistake.

His kick connected eliciting a small cheer deep inside. Upon closer inspection, he saw her hand had blocked the blow just before connecting. Tyler would have panicked if he wasn't more worried about her fast-approaching fist. He threw both hands up just in time blocking the blow, sliding on the floor away from her.

He took a second to inspect his arms. They were on fire, the pain like firecrackers on his skin. His eyes were covered by his loose and wild hair. He saw that the masked woman was once again standing still watching him. Her eyes were calm, emotionless. Tyler was starting to understand the difference in strength. Not just strength, skill, experience, knowledge; she outclassed him in all aspects. But for some reason, he still didn't feel discouraged.

He wanted this challenge. He hadn't met a single guy in the dunes that he couldn't take in a fight. This woman had finally given him a challenge and they only just began. Tyler rose to his feet again. He looked the masked woman in the eyes, his iris on fire with passion at the battle they would have. He dropped low once again slowly creeping forward, looking for an opening.

With her hands at her sides, he thought her entire body was one large opening, but he had made that mistake once already. He kept his eyes on her head but imagined the rest of her body. The size difference would be his eternal crutch. It was time he evened the playing field. He lunged forward staying low to the ground. Her eyes told him she was ready for another high mix up. She was underestimating him.

Big mistake.

He stayed low jabbing towards her knee. She was visibly surprised by the switch and tried to move her leg so he would attack her shin rather than collapsing her knee.

"AAAHHHH!"

They both froze at the girlish scream. Tyler gazed upward and saw her eyes wild with a fist above his head and her foot just about to leave the ground. She was looking out into the middle of the stadium where Colt was pushing his offensive.

Tyler started to scan the area looking for Jessie, fearing the girlish scream came from her. He dropped his guard as he looked around. The masked woman doing the same, looking for someone to match the voice. They both sighed with relief when they saw Colt flying through the skies.

"Why is Mr. Domire flying?" Tyler thought out loud. The masked woman tapped his shoulder pointing towards a giant man in the middle. Tyler chuckled lightly at the realization. He turned back to his opponent, "I hope you don't mind but I have to go help my boss out. Maybe we can finish this later?" Tyler held his hand out, he had a bruise visible on his arm and one hidden beneath his shirt. He was panting lightly from their short bout. She, on the other hand, was still emotionless. She hadn't broken a sweat.

She turned her head away from him and started working her jaw. Tyler still had his hand out, she hadn't refused yet. She rolled her black bandana up and spit out a wad of saliva. Tyler looked in the direction of the loogie and noticed something strange. There was a little blood mixed in as well.

He looked back towards the woman, she was smiling. A big toothy grin with a little blood in the cracks of her teeth. Her reddish-white teeth a contrast to the fair brown skin around her lips. Tyler's eyes lit up at the visible damage. Damage was done, that's why she got so intense after his uppercut.

She crouched down, patting his head softly, tussling his hair around in her grasp. Her eyes were almost shut and her mouth covered but he could tell that she had enjoyed their little match. For a second Tyler couldn't help but blush at the woman. She rose to her feet and started dashing away.

Tyler released a breath he didn't know he was holding before focusing on the giant in the middle. 'If she was that tough, how am I gonna deal with that monster?'

* * *

"First I make my own shock rifle. Then I make the special piercing rounds he gives the dumb name, 'Bullet Storm'. Then I make my own personal defense turret from scratch, yet he still thinks I'm some defenseless little kid."

"AAAHHHH!"

She looked above her head and watched as Colt flew by. Her face was stale, "I'll ignore that."

She kept slinking through the shadows towards the area she saw the giant man carry his two allies behind. 'I'll show him. I'll arrest both crooks and then he'll have to see me as a mature adult.' She could imagine it now.

Her carrying the strange yellow man and purple-haired girl out of the stadium in handcuffs. Spotlights on her from the sky as a crowd cheered her on. Tyler would bow down to her and throw confetti at her feet while she carried the crooks away. She imagined the giant man running away into the distance with his tail between his legs.

Colt would run to the front of the crowd with stars in his eyes. "Wow! Jessie, you are the greatest little sister in the world. Please join me on all my missions from now on." She saw Tyler ripping the deputy star from his shirt and presenting it to her like a wedding ring.

"Oh, boys, please. Of course, I will help you… on one condition."

"Anything!" they would chant in unison.

"I'm the sheriff now." Jessie cackled lightly at the thought of taking over as sheriff of The Greater Sand Dunes. Her reign would be filled with adventures of valor. Traveling all of Brawltopia busting the worst crime lords left and right. Her daydreams were interrupted by the low strumming of a guitar. She peaked around noticing a small man with yellow skin frantically tuning a guitar, cursing under his breath.

"Why the hell do I always get put in these situations?" he tried to play a tune, but it came out sour, hurting Jessie's ears. The yellow man recoiled as well, "I am a great musician and a skilled fighter, but I can't work in these high-pressure situations."

Jessie hid behind another seat when he started cursing and looking around the arena. She saw during her sneak peek that it was just him with the purple hair woman laying on the ground. She adjusted the settings on her gun to slightly reduce the damage. Incapacitation was the only way her dream of becoming the first female sheriff could be realized.

She took a deep breath, "Step one: Successfully arrest two huge targets. Step two: Prosper. Mission Start!" She jumped around the corner, her eyes landing on the yellow man. She jumped in surprise at his appearance, the yellow man was a skeleton? The skeleton in question froze as he stared up at her.

Smiling.

His smile sent a chill down her spine. His eye sockets black with two white dots floating in a void. His eyes had a pink and green flower pattern around them attempting to make him look friendly but they only made his face look creepier.

"What are you?"

The skeleton looked around, "A musician?"

Jessie shot another orb to his side with a look of frustration, "You know what I meant."

"Well, I thought it was pretty obvious I was a skeleton so…"

Jessie charged up another shot, "I'm not here to play any games. I work with the sheriff of The Greater Sand Dunes, Colton Domire. You and your friends are under arrest-" she choked on those last words when she looked down. The woman with purple hair was breathing harshly as the bloodstains dried up on her clothes. Jessie listened to her heavy pants and started to understand the situation.

She had been attacked by some outside force. She was badly injured, possibly in critical condition. Her gun lowering as she felt pity for the woman in pain. Poco noticed her guard dropping and continued tuning his guitar. Jessie heard him playing, training her sites on his body again.

"Relax, I'm just tuning my guitar. It comforts her," he lied through his teeth.

Jessie fumbled with her grip for a second. The skeleton's voice soft and filled with pain, "Did Colt attack her?"

Poco pondered for a second, "Ya'know, not once since he realized who she was has he fired a shot in her direction." Jessie let out a loud sigh of relief. "Your sheriff is a good man, I can tell. Just wish he could see we aren't his enemies."

Jessie took a second to inspect this skeleton. He wasn't much taller than her, they might even be the same size. He didn't seem to have any weapons on him. The way he sat with his guitar was like he was inviting someone to attack him.

He wasn't a threat.

Jessie powered down her gun and sat down in front of him. The purple-haired woman between them. Upon closer inspection, the woman looked strangely familiar. "Who are you? Both of you."

Poco pondered that question for a second. This girl was aligned with the sheriff and his men. Revealing his name could be compromising but the look in that girl's eyes melted him. She was looking at Shelly with a hurt expression. She was worried about her safety. "My name is Poco. The woman currently unconscious between us is Shelly."

Jessie perked up at the name, "Shelly. As in the Gem Bandit Shelly that robbed every store on Niagra's Main Street", Poco nodded lightly. "Woah. Who would attack her?"

"That's the question." Poco played a few more notes on his guitar. Jessie listened closely, rocking with the beat until he hit an eventual sour note again. "Damn," he whispered beneath his breath. Jessie looked up, he was still smiling, it was unnerving.

She returned her attention to Shelly. "Why?" Poco looked up at the question. Jessie was resting her head on her rifle, staring vacantly at Shelly. "Why commit crimes? She was so smart that she organized a raid on one of the most lucrative and powerful cities in all of Brawltopia. With a strategic genius like that she could have been amazing. So why commit crimes? Why be a bad guy?"

Poco hit another sour note at the phrase. "Why be a bad guy?" he repeated. Jessie looked away from Shelly. Shivering as she met Poco's gaze, his eternal smile and soulless eyes chilling her soul. "What makes her a bad guy?"

"She practically robbed an entire city. Only criminals rob people, and a criminal is a bad guy."

Jessie finished that phrase matter of factly. Poco played a few more tunes on his guitar. Seeming content, he set his instrument down and focused on Jessie. "Yes stealing from people is wrong morally and legally, but did you look into what stores she robbed?"

Jessie scratched her hair beneath her hat, "Jewelry stores, fashion shops, fine dining…" Jessie racked her mind looking for any other shops but stopped there.

"Now ask yourself again, she is a strategic genius, right? Why rob a group of smaller stores when she could just organize a bank robbery?"

"Because it would be harder for cops to stop them all if they spread out?"

Poco scratched his boney chin pondering the statement. "Maybe, maybe… but what brand stores did she rob?"

Jessie started ruffling her pigtails trying to remember the stores mentioned, "Ummm… Bonefish, Channel, High Society, Gucci…"

"Good. Now look at those stores, how often do lower-middle-class people shop there? What about the poor?"

"Little to none."

"Now how often does a lower-middle-class person use a bank? What about convenience stores and supermarkets?"

"All… the time."

Poco picked up his guitar again and resumed playing, a low melancholy sound escaping it. "She's like a Hispanic robin hood, stealing from the rich. Her team is comprised of the poor, people who lived their lives under the belly of the upper class. From their hauls they give most to their families and friends, giving to the poor." Poco finished his tune with a victorious fanfare, "Now tell me, is robin hood a 'bad guy'?"

Jessie shook her head trying to understand what he was saying, "N-no… those were different times. The rich were corrupt. They were suppressing the poor."

"And they aren't now? In Niagra, there is no minimum wage. Workers might get paid a few coins working in those stores. But the prices are more gems than they can make in a year. The taxes that are paid for the poor are the same for the rich. The CEO's of companies give away jobs to their friends even though they aren't qualified then have a board of executives do all the heavy lifting behind the scenes for no compensation. If the rich keep getting richer while doing less work, who is gonna help the poor?"

Poco started to strum his guitar once again, happier with his defense of the bandits. Jessie was visibly uncomfortable. His words made sense morally, but her sense of justice was giving off red flags. "It's… It's not right." Poco glanced up from under his sombrero's brim, she was clutching at her jeans. "That doesn't make it okay to break the laws."

"Okay, then how could she help them without hurting the rich?"

Jessie's mind started to work overtime, "She could… join politics."

Poco stumbled over his notes, "P-Politics!"

"If she were to get into a position of power in our legal system, she could sway votes and make bills that could slowly change how our society operates. Bills that make the rich pay higher taxes. Introduce a minimum wage. Punish companies that hire people because of personal connections. If politics don't work, she could make unions in big businesses." Jessie was standing above Poco now, determination in her eyes and voice, "People have the power to make a change, you just have to fight."

"But isn't she fighting them now?"

"Legal fighting, she doesn't have to break the laws. She could change them."

"Haha…" Poco's eyes were hidden beneath his hat brim. "Hahaha… Bwahahaha!" Poco was in hysterics. Slapping his knees as he laughed his ass off. Jessie watched with a pause as Poco continued his breakdown.

"Hey! What's so funny?" she started to feel embarrassed.

"I'm sorry… wooo… I'm sorry. It's just…" he looked up wiping an imaginary tear from his eye socket. "I wonder if I was this pure when I was a kid?"

Jessie paused, "You don't remember when you were a kid?"

"I don't remember most of my time being alive, can't even remember my death or rebirth." Poco was still smiling brightly but his voice sounded hurt. It confused Jessie watching the smiling skeleton sound so sad. "Well, it looks like we are fighting for the same thing."

"But fighting on different sides."

The air grew heavy with the realization. "Hey kid," Poco called. Jessie focused back on him, but her frame was still visibly distraught with their conversation. "What's your name?" Jessie flinched from the question, "Now don't be like that. I told you mine, what's yours?"

Jessie started to fidget in place. They had a nice conversation and he didn't seem like a dangerous enemy. To her, Poco was just a neutral skeleton that happened to join the wrong side. "Umm… I'm…"

"JESSIE!"

She turned quickly at the screaming of her name. Behind her came a bumbling Colt with his hair a mess and tears on his The Fez shirt. There was a wad of chewed gum sticking out of his hair. His face was wild and exasperated. "Where were you?!"

"Wh-What?"

Colt grabbed her shoulders, "Where… Were… YOU!?" He started shaking her back and forth. "I was out there getting thrown around by that monster man waiting for backup. Where were you?!"

"Arresting the bandits?" she pointed towards the prone Shelly and lounging Poco.

Colt's vision snapped between Jessie and the bandits. "Fair enough," he said as he pulled out his pistols.

"WOAH!" Jessie called as she pulled his arms down.

"What?" Colt deadpanned looking down at his sister.

"You said we were just gonna arrest them."

"I said we need to arrest Shelly. He's in the way."

"He's not like the others. He's a good guy he just got wrapped up in all this."

Colt raised his eyebrow, "How would you know that?"

"We talked…"

"You… talked?"

"Yeah…"

Colt pinched the bridge of his nose, "And you think that because you… talked… you know he's a good guy."

"Yeah…?" Jessie didn't sound very sure.

"Jessie, he could have just been lying to you, messing with your head."

Jessie stared back down at Poco. He was smiling, he was always smiling but she could feel his desperation. A plea for help. "I trust him…"

"You trust him? Jessie do you understand how little that means."

"Please Colt just let him live," she put her puppy dog eyes into full effect. "For your little sister?"

Colt writhed as he looked into her droopy eyes. He hated those baby doll eyes. "Fine~," he reached into his back pocket. Throwing a pair of handcuffs into her grasp. "Cuff 'em." Jessie looked down at the metallic trap. They felt strangely heavy and cold. Colt looked down at her hesitation, "No…" Jessie looked up at him again, her baby doll eyes in full effect. "Absolutely not."

"Do we really have to?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, look at him Colt, all he's got is a guitar. And that smile…" they both turned and froze at his haunting grin. "Okay forget the smile but look at him. He couldn't hurt a fly."

"You don't know that."

"I have been sitting here talking to him for the past, like, ten minutes. If he wanted to do something he already-"

*strum*

Colt and Jessie turned at the sound. Poco was standing up now with his guitar in hand. "Oh, dulce y pequeña Jessie. While I hope you always seek justice in your pure way, sometimes you should listen to your big brother."

Poco ripped a destructive chord on his guitar, the sound scratching at their eardrums. Jessie watched as a wave of red half notes formed from his guitar. The notes looked almost sentient with little mouths grinning her way. As they flew towards them, they bit and slashed at their skin. Cutting up their clothes and scratching up their faces and arms.

"Not the face!" Colt screamed as he grabbed Jessie by the arm ducking behind a partition. They heard and saw more notes fly past them behind the large wall.

"I want to apologize for this Jessie, my friend, but like we said. We want the same thing; we just have different ways of getting it. You understand, right?"

"Poco we can talk about this. Just stop resisting and I can convince Colt to go easy on you."

"No, she can't," Colt chimed in. Another wave of malicious music passing by them.

"You heard him; we are long past talking. Now let's make some beautiful music together."

* * *

"I needed that," Nix was examining the massive paws he called hands. He felt strangely relieved after getting rid of Colton. He took a second to observe their arena. He couldn't see anyone near him. He looked for a sign of Veronica, but he couldn't see her moving from the shadows, as expected.

Recalling their opposition he searched for a small red-haired girl. Jessie, he believed he heard Colt call out. She was nowhere to be found. Nix started to worry about her making it behind him while he was distracted with Colt, opting to make his way back to Poco and Shelly.

"Oi, prat!"

"Prat?" Nix turned around as a black blur punched him square in the jaw. He took a step back, his cheek warm from the blow. He turned to find his attacker but found nothing. "Over here!" Nix turned meeting another deafening blow. "What's wrong?" another shot this time to the back of his knee. Nix fell to a single leg clutching at his aching knee. "You're looking a bit shirty."

Nix was getting frustrated, where did this kid come from? He thought about the people he saw with Colt. A red-haired girl and… "The blond kid-" his thoughts were halted by another shot to the jaw. Nix closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds in the empty arena. He could hear the boy's footsteps.

Just before the boy had reached him, he turned to face the attacker. The kid had long blonde hair and a black leather jacket with some cut jeans. He looked ecstatic as he rushed Nix. Realizing that this was just some child, Nix opted out of a closed fist and chose a backhand. His massive palms lazily swatting him to the side. "Listen, kid, the adults are busy, go play somewhere…" He looked to where he smacked the boy. He was gone again, "…else?"

A strange chill went down his back. He felt small arms wrap around his throat. Their clench like a vise, cutting off his oxygen. "So just cause I'm small you think I'm weak?" Nix strained his eyes to observe his attacker. The boy had a wild smile on his face, "I love proving big brutes like you wrong."

The boy's arms were like a snake tightening around his windpipe. With each second, Nix felt the cells in his brain turning off from a lack of oxygen. In desperation he palmed the boy's skull, ripping him off his shoulders.

Tyler did a few mid-air turns landing like an Olympic gymnast. Nix took some deep breaths, huffing as he observed the boy. The kid was shadowboxing in front of Nix. If it wasn't before, now his blood was boiling. Nix stood tall above the boy, "I don't wanna hurt ya kid. But if you try some shit like that again, I will break you."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard this song and dance a thousand times. 'A little kid like you might be tough for your age but you could never beat an adult.'" He said in a gruff voice. "Well, I have never met a guy that I can't beat." Tyler chuckled with that last statement. He wasn't lying, he had never met a 'guy' that he couldn't beat, remembering the masked woman.

"Maybe you're right, you got a pretty good grip. But tell me," Nix brought both of his arms up above his head. The lights behind him covered by his massive frame, he was a giant shadow looming over Tyler. "Have you fought a man like me?"

Tyler gulped, a bead of sweat inching down his forehead. "No…" he muttered. He let out a shaky breath, smiling up at him, "But I've seen hundreds of hard cunts."

Nix dropped his intimidation tactic, "The hell did you just call me?"

Tyler smirked, he had him, "Listen I've been fighting with a disadvantage my whole life. But I love old school stories about small people beating larger opponents. Can ya guess my favorite?"

"Let me guess, David and Goliath?"

"Ding ding ding, somebody get this man an award. The big daft bastard actually got a question right."

Nix was perplexed, "How old are you?"

Tyler ignored the comment, "Now I used to love the theater back at home and would love to perform in Brawltopia, but I don't have a partner. What do you say, wanna help me with a historical recreation?"

Nix was dumbfounded, the nerve of this punk. Though deep inside, he respected the kid's spunk. He decided to play along with his game, "Sure kid," Nix cracked his knuckles reaching up to reaffirm his size advantage. "But tonight, we rewrite history."

Tyler rushed in aiming for Nix's core. Nix saw through the rush and dropped a massive fist down on Tyler. Tyler saw the attack coming and feinted his rush, Nix's rock-hard knuckles chipping the concrete below him.

Tyler took the opening and jabbed Nix's nose, fuzzing his vision and rocking his skull. Nix swung wildly with another open palm just barely clipping a retreating Tyler. Nix stood back up inspecting his now pulsing nose, a teardrop's worth of blood escaping it.

Tyler continued his rush once again rushing towards his core. Nix wouldn't be fooled twice, throwing both arms out to grab the troubling tyke. Tyler looked at Nix's body and saw the gap between his legs, sliding beneath ducking his grapple. Tyler landed several big blows to Nix's kidneys; his punches however did not affect the monster. The muscle mass of Nix absorbing every blow like a sponge to water.

Nix made another massive swipe at Tyler this time connecting dead on sending him flying into the nearby seats. Tyler tried to stand up but just as he got up a nearby chair rack crumbled under the force of his collision collapsing on him. Nix grunted as he slowly walked towards the turned over chairs that Tyler was crushed under. He warned the kid that he would break him, he felt no remorse for what he did but out of respect, he would fish out his body.

Nix threw a few chairs from the top out of the way. He examined the rubble for a sign of the boy's arm or a tuft of hair. There was no sign of him, "Where the hell?" he asked before a body flew from his side. Tyler had somehow escaped the rubble without moving a single chair and had now locked Nix up in a flying armbar.

Nix's size was the only thing keeping him upright against the weight of Tyler's attack. He had one hand on his knee supporting himself while Tyler wrenched on his captured arm. The pain was more than Nix expected, he had the lock-in deep. But luckily his strength was enough to block Tyler from locking it in any deeper.

Nix treated Tyler like a dumbbell curling him up slowly. Tyler seeing him fighting the hold reached for Nix's finger opting to wrench them as far back as possible. Nix grunted in pain at the modified armbar with a professionally illegal small joint manipulation. Nix gritted his teeth and roared lifting Tyler before slamming him down with a one-armed powerbomb.

All the air in Tyler's body flew out at the monstrous slam. His back was on fire as it cracked against the cement floor. Nix rose, a cold look on his face. He picked up Tyler by one of his arms, bringing him to eye level. Tyler was on shaky breaths but still smiling, his body exhausted but his spirit still alive. "I told you kid; I'll break you." He threw Tyler up slightly, catching him in mid-air with a crushing bear hug.

Tyler couldn't scream, all his organs felt like they were being squashed together. His bones audibly snapping beneath Nix's grasp. His one free arm clawing and slapping at Nix's arms and face. "Barmy… Bastard," he choked out.

"Sorry kid, no tapping out. Either you nap," he tightened his grip eliciting a cry of pain from Tyler. "Or I snap."

Tyler writhed in pain, he didn't know which would come first, him passing out or his bones giving out. He thought about all the fights he had ever been in. He didn't dominate every fight he was in but not once in his life had he fought a monster like this man. He thought about all the underhanded bar brawl tactics he had seen or used. Only one came to mind and he didn't like how weak it made him feel.

But a win is a win.

Tyler continued to paw at Nix's face, before punching at his chest. Nix shook his head in disappointment, the kid had put up such a good fight. To see him squirm for help like this was like seeing a bandit trainee giving up during target practice. Perhaps he could throw him a bone, "Listen kid- GAH!" He opened his eyes only to have them gouged by Tyler's fingers.

He released Tyler, holding his eyes trying to massage the wound. Tyler dropped to the floor in a heap admiring his handy work. He looked at Nix's waist for his target. "I love uppercuts," he whispered before nailing Nix in his groin. Nix's voice went up several octaves putting Poco's singing voices to shame. He dropped to both knees holding his groin, a tear rolling down his cheek. Tyler stood eye level with the broken Nix, "David," he pointed to himself before taking a few steps back. He ran forward, pump kicking Nix in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out cold, "Goliath."

Tyler stood over a motionless Nix, with the man's size and power he didn't think that he would win with only one low blow. He was pleased to see Nix was fast asleep. Tyler let out a sigh of relief sitting down beside the defeated Nix. "1-1, not bad." Tyler looked at the arena, they had wrecked a large stack of chairs, ripped bolted seats from their bindings, and Colt's bullet shells were scattered along the ground. Where was he? Nix had smacked Tyler in the same direction as he threw Colt so how come he hadn't seen him yet? Then he remembered Jessie disappearing into the shadows behind him. Why hadn't he seen them yet?

"Tyler!"

Tyler perked up at the mention of his name. He saw Colt running towards him firing his pistols frantically behind him. Jessie was beside him also frantically shooting in a mad panic. Tyler looked past them, a bright smile adorning his face.

It was her; she had reappeared, his masked maiden. The masked woman in all her ninja-like glory was throwing daggers galore at his friends. He looked at Colt and saw most of the damage suffered was on him, only a few minor scratches on Jessie's. Tyler thought out loud, "Who botched it this time?"

* * *

“Couldn’t hurt a fly huh?” Colt mocked as another power chord flew past them. Colt peeked the corner letting out a few shots just missing Poco.

“I didn’t know that his guitar was magic.” Jessie snapped back as she launched an electric orb. Poco had them both pinned behind a large wall. They would have attempted to run in opposite directions, but they noticed that Poco’s range was wide enough to cover both sides of the wall.

“Neither did I, but when I see a talking skeleton, I would suspect anything.” Colt peeked his head only to get blasted by another power chord. He recoiled behind the wall, a large flesh wound on his cheek, “My Face!”

“Hahaha, Poco goes Loco!” He had the two pinned and was rocking out while he did it. His face showed the confidence of a cocky child but deep in his head, he was desperately calling for help. He had the range to suppress but dealing damage was not his forte. Most of the punks he attacked were just knuckleheads that underestimated him or thought they were tough cause they one a few bar brawls. Poco noticed as they continued to take his attacks, they were no weaklings. It wouldn’t be long before they made their move, he needed some support. He needed more time. “Listen to that beautiful beat. And don’t worry it only gets better. How bout ya just throw in the towel and we call it a draw?”

“He’s stalling,” Jessie deadpanned to Colt. “He would have rushed us by now if he could take us alone.”

Colt peeked the wall. He saw Poco play another chord then look behind him. She was right, he was looking for backup. Colt thought about the possibility of Nix showing up again, terrifying him. “We need to move before Nix shows up.”

“Who?”

“Big guy.”

“Oh. Oooohhhh. Crap,” her face sunk at the thought of that giant showing his face. She didn’t think anything could slow him down. Jessie took stock of her injuries. She noticed that she didn’t feel weak. Poco’s attack hurt, but they weren’t fatal. She also hadn’t taken as many shots as Colt. If Poco’s music could cover both sides of the wall, then they needed to get most of his firepower focused away from the wall. “Um… Colt,” she nervously called, “I have an idea. But you’re not gonna like it.”

“Go ahead, I’m sure it can’t be worse than our current situation.”

“We need a distraction. One of us has to go out and distract him so the other can focus on attacking unhindered.”

“That’s not that bad. Just gotta make sure I don’t get hit too much. Feeling a bit weak,” Colt grabbed at his arm shaking it lightly. Pins and needles running through his entire left side, “Then you can take your shot.”

Jessie took a deep breath, “Actually, I don’t think anyone can dodge an attack with that wide a range, which is why I was gonna distract him.”

Colt slowly turned to her with a distraught look, a power chord flying past didn’t even phase him, “No.”

“Colt hear me out.”

“No way,” Colt turned away, reloading his pistols looking for an opening.

“Colt you’re too weak to go out there. We don’t know how strong his attacks are. What if they can be fatal?”

“Exactly Jessie! What if they’re fatal? Why would I let you go out there if they might be fatal?”

“Because I don’t wanna lose you too!” Jessie had a tear in her eye. “We lost dad already, I barely got to be with him. Mom can’t handle another loss, I can’t handle another loss.”

Colt dropped to a knee, “I don’t wanna lose you either, that’s why I can’t let you get hurt.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she swatted it away.

“I’m not some weak little kid anymore. I’m just like mom,” she flexed her bicep showing her strength. “I’m tough as nails. I might even be tougher than you. I can do this.” Colt looked away imagining the plan in action. Jessie jumping out into danger, taking those mystical music shots head-on. His mind imagined the horrors if something went wrong. His thoughts were interrupted by Jessie’s small fist lightly pushing his cheek. “All you gotta do is take him out faster than he can shoot me, right?” She wiped her tears, smiling up to him, “I trust you.”

Colt took a deep breath, her warm smile melting his cold heart. He moved her fist from his cheek and engulfed it in his hand. “And I trust you.”

Poco was standing still in front of Shelly, he hadn’t seen any movements in a while. He heard Jessie scream something but hadn’t seen any movement since. He worried that they may have sneaked away behind the wall. They could be anywhere now. Was this a pincer movement, a blitzkrieg? He started panicking until he saw his salvation. Jessie rushed from the side that Colt was originally peeking. ‘So, it’s a blitzkrieg then,’ Poco turned his attention to a rushing Jessie playing chord after chord.

Jessie shot back with her shock rifle but from her range, the bullets were practically moving in slow motion. Poco effortlessly weaving around them while continuing his attack. Jessie started to crack from the constant attacks Poco was launching. “I hope you can forgive me, my minute madam, but this is how the song is played. If I could rewrite the sheet music so we could be allies I would, but I don’t write the songs. I only…” he noticed something strange. Jessie was smiling. “play them?”

Had he said something funny. He looked again and saw that she wasn’t looking at him, she was looking past him. Poco’s world seemed to move in slow motion, he turned and saw the red-headed sheriff smirking behind him with both guns drawn. ‘So it was a pincer,’ Poco couldn’t react fast enough and ate a barrage of bullets to his upper frame. The bullets just barely missing any vital spots leaving him writhing on the floor in pain, his guitar skidding to the side. He tried to crawl towards it but a small boot pinned his guitar. He looked up and saw Jessie with a few scratches and a couple of flesh wounds along her arm but still looking as pristine as when they started. “I think it’s time you exited stage left.”

“Oh, and she’s got the one-liners. I’m so proud,” Colt cheered as he tossed her a pair of handcuffs. “Now, cuff him?”

“Cuff him.” Jessie stood Poco up putting his hands behind his back. Just before she could lock the cuff around the other wrist a dagger knocked the cuffs out of her hands. Colt aimed his guns into the dark firing off blindly. He was greeted by another volley of daggers slicing his cheeks and legs. He threw his hands up just in time blocking three daggers that would have nailed his shoulders and pierced his chest.

Colt’s hands were shaky as blood started to trickle from the three holes. He gritted his teeth pulling out the blades, his adrenaline back in full effect. “You okay,” he called back to Jessie. She let out a small sound of confirmation, “Well get behind me, you need to recover.” Colt put an arm for Jessie to stand behind, Jessie decided to take Poco’s advice and listen to her brother standing close to him, her gun still drawn. The sound of soft footsteps tiptoed around them. Colt and Jessie’s skin stood on end.

“Uh-oh…” Jessie and Colt looked down. “Oh no,” Poco gasped, clutching at his stomach. “You two are in trouble,” his voice soft and nervous. The footsteps started getting closer, while Poco dragged himself away from the duo.

Another volley of daggers came from their left, Colt jumping in the way to take the brunt of the blows. Just as he got the blades out of his forearms another wave came from behind. Jessie was scratched by a few before Colt could jump in the way.

More shots from Colt missed their mark as waves of blades rained from around him. They were never going to beat an opponent they couldn’t see. Jessie was getting visibly weaker with each attack. Colt decided at the moment that he would need to bring out his best strategy.

He grabbed Jessie’s hand and sprinted away from Poco and Shelly. Jessie in confusion let go and followed behind him keeping up with his frantic pace. “What happened, I thought we were gonna arrest them?”

“Fighting that lady in the shadows is like committing suicide. Besides isn’t the saying, ‘You may pick the fight, but I pick the battle-FIELD!’” he cried pushing Jessie’s head down just avoiding another wave of daggers. Behind him he saw the masked woman chasing them down, making him scream like a kid in a scary mansion. He tried shooting her down, but she effortlessly ducked the wild volley, filling him with more fear.

Jessie pulled out her shock rifle trying to assist but only made the masked woman angrier as she picked up speed. Jessie looked ahead noticing Tyler standing over a man’s body. “TYLER!” she screeched ahead. She fired another shot behind her before signaling to the enemy on their tails. She wasn’t sure if it was the paranoia from the madwoman on their butts or the distance, but she swore she saw Tyler smiling. Like he was excited to see them running for their lives. Jessie dropped the thought as another blade sliced at her calf.

Tyler seeing the opportunity slid in front of Colt dropping like a lineman before the quarterback shouts hike. He waited for a second allowing the masked woman to get in closer. He ran full tilt towards Colt like a man possessed. Colt seeing his deputy’s rush he jumped out of the way at the last second.

Veronica seeing the kid she just finished fighting rushing her threw off her balance. Before she could stop or move out of the way Tyler floored her with a Clothesline from Hell, nearly taking her head off. Tyler skidded to a stop behind her vibrating his fist like it was on fire, “Yeah, just like IKA.”

Veronica was seeing stars at the surprise blow to her head. She tried to get up, but her mind was fried by a few volts of electricity from Jessie’s rifle. “Yeah… that’s what I thought,” Jessie hesitantly taunted.

Colt walked over to the mound of muscle that was Nix. He started to stir in his sleep, his eyes fluttering open. His nose felt fractured, his groin on fire. He sat up clutching at his family jewels, a low hum sounding off beside him. He looked to his right and saw a girl with red pigtails holding a gun with electricity jumping between two magnets. He assumed that this was the mystery shooter from the initial surprise attack. ‘If she’s here,’ he looked behind him and came face to face with Colt’s pistol barrel. ‘Dammit.’

“You thieves thought you were hot shit, huh?” Colt was circling Nix now, “Well look where you are now. Laying in a heap unconscious and unarmed.” He did a twirl in the center of their battleground. Nix took the second to observe the carnage, he was impressed with the property damage they obtained in such little time.

“Yeah, he tried to give you a way out, but did you take it?” Tyler called as he stood over an unconscious Veronica.

“Hell no, they didn’t take it. Now not only do I have to arrest ya for being dangerous bandits, but I gotta charge you all for attacking an officer.” Colt pointed one of his pistols to the sky, “Let this be a lesson kids.”

“Oh boy…” Jessie groaned.

“Is he about to give a speech,” Nix groaned as he laid back down, the pain in his face and groin overwhelming him.

“He will try.”

“Justice always wins,” he stated proudly. “There may come a time when the dark hands of tyranny may grab a hold of you. But justice shall always win. Even when… uh,” Colt started to lose his place. “Even when it feels like it may not… prevail. …Tyler what will happen?”

“Umm… Justice will prevail?”

“Exactly, which is why you must always fight. For Justice!” He rose a fist to the sky waiting for Tyler and Jessie to join him. Instead, he was greeted with the sound of stumbling footsteps.

Team Colt turned to see Poco turn the corner, his sombrero covering his face but his body resembling swiss cheese. “sheering…” he mumbled as he got closer. Tyler, stunned by the strange skeleton approaching them prepared for a fight but was called off by Colt.

Colt walked towards Nix, “Give it up Poco.” He lifted Nix by his shirt, Nix was too weak to fight back, “Even your giant trump card has given up. Time to give up.”

“The… only thing… I give…” he lifted his hat showing his guitar across his chest, “…are amazing performances.” Colt instinctually turned his guns toward Poco. Tyler was confused by the sudden alarm but threw up his fists anyway. Poco was smiling like always, but the lights in his eyes were much dimmer. He was working with borrowed time.

“Don’t do… something stupid. Just give up Poco,” Nix grunted from behind Colt. Jessie began to walk forward, putting away her rifle.

“Jess, get back here,” Colt called from behind her. Jessie kept moving forward, she could feel all of Poco’s pain. Sympathizing with his unwavering will to save his friends.

“Poco, you said that we could have been friends in a different life.” She reached out a hand as she got closer, “Why wait for another life, we can be friends right now, just put the guitar away.” Her face showed no ulterior motives, her stance was pure and true. Poco however was a delusional mess. Mumbling beneath his breath about putting on a show.

“Can’t you hear them… the crowd. Their cheering… Veronica, Nixxy come on… let’s give ‘em an…” he threw a hand up high above his head, his handcuff jingling in the air. “ENCORE!”

He let his hand fall like a guillotine on his strings, a giant green wave of sentient notes flowing like a tsunami from his guitar. Jessie jumped backward toward Colt ducking low to the floor. Colt threw his hands up preparing for the wave of notes. Tyler had never seen anything as beautiful and stared in amazement as the green wave washed over everyone in front of it. A gust of wind carrying it onwards until it dissipated far behind them.

Colt and Jessie got up slowly inspecting themselves. They didn’t sustain any damage from the attack. “That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” Tyler muttered to the side. A tear escaping his eye. Jessie walked towards Colt in confusion. Poco’s guitar was not normal. They knew his attacks had special properties; his usual attacks were red with chomping teeth, but these were green with a smooth song. What did green mean?

Jessie looked up at Colt and her face went white. Colt looked down in confusion until he felt a giant shadow engulf him from behind. He turned slowly, looking up in fear at the monster that Poco had woke up. Nix snatched Colt up by his throat, showing no remorse.

Jessie watched as her brother writhed in pain scratching and clawing at his captor’s arms pleading for his life. Jessie heard a deafening thud from behind and saw Tyler unconscious on the floor. The masked woman standing tall with a single foot suspended high above her head.

Jessie panicked and ran to Nix’s legs punching and screaming. “Let him go, please! Please, don’t hurt him!” She pleaded as Colt started to fade. Jessie started to cry as she watched the life leaving Colt’s eyes. She screamed and pounded on his legs desperately trying to save her brother. She felt so helpless, so useless, so powerless.

Nix felt the soft hand of Veronica pat his shoulder; his rage subsided along with his grip. Poco walked up as well pointing to the begging Jessie below him. Nix’s eyes finally started to focus again, blowing a frustrated breath. He let go of Colt’s neck, he took a giant breath coughing profusely as he fell to the ground.

Jessie fell to his side crying into his chest as he desperately tried to take in as much oxygen as he could. Nix walked towards the wall they had hidden Shelly behind cradling her in his arms. When he came back Veronica had dragged the sleeping frame of Tyler towards Jessie as she tried to care for the beaten man and boy. “Slow deep breaths… it’s alright,” Jessie choked out in between her sniffles.

Veronica pointed towards the exit while holding a strange dagger in the shape of a feather. A far cry from her usual artillery. Nix took the sign to mean that they had found the attacker, Sam must have been dealing with it. Nix nodded his head, signaling to Poco that they were leaving.

Poco now feeling healed up as well after his Encore started to follow close behind. Before they left the arena, he ran back to Jessie, she was still crying over her brother and Tyler’s conditions. Poco carefully approached them, “Jessie…” he softly called. She didn’t even look up at him.

“Go away.”

Poco felt like a dagger had been driven through his heart. “…I’m …sorry.”

“I said go away,” she mumbled, her tears still interrupting her speech.

“I really hope that one day… we can be friends.”

Jessie’s head snapped in his direction. She didn’t say a word, she didn’t have to. Her eyes said it all. Pain, confusion, disgust; so many emotions all swimming through those forest green irises. Poco recoiled, choosing to stay silent and hope that she would understand his sincerity with time.

The only sounds he could hear before he closed the arena door were the pants of a recovering Colt and the painful laments of an emotionally scarred Jessie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another chapter. If you enjoyed, throw a kudo my way. And if you have advice or just want to voice an opinion, please drop a comment.
> 
> Can't wait to see you next time in another one of...
> 
> Sammy's Silly Scripts.


	10. Dastardly Dunes

_"~ So, you were there… when he took his final breaths… what did he say? ~"_

The arena's lights were dim. An oily darkness that made her sick to her core. She was not a medic, that was her mother's profession, but their current situation was dire. The blonde battler was beaten and battered on the ground in front of her. His breaths were shallow, his body bruised, and a welp forming on his chin. He had been utterly defeated.

Jessie tried to reduce the swelling with a random drink she found in the stands. As she pressed the cool Koke against his jaw she watched as Colt started to stumble towards her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…" Colt sat down beside Jessie a bottle of water in his hand. He absently sipped as he examined Tyler. "What about him?"

"Still out cold."

Colt took a second to look Jessie over. Her hair was a mess, strands sticking out haphazardly. A peek at her attire showed the cuts she had taken in their scrap against Poco. She was lucky that Nix didn't take his anger out on her. A red flush was still visible on her cheeks. His mind started to replay the events.

Images of getting launched into the distance by Nix. Rummaging through the darkness until he heard Jessie's voice. The revelation of his somewhat selfish ideals, willing to sacrifice himself without thinking about the effect it would have on his family. All of it culminating with his vision blurring as his lungs caught fire begging for air.

He remembered the sight of Jessie below him, clawing at Nix's massive thighs. Tears streaming down her face. He had seen her cry hundreds of times throughout his life, seen her scared at countless haunted houses, but he had never seen true blood-curdling terror like that before. "What about you?"

Jessie sneaked a peek his way. "I'm fine." Colt didn't pry any further. Her eyes were still red, and her voice was still gurgled. He didn't want to see that side of her ever again. He took another swig of his drink, wincing as he braced his back. "Just relax. We're done… we lost." Colt took her advice laying down beside her. Jessie ran her fingers through Tyler's hair, his golden locks were bright and pure. His hair like a direct contrast to their current situation.

Jessie inspected the arena, chairs were turned up around them, bullet holes made pin cushions of the walls, the floors around them had little drops of blood like a sadistic polka dot pattern. Jessie couldn't understand it, but she knew who did, "Colt…" he leaned up, "What was that?"

Colt laid down, "That… was The Gem Bandits."

Jessie shook her head, "I know who they are…" she stopped running her fingers through Tyler's scalp. "I mean what are they. That was… in-human."

Colt sighed, "That's The Bandits." He sat up, "The Gem Bandits, a rag-tag group of crooks and criminals that have terrorized Brawltopia for a few years. No one really knows where they came from or how they got so popular, all that's known is they have a small army of crooks hidden somewhere in the dunes. And access to technology and training that can alter minds, bodies, and personalities," a coin caught his eye.

Jessie continued caring for Tyler, "If you know they exist why haven't we found them?"

Colt was flipping the coin across his fingers, "Petty theft. Small crimes against department stores. Untraceable coins and gems. They rarely attack any banks. All their jobs come and go like the wind, but hit like a freight train."

"Wait they attack banks?" Jessie's interest in the conversation spiked.

"They have, just not very often. The problem isn't their numbers though, it's the boss." Colt threw the coin away into the dark, "Shelly. The scourge of the dunes. Wanted for 'badassery'. She's left countless bodies in her wake and stolen more than any criminal the dunes have ever seen. She's a monster, a tyrant, a villain." Colt stood up looking down on the youths, "And worst of all she is backed by the underground. All the scum in Brawltopia looks up to her like some kind of hero. As long as she avoids capture, the criminals of Brawltopia will never quit."

Jessie tucked her hands beneath her arms, "They were just… s-so strong." Chills running down her spine at the mental image of Nix and the masked woman.

"I've never fought them head-on like that. I've faced them when they were younger… smaller… weaker. I've never had a head to head clash like that. It's rare for anyone to survive a fight against them. Now I see why…" Colt rubbed at his neck, a red handprint starting to form around his throat, "That monster…" He flexed his fingers, "That skeleton…" He looked towards the shadows, "That masked woman…"

At the mention of the masked woman, Tyler kipped up, his fists at the ready, "Where is she?! I'm ready. Round one was a tie, round two was a fluke, you won't beat me round three!" Tyler's eyes were bugged out in a rage scanning the area.

"Pff… Pwahaha~" Jessie couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. "At ease officer," she swept the arena with her hand, "we're alone. They left…"

Tyler started to calm down, the adrenaline rush he was feeding on started to dissipate. He fell to his butt, heaving lightly while he clutched his jaw, "What happened?"

"To your mouth? My guess is that masked woman kicked your teeth in." Jessie laid on her back staring at the ceiling, "What happened to us? We lost…" Tyler sat in silence, letting that idea sink in.

They lost. Ever since he joined the Dunes police force, he had never lost. He became Colt's deputy with the hopes to find a true challenge. A fight he would finally lose. He had found what he was searching for, so why did he feel so empty. Why was he sad?

"Not yet." Jessie and Tyler turned in surprise. "We haven't lost yet." Colt was walking away, loading his pistols as he marched towards the door. "We can walk… we can shoot… we can fight." He turned back to his young companions, racking his guns, "We can win."

Jessie stood up first, "You can't be serious." In her mind, he had lost it, "You fought the same group as us, right? You experienced their unnatural strength, their stamina, their weird powers."

"Yeah… Yeah, I did. That's why we have to stop them." Colt looked away from them, raising his voice as if he were talking to a crowd, "I am the sheriff of the dunes. My job is to protect and serve. How can I as the sheriff willingly let threats like that roam the dunes if I can stop them?"

"You can't! We can't! We already tried!" Jessie shot back.

"And we're still alive, right?"

Jessie was stunned, "Are you insane? That giant monster man was gonna kill you. The only reason he didn't end you was cause Poco called him off."

Colt turned back to his little sister, "That was his mistake. They beat us round one, they will regret not finishing us in round two."

Jessie's eye was twitching, she couldn't understand him. "Yeah, that's right Mr. Domire!" Jessie snapped in Tyler's direction. He was slowly rising to his feet, a bright smile on his face, "That masked lady got me good, I won't let my guard down ever again." He ran to Colt's side, looking back at Jessie with a childish grin.

'It's official, they're insane,' Jessie thought to herself. She stood in shock; they were willing to throw away their lives just for the opportunity to catch The Bandits. Maybe Tyler was just following Colt's lead but that didn't excuse the insanity he was suggesting. Jessie looked at the two boys, from this angle they almost looked like heroes. Insane, suicidal heroes but heroes none the less. She chuckled to herself, 'That's why I love them.'

Jessie walked up to the duo, her hat's brim still covering her eyes from the taller Colt. "If it starts to get bad again… promise me…" She looked up to meet his gaze, anger stained on her face, "Promise you will leave and fight another day."

Colt crouched down to her level reaching out his pinky, "I promise."

Jessie blew out a puff of frustrated air taking his pinky aggressively, "You idiots are gonna get us killed."

Colt and Tyler laughed at her frustration, "Alright team, let's move!"

* * *

_"~ No… That can't be true… We trusted you! ~"_

"And you're sure this is the way?" Veronica returned a so-so gesture with her hands. Nix thought it better to follow her lead rather than question her process. A slight moan came from his chest, Shelly's still body within his grasp. It was surreal, she looked so helpless. Whoever did this to her would pay with their life.

"I know that look." Nix looked down at Poco. "I may have just joined this group, but I know the look of revenge when I see it." Poco hadn't looked up from his guitar, "You are a passionate man and an emotional monster. It is a strength and a crippling weakness."

Nix grunted, "Just get that song ready."

"It's not as easy as it looks."

"You play a note on your magical guitar and we get healed. What more is there to say?"

"Yeah but I don't know which note it is." Poco inspected his guitar, "Every time I use the healing chord it changes its key. And the order of the notes shifts with it. I have to retune it after every encore."

"Seems like a pretty useless ability in combat. There must be a better way to find the note."

"There is one… but I don't like it." Nix would have pried further but a rock struck his head before he could ask. Veronica was waving them down up ahead. Nix and Poco saw in her hands more feather shaped blades. Nix couldn't see any of the green poison on the blades' tips. He did see a red stain running down the cold silver.

"Shit, were we too late?" Nix looked around for any signs of Sam or the assailant. "Where's Sam?"

"Nix we need to keep moving," Poco chimed in. "Something tells me Sheriff Colt won't wait around for us to leave-" his idea was interrupted by Nix's iron grip.

"No man left behind." Poco nodded his head swiftly less he evokes Nix's rage. "Veronica, you're with Poco check further down the road. They may have fought out in the open. I'll take the alleyways." He cradled Shelly's head as he stormed off into the darkness. Poco and Veronica rushing down the sandy street.

* * *

Cold. Not ice cold, more wet cold. Yet strangely warm. Like deep in his core he was freezing but, on the surface, it was an inferno.

Darkness. Pitch black. No form of light anywhere around him. His arms and legs were invisible but still there. There were no objects near him, no one to interact with, there was nothing.

Nothing but… the voices.

_"You were using us since day one."_

"No. I wasn't."

_"You learned from the best kid. Survival of the fittest."_

"No, I was just trying to make friends."

_"We still trust you… Don't leave us… Don't Die."_

"Don't Die!"

His eyes snapped open. He felt a cold liquid around him. The sound of rushing water somewhere in front. Voices could be heard above. He observed the crowd above him. The young faces of children he knew gathered around observing him. He heard them whispering something under their breaths. Words and phrases, he couldn't make out.

His ears trained in on two distinct voices. One a whisper amongst the loud rumbles of the youths. The other a high-pitched voice he didn't recognize, both uttering the same phrase.

"Don't die on me, Sammy."

Sam's eyes fluttered open. Above him was the starry night sky. He could feel a light breeze running through his hair. The water around him replaced with sand in his ears. He felt a sharp pain coming from his stomach. His eyes just barely moving down to his abdomen, gawking at the golden mask pressing against a growing red stain.

His eyes shifted upwards, following the arm that was applying the pressure. He saw a woman with a black panda bandana around her mouth. A few tears running down her cheeks. He heard the frantic ramblings of a man beside her.

His mind adjusted to the sight of a bright yellow skeleton and the unorganized strumming of his guitar. He knew these people, these were his friends, but why did they look so sad? His eyes fell on his stomach once more. This red stain, why does it hurt so much? Red, warm, pain… blood.

He was bleeding. There was a bloody creek seeping from his guts. They must have been worried about his health. Sam didn't have the best mental capacities currently, but he knew that this situation was dire. He needed to calm them down if he was going to make it out alive. With what little strength he had he uttered the phrase that would solve all his problems.

"Tisss, ~" Veronica and Poco turned to his face. His eyes barely open his lips just parting. "Tis~ but a scratch~" he choked out between bloody coughs and gurgled laughter.

Poco and Veronica wasted no time to drop down wrapping him in a dual hug. Sam grunted in pain at the gesture causing them to jump off him. "We thought you were long gone." Poco choked out.

"A Gem Bandit doesn't die from a few stab wounds." Sam smiled as Veronica reapplied her pressure. He enjoyed the silence as Poco started to frantically tune his guitar once more. Sam assuming this was a coping mechanism for him and choosing not to discourage him. Besides, hearing one of Poco's songs might be nice with his current situation.

His head laid to the side, looking at the individual grains of sand. They rolled against each other like a course liquid. It was relaxing. Then he saw some start to bounce up and down in place. Strange but interesting to watch. The ground beneath him started to shake with each particle that bounced into the air. Sam looked to his companions, seeing they noticed the shaking as well.

They all turned their heads at the source, the giant shadowy frame of a monster rushing in their direction. Sam was going to scream for them to carry him away but when he turned back, they had moved out the way, leaving him in the beast's path. As the beast got closer Sam started to make out his frame. A large African male with what seemed to be a small Hispanic woman within his arms. Seeing his friends rushing to him calmed him for a second.

But only a second. He watched as Nix deposited Shelly into Veronica's arms, now running full tilt towards him. His eyes were hidden under a dark shadow. His mean mug in full effect rushing towards him.

Sam clenched up as he was swept off his feet, a giant dust cloud following his collision. As the dust settled, he found himself laying on the ground. Nix's head buried into his chest with a few soft whimpers being heard from beneath. "Nix?" Sam softly questioned.

His head shot from his chest, a stalwart stare over his features. He still couldn't find his eyes, but his voice came out deep yet soft, "No man left behind."

The audacity of this guy. Sam was staring up with a goofy smile. The pain radiating from his core seemed to disappear at the outrageous response. He decided to take this opportunity to have a little fun. He reached his fist out, "GSK for life."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. A river of tears ran from Nix's eyes. The salt of the droplets stinging as they entered Sam's wounds. He winced from the pain but chose to let Nix have this moment. It was rare that he showed any weakness, this was healthy.

"Amazing!" The duo turned at Poco's outburst, "Sorry but this moment is perfect. We beat the sheriff-"

"Sheriff?" Sam questioned.

"We found Sam, though he looks like death, and I'm a skeleton. And I just found the Encore chord."

"Encore chord?"

"I'll explain later. Veronica, you and Shelly sit beside them, and we'll be back in business." Veronica caressed Shelly's neck as she laid down beside the emotional ball that was Nix and Sam.

Nix straightened himself out, getting off Sam's chest and wiping the tears from his face. He inspected the bloodstains on his sweat-soaked white tee. Disgusted with his current state he turned back to Sam, "Any word of this when Shelly wakes up and I'll finish what the assassin started." Sam just nodded lightly with a goofy grin.

Poco stood at the front of the group. Holding his guitar with one arm while he reached high above his head with the other. "Alright, who's ready to move to the-"

*BANG*

"GAH!" Poco dropped his guitar, clutching at his hand. The team looked in surprise as he screeched in pain, a small hole visible in his boney palm. Nix and Veronica snapped towards the source.

In the middle of the sandy road were three silhouettes. On the far right was a small body crouched low to the floor. To the left was a silhouette of similar stature, a sort of rifle shining a dim light. Standing tall in the middle was a man, his flaming red hair visible like stars in the sky. The smoke from his revolver drifting away into the sky.

A cloud that was blocking the moon finally passed illuminating the scene. Before the bandits stood the pint-sized powerhouse Tyler, the technical wonder Jessie, and the sheriff of The Greater Sand Dunes, Colton Domire. The trio standing tall in the middle of the street at their criminal opponents.

Nix jumped to his feet, both arms stretched out to protect his friends. "You just don't give up do you?"

Colt gave a crooked grin, "Heroes don't quit after a little setback."

"Hero is subjective," Poco grumbled behind Nix.

Jessie's rifle sparked up with energy, "We don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk."

"Psh speak for yourself. I want round two against that masked lady." Tyler jumped up trying to spot her in the pile. He saw a woman slink behind Nix's shadow.

Colt racked his pistol, "I'm only going to say this once. Come in quietly and I promise to reduce your sentence… Poco. The rest of you are going away for a standard sentence. Except Nix, you are never seeing the light of day again."

"Not… too good at… negotiating, is he?" Sam squeaked out. Nix inspected his friends. Poco was crouched against the wall, clutching at the hole in his palm.

"Poco…" the skeleton focused on the giant. "Can you hold something?"

"Yeah, but I can't play any notes with my hand like this."

"Don't worry you don't have to play a single song, just grab Sam." Poco followed the orders wincing slightly as he bared Sam's weight. "Ronnie," he whispered back, "Grab Shelly." Nix turned back to the three enemies before him. Colt was not a problem; he could crush him if he got close. The girl beside him seemed to already know her place from their encounter in the arena. The only issue was the boy. Nix could see it in his eyes. There was no fear; he was excited.

Fighting them was not a problem. He feared that someone would get killed in the crossfire. He couldn't protect Sam, Poco, and Shelly while also trying to defend himself and help Veronica. The only choice he had left was…

"Don't…"

Nix looked back.

"Don't… you dare" Sam spoke up. "Don't you dare… sacrifice yourself." The pain in his voice was far worse than the feeling in his stomach. He knew Nix well; he was the self-righteous kind of prick that was willing to throw his life away for others. Then he'd lecture you for even trying to take a punch for him. "You said it yourself. No man left behind."

Nix could hear the inflection in his voice. The frustration with his tone. It was nice, he could see Sam coming back to life. "Who said you were leaving me behind." Nix dropped down to a knee swiftly picking up Poco and Veronica. The two gripping tightly to their passengers as they leaned into Nix's arms. He took off into the distance like a stampeding elephant kicking up a dust storm along the way.

Colt's team stood slack jaw in awe at his impressive speed. "AFTER THEM!" Colt snapped as he gave chase, Jessie and Tyler following suit. The cold air cut through their lungs as they pursued the giant. Colt and Jessie could see him getting further away as they tried to catch up. "Tyler!"

"On it!" Tyler started to pick up the pace leaving Colt and Jessie behind him. As Tyler drew closer, he could hear Nix's voice. Mutters and disgruntled blurts as he tried to gain ground. Though what Tyler focused in on was the panting of his breath. He was a strong beast of a man, but even he was having issues running with that much extra weight.

As Tyler got closer, he started to squint his eyes less lose his vision from the dust cloud. He was working from sound rather than sight. Nix's thunderous steps guiding his feet as he reached out. Just before he could grab Nix the dust cloud suddenly disappeared along with him.

He looked around for a sign of the monster. A dust cloud leaking from a nearby alleyway he passed. Tyler ran blindly into the alley. Just as he turned the corner his face was bashed in by a metal object.

Nix was waiting behind the corner with a stop sign in hand. Nix watched as Tyler laid motionless on the ground. Veronica and Poco crept up from behind checking the child. "Is he dead?" Poco whispered.

Veronica leaned down putting an ear to his chest, a faint heartbeat pulsing from within. She gave a thumbs-up to clear his condition. "Tough little bastard," Nix opinioned. They would have done something with the unconscious body, but the sound of approaching footsteps forced their retreat.

Jessie was the first to see Tyler laying limp on the floor. She dove to her knees to check on him. She could hear the faint sound of his heart beating from his chest, a faint sigh of relief escaping hers.

"Is he okay?"

Jessie saw her brother with both guns at the ready scanning the vicinity. "Relax," she pointed down the alley at a dying dust cloud. Colt dropped his guard sitting down beside Jessie. He watched as Jessie began opening a panel on her rifle. Pulling out two wires of similar colors, a faint electric charge jumping between them.

Jessie placed one of the wires down against the rifle, licking her finger and putting a faint strand of saliva on Tyler's cheek. The wire connecting with the liquid jolting Tyler back to life.

"Gah! No Grumma I don't want any more crumpets, get the TEA!" As Tyler adjusted to his surroundings, he blushed at his outburst opting to push past the statement than dwell on it. "Ummm, what did I miss?"

"I dunno wanna ask your grumma?" Jessie teased. Tyler sulked at his embarrassing outburst.

"Alright as much as I love messing with Tyler as the next guy…" he pointed toward the dissipating dust, "We need to move."

Ahead of team Colt, The Bandits had found a jeep unattended on the street corner. Poco and Sam were currently laying in the back with Shelly upfront. Nix was outside the front door helping Veronica hot-wire the car. Alarms were blaring from a car beside them.

"Which do we twist together?!"

"Battery… wires" Sam continued his instructions from the backseat, scolding them for their mistakes. The sounds of the obnoxious alarms only adding to the already volatile moods of The Bandits. The eventual sounds of the engine spurring to life shined a grateful light on the dark aura surrounding the group.

As they started their miniature celebration the sounds and sights of gunshots peppering the flank of the jeep ruined their victory. "DRIVE!" Nix shouted as Veronica started hitting the gas. Nix grabbed the back of the jeep hopping into the backseat beside Sam and Poco. He noticed a distraught look on Sam's face but took it as being normal with their current situation. Besides, it would change once he saw them making their grand escape.

As they drove away Nix watched as the three tiny people turned into dots in the distance. He and Poco cheered waving goodbye to their followers. Veronica doing her own little celebration as she let up on the gas now enjoying the drive. Nix took the calm to wrap up Poco's wound with a cloth they found in the back.

"Hope you don't get an infection. Wait- can you even get infections?"

"Hope not."

"wheel…" the duo turned to Sam. He seemed to be muttering something inaudible under the car's engine. "wheel… lock," the two were confused by his phrase asking for more information. "The wheel's… still… locked."

Nix and Poco snapped to Veronica, "Ronnie! Have you tried turning the wheel?" Veronica started fighting against the steering wheel. It wouldn't budge an inch. "Oh-no"

"Hole…"

Nix looked at Sam's statement. Ahead was a giant dip in the sand. Like something a lion ant would make to trap its prey. "OH SHIT! Veronica break the lock." Veronica frantically started to twist and turn the wheel trying to break the locking mechanism. The car was approaching the pit at an alarming speed. Veronica tried the breaks but the sand beneath the tires gave no resistance. They skidded across the ground to their granular grave.

"Ronnie the wheel!" She tried harder now but the wheel wouldn't give. Nix saw the hole getting bigger as they approached. His instincts kicked in reaching across Veronica for the wheel. He snapped as hard as he could hearing the lock click beneath his grip.

He and Veronica cut the wheel as hard as they could just before they entered the trap. Their jeep did a full 180 but its momentum was still heading for the hole. Nix clenched up as everyone conscious of the situation screamed at the top of their lungs. The back of the jeep dipping over the edge of the hole's mouth.

Veronica started punching the gas as hard as she could trying to fight the pull of gravity. Nix moved to the front of the car trying to balance the weight. He jumped on the hood planting the front wheels into the sand. The four-wheel-drive just barely pulling the jeep away from a deadly, dusty dive.

The four people awake in the van all gave a collective sigh of relief as they sat under the stars. A cool breeze running across their flushed faces. A welcoming feeling.

They would have sat there to cool down but the bullets kicking up the sand around them put them on red alert. They saw a white squad car, an older model with wear and tear visible from a distance cutting through the horizon. Its red and blue lights like laser beams disturbing the serene scenery.

Nix slid into the backseat, the jeep lurching with his weight as they started to drive away. Just as they pulled off a blue ball of electricity just passed over their heads.

"Bullocks! Just missed," Tyler peeked his head inside the car. "Hey Jessie, how come you're not shooting?" Jessie turned with a frustrated stare, pointing towards a blue saucer she had in her lap. "I don't know what that is." Jessie ignored his ignorance, opting to continue her tinkering.

Colt had part of his body hanging out the window aiming at The Bandits' escape vehicle. "Gonna add grand theft auto to the list."

"Poco we need that song," Nix handed him his guitar. Poco tried to play a few notes but winced in pain. "Damn. We need time." A bullet grazed past his arm sparking against the hood, "Something we don't have. Ronnie!" She turned around with a frantic gaze, "Don't head for base. We can't let them follow us."

Veronica followed orders, making a hard-right turn and driving off into the dunes. Colt and friends following not far behind. Another blue orb attempted to catch them but dissipated into the air as they drove away. "Look… we're traveling… faster than light," Sam let out a bloody chuckle at his joke.

"Colt, we would have them if you just focused on driving."

"What do you mean 'if I focus on driving'. I'm the only one that could do serious damage." Colt ducked inside the car, "Your rifle is too slow. Tyler can't hit the broad side of a barn."

"I'm trying my best, sir!"

"And I am not letting you shoot my pistols."

"I wouldn't want to use those primitive revolvers anyway. Not when I got this," she leaned out the window with the blue saucer in hand. She placed it on the roof pressing a button on a nearby backpack in the seat. The saucer whirred to life starting first with four legs digging into the roof. S.C.R.A.P.P.Y rose from the blue saucer aiming the car ahead. They were just in range of his sensor allowing him to start firing into their rears.

"Oh, hell yeah, it's primetime baby!" Colt smashed the gas to get S.C.R.A.P.P.Y in range. Laughing like a banshee the entire way.

The bullets from S.C.R.A.P.P.Y were starting to leave holes in The Bandits bumper. "Damnit! When the hell did they get a turret?!" Nix ripped the middle seat out the car using it to block some incoming damage.

Sam leaned up to grab his attention, "Hey Nixxy… don't be jealous… of other's stuff. I got… a toy for you," he raised a shaky hand towards his bag. Nix took a peek inside, putting his hands on a small metallic rod. The cool steel felt familiar. He pulled it out to see it was the same rod from the bar in Oasis. With the push of a button, the rod extended upward through the open roof frame. The giant mallet forming at the rod's end.

Nix's wicked smile gave way to his true intentions. He dangled from the car door, one hand gripping the jeep frame while the other swung the mallet through the air. He could see the confused looks of Colt and his teammates watching in fear as he smashed the ground with the mallet.

The raw force of his attack created a shockwave in the sand. The ripple rushing towards the squad car grew larger until it collided, bouncing them off the ground. The crew jostled about the car from the attack but S.C.R.A.P.P.Y still stood strong atop the roof.

When the car settled S.C.R.A.P.P.Y took notice of the threat that was Nix, focusing fire in his direction. A few bullets flew past him but not enough to stop Nix's attacks. Another shockwave shook the passengers to their core as they crashed down to the ground. "Scrappy, take down the gorilla-man!" Jessie ordered from within the car.

S.C.R.A.P.P.Y followed orders raining down a storm of bullets into Nix's frame. The blood from his wounds trickled onto the cruiser's windshield as he rolled back into the jeep, landing onto Poco.

Nix's massive weight was crushing the lungs Poco no longer had. He managed to roll Nix off him letting him take his seat, his mallet falling outside and disappearing as they continued their retreat. He took a survey of the passengers.

Shelly was still out cold, whatever she was dreaming was hopefully better than reality. Nix's wounds were newly opened as he stained the car seats. He saw Sam still chuckling to himself lightly, probably in hysterics from a lack of blood. Their current situation not helping his mental condition. Then there was Veronica, she hadn't spoken a word.

She never spoke since he met her but now it seemed strange, she hadn't made a peep. He tried to lean around the middle console space to see her face. He wished he hadn't though, he rarely saw her show emotions. Besides her lust for muscles, he had never seen her show a reaction that wasn't complacency, content, or slight joy. Looking at her now he saw something far worse.

Fear.

Perhaps not fear, rather panic, uncertainty, maybe even hesitation. All he could tell was that she had lost her wits. The team was crumbling around him.

Poco picked up his guitar. It felt strangely heavy in his hands. His fingers were numb with pain but still barely movable. He looked to his allies with a corked smile before bringing his fingers down for a note. The sound that escaped the guitar was sour, scraping at the ears of its passengers and the musician himself.

Another stray bullet whizzed past his head colliding with the dashboard in front of him. He felt a sharp pain on his skull. He brought a shaky hand up to the source, a faint black scratch ingrain within his skull.

'They're shooting to kill…'

With this realization, Poco made his final decision. He raised his free hand upwards. The squad car behind them seeing his yellow bandaged hand reaching for the stars. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes tight and channeling his strength. He looked out to his allies, then let his eyes fall on a drowsy Sam. "Don't go to sleep now. We've gotta give the audience an… ENCORE!"

Tyler looked in awe at the beautiful green cloud that exploded from every opening of the jeep. Jessie and Colt however understood what had transpired in front of them. They knew that things just got a lot worse.

Poco slowly opened his eyes. Opening and closing his hand periodically, observing the feeling. He unwrapped his bandages, the hole in his hand filled with yellow bone marrow. He looked towards Nix, the holes that once leaked blood now closing as the bullets fell out of him. Nix took his seat beside Poco running his hands along his body observing the newly filled holes.

Poco looked towards Sam. The red blood in his clothing started to evaporate, his stomach closing up as a green ooze disappeared with the blood. Sam stared in amazement at his body. He didn't feel like one hundred percent, but he could breathe. He could fight.

Sam turned to Poco. He didn't understand what happened. He couldn't comprehend how he did it. Somehow, Poco had healed them. He would have asked how but his thoughts were interrupted by a rustling in the front seat.

The three men in the back snapped to the front. From the passenger seat, a purple tuff of hair started to shift. A smooth ebony hand running its fingers through the gravity-defying follicles as she started to reanimate. From the front seat, they heard a simple question, "What happened?"

Shelly awoke groggily from her deep sleep. She tried to take in her surroundings. They appeared to be in a car driving through the dunes, the sky was pitch black, and she could feel a strange tension in the air. Shelly turned to see Veronica at the wheel, what looked like a tear forming in one of her eyes before she swiftly wiped it away and focused on the road or lack thereof.

She turned around to see Sam with a shocked expression, a few holes in his shirt around his stomach. Poco was next to him with his clothes looking more or less the same with a few knicks and tears around his upper body. Beside them both and directly behind her was Nix, his white tee had several holes scattered all around his body. However, just like the rest, there was little to no visible damage to his body.

She would have tried observing more but a stray bullet smashing the side mirror stopped her thought process. "No time to explain. Sheriff, turret, can't shake 'em, help!" Nix stumbled out.

Without missing a beat Shelly sat up to face them head-on, "Sam, my gun! Ronnie, keep driving! Nix, eat agro!"

"Wait… again? But I just finished getting shot…"

"That's an order!" Nix whined some more before turning to work up the will to eat more bullets.

Colt's team watched in helpless terror as a giant shadow arose from the jeep. They saw Nix standing tall once again. Tears in his shirt and fire in his eyes. He kicked off the rear of the jeep exposing the back seat and its passengers.

Jessie could see from the backseat two bodies beside Nix. One was Poco, holding down his sombrero with the same hand Colt had shot. His guitar clenched in his free hand. Beside him was the brunette boy they had saved just before the chase. He looked as healthy as an Olympic athlete as he stared them down.

"Closer!" Jessie yelled from behind. "S.C.R.A.P.P.Y can't do much damage unless you get close." Jessie snatched her rifle from Tyler, eliciting disdain from the boy, "Just sit there and look cute."

"You think I'm cute?"

Jessie ignored his comment choosing to focus on the roar of the engine and the growing targets. S.C.R.A.P.P.Y started to pick up the pace as they got closer, peppering holes into the rear of the jeep. Nix ripped up some more metal to use as a makeshift shield from the bullets.

They watched as their new rescue ducked behind Nix, pulling a bag up from behind him and pulling out a weapon. Colt grew nervous as the threat grew with each second. He watched in fear as the man smiled before tossing the gun behind Nix.

From the shadows arose a beautiful purple tuff of hair. The dreads shifting with the wind in jagged movements back and forth. From behind Nix rose the self-proclaimed queen of The Dunes. Her face showing clear disdain for the occupants of the car before her. From beside her, they saw Poco playing a song on his guitar. An epic ballad of sorts with a strong baseline being the driving force of the song. Like the boss music you would hear for the final fight in a videogame.

Shelly reached out a fist, sticking her thumb out to the side. She teetered it back and forth as if it were wobbling on a scale. Colt's heart dropped when her thumb visually stabbed the ground below them.

Her hand reaching back to grab a golden shell from the new member. Colt instinctually let go of the gas, the car now keeping pace from the raw momentum alone. Jessie and Tyler looked on in fear at the threat before them, unsure of her strength but aware of the change in mood with her appearance.

Shelly took a knee beside Nix, aiming with her shotgun. A steady breath leaving her mouth before she murmured something soft in another language, "Para los niños, que Dios bendiga sus almas. Al sheriff, te veré en el infierno."

As the words left her mouth, Colt slammed on the brakes to avoid the attack. Jessie and Tyler braced themselves by grabbing hold of one another. Just before the trigger could be pulled the jeep hit a large dip in the road knocking Shelly's aim off.

She accidentally pulled the trigger. The super shell exploding the ground between them and the squad car. Colt still smashing the brakes tried to avoid the giant hole her attack made but ended up driving nose-first into the ground. As the car began to tip Jessie and Tyler screamed at the top of their lungs clenching each other for life.

The squad car had been launched into the air, flipping upside down before landing on its roof, crushing S.C.R.A.P.P.Y. The sound of the car's alarm blaring as they sat upside down in the middle of the desert.

Shelly and crew watched as the car laid motionless in the sand. They continued driving without taking their eyes off the squad car. They continued to drive in silence as the squad car started to turn into a dot in the distance.

"YYYYEEEEAAHHH HAHAHA!" Sam was the first to burst into laughter. He cheered and shook Poco violently as he celebrated losing the cops. Poco joined in along with Nix and Veronica as they all celebrated in their own ways. Veronica sharing high fives and hugs with Sam, Nix giving Poco a noogie through his sombrero, and Shelly staring off silently where the squad car was still laying.

Nix approached her slowly placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, boss, what's wrong. We won. You saved us."

Shelly didn't look towards Nix, she looked frustrated. As she looked into his eyes his heart stopped, a terrifying scowl across her mug. "I was aiming for the sheriff's head."


	11. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks my first hiatus from this story as I begin working on my second Brawl Stars Story, Raton Academy. If you would like to read that next please just click on my author's page and you can find it there. More notes at the bottom. Enjoy.

“OOOOOOOOOOHHH~ For she’s a Jolly Great Boss~”

“For she’s a Jolly Great Boss~”

“For she’s a Jolly Great Boss~”

“That nobody can defeat~”

The bandits and their macabre mate Poco were cruising through the dark desert without a care in the world. Another successful mission meant another party when they returned to base. Till then they enhanced their ride with tales of their previous success and over-inflating the stories of their past.

Nix told Shelly about the end of their battle. Recalling the details of his opponent’s cowardly low blow, Poco recalling how it took the sheriff and his little sister working together to take him down.

“Those poor kids… wrong place wrong time, hope they’re okay.” Shelly scolded herself.

“I don’t know boss,” Nix spoke up. “With the way they were battling us, something tells me those kids could have handled a Super Shell from that far away.”

“So that was the legendary Super Shell?!” Poco leaned over the center console, “Increíble. The stories don’t do it justice. That sounded like a bomb just went off in your hands. How do you keep your grip on an attack that powerful?”

Shelly raised her chin at the compliments, “Hard work… and growing up around the wrong people…” she whispered the last part under her breath.

“Yeah, yeah. The boss is awesome and her power is limitless, but can we talk about you? What was that green stuff?” Sam chimed in.

“You mean my encore?”

“What you call it isn’t important. How do you do it? You healed all our wounds instantly with a single chord. Sure, Shelly can carve a small tunnel into a mountain with her gun but you can instantly heal people.” Sam pulled up his shirt, “I had so many holes in my stomach you could pull one open to get a peek at my small intestines. Now you can’t even see a scar.”

Shelly interjected, “The hell happened to you while they were fighting?”

“Umm… Let’s focus on Poco’s magic?” Nix threw him a bone joining in on the discussion. Questions of varying intensity from how he learned the power to where he was born started filling the jeep.

It was starting to get a little heated as Poco tried his best to answer the questions. His final decision was to just explain everything he could remember. “I don’t know who I am… or was. My earliest memory of life was my rebirth. I distinctly remember being so cold. The world felt like it was closing in around me. I didn’t feel claustrophobic, but something about this feeling terrified me. I remember cutting through the darkness, feeling this thick black dough between my fingers. It was instinctual to escape wherever I was. It felt like ages, clawing through the dark like that. Then I felt it. A cool breeze on my fingers. My hand burst through the inky blackness finally feeling freedom. I just kept climbing through the dark trying to get my entire body to the same level as my free hand. When my head finally burst through the first image I saw was the night sky. A single star shining like a tiny gift from god. I wanted to reach out for it. It looked so warm and I was so cold.”

The Bandits were silent as a mouse as they intently listened to his story. The sound of chips crunching disturbing the silence. Nix saw Sam eating Chatoes Puffs, “Where did you-”

“Shh~ He’s telling a story.”

“I was able to pull myself out the ground. That’s when I finally noticed. Where skin once was now replaced with bone and marrow. My bones a bright shade of yellow. I felt for my stomach, finding air inside my ribcage. The space between my femurs. The hole in my jawline. My hands started shaking, I couldn’t understand what happened to me. That’s when I turned around trying to understand where I was. I saw a gravestone the name eroded with time. Below the stone, I saw the freshly dug up grave I clawed my way out of. The realization chilled me to the bone, no pun intended. I was a bumbling mess falling over myself as I tried to get as far away from the hole as possible. I ran from the disturbed dirt making my way to a nearby puddle. I finally got a look at myself. My face was a skeleton’s just like the rest of my body, black holes where my eyes should have been. Worst of all I was smiling.”

“Wait don’t you always smile?” Shelly peeped.

“Yeah, but have you ever seen me do anything but smile? When I looked into that puddle I wasn’t happy. I was crying. But my mouth was contorted into a permanent smile. I haven’t been able to do anything but smile ever since. Do you know how painful it is to want to cry but all you can do is smile? No one understands a tortured artist, right? But back to my story, I was so scared. I thought it was a horrible nightmare, one I would never wake from. I ended up with my back against a small hill. If I had lungs, I would have been hyperventilating instead I was just sobbing in my arms. Alone. No idea who or what I was. I had so many questions running through my mind. How did I die? Am I a skeleton or just deformed? Why was this happening to me? The biggest question in my head, how was I alive? I couldn’t just come back to life on my own, there needed to be something to explain why I was a skeleton walking the land of the living. Then I heard his voice. A man with a soft tone of voice whistling atop the hill I sat under. He looked down at me, ‘You are a fine specimen.’ When I looked up, he was standing directly in the moonlight. His body shadowed like a deity over me. As he made his way down the hill his features became clearer. His pale white skin, surprisingly tall frame, and a cheshire grin to match his sinister voice. Within his left hand was a large case, it’s contents unknown. His right hand gripping a shovel, a lantern attached to the end illuminating his haunting features. My first instincts were to run, the man didn’t strike me as welcoming, but my body was frozen in shock. I was immobile in his presence. The strange white man placed the case down before me beckoning for me to inspect its contents. He said, ‘Consider this… a birthday present.’ The case had a red and black rose pattern along the edges, its handle sporting a golden trim. When I opened the case, the first thing I saw was the red felt filling the case within. A white towel covering whatever the case was housing. The only thing to do in that situation was to take the towel off, right?”

He looked back to his audience for a response. They all just swiftly nodded awaiting the reveal.

“Yeah obviously, but I can’t help but wonder. What would have happened if I worked up the courage to walk away. What would have happened if I didn’t pick up this guitar.” He strummed absently on his magical instrument, a melancholy tune escaping the body. “When I first picked up this guitar. I could see this beautiful pink and green cloud circling me. It was so warm and comforting against my frozen body. I felt like my mood was finally starting to reflect my face. Then I saw a dastardly red string piercing the sweet colorful cloud. The red string wrapped itself around all of my limbs. It wasn’t constricting me, just encompassing. I could feel the warm feeling fade and become replaced with a painful flame. My entire body lighting up as if I was set on fire. Then there was a giant gust of air entering every opening in my skeleton. The green and pink cloud entering my body. All the senses I thought I’d lost came back like a flash flood. Then like a gust of wind it left me. The colorful cloud flying into the sky and disappearing with the atmosphere. That man smiled at me as he pointed towards the puddle. When I looked again, there were white dots inside these empty black holes. And I had these markings around my eyes.” Poco rubbed the floral pattern around his face.

“Wait that’s not makeup?” Sam questioned.

“Nope, it’s a part of me. As long as I’ve had this guitar this makeup has been a part of me. While I was inspecting my new feature that malnutrition man came up from behind holding onto my shoulders. I remember him whispering into my ears, ‘You have so much power within you. And if you come with me, I will help you change the world.’ If only I knew what he meant by that.”

Poco sat in silence just playing his guitar while the bandits rode in silence. The strange origin of Poco starting to settle into their minds. Shelly was the first to break out of the trance, “What was his name?”

“Hmm?”

“The guy. The ghostly guy with pale skin that gave ya the guitar. What was his name?”

Poco sat still for a minute wondering if they should know his name. He knew the consequences of knowing him better than any. If they were to search him out they might find themselves worst off than him. “He called himself many things. The bringer of bats, a creature of the night, the bringer of doom. But most of his minions just called him, Master-”

Just before Poco could reveal his name the jeep began to sputter to a stop. The bandits all groaned at the jeep's unfortunate timing. Nix jumped out first followed by Sam to check under the hood. They didn’t see anything wrong with the engine. Sam walked to the back to see if anything was amiss. He saw a trail behind them. Like a never-ending wet line between their tire tracks.

Sam blew a fat raspberry as he delivered the news, “They shot out our gas tank.” All the passengers voiced their disdain at the revelation. They would have to walk the rest of the way to base.

* * *

The desert city of Oasis. Given its name for a surplus of water, food, and entertainment in an environment where survival is supposed to be priority number one. Though there are no high rises such as the Niagra skyscrapers or technological wonders like Robotowns robotic patrons, its charm was the old school western saloons and the air-conditioned stadium where all kinds of sporting events were held.

Far away from these attractions are the housing districts. Small abodes made for three-person families along a strip of packed sand forming a makeshift road. Between each of these houses is a small alleyway of space that houses industrial garbage bins and a fence to protect the backs of each home.

“Tsk…” hidden within the shadows of one of these alleys stood a black figure wrapping his bloodied shoulder in his own torn leather jack sleeve. “Damn kid got me good,” he grunted as he took the leather cloth in his mouth tightening it around the wound.

His voice was high pitched and shrill. Not quite like nails on a chalkboard but still painful with continued exposure. He hated this voice; he was supposed to be an intimidating assassin. A hitman for his boss to finish off targets that try to escape their grasp. How could he be intimidating when he sounded like he just inhaled helium?

He was thankful his ridiculous voice didn’t impede his abilities. Though this target was not given to him by the boss, he would surely be rewarded upon his arrival back to base. That woman had betrayed them long ago. With her removal came retribution for her past crimes. He could imagine it now; his own room within the base, a murder of beautiful anthropomorphic bird woman around him, all the gems he could ever want at his feet.

“My own seat at the table,” he let his true voice slip out. “I’ll finally be promoted from best hitman to right-hand man.” He stepped out the shadows into what little light was leaking into the alley. His large beak seeming to shine in the moonlight. Revealing his sinister scowl, “Then all that’s left is to take him down.” He worked his shoulder hissing in pain, “Didn’t expect the little punk to have a gun though. Hid that pretty well.” Crow smiled thinking about his battle with Sam, “He is gonna be a great assassin.”

“*Ahem*”

Crow jumped at the sudden presence. From the entrance of the alley, he saw a tall man. His shoulders broad and arms wide. The lights from the street illuminating his bright blue mask and unsettling smile. Crow cleared his throat. Making sure to use his deeper, intimidating voice for this confrontation.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Oh, so you don’t know?” the large masked man spoke with a Hispanic accent. His voice was deep like a mafioso but upbeat like an ecstatic child. “Well, that is perfect. That means you have a chance at redemption.”

“Redemption?”

“That’s right. You see, my name is El Primo~ and you ruined my big BWA debut. That is a once in a lifetime moment. You never get to make another debut. You turned what was supposed to be the birth of the greatest hero to ever step in a BWA ring into a horror show.” Crow listened to the wrestler’s explanation, sizing him up silently.

The guy was no normal person. His body looked like it was chiseled out of stone. He clearly had been training for years. The way his legs looked like they were cut from diamonds made him believe he was fast on his feet as well.

“Now I’m willing to let you off the hook since that little stunt wasn’t directed at me. I understand business and such. All I want you to do… is apologize.”

Crow couldn’t help but laugh, “Apologize?!”

“That’s right. A simple apology. Apologize for ruining my debut and you can leave here intact.”

“Oh? And if I don’t?”

“Hmm… I suppose I’ll have to break you.”

Crow had heard enough, he quickly dashed forward faster than the untrained eye could perceive, landing a crushing blow to the wrestler’s head. He smirked satisfied with the feeling of the masked man’s face against his fist. Then he felt the masked man’s hand reach up to grab his arm. He held it close to his face as he turned to look Crow in the eyes. Still sporting that painfully bright smile.

“Seems you need more convincing.” El Primo spun around with Crow still in hand. He used the rotational motion to launch Crow deeper into the alley. Just before he smashed into the back fence, Crow readjusted himself in mid-air landing feet first into the chain links.

He did a little front flip as he landed on the ground. His senses on red alert from the surprising strength. When he looked back up Primo was slowly walking towards him. Crow understood now that this was no ordinary wrestler. Something was different about him. What that difference was didn’t matter.

What mattered was there’s no reason to hold back.

Primo rose high above him showing his impressive size before dropping a monster double-arm sledgehammer from above. Crow easily dodged the blow nailing Primo with several rapid jabs to the kidney.

Primo didn’t budge as he swung his arm at Crow. The bird just barely jumping out the way. Now their positions were reversed Primo was the one deep in the alley with Crow standing at the entrance. “You are not normal,” Primo complimented.

“Wow what gave it away? The beak?”

“No… the fact you avoided my attacks. I did not know there were creatures fast enough to dodge me.” Primo started to roll his shoulders and crack his neck. Crow felt the air around him change. The mood was shifting, Primo was getting serious. “Okay. I have made up my mind. You no longer have to apologize.”

“Glad we can agree on something. If that’s the case I’m gonna go-”

“Wait! That does not mean you get to leave. You still owe me for ruining my debut.” Crow sighed waiting for Primo to continue. “The best way for you to repay me is by having a match with me.”

“A match?”

“Exactly. A friendly match between you and me. It’s not often that I get to have some fun. You see in all my matches I'm told to hold back. ‘Don't injure him, Primo, we need him next week. No Primo you can't turn his leg into an S.’ I never get to have any fun. But you… you're like me.”

“How so?”

“We aren't normal.”

“Aha. And what if I say no again?”

“You can’t…” Crow was taken aback at the statement. “It’s already begun…” Crow felt it again. This shift in momentum. “Have you ever heard of a deathmatch?” Crow’s eyes lit up at the mention of the stipulation. “No DQ. No Holds Barred. Anything goes.”

“Whoever gets knocked out loses, right?”

“Well in a normal match that is the rule but…” Primo gestured to the alley, “this is anything but normal.” Primo started to stretch his legs.

“Are you sure about this, I am a master assassin.”

“That’s why I said deathmatch.”

Crow found Primo entertaining, “So… do you want a quick death or can I have some fun?”

Now Primo was the one that couldn’t help but laugh, “I want you to give it all you’ve got.”

Crow shrugged, “Okay.” He launched himself towards Primo with a flurry of punches and kicks. Primo stood tall blocking every blow that came his way. A small crack in his arms allowing him to see where Crow was through the constant flurry.

Crow shifted his attack to Primo’s left flank hoping to land more blows to his kidneys. Primo quickly threw a wild arm to keep Crow away from his core. As Crow began his retreat Primo pushed the aggression letting loose his own flurry of punches.

To him, Primo was moving in slow motion. Each punch that went past Crow’s face was like a light breeze cooling him off. He saw his opening in a wild left hook ducking beneath to his left flank. Rather than going for his kidneys, Crow continued to shift until he was directly behind Primo, chopping his right leg.

All that did was anger him.

Primo turned around and made a wild kick in the air where Crow was, missing narrowly. Crow didn’t lose his offensive he dove back in with another barrage of blows to Primo’s frame. His wild kick leaving him wide open to a short barrage of strikes. Primo didn’t even flinch. His massive chest and stomach muscles absorbing all of Crow's blows while he smiled down at the bird.

Realizing that any more attacks on his front would be a waste of energy Crow shifted his attack to his side. Primo was prepared this time. He threw his leg out to the right forcing Crow to jump to avoid a fall. Primo took full advantage with a spinning backhand using his left fist. The blow colliding with Crow just as he threw up his arms to absorb the brunt of the attack.

Primo hit him with enough force to send him flying back towards the street. Crow breathing a little harder as he skidded across the ground like a skater braking on ice. Primo let out joyous laughter at the successful hit, “All those attacks of yours I absorb, and you are winded after one blow. You know that you may give up in a deathmatch at any time. Though the punishment in some countries is to be whipped by your opponent until they are content.”

Primo was already celebrating as if he had won. Crow couldn’t stand it. He took a page out of Primo’s book stretching with the distance he had. He could feel some of his ligaments loosening with the exercise. He took a deep breath, “I’m just getting started.”

He dashed forward at a blinding speed. Primo was barely able to get his hands up allowing a few punches to find their mark within his chest. The punches Crow was throwing felt even more powerful almost puncturing Primo’s skin. He looked for an opening in between Crow’s blows but his speed was inconceivable.

Crow made another move for Primo’s flank. With the tactic scouted Primo threw out a leg for him to jump over. However, this time Crow did not jump, he dashed slightly backward stepping past the leg. He then jumped forward once again letting loose another volley of blows into Primo’s side before he had time to block.

When Primo finally turned to guard the attacks, Crow had already moved his aggression, switching to another side. Primo was stuck in a defensive stance guarding Crow’s hurricane of haymakers. There were no openings for him to attack without Crow moving to an unprotected part of his body.

If this kept up Primo might lose the battle of attrition. Crow however was starting to feel the fatigue. Keeping up attacks like this was not easy. It took all the energy he had just to keep his attacks at full power, let alone at this ludicrous speed. He needed one blow to rock Primo so he could finish this. He looked for openings on Primo’s body, every part he saw exposed was overflowing with thick muscles that absorbed all his attacks.

Then he saw it. The one body part that can’t grow thick physical muscles. His head. That was his last chance. Without a second thought, Crow jumped up to Primo’s head, shifting himself in the air to deliver a spinning kick to his jaw.

Primo saw the leap and knew what was coming. Crow was going for a hail mary attack, he wouldn’t be able to dodge. Primo stood up straight and wrenched his right arm back for one final punch.

Time seemed to slow down. Crow aerial spin was completing with his leg like a blur following behind him. Primo’s punch was turning the air around it into a miniature tornado. Sand particles from Crow's jump colliding with their limbs and bouncing away from the carnage. This was the final shot for both of them. As time continued to slowly tick by so did their movements begin to finalize.

As Primo’s hand finally began to move forward it was already too late. Crow’s leg smacked against Primo, sounding off like an open palm smack to the cheek. But he had not accounted for one thing.

A counterattack.

When Primo recognized Crow’s final attack coming, he rose from his defensive stance opting for a more powerful posture. This posture moved his head upwards, meaning that Crow’s last-ditch kick did not collide with his head but rather Primo’s muscular neck.

Primo absorbed the attack with ease pushing through the pain and delivering his final blow. A monstrous punch that sounded off like thunder into Crow’s chest. Crow flew through the air sliding onto the dusty ground like a heap of trash.

Primo watched with a bright smile as Crow heaved for air at the alley entrance. He let loose a proud laugh as he moved towards him, “That was a valiant effort. I have never had someone so much lighter than me push me like that. It was glorious fun. But now…” Primo reached his fist up into the air. “…it’s time to-”

He was happy. He had won. When he won matches it would always send a warm fuzzy feeling throughout his body. But right now, he felt strangely hot. He saw something fall past his eye. When he looked down, there was a small spot of liquid drying within the dirt. He looked to his raised fist; from his hand, he saw a trail of blood running down his arm. “…finish it?”

Like him seeing the first was a trigger, hundreds of tiny holes busted open across his body. Blood exploding from all directions like a bomb activating within him. Alongside the streams of blood came a thick green ooze. Primo fell to his knees, the strength in his body feeling like it was being sucked out. He couldn’t understand how this happened.

Then there was laughter. He watched as Crow slowly rose. Stumbling backward into the nearby wall. Using it as a brace so he could continue his laughter. Once he felt stronger, he stood tall in the middle of the alley entrance enjoying the view of Primo leaking from every part of his body.

“I never… even saw… *huff* saw you… pull out… the weapons.”

Crow was still in hysterics, he showed his fist, “I told you…” he opened his hand showing his palms. Between each of his feathered fingers was a dagger, their tips lined with the crimson blood stolen from Primo’s body. “I’m a master assassin.”

Primo was starting to feel woozy. He couldn’t tell if it was from the blood loss or the green ooze leaking from his wounds. “I never thought… that it would happen here…”

Crow was loving the scene before him, “What? Your grizzly demise? You challenged an assassin to a deathmatch, what did you expect?”

“No…” Primo’s face was facing the ground. Hidden in shadows, but his voice told Crow everything he needed to know. “A reason… for me… to go… all out.”

Crow broke down from laughing so hard. Dropping to all four limbs while banging the ground in laughter. “All out? So what, you still have more in the tank?” he choked out between laughs. As he started to calm down, he thought it would be fun to humor a dead man. “Okay then. You did promise me a deathmatch.” He started to stand, dusting himself off looking at his feet. “Okay Primo, let’s do this.” He closed his eyes as he faced Primo’s direction, “A fight to the-”

When Crow opened his eyes, his vision was blocked by a strange wall, oozing a course liquid. He followed the drops upwards until he saw it. Like a monster in a horror show, Primo was standing above him. Blood dripping from his frame onto Crow’s face. His smile, once bright and annoying had shifted to a jagged grin with sharp teeth. His white eyes now a soulless black hole with two red spots for pupils.

Crow instinctually backflipped away. Trying to put distance between himself and the monster man. He looked to where Primo was, but he didn’t see him within the alley. When he landed a few feet backward his body collided with another wall. This one solid steel, warm, yet soft like flesh.

He slowly turned around to see Primo behind him again. Still smiling. Only one word came to mind as he looked into the black and red holes that were once his eyes.

Death.

Crow froze with fear. He watched in slow motion as Primo cocked back a mighty fist. The punch came so fast he couldn’t dodge it. His instincts protecting him as he threw up his left arm to block the blow, the same arm that Sam had shot.

At first, he didn’t feel the pain. The only thing he felt was the pressure from Primo’s punch. Then suddenly he could hear the distinct sound of popcorn popping, followed by a white-hot pain coursing through his left arm. He watched in fear as his left forearm seemed to crumble under Primo’s power. The wound on his shoulder exploding open.

Crow stumbled backward clutching at his shattered arm. Screeching out at the top of his lungs at the pain. The warm blood seeping between his feathers. Primo heard the screams and like an adrenaline junkie, he wanted more.

He pushed forward releasing a torrent of jabs and hooks. With each punch, Crow could feel his bones cracking. Snapping under the pressure that was behind each blow. Each punch sounding off in the alley like a shotgun in a field.

He slowed down his onslaught observing Crow’s state. He was barely standing, every bone in his body had a new crack running along its length. Feeling satisfied with his results he finished his onslaught with an overhead punch straight to the beak. Bouncing Crow off the ground and cracking his face.

Crow was out cold in free fall. Primo crouched low with his fist close to his core. A deadly aura radiating from him. He whispered a phrase barely audible to anyone near him, “Primo Punch.”

Just as Crow fell to the same level as his chest, Primo obliterated him with a powered-up punch to the gut. The power of the blow waking him back up. Crow watched as the world spiraled away from him. It felt like reality was crumbling around him. The feeling of the fence colliding with his back bringing him back to earth.

He fell to the ground, laying against the fence as his mind started to understand the pain he was in. He had been shattered, Primo destroyed him completely. He looked down the alley, watching the monster slowly approach him. That sinister white smile plastered on his blood-covered face. The light from the moon illuminated the crimson colors covering his body.

“Wh…” Crow tried to get up, his jacket stuck on a hook in the fence. The pain coursing through his body causing him to neglect his deeper voice. His true voice squeaking out in fear, “What… are you?”

He stood still for a second. The blood dripping from his frame and pooling on the ground. Crow couldn’t tell if the endorphin overload being produced by his brain was morphing his vision but he swore that Primo’s smile got brighter.

“I… Am…” he leaped into the air. From above Crow could see him aiming his elbow directly for his head, shouting a battle cry, “ELLLL PRIMOOOO!”

Crow saw the giant man falling from the sky towards him. The adrenaline in his body overflowing. Running on autopilot, Crow ripped the leather jacket off the hook. He leaped into the air passing by Primo on his way up.

As they passed each other they both looked into the other’s eye. Crow’s faced showed fear, desperation, and a need to survive. Primo’s face showed entertainment. He could have killed Crow at any moment but decided to play with him instead.

As Crow flew to the top of the building, he heard a massive explosion go off underneath him. When he looked back Primo was standing tall in the middle of a miniature crater. Crow shuddered at the thought of what would have happened had his body came in contact with a force of that magnitude.

Primo stared at Crow. Still smiling with the blood starting to stain his skin. He didn’t blink, those blackholes looking into Crow’s soul. Primo just smiled and waved goodbye to Crow. He decided not to argue and took his leave. Shambling away as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop making his narrow escape. Praying that the adrenaline would stay long enough for him to find a road.

Once Crow was out of sight Primo took a deep breath, closing his eyes and his mouth. When they opened, his face was back to normal. A bright white smile accompanied his bright white eyes. He made his way out the alley, still oozing blood and green goop. He laughed at the use of poison by the bird. It had been quite some time since someone attempted to poison him. He cracked his neck, yawning as he made his way down the road. He did have one thought on his mind.

“Are they still going to pay me for the show?”

* * *

"We can walk~. We can fight~. But can we win?"

"I get it, Jessie…"

"I don't think you do. Cause if you did, WE WOULDN'T BE HERE!" Jessie threw her hands into the air, exasperatedly signaling to the empty expanse of sand and darkness. The only objects lighting their way being the stars in the sky.

"You can't hold that over me forever."

"I can and I will. I told you that they were too tough. But nooo, you're the big bad Sheriff Colton Domire. Undefeated and untouchable. If the cameras could see you now."

"I wasn't the one that said to get close. But you just had to use that weird turret of yours."

"You leave S.C.R.A.P.P.Y out of this."

The two siblings were at each other's throats. Jessie clawing at Colt while he held her back. Tyler silently observed the sibling spout. He had seen this a thousand times before, they would wear themselves out within the hour.

Tyler took a look at their surroundings. He couldn't find anything or anyone for miles. Nothing except the cacti, owls, and buzzards overhead. Tyler tried to concentrate on the horizon. His vision getting foggy as he strained his eyes. He could feel his head throbbing before he finally gave up.

Tyler vacantly watched as Jessie chased Colt in a circle, "If you would just listen to me for once we could be back at home taking a nice hot bubble bath!"

"Yeah, I bet a girl as stinky as you would love a bath."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Tyler facepalmed at the scene. He figured that they would be at this for another twenty minutes at least. He smacked his lips eyeing the cactus patch, 'Wonder how cactus juice tastes?'

He decided it'd be best to leave the siblings to their skwable. A large gust of wind whipping some sand in his direction but his goal still unchanged. When he reached the cactus patch his first thought was to look for holes. He heard that desert wildlife would like to poke holes in the plants for them to drink from.

He individually inspected each cactus. Several had tiny holes within them but none of the holes produced any liquid. As he moved over to the last of the cacti he noticed one in the middle with a large red flower and a giant hole at the top. He figured that this one would at least be big enough to reach inside and cup some water.

When he got to the front he saw that the cactus had two matching holes on its front. The cactus was just slightly taller than him. Strangely wider than the rest but almost cute. There was a third hole beneath the other two shaped like an oblong sphere.

"Haha… it has a face." Tyler slowly reached forward touching the cactus' front. He hissed in pain, "Sharp to the touch." He sucked on the tiny cut it left on his finger. He figured that this cactus was too sharp to try and drink from choosing to not risk digesting one of those deadly thorns.

As he walked away another gust of wind blew his way. Tyler shielded his eyes as he walked away from the patch. In the distance, he saw the same cactus with the three large holes shifting in the wind. It had one of its branches moving back and forth. From a distance, it looked like it was waving.

Tyler decided to have some fun waving back at the inanimate object before returning to his friends. He watched as Jessie sat on Colt's back pulling his arm backward. "Say you're sorry!"

"I'll burn in hell first."

Jessie wrenched on his arm. Tyler felt proud watching her take an idea out of his arsenal and putting it to such great use. Colt currently felt the sharp pain of his shoulder threatening to slip out the socket. "SAY IT!"

"NEVER!"

Tyler had seen enough, "Come on guys… my head is splitting and I don't wanna be out here all night."

Jessie and Colt turned to Tyler with anger in their eyes, "SHUT UP TY-"

Tyler was confused. Never had they stopped their team attack on him, "You okay?" The Domire duo had their eyes bugging out in his direction. They were completely silent, "You're creeping me out." There was no sound besides his strained breaths and the shifting sands around him.

Then he thought about it, why was the sand shifting? Jessie and Colt had stopped their fight and he was standing still. The wind had gone stale, so why was he hearing sand shift.

Colt slowly got up, "Tyler… whatever you do… don't… move."

Now Tyler was really scared. Why did he still hear sand shifting behind him? His curiosity was too strong. He slowly turned around, trying to find the source of the sound. He froze in fear at the revelation.

Behind him, walking on two stubby legs, was the five-foot, extra-thick cactus he waved goodbye to. The cactus had a bright, empty smile on its face as he stood directly in front of Tyler. The living cactus monster stretched out his two limbs, five fat stubby fingers attached to each branch giving them the look of large hands. Tyler was too mortified at the imagery to run from the danger.

Colt wrapped around Tyler's small waist rolling him backward away from the creature. Just as they rolled away the cactus slammed its arms shut. The sound of sharp needles sticking together and pulling apart sending shivers down their spines.

"The bloody hell is that?!"

Colt drew his gun racking it in the creature's direction.

"WAIT!" Jessie pushed the gun out of his hand.

"What are you doing?!"

"Stop trying to shoot all your problems away!"

"That is a problem that must be exclusively shot away!"

"Guys… GUYS!" they turned to Tyler. "It's coming!"

The cactus was slowly walking towards them, both its arms stretched out with a big goofy grin on what looked like a face. Colt quickly drew his other gun now standing up to meet the cactus.

Jessie jumped between the two holding her hands up at both of them, "STOP!"

They watched in confusion as the cactus monster stopped in its tracks. Colt slowly lowered his gun at his actions. The cactus monster looked confused, turning its head to the side. "It understands us?"

Jessie blew a giant breath of relief, "See… don't have to shoot all your problems away." Jessie decided to take the lead in this situation. Her first thought was understanding the creature. "Can you understand us?"

The cactus nodded.

"Okay… do you… want a hug?"

The cactus started to run in their direction with a giddy smile.

"NO!" the three cried halting its advance. "Okay, so that answers that question." Jessie could tell that this monster was not hostile, but he was the opposite of harmless. "Okay… weird… cactus… kid? You want a hug, right?"

The cactus nodded his head.

"Well, I don't think we can do that."

The cactus turned its head with confusion. Jessie started to understand.

"I can't give you a hug… but do you want a head pat?" This term seemed to interest the cactus. Jessie took out a cloth from her back pocket using it to cushion some of the pain from the sharp thorns on its head.

"Jessie! Stay the hell away from that thing."

They watched as the creature's eye grew wider. Like it had never been touched before in its life. The holes representing its eyes started to squint shut, the living plant seeming to relax under Jessie's touch. "See, it's harmless."

Colt and Tyler were stunned, "Good job… You befriended a monster."

"Wait so all that was real? I thought I was hallucinating."

Jessie continued petting the gentle beast. The cactus rocking back and forth under her grip. She couldn't help but smile at its giddy expression, "I think he's cute."

Colt begrudgingly shook his head picking up his revolvers. Jessie and Tyler seemed enamored by the strange creature. The two trying to find a part of its body that wasn't likely to puncture their skin. The strange large cactus seeming to laugh and play along with their antics. Colt was getting frustrated at the scene, "Hey!" The two children and one childlike creature gave him their attention. "In case you haven't noticed, we're still stranded. No way to get home. No sign of civilization for miles."

The strange cactus pointed its fingers into the distance. The group followed his hand but saw nothing but the night sky and sand. The cactus started to walk in the direction it was pointing. "The hell's he going?" The cactus turned around and stared at Colt, waving his hands at them.

"I think he wants us to come with him."

"No."

Jessie was flabbergasted, "Why not?!"

"There is no way in hell I am following a sentient cactus through the desert. We have to get home, there is no telling where he's gonna lead us."

Tyler stepped up to the plate, "That's true Mr. Domire sir… but do you have any better ideas?"

The two children stared at Colt for an answer. He turned around walking in a random direction. Jessie groaned, "If it looks like he might be up to something I'll let you shoot him."

Colt stopped in his tracks. He swiftly turned around with a grimace trudging up to Jessie, "Only so I can prove you all wrong and get rid of that thing."

The cactus put on a bright smile as it led the group. Tyler and Jessie skipping along beside him. Colt just trudging behind.

Their walk was long and androgynous. The night sky moving along the cosmos as they followed the cute cactus. Tyler leaned into Jessie, "So how do you think he's alive?"

"I have no idea… maybe he was made in a lab?"

"Then why's he out here?"

Jessie shrugged, "Field experiments?"

"Who gives a damn why he's here. I just want to find some normal people." Colt looked like a grumpy old man, his hands in his pockets as he followed along. He couldn't understand why they were so welcoming to the idea of a living cactus leading them to an unknown location. Childlike wonder? Whatever it was, it pissed him off.

Jessie ignored his grumpy mood redirecting the conversation, "Well I just want to know what we'll call him."

"Or her," Tyler chimed in.

Jessie looked ahead, "Hey Cactus kid!" The cactus stopping to look at the girl, "Are you a boy or a girl?" The cactus cocked its head like it was not sure how to respond or what the question even meant.

"I don't think it even knows… let's make it a boy."

Jessie countered the statement, "Well what if I want to make him a girl?"

"Why would you make it a girl?"

"Umm… the giant red flower on top its head."

Colt's dry voice chimed in, "A cactus' flower has both male and female parts. Its gender is ambiguous… but I want to make him a guy so I'm siding with Tyler."

"Dangit…"

"Sweet, now what do we call him." The team all pondered the statement for a second. The idea of naming a lifeform was a tricky subject. The name needed to resonate with their personality. Fit their character. "What about T2," the team looked perplexed by the idea. "For Tyler Two, since he's about my height."

"No." they both responded. Even the cactus shook his head.

Names started to fly off the top of their heads. Rolland, Victor, Santana, Zoran, Dominque, Chad; all these names landed flat on the ground, the cactus kid shaking his head as none seemed to catch his fancy.

Then Tyler had an idea. A short name, one that didn't take much time to say and didn't sound like a human's name. One that was both cute when you looked at his face but badass if you heard it in battle. "What if we called him Sp-"

"PAC!" Everyone turned to Jessie, "Pretty Adorable Cactus, Pac." The group let the idea simmer. Tyler decided to accept the name as it did seem appropriate. Colt not caring but thinking it had a nice ring to it. "What do you think, Pac?" The cactus scratched the underside of his mouth where his chin would be, pondering the idea. He smiled giving a thumbs up to the choice. "Alright then Pac. Where are we going?"

Pac looked off into the horizon. Getting excited at something deep to the left of them. They looked off into the distance trying to spot the difference in the scene. Tyler couldn't see anything different other than the sky meeting the ground sooner than from other angles. A peppering of what looked like foliage in the distance.

"Trees…" he said out loud. "Trees?" He started to understand what Pac was pointing to, "Trees!" Tyler ran into the distance screeching at the top of his lungs about the trees. Colt chased after him celebrating their potential salvation.

Jessie was a bit slower to join them. For several reasons; she understood the lack of information. Yes, they saw trees, but that did not guarantee civilization. Even if they rush to a forest, they would have to start a survival strategy. She looked around the empty dunes, it was better than their current situation.

She started to follow them until the distinct lack of footsteps confused her. She turned around to see Pac walking away slowly. "Pac!?" he turned around with a smile waving goodbye. "No, you can't just leave us." The cactus seemed confused by the statement, "You've been alone here haven't you?"

The cactus looked around the dunes.

"Aren't you lonely?"

He just shrugged his shoulders.

Jessie understood his thought process. He had grown complacent with solidarity, but she couldn't except leaving him alone. "Well not anymore." She pulled out her rag wrapping it around Pac's hand. "You're my friend now, and I never abandon my friends," she pulled him along chasing after the two boys.

She couldn't see his face as she tried to drag him along. The feeling of his sharp spines sticking through the fabric was dulled enough that she could sustain her grip. Had she turned around she would have cried, for behind her Pac's face was contorted into a pained grimace. His eyes closing shut while his mouth wobbled as if to cry out in pain. He immediately took his free hand to wipe the invisible tears away brandishing a bright smile just as Jessie turned back, smiling at him as they chased their companions.

As they came down a giant peak Jessie could see a flame on the horizon. A huge pyre with a smoke cloud that could reach the heavens. She grew excited, picking up her pace until she saw Colt and Tyler crouched behind a small mound. She slid down the hill with Pac behind her.

"The hell did you bring him for?"

"He's our friend, I wasn't leaving him behind."

"Friend? He's a cactus. He's just a guide to get us here."

Jessie pretended to put her hands around the area his ears would be, "He didn't mean that Pac." Colt blew off her ridiculous claims. He needed to decide their plan of action. He looked down by the pyre noticing movement along the edge. A beautiful green expanse of foliage slowly dying as it met the desert sand.

"People are socializing down there. Only problem, will they socialize with outsiders?" They all pondered the idea. If they were a hostile village, they would be destroyed by their raw numbers.

"Welp… Only one way to find out." Tyler vaulted over the dune walking towards the flames, his hands resting atop his head.

"Tyler! Get back here!" Colt demanded.

Tyler blew a gust of frustrated air, "Mr. Domire, we aren't gonna get anywhere just standing around. Either we go to the village and risk a fight or we just wander around the dunes. Potentially for days."

Colt and Jessie were astounded with the sound knowledge of the usually brash Brit. Colt grumbled following behind him, "These damn kids are gonna be the death of me."

"But Mr. Domire, didn't you almost get us killed in that chase?"

Colt bonked the boy on his head, "Shut up Tyler." Jessie tugged on Pac's hand trying to follow the boys. When she turned around Pac was lightly shaking. "Jess, you coming?"

"Yeah just go ahead of me." She turned back to Pac, "What's wrong?" Pac's face showed hesitation. She looked back at the giant pyre, "Have you been here before?"

Pac shook his head.

Jessie sighed in relief, 'So it's not dangerous.' She tried to pull him ahead but he refused to budge, "Are you scared?"

Pac nodded.

Jessie wasn't sure why or how he developed a fear of this village but this was their only sign of salvation. "Well there's no need to be afraid," she wrapped her clothed hand around his spiney fingers, "You got me."

Jessie watched as a bright smile stretched across his face. His eye holes closing shut as he nodded his head. They followed behind the two boys ready for the challenge ahead.

* * *

The flames from the pyre seemed to burn brighter tonight. The shadows made by the burning light danced across the animal skin tents and celebrating crowd. Dark creatures with twisted smiles that we accept as a part of our daily life. Even now as she sat on the log, watching the ferocious flame, her shadow merrily played on the ground while she sat as still as the log itself.

She felt around her neck for the sensation of her blue pendant. She could feel her companion's spirit resting inside, a soft heartbeat pulsing from within. She enjoyed this feeling, his energy so close to her heart.

"Ello, Ello, Ello," Nita turned to the joyful British greeting. "This seat taken?" Rosa pointed to the free space on the log. Nita patted the seat letting her join the warrior. They sat down for a while just enjoying the calm given their proximity away from the other villagers. The sound of the wood-burning putting them in a meditative trance.

Nita took the silence to do something she didn't do often. Observe. She took a good look at Rosa. The woman's skin was dark like hers, but their words sounded so different. It was astonishing how Rosa looked so natural in their village though she was born within the city. Her knowledge of plant life was a large part of the farming system that Ardacia used today. If she wanted to, she could be an Ardacian herself.

Nita also found her looks interesting. She was a towering figure in her eyes, standing just as high as Chieftain Bo. Her giant ball of hair was filled with small leaves and flowers from rummaging through the forest. Even with the dirty look of her hair Nita found her looks stunning. She was the spitting image of what she dreamed to be; tall, strong, and beautiful.

Nita smiled at the thought, she already had one of those traits covered. The other would take practice to achieve but she didn't like the idea of doing her hair every morning. When she looked back up, she laughed at the amount of time it would take to reach her incredible height.

"There's that smile…" Nita flinched at the statement. Rosa's eyes were still softly closed as she breathed in the smoke. She looked down at Nita, her eyes soft and loving like a mother's. "You looked so sad before, figured you could use a little company." Nita turned away from the botanist. Rosa decided it best to not let her brood by herself, "What's wrong?"

Nita fidgeted in her seat, "Do you mind… if I complain to you."

Rosa smiled at the comment, "Nothing would make me happier luv."

Nita twirled her fingers. She wasn't used to this, talking about her feelings. Most of her childhood she had her brother to lean on for advice. Ever since he left, she had tried to keep her emotions to herself. She thought it would be best to keep a smile on her face for the village, but recently it had gotten hard to keep smiling. She looked back to Rosa; she was still smiling softly at her. Something about her face just made her feel safe.

"Is it wrong, to be mad at someone for following their dreams?"

Rosa thought about the question before answering. "Following their dreams? Do you mean your brother?"

"How do you-"

"Bo told me."

Nita bit her thumb making a mental note to get him back for telling people her business. It was too late to be mad at Rosa though, "Yeah."

"Are you sure that you're mad he followed his dream?" Nita looked up at the question, "I think you're mad he left you here."

Nita curled in on herself, "I just miss him so much."

Rosa patted the mini monster's pelt covered head, "There's nothing wrong with missing your brother, but… how would Bo put it." She scratched her head, raking a rosebud from her bush. "Take this rose. It needs food, water, and sunlight to grow but too much of any of these will stump its growth."

"So, he's the rosebud?"

"And Ardacia provided him with too many nutrients. Your brother saw that he needed to work for his food if he wanted to get stronger."

"But he's out there… all alone. What if he gets hurt? Who's gonna help him?"

"Your brother's tough. Something tells me he'll be fine." Rosa felt the air get strangely heavy. Nita was pulling away from her. She needed to lighten the mood, "Enough about him, let's talk about you. What's up with that pretty new necklace?" Nita brightened up a bit as she decided to tell Rosa the story of her newfound powers.

Between two tents just fifteen feet away, hidden in the shadows of the night, Bo stood with a smile on his face. His eyes shielded by the eagle headdress he wore on special occasions. 'She's growing.'

"Bo!" a hushed voice called from behind. He saw an elderly woman beckoning for him to follow her.

Back at the pyre, Nita was showing Rosa her leg, small indents visible along her calf muscle. "Woah! And that was a month ago?" Nita confirmed her question. "That must have hurt like hell."

Nita couldn't help but snicker sadistically, "You should see the wolf that tagged me… or what's left of him." The two laughed merrily as they reveled in her abilities. They would have sat there all night, enjoying each other's company, but the sound of partying around them was dying out. They saw a large group of people congregating on the outskirts of the village. Chattering and basking in whatever had them so deeply enamored. "I guess we shall continue this story later?"

Nita grinned, "Promise."

When they made it to the bulk of the pack, they were so tightly condensed that they couldn't see the desert. Rosa stepped up pushing the crowd around as they walked through. She was the first to see their point of interest, perplexed by their presence.

Nita walked past her and ogled at the sight. Before them were two strange humans. Their skin as pale as seafoam and their hair shaded with strange hues. She could tell they were both males, one much older than the other by his larger frame. The younger boy looked roughly the same height as her and possibly the same age with a lack of impurities in his skin.

The larger male stepped up to the crowd, his words slow and lengthy, "Hello there. We…" he signaled between the two men. "Come… in peace." He made a praying motion with his hands, bowing his head to show submission.

The villagers were murmuring to themselves. They were amazed by the way the pale men were talking. In their mind's city dwellers seemed to talk in such a strange way.

Bo understood the complication deciding to end their embarrassment, "Hello city dwellers, we are the Ardacians. I am Chieftain Bo, leader of this wonderful village."

The two males froze. The larger male coughing in his arm before continuing, "See… I told you they would understand us."

"WHAT! No, you-"

"My name is Sheriff Colton Domire, but you may call me Colt. My companion is Deputy Tyler Florence, but you may call him Tyler."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both. Might I ask why you have come to our village… and what you plan to do with those weapons?"

Colt peaked at his holstered revolvers, "Like I said… we come in peace." He put his hands up. Almost on cue, a girl came running up behind them, her red pigtails bouncing with her steps. The villagers were amazed by the strange hair color of these people and star-struck when they saw what she brought with her. "Please tell me she didn't bring her pet?" he whispered in Tyler's ear.

In her hand, running behind her was a sentient cactus. The crowd of Ardacians started to screech. Some ran away from the monster; others went closer wanting to observe the oddity personally. Bo observed the beast trying to comprehend the situation. "So the stories are true?"

"Eh-he-he! I told you! All of you!" from the crowd burst an elderly man. His cane cracked and beard white as snow. He was dancing and laughing as he taunted the crowd, "I told you the plants were coming to life. We ate too many greens and now they're getting mean. Eh-he-he."

A young woman stepped up beside him, "Yes Dad, you were right all along. Now let's get you ready to sleep."

"I told 'em. All of 'em. They haven't been eating enough meat!" The crowd simmered down after the elder's outburst and exit, though the air was still thick with anticipation.

Rosa was amazed, she heard stories around the village about a living cactus within the dunes. Never did she think she would get to see it. It completely distracted her from the question of who these city folks were. Nita wasn't having such intense thoughts. Rather she just wanted to touch it.

"Everyone calm down, please calm down," Bo riled in the villagers. "Colt, you and your allies have come just in time. Would you care to join us in our feast?"

Colt looked around the crowd, they were waiting on baited breaths for a response. He looked to Jessie and Tyler for advice, both nodding in agreement. "We would be honored, Chieftain Bo."

The crowd cheered and danced as they swarmed the city dwellers. Rosa powered through the crowd with Nita following close behind. When they got within range of the visitors, they couldn't help but laugh at their predicament. Several older male villagers were inspecting the builds of Colt and Tyler, poking and prodding to test the tension of their muscles. A group of children had gotten close enough to the new arrivals to begin harassing them. One child currently pulling on Tyler's tight jeans, another hopping on his back.

Rosa decided to aim for the girl and her cactus companion, "Ello luv." Jessie looked up at the dark-skinned lady. Her insane height startling her until she saw her sweet smile and messy hair. "That's a mighty fine friend you have there," she pointed to Pac. He was currently trying to interact with the children around him, but most were running away from his thorns. Rosa reached into her blooming hair pulling out two green gloves with tiny white spikes on her knuckles. "Mind if I take a look. I'll be careful."

Jessie was still hesitant. These villagers seemed rather hyperactive. Even the elderly were jumping at the chance to inspect the group. She could tell that the woman's presence seemed to be repelling the crowd, but she was still unsure of her intentions. Rosa figured she should sweeten the deal, "If you let me join you, I can get you and your friends to the table before the food gets cold." Rosa put on a warm smile in hopes of calming the girl's nerves. Jessie didn't see a reason not to trust her from her gaze. Jessie passed Pac's thorny palm into Rosa's gloved grip. She crouched down to his eye level, "Hello little…"

"His name is Pac."

"Pac, that's an interesting name. My name's Rosa, can you say Rosa?" Pac was silent as he gazed at her grasp. The difference in this grip versus the feeling of Jessie's clothed hand. It was a firmer, tender touch. He could feel each finger caressing the thorns around his green palm. Then he looked up at her face, those soft eyes that made him feel so safe. He couldn't understand the color he saw within her gaze, a color that felt like a mixture of power, passion, love. He was addicted to her touch and drunk on her smile.

"I don't think he can talk," Jessie chimed in.

"Fascinating," she put a finger to the cactus' mouth. "Though you've gained sentient thought and a humanoid body you lack the vocal cords necessary for speech. What other strange oddities will I find with you?" Rosa stood tall as she began to cut through the crowd, "Come on. We need to go grab those boys before they eat 'em alive." As she cut through the crowd like water she perked up and made one final comment, "Also don't mind Nita."

"Who's Nita?" she could feel something touching her pigtails. The sensation of soft breathes against the back of her neck chilling her to the bone. She whipped around to scold the culprit but was surprised to see a small girl, her head covered in what looked like the stuffed head of a maroon bear. The child's eyes were covered by her pelt. They were like two white dots piercing through the shadows. The small girl ducked behind her sniffing at her hair again. "Ummm… Hello?"

"Your hair's the same color as my bear," the girl's voice was high pitched. The excitement in her statements gave Jessie the idea that she was younger than her.

"Yes… it is…"

"Are you part bear?"

"What? No."

"Then why's your hair red?" Jessie couldn't understand how to answer the question. She took a second to think about how to explain DNA and genetics to the girl, but she was being tugged along faster than she could think. "Come on we're gonna lose Rosa."

Jessie could feel the child's grip. Like the deathlock of a boa constrictor choking out its prey. Though she was so young and small she could see the definition in her muscles. She felt the power behind her pull like a tow truck had winched onto her arm. She had to keep up with the girl unless she wanted her arm ripped from its socket.

As the child pulled her ahead some other villagers reached out to grab at them. Jessie tried to push some of the grasping hands away but their numbers were too large. When one person gripped at her backpack, she could feel herself about to be pulled to the ground. The small girl moved behind her growling at the offender. The crowd backed away from the duo as the girl bared her fangs. Jessie could see the child had sharp teeth with large canines like a wild animal. The beast of a girl was repelling the crowd for her as they shifted through the mayhem.

When they successfully caught up to Rosa she was standing beside Colt and Tyler shooing the villagers away from the boys. She motioned at the girls instructing them to follow her as they made their way towards a large wooden table sitting by the giant pyre.

Chieftain Bo pushed through the mass huffing lightly, she could see a bit of long black hair sticking out from the back of his eagle cap. "How did you get the crowd off them?" he directed the inquiry at Rosa.

"I think they were more scared of her," she pointed to the girl Jessie had been walking with.

"Of course. Authority can control the people, but only power can control mayhem." The man walked up to the girl petting her head, "Well done Nita." The girl giggled under his compliments. Jessie assumed this child was the Nita that Rosa mentioned but she was still surprised by her power. Bo stood tall as he guided them forward, "Come, the feast shall begin shortly."

When they made it to the large table, their mouths couldn't help but water at the sight. There was smoked vegetables sitting around the edges, a mountain of freshly baked potatoes sprinkled with an assortment of herbs and spices. In the middle, there was an array of different metal and wooden jugs, a variety of colorful liquids inside each.

The centerpiece was a giant roasted boar, its mouth stuffed with a bright red apple. Tyler heard his stomach grumbling as he restrained his urges. Nita however, jumped into the air diving for the giant roast. Rosa narrowly catching her by her shirttail.

Bo invited them to sit beside him, Colt and Tyler sitting to his left while Jessie and Pac were positioned on his right. Nita found a seat beside Jessie, the tinkering tike confused by the girl's attachment to her but currently more worried about the mass of youths surrounding her. Since they accepted the invitation the crowd had been like a pack of ravenous wolves.

She looked to Tyler as a group of girlish giggles flooded her ears. She saw Tyler blushing as he tried to calm the crowd of females enamored by him. Several were poking at his rosy cheeks and giggling at his large front teeth.

Jessie wanted to enjoy the scene until she heard the sound of males swarming her. She could hear them trying to impress her with stories about their achievements within the village. A few of the boys even going as far as flexing in her face. She wanted to punch some of them until she saw Nita enter her field of vision. The tiny terror was baring her fangs at anybody that got too close, many boys backing away except for three larger males. Nita got right in the leader's face; this boy much larger than her but his size didn't seem to faze her. The largest of the three boys laughed at her before signaling to make their exit. The smaller of the boys blowing a kiss Jessie's way before vanishing in the crowd of villagers preparing for their meal.

Colt watched the antics of the villagers, finding the scene entertaining. They were like one giant family with how they were interacting. Women from all over scolding the random children as they passed by, the older males encouraging their disastrous actions. It was heart-warming after the cold night they had. "Chieftain Bo?"

"Please, you have given me the honor of referring to you personally. You may do the same for me."

"Well, Bo, who are you?"

Bo took a deep breath, "Such an intriguing question, I don't think I could provide an answer."

Colt figured he'd get such an answer. "Then let me ask this. What is this village?"

"We are but a simple village living off the land."

Colt got the answer he wanted. The words Bo said were irrelevant, it was the speed of the answer. Though something told him that he wasn't lying, Bo was holding back information. Looking at Bo's reactions to their arrival and the way the village was interacting with them, it didn't feel nefarious. Though something more was hidden deep within this village. For now, he would have to look past it and accept their hospitality.

"Since you asked me a question, it only seems fair to ask my own." Colt agreed with the chieftain's reasoning. "Then I shall ask again, why have you come to our village?"

Now it was Colt's turn to take a deep breath, "My sister and our friend there were trying to enjoy our night, but a few criminals endangered some civilians. We chased them through the dunes, but they were able to destroy our vehicle and stranded us in the dunes. We were lucky to find you."

Bo looked towards Pac, "And the cactus?"

"He's not with me, my little sister picked him up. Though I have to be honest, he is the reason we found you."

Bo pondered his statements, a contemplative look hidden beneath his headdress. "These criminals… what did they do?"

"Pff, recently or over the course of this year?"

"They sound like quite the problem."

"They are the biggest problem in the dunes. Tonight, I was this close to capturing them, but I let them slip through my fingers."

Bo looked towards the two kids, Jessie and Nita conversating as they awaited their meal, Tyler still trying to control the small group of girls still examining him. "Those kids, you put them in danger?"

"Don't let him fool you, Tyler is far tougher than most adults. He might be tougher than me." Colt looked to his little sister, "I never wanted to get her involved in this, but she was caught in the crossfire." Bo noticed the slight tears in her shirt. "She just keeps insisting on joining. I don't know what to do Bo."

Bo let Colt's words settle in the active air, "I can tell you are a good man Colt. How long will you be staying?"

Colt straightened up, "We can leave as soon as you need us to, we just needed to find shelter for the night."

Bo laughed merrily cutting the tension in the air, "Then you may stay as long as you need. We will help you find a way to return home. Till then make yourselves at home." Bo stood up banging his hand on the table to quiet the crowd, "My fellow brothers and sisters, we have a wonderful group of guests tonight. Please, Colt, stand with me." Colt reluctantly obliged as the attention was now focused on him, "Say hello to the Sheriff of the Sand Colton. He brings with him three intriguing allies, the Genius Jessie." Nita nudged her to stand as well. "The Deceptive Tyler," Tyler was finally given a breath of air as the girls backed away so he could stand with his friends. "And the cactus of myth brought to life," Rosa gave Pac a little push to join his friends. "As of tonight, they will be staying with us till they can find a way home. Till then, we shall treat them as if they were members of our village since birth."

Bo reached down for his cup motioning for everyone to grab a drink. The adults grabbed for the red wine housed within the silver pitchers, the wooden pitchers full of raw grape juices and water for the kids.

Bo filled his and Colt's cups as he looked out at the crowd. "To Ardacia!"

"CHEERS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what did ya think of that Primo vs. Crow fight scene. Be honest about it in the comments.
> 
> So I guess since you read this far you enjoyed my story. Or I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't enjoy or had parts you didn't like then please leave a comment below. If you loved certain parts of this story, comment on what your favorite parts were. All comments I see are used to help me critique all future chapters and works. Speaking of works, please do go read Raton Academy when you are finished here.
> 
> Finally, let me thank the people who left Kudos on this story. I was double uploading this from Fanfiction.net but I was a little behind for personal reasons. From now on all stories I post on one site will appear on the other at the same time.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and will continue to read...
> 
> Sammy's Silly Scripts.


	12. Welcoming New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of the epic story after a five-month hiatus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm back**  
> 
> 
> Now with new AO3 exclusive cover art

The air was unsettling tonight. As if there was some sinister plot created by the stars. A plan to eradicate all the life that poisoned Earth's precious land. He took another whiff of the air as it rushed past him. If he focused, he could feel the tiny crystals cutting through the air. Those crystalline structures that, while unseen, made up such a vast part of his life.

"You okay, sir?"

He absently turned his head to the right, now focusing on the young woman that broke his silence. The recruit tried to keep her eyes on the dusty road, but he watched as her focus sporadically snapped to-and-fro.

He didn't provide her a response. He instead took another long drag of his cigar. That choking scent still leaking towards her even with the open window. She took a deep breath before continuing, "Are you nervous?" He still didn't give her an answer. "Cause I'm nervous…" her voice was young, high-pitched, and filled with passion. He could hear the slight tremble in her words as she laughed off her statement. "This is my first call ya know. Well, not my first call. My first major call. I've covered lots of jobs before."

He took another long draw of his cigar as she continued rambling. "I mean, I've handled plenty of petty theft calls before but…" He heard her take a sharp inhale on that pause, the forest green tips of her hair rolling off her shoulders. His eyes drifted towards the steering wheel, her knuckles whitening as her grip tightened.

He shook his head, allowing a large billow of smoke to pass through his lips. "Shotzi."

She jumped at his voice. That gargled noise that sounded like he was choking on water as he spoke. "Yes, sir?"

As the smoke flew away with the rushing wind he slowly spoke, "Where are we going?"

"Huh?"

He lightly scratched the remaining stubble that graced his chin. "Where are we going?"

Shotzi looked back at the road. It was just compacted dirt and sand grains by the billions for miles. She took a deep breath, "Oasis, the City in the Sands."

He gave her a reassuring nod as he continued, "And why are we going?"

"To answer a public disturbance…"

He let the air grow stale as he awaited her continuation. His patience grew thin, "And?"

She gulped, "And reported shots fired."

He noticed her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip. "Getting cold feet newbie?"

"It's just, so sudden. I don't think I'm ready."

"You never will be, not on your first call." He glanced at her once again, her eyes darting back and forth as she seemed to be analyzing the simple terrain. He figured the kid would be impressive in the future, but he hated having to manage her while she was green. "Listen, kid, don't get your panties in a twist." He returned his gaze to the great expanse of sand, "You think someone's been shot?"

"Isn't that what shots fired means?"

"Not always…"

Shotzi ran her hands up and down the wheel, "So they might have just fired to cause a ruckus?"

"Sure… Or someone's been shot." Shotzi's eyes bulged at the thought. She had been trained for such situations, but training and the field were two different stories. He grew tired of seeing paranoia plastered across her face, "Listen, you're going to be fine. There's probably nothing left but the aftermath."

"Why does there have to be an aftermath?!"

He finally plucked his cigar out the window, "Do you trust me?"

Shotzi was still trying to calm her nerves, "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I don't… what do you- huh?"

He slowly rolled up his window, "When we get there, there is gonna be lots of officers. There may be a shoot-out, there may not. What matters is that you follow my lead and you trust me." He looked directly at her. His old battle-hardened eyes looking through her paranoid pupils. "Do you trust me?"

Shotzi frantically inspected their vehicle. The flashing lights above her pulling her attention. It was only when she looked back to her superior that she felt calm. She blew out some wind, "I trust you."

"That's all you need." He allowed his chair to lean back, relaxing as the car bounced wildly on the rugged road. Shotzi refocused on the path ahead. Her nerves relaxing and her breath steadying. Her old companion peeked at her hands. She was barely touching the wheel now as she just mindlessly drove on. "Feel better?"

"…Yeah… I feel… calm…" She turned to her elder, "Why? What'd you do?"

"Knowing someone's got your back is relaxing. That's what my old captain used to tell us. Trust your partner and you'll trust yourself."

Shotzi smiled at the old man. He was usually so cold, but when he was right, he was right. "Thanks Otto."

He grumbled out a confirmatory grunt, "I've been on the force for over thirty years. There ain't nothing I've never seen before."

* * *

"I have never seen this before." Otto stood in the middle of several seats. His cadet Shotzi was stunned at the scene that laid before them. They saw a few of the attendees conversing with several officers, their eyewitness reports amounting to stories of monstrous men and creatures hiding in the dark. Some spoke of a man with fiery red hair and a yellow skeleton that talked like it was alive.

Otto and Shotzi ignored the witnesses and decided to inspect the scene closely. Otto was the first to notice some oddities, "Why does it look like some seats are missing?"

Shotzi noticed the giant pile of folding chairs on the ground, "You mean those?"

Otto waved her to him, both inspecting the ground and noticing the bolts on one of the chairs had been ripped off. Shotzi pointed out another missing chair on the next row. "Where are these chairs?"

Shotzi looked around for a sign of an unbolted chair nearby. She quickly grabbed Otto's attention pointing into the distance, "Is that the chair?" Otto stared in awe as an officer was walking around with one of the bolted chairs over his head. He called ahead asking where he got the chair?

"It was laying on the ground near the bottom."

"Did you see its bolts down there?" The officer yelled for him to repeat himself. After a short exchange, they concluded that they had found the chair they were looking for. Otto stood back to inspect the distance, "That's nearly fifty yards from its original position."

Shotzi joined the discussion, "Why would someone carry a chair fifty yards down?"

"What if they didn't carry it?"

"Are you suggesting someone threw that chair?"

"It's not impossible, just improbable."

Shotzi was trying to rack her brain to understand this, "What were they throwing it at?"

Otto moved back to the chair's initial location, "Better question…" he crouched down to inspect the two barren spots. "Where's the other chair?"

They scoured their surroundings within fifty yards hoping to find their missing seat somewhere within the range. They met back in the clearing with no sign of the seat. Shotzi kicked around some debris laying on the floor and noticed their oversight. "Otto look." She picked up a small black rod that looked like an armrest.

Otto instantly started searching throughout the clearing. The debris proved to hold several scattered parts of the final seat.

Shotzi inspected how the parts seemed horribly mangled, "Did someone rip these apart?"

Otto gave it a closer inspection, "I don't think so, see those singe marks on the metal. Maybe it was an explosion?"

Shotzi looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, "Someone planted a bomb on the seat? So this was a planned attack?"

"We're grasping at straws. We need some hard evidence."

Shotzi decided to inspect their surroundings for clues. Her eyes ogling when she noticed a small crack on the floor. She reached down to inspect the spot and noticed a trace amount of blood lining the cement. "Uh Otto, has forensics found this yet?"

He quickly called them over to grab samples of the blood. While the brains of their operation worked the two officers tried to do their best detective work. "Why is there blood there? The explosion from the chair happened about twenty meters that way. And the other chair was found fifty meters down. So why would someone bleed here?"

Shotzi tried to reason out a response, "Maybe this was the shot that was fired?"

"Possibly… but shouldn't there be a trail if they attempted to escape."

"Maybe the wound was quickly treated."

"That is a possibility… but something tells me this scene is a bit more convoluted."

Shotzi tried to think outside the box, "Maybe someone fell over the crack and cut themselves?"

Otto gave her a doubting look, "Come on Shotz, let's be realistic."

She tried formulating an answer but swiftly gave up, "Well what do you think?" Otto looked above, her eyes following as they stared at the guard rail above. "That is not realistic!"

"Why not?"

"There is no way that someone fell from that height and walked away."

Otto turned away from the forensics, "Never said they walked."

Shotzi turned to face the ring in the middle. "This was supposed to be a children's wrestling show. The hell happened here?"

Otto reached for his cigarette box, "No idea." Just as he put the cancer stick to his lips, he noticed a man yelling at his commanding officer at the ringside. "But I think I know who does."

The duo quickly made their way down to ringside the sound of the man's berating could be heard over the crime scene's commotion. "I called for you twenty minutes ago. How is it you're just getting here now?"

"Mr. McCann you have to understand we came as soon as we got the call."

"What about that useless excuse for a police force in this town. Where were they?"

"I don't have control over them, Mr. McCann, now please tell me what's the problem?"

"The problem? What's the problem? Goddammit, you have eyes don't ya? I think the problem is pretty clear!"

Otto paused as they approached the group, he pulled Shotzi to the side. "How about I do most the talking on this one Shotz?"

"Yeah, you got this one."

As they grew closer Otto listened for an opportunity to jump in. McCann continued his mindless rant, "When are you gonna stop asking me questions and start giving me answers?"

"Sir, I can't answer your questions if you don't answer mine."

"Dammit I'm already running this damn company practically solo, now I gotta do all the work in this conversation?"

Otto saw his slot, "Ya know Wesley he's right." Both men turned with his sudden arrival, "Not fair to make a traumatized victim do so much work."

McCann grunted at his arrival, "Who's this old asshole?"

Otto smiled at the insult, "So the pot really does call the kettle black."

McCann laughed at the comeback, "I like you. What's your name, old man?"

"Otto." McCann motioned for him to continue. "Bismartin." McCann snickered at his full name, "The irony is not lost on me."

McCann slowly calmed down from the reveal, "Well look on the bright side, you'll probably outlive him." McCann practically burst into tears at his joke. He looked to Captain Wesley who just smiled awkwardly. When McCann turned to Otto, he was happy to see the older gentlemen also doubled over from the joke. The two men laughed and laughed for a few seconds before McCann spoke again, "Wanna come backstage, may get an autograph for your grandkids."

Otto looked behind him, "Only if my colleagues can join us."

McCann looked at the Captain then noticed the woman behind him, "Who's the broad?"

Shotzi flared up, "Excuse me?!"

McCann perked up at her reaction, but Otto subtly signaled for her to calm down. "Go ahead, tell him your name."

She was still enraged but complied with her superior, "Shotzi. Shotzi Blackheart."

McCann's skin shivered at the name, "Shotzi Blackheart. Shotzi… Blackheart… Now that's a Diva name." He put a finger up to his face, "Fix that face a little and slim up some, you could be a megastar!" Shotzi used all her strength to hide her rage. McCann looked the group over once more, "Alright come on."

McCann led the group behind the currently disassembling Megatron. As they walked through the curtains, they passed by many of the night's competitors. Most were the usual large, muscular men that you would expect to see inside the ring. Shotzi was surprised to see so many smaller, leaner men walking around conversating with the larger performers. A few women were huddled together, Shotzi heard them speak about 'him' and how 'he' came back after the show.

In the front of the pack, McCann and Otto absently talked about random wrestling troupes and how the business operated. Otto grew tired of their mindless conversation, "As much as I'm enjoying this McCann. We do need some information on that disturbance."

McCann paused in the middle of the hallway. "Listen, I don't know what happened. The show was going smooth, the main event was a hit just as planned. We had the big reveal of our latest superstar and then some woman collapsed."

Otto looked over his shoulder, noticing the Captain silently taking notes. He tried to get more information out of the chairman, "What about your superstars?"

"I sent them all to their locker rooms once things went haywire."

"And the gunfire?"

"No clue, cameramen ran when they saw the guns go off. Fucking cowards."

Otto scratched his head, "And no one saw any suspect fleeing."

McCann paused for a second, "Not to my knowledge."

Otto perked up, "So a superstar might know?"

McCann bit his thumb, "There may be one."

"Can we see them?"

McCann pondered his words carefully, "If (and this is a big if). IF he talks, will I have to worry about witness protection or that protective custody garbage?"

Captain Wesley spoke up, "I promise sir, he will be in safe hands with us."

"Ha!", McCann started laughing to himself. "You're misunderstanding, I'm worried about the people that will try to contain him."

McCann instructed them to follow closely. As he walked through the building, they noticed the tone shifting. It seemed more haunting with each step they took. The hallway growing darker as they went deeper. McCann made a passing comment, "Honestly, I'd be amazed if you could get the stubborn bastard to talk. After his reveal was ruined, he just ran out the arena with the rest of the crowd. Hasn't told anyone what happened to him while he was gone."

They turned the corner to a small door with an infirmary sign on the wall. As they entered, they noticed a few wrestlers getting patched up with gauze and medical tape. Though Shotzi was more focused on the giant pool of blood that led from one of the beds to the front door. McCann looked around the room, his mood getting hotter. "Where the hell is he?"

One of the attendants spoke up, "He just left out."

"And you didn't stop him?"

"To be fair, it's not like any of us could." Otto took notice of the lack of name usage. Whoever this guy was, he needed no introduction.

McCann spoke in his grumbling voice, "Dammit where is he?"

"Back at his locker. He said, 'The contract says I get my own locker room and I'm gonna use it.'"

McCann was cursing up a storm, "For the love of, someone come with us so they can patch his dumbass up."

"Actually, sir, he took one of the medics with him."

"What?! Who?"

"Marina."

"The temp?"

They softly nodded their heads, "He said, 'I want a pretty face to patch me up.'"

"Goddammit!" McCann stormed out of the room followed by the officers. When they reached outside the door, Shotzi stood in the pool of blood. Following the trail as it led deeper into the building.

"How did we not see this when we walked in?"

Otto looked back at her, "We?" He and Wesley walked forward unfazed by the growing trail of blood. Shotzi however found herself taking careful steps as they navigated the dimly lit hallways. It was as if the pool was getting thicker the closer, they got to their destination.

Shotzi found her confidence dwindling with each step. It was as if this man's locker was hidden as far away from the rest of the stars as possible. McCann finally stopped in a lone hallway. A single door sitting at the end of the hall with the trail leading inside.

Otto took another step forward but was blocked by McCann's arm, "Before you go, let me make something clear." He turned to face the group; his eyes shadowed by the lack of light. His words thick and heavy as he gave his final warning, "I have competed in that ring with countless men. Taken hits from countless steel chairs. Been put through more tables than you've put up. I've even fallen from forty-foot drops just to prove that even an old man can do it. I have a motto, 'I will never force you to do something that I wouldn't'." He looked down the hallway, "I wouldn't force someone to fight that man."

Shotzi made a visible gulping motion at the statement. McCann slowly reached for the doorknob, pulling away swiftly and inspecting his palm. They all stared in awe at the crimson colors that stained his hands. McCann steeled his nerves and pushed the door open.

The first thing that Shotzi saw was a few dim lights lining the outside of the room. A few colorful masks were hanging from hooks hauntingly. The shadows they cast on the walls were of ghostly grimaces and ghoulish smiles. As the door opened fully, her blood chilled. First, she saw the woman named Marina quietly patching up this giant mass of blood and muscles. She seemed nervous as she tried her best to stitch what looked like hundreds of open wounds shut.

But Shotzi's fear was focused on this man. Not a man, a monster. This ruby-red demon that sat calmly in the middle of the room. His hands on his knees as Marina tentatively took care of him. His body was heaving up and down as if he was forcing air into his lungs. Yet his demeanor showed no signs of fatigue. The worst part about him was the bright smile he wore on his face. The blood that rushed down his mug from under his mask perfectly wrapped around his lips and cheeks. His teeth were a dazzling, pearly white with bright white husks that she assumed were his eyes. With the dimly lit room around him, his face seemed to glow in the dark.

Shotzi and the Captain took a step away from the door. There was this deadly aura radiating off this man. Like he would snap their backs over his knee just for an adrenaline rush. Otto was a bit braver, he tapped on McCann's shoulder. "Who's the freak?"

McCann turned his head to face Otto, "His name's Primo. He's my latest-"

"El Primo."

Otto jumped at the voice's sudden proximity. When he looked back to the middle of the room all he saw was a massive wall of muscles. His eyes slowly shifted up, the massive frame of El Primo looking down at him. Otto quickly stepped away, his body colliding with Shotzi. "Did you see him move?"

"He didn't make a noise, he just… appeared in front of you."

Marina piped up from the center of the room, "Mr. El Primo. Your stitches aren't done yet. You shouldn't move so much."

Otto watched as some blood slowly rolled down his arms. The trail settling at his knuckles and dripping to the floor. Otto took a deep breath, signaling for the captain to join him in the questioning. "Umm… Mr. El Primo." The monstrous man's smile seemed to grow at the sound of his name, "Do you have information as to what happened inside the arena tonight."

Primo stared forward, observing nothing but seeing everything. He slowly turned around, taking a seat in his folding chair as Marina continued her job. "I had a match." His voice was low but they could hear the theatrics in his tone. "Then someone ruined my debut. And I helped the attendees flee the carnage."

Otto looked him over, "And the wounds?"

"As I said, I had a match."

McCann slammed a nearby locker, "BULLSHIT! You didn't compete tonight! You just walked in a beaten bloody mess with that exact same fucking smile on your mug!"

Primo locked eyes with the boss, the unstoppable force trying to shift the immovable object. Otto tried to bring some order to the growing chaos, "Mr. Primo-"

"Please, don't be so formal. Call me El Primo," he smoothly corrected.

"El Primo."

"Mr. El Primo" he sharply corrected

"Mr. El Primo. If you could just cooperate with us we can catch the people that attacked the venue and throw the bastards behind bars."

Primo snapped in Otto's direction. The sudden movement causing the officers to flinch. "I am just a simple wrestler that just finished a brutal unsanctioned match."

Captain Wesley walked forward, "Sir, please if you could just-"

The door flew open behind them. They turned to see a new officer had made his way backstage, "Captain Wesley, sir, we have a missing vehicle report."

As the room's attention shifted, the captain pondered his choices. He made a swift decision turning to Otto, "Do you think the perps made off with a stolen vehicle?"

"Makes sense."

Wesley made his way to the door, "Otto, Shotzi, ya coming?"

Shotzi quickly moved for the door, "Gladly."

As Otto walked past McCann they exchange a silent glance. The older officer clearly not content with how the interview ended. Just as he began to shut the door, Primo's voice reached out to him one final time. "Good luck, officers."

Otto opted against exchanging words with the beast. He caught back up with his allies, listening as Wesley analyzed the situation. "How long ago was the missing vehicle report?"

"Unsure sir. Estimated time is anywhere from 1 to 2 hours ago."

"Damn." Wesley dismissed the officer as they continued out to the main arena. He looked at the few officers still moving through the arena. Shotzi stood at his side with Otto approaching from behind. "What do you think Blackheart?"

Shotzi stiffened up, "My amateur opinion?" Wesley nodded for her to continue, "If there are tracks in the sand it wouldn't hurt to follow."

Wesley turned to Otto, "What about you?"

Otto casually pulled out a cigarette, "She's got a point."

"Then you'll be happy to know I've chosen you two to track the stolen vehicle."

Shotzi gave a proud smile while Otto just blew a frustrated breath, "Of course it's us."

Shotzi led the way as they found the vehicle's last known location. She brought out her flashlight, a quick sweep of the floor showed a faint set of tracks. "Looks like I was right."

"Don't get used to it." Otto looked out into the desert, a soft breeze blowing some grains into the sky. "Tracks won't stay there for long." He plucked his cigarette to the ground, "Ready to go?"

Shotzi holstered her flashlight and flashed her keys, "Ready to protect and serve." Another large breeze blew through Shotzi's long hair. Otto just shook his head and walked away, "Oh come one that one was good."

* * *

Their feet were dragging through the sand. The cool air of the night had slowly fazed away. They could feel the heat rising once again. Most had grown attune to walking through the desert. For others, "I… hate… the desert!"

"You don't hate the desert, Nix." Shelly looked over her shoulder with a smile. Her bandage shining with the sweat that was dripping from her brow, "You hate the heat."

"What?!" The group's giant trudged along from behind as his allies happily rushed ahead of him.

Sam casually walked backward, "She's saying you're built to absorb sunlight."

Nix inspected himself, "Is that a black joke?"

Sam laughed at the accusation, "No no. More a 'Big dumb gorilla' joke." Sam puffed his chest out and made some silly faces. While Nix silently seethed at the comment, the rest of the bandits laughed at Sam's antics.

Nix had heard enough, "Alright, that's it. Come here Sam!" Nix rushed at his smaller friend. The two running around in circles ahead of the group as the muscle tried to capture the team's technician. They watched as Sam slipped through Nix's massive palms several times. The larger male would try to snatch his arm, but Sam would quickly slip his hand out of the sleeve. Nix once swore that he had caught Sam in a bear hug, but when he inspected his arms all he found was air. His sides started to itch. A soft itch that made him laugh uncontrollably.

He looked down to see Sam tickling his core with a Cheshire grin. "I guess even grizzly bears are ticklish." The other bandits laughed at the duo. Nix however took advantage of Sam's proximity. He wrapped Sam's neck up in a headlock, a dangerous grin spreading his face. Sam looked up to the giant, "Alright you win, let me go."

Nix leaned down to his ear, "I think we're past negotiations." The massive man showed his giant hand. His knuckles popping audibly as he flexed his fingers. Sam shook his head, pleading for Nix to stop. The giant was relentless as he ground his knuckles into Sam's skull. His repeated taunts of "Noogie! Noogie!" flooding his ears.

Sam writhed around trying to get out of Nix's grasp but his efforts were futile. He grit his teeth and bared the pain. The crown of his skull growing warm as Nix's revenge-fueled attack persisted.

Shelly's chuckles lightened with time; her smile still bright as she approached the battling boys. "Calma chicos. I know you're having your fun, but we still got a while before we get home."

The low strums of a guitar joined them from behind. Though his clothes were covered in dust, the dark black fabric still radiated a beautiful light. "Come now, Shelly. Let's not spoil their fun." He wistfully danced past her, hovering around the boys as he played an upbeat tune. His song came out with a lively aura, "They're brothers; they're happy and they're playing, this one's colored." Poco happily pointed up to Nix, then twirled away. He played another short fanfare, then reached a hand toward the two. "Give me a hi-five~"

He expected to see Sam and Nix standing with their arms outstretched. Playful smiles on their face as they laughed with the undead musician. Instead, there was a giant figure looming over him. He followed the massive muscles that seemed to tear through his shirt until he saw Nix's ghastly face. The giant's gaze was stoic. There was neither a smile nor a frown, only an emotionless stare.

Nix's girthy form was slowly crouching down to his level. His eyes now on the same level as the smaller Poco. That's when Poco saw it; that bright and colorful grin that he had seen so rarely. The only other time he saw him smile like this was when they first entered the stadium.

Poco returned the kindness with his own permanent smile and a welcoming palm. Nix's hand rose slowly, his gigantic mitt casting a shadow over Poco's face. The tiny skeleton felt an overwhelming wave of anxiety wash over him. His boney hand trembling as he awaited the touch of Nix's rough skin.

His hi-five was reciprocated with more than necessary force. Nix's strength (whether intentional or not) pushed Poco back a little. The skeleton tried to gain some balance but quickly flopped onto his rear. He sat there both clutching at his butt while also massaging his heel.

The group returned to their laughing fit at the skeleton's blunder. Nix stood tall, merrily stating, "I didn't hit you that hard."

Poco's response was slightly defensive, "I didn't fall because of you."

"Sure." Nix slowly walked back to Sam. The weapons master currently trying to fix the part his metaphorical brother had left in his hair.

"No seriously. Look." Poco moved forward a little and pushed the sand around. His hand smacking something small and metallic. "See!"

The laughter slowly died down as all focus was directed toward this foreign object. Poco cleared away more sand, the bandits gathering around to see what he had excavated. They could see a transparent red lens emerge from the dunes first. Followed by a long gray gun-barrel. Poco asked a rhetorical question, "Is that a gun?"

Sam jumped on Nix's shoulders, "Dibs!"

Shelly chimed in, "Sammy, Poco saw it first. If he wants he can keep it."

Sam made a childish whining sound as a response. Poco raised a reassuring hand, "Don't worry Sam. I'm not a gun guy." He gripped his fingers around the intriguing scope, "You can have it."

The group watched silently as Poco struggled to move the weapon. His body clearly flexing as it tried to make some form of progress. Shelly got close to where his ears would be, "Having trouble little guy?"

Poco had a disgruntled look in his eyes, "It… won't… budge!"

Poco lost grip of the gun and fell to his bottom again. "Hahaha!" Sam walked up to the strange weapon. "It's okay, you just need a little more… meat on your bones!" He laughed wildly at his own low pun. The other bandits groaned, insisting that if he wanted to laugh at Poco he should try for himself.

"Pfft! Too easy! Watch and learn." Sam crouched down, keeping his back straight and firmly grasping the gun. He grunted and groaned but his best efforts didn't produce any results. "Jeez! How _deep_ does this mystery go?" Sam went into another short laughing fit but swiftly refocused on the gun. "No but seriously, this is weird."

He started shoveling out dirt rapidly. His hands cupping as much as they could hold and throwing it to the side. He continued this process until he made an interesting discovery. Connected to the handle of the gun was a thick metal hand. Shelly inspected it closely, "Looks like we found what's holding our gun down."

Sam tried to pry the metal hand loose, but its vise-like grip was unbreakable. "This thing won't let go."

He felt a giant hand rest on his shoulder, pulling him away from the small hole. "Who said it has to let go." Nix clasped his fist around the metal arm. "If it won't let go…" his forearm flexed violently, "I'll just rip it's arm off."

Poco tried to stop his brash action but he was too late. Nix maliciously tore at the robotic arm; he intended to sever it and recover the gun later. However, the arm proved to be tougher than he expected. Instead of snapping the limb with ease, he accidentally plucked an entire robot.

The bandits fell backward as the robot's body erupted from the ground. Veronica noticed a single purple hat floating away with the robot's resurfacing. She quickly grabbed it and returned to see Sam dusting off the bot with a brush. "Amazing! An entire droid still perfectly preserved underground."

Veronica took in the strange machine. She noticed its body didn't seem larger than Sam's though it was defiantly much broader in the shoulder department. Its chest was adorned with a green strap and golden egg-shaped artillery. The bandana worn around its neck was a deep shade of purple with a lavender design stretching the cloth.

Veronica checked the hat in her hand and noticed a similar purple and green color scheme adorning the fabric and brim respectively. She turned back to the bot and noticed a single yellow eye with a black 'x' representing its pupils.

Nix also took notice of the x-ed out pupils. "Is it… dead?"

Sam poked and prodded with a pencil he had, "I don't think so. Maybe it was an intentional design choice." He pulled out a screwdriver, "Only one way to find out."

Sam had a perverted smile on his face as he prepared to dissect the robot. "No." All heads turned to their leader. "We are not playing with a robot. We need to get home."

Sam gave her his best puppy dog eyes, "Awww, but Shelly. Please can we keep it?"

"No." Shelly looked at Nix, her brown eyes seeming to glow against her purple hair. "Nixxy, drop it."

The monster man was going to let it go but Sam dropped to his knees. "Please. Oh please. I swear, I'll take care of it. I'll maintenance it and give him deep panel cleanings. You won't even know it's there."

"That's the issue, it'll just be a waste of space."

"But we've never had a robot before. Please oh please, Shelly." He was now on his belly begging her to accept the bot.

Shelly rolled her eyes, looking at Nix for help. The giant didn't work with her, "I think it's a good idea. Having a powerful bot on our side that is programmed to be loyal will be of great assistance." Shelly groaned out her disdain, but Nix continued, "If lugging it to base is a problem…" he threw the bot over his shoulder with ease. "It doesn't bother me."

Sam's eyes lit up, standing to continue his plea. "See, see. He gets it. And when we get it home, I can fix it up and we'll have the first-ever robot gem bandit. Won't that be awesome!"

Shelly looked at the rest of the bandits. Poco's smile was still bright, any hopes she had of reading his emotions were hopeless. She turned to Veronica hoping to see her usual lifeless face but was, unfortunately, spectating her placing the purple hat on the robot's head. Her eyes squinting as she smiled at how he looked.

She looked back down to Sam, his face pleading for her approval. "Dios mío, FINE! But on one condition." She looked towards the robot's strange attire, "It needs a makeover."

* * *

"They say the sun shines brighter after a storm. Perhaps that is why today feels so peaceful."

Colt scanned the meadow ahead of them. The field housed a trio of boys throwing a primitive ball back and forth. He looked back to the village. A group of handy workers were slowly moving throughout the campgrounds and delivering goods to other tents. Further out was a grand expanse of farmland that was currently being monitored by a single villager with a spear in-hand. He refocused on the boys ahead of them. "Yeah, I guess it's nice."

Bo hooked the sheriff's neck, "Of course it's nice. We Ardacian pride ourselves on the beauty of our village. The peace we spread across our land. The brotherhoods formed by all that enter our homes." Bo used his superior strength to shift Colt around, "Tell me friend Colton. How was your first night in Ardacia?"

Colt pried his neck from Bo's arms. Softly patting down his hair as he spoke, "Well better than I expected. Sleeping on the ground wasn't that bad."

Bo's laughter was hardy, "Yes! Our knapsacks are built for true comfort." Bo took off his eagle cap, fanning his face and revealing his long black hair. Colt analyzed his features, taking note of the unusual length that his hair usually sat at. He saw his eyes for the first time, a light hazel brown that seemed to radiate positivity while still housing an air of seriousness. Colt wanted to see this face more, but Bo quickly replaced his hat, concealing his features in that shadow of darkness. The only part he could see were two massive white husks that represented his eyes.

Bo looked to him with a giddy grin, "Tell me Colton. Do you have plans for today?"

Colt tossed his crimson locks around, "I'm guessing you have a plan for me?"

"Of course not." Bo walked past him. "In fact, I was hoping I could dodge my job and join you today." Bo laughed wildly at his own humor.

Colt was a bit more astounded by Bo's statement. He joined Bo after a few staggered coughs. They were interrupted by a woman's voice. A lady in a strange garb joined them, requesting Bo's presence. With a heavy breath, Bo followed behind her. "Colton! Perhaps you would care to join me."

Colt looked at the boys playing ball, gazed towards the workers moving around the center, and silently begged for the farmer to ask for his assistance in guarding the crops. However, he eventually turned back to Bo with a tired face, "Got nothing better to do."

"Wonderful! It will be great to have an outsider's input on some of these boring politics."

As the two disappeared deeper inside the village the boys in the field grew even louder. Their game of one on one shifting to a two on one with the smaller of the boys trying to defeat the larger.

One of the main tents had an opening with smoke billowing out in heaps and drones. Several women and children could be seen moving in and out with men helping them carry some of the heavier loads. One of these women was a fair-skinned girl with cherry-red hair. The pigtails she usually kept well-groomed and tight now visibly looser and slightly frayed.

She had a small wooden bowl of freshly cooked meat and fried vegetables. As she made her way towards another (smaller) tent she heard a high-pitched whistle pierce the commotion of the village's epicenter.

She turned her head to the call's origin. The three boys that had been so focused on their sport had thrown their attention her way. "Hey mahmee!" Another catcall followed the phrase, "You that pretty little city-dweller that just came in right?" She nodded her head as confirmation.

The smallest of the boys spoke up next, his voice higher pitched. "What was her name again?" He scratched his chin sarcastically, "Jessabelle? Jessamine?"

The middle child spoke up, "Jessica. That's it."

She rolled her eyes at their games, "It's Jessie."

The middle child snapped his fingers, "That's it! Jessie. What a cute name." The smallest of the boys snickered at his hijinx. The largest of them just smiling as he listened carefully. "You look bored, why don't ya join us for a couple of rounds."

Jessie's gaze never faltered. She just turned her nose up at their jokes. The middle child's taunts persisted, "Come on baby don't be like that. Hang with us, it'll change ya life."

Jessie didn't entertain their taunts, instead focusing on maneuvering through the crowd towards her next destination. The smallest boy spoke up, "Come on. If ya not gonna play, the least you could do is watch. Who knows… ya might just fall in love~" He ended that sentence with the sound of his hands kissing his lips.

The other two boys laughed hysterically as Jessie disappeared inside her tent. Their howls drew the attention of many passersby, but it was a fourth voice that caught their attention.

The three looked toward this new voice, finding a boy sitting atop a barrel he must have been rolling just a few seconds prior. He was laughing so hard that he was sliding off his cylindrical seat. He fell to his back, his golden hair covering his eyes. He quickly jumped to his feet, the dark clothing he wore radiating an intense heat. He pushed the golden hair away from his face, his maniacal laughter causing tears to roll down his eyes.

When he could see clearly, the three boys took a moment to gaze into his light blue eyes. They were like pearls they would find inside a clam. And his voice was similar to Rosa, "Geez! And I thought I sucked at talking to her." He had a small coughing fit before continuing, "But were you guys even trying?"

Of the three boys, the two smaller ones were the most frustrated by his taunts. The largest just staring off into the distance as he let the younger boys clash with him. "So, you think you could do better?"

Tyler relaxed for a second, "Let me put it this way…" He pointed a powerful finger at himself, "At least she'll talk to me."

The smallest boy stepped up, "So what, you think your little girlfriend is too good to talk to us?"

Tyler looked up at the clouds. They were looked so soft and fluffy, his childlike mind getting distracted for a second, "Trust me… I wish I could call her my girlfriend."

The two boys laughed frivolously, "Oh I get it. We heard stories about you. White knights trying to protect a girl they can't even have."

The middle child went next, "Oh yeah. The boy in love with the princess, but she doesn't even notice him." Tyler's eyes sharpened at the taunts. "Look at him, I don't think he even protects her. He's just there to tell her how pretty she is!"

Tyler focused on the group, his body standing tall to intimidate the group. "I'm not her white knight and I'm not a gas can either." The boys were confused by his lingo. Tyler bit his lip, choosing his words carefully. "I'm… just a good friend."

The three boys stood still for a while. Just processing what they heard. Then they broke into a peal of feverish laughter once again. The largest boy cracking a small smile. The middle child was able to speak in between his snorts, "That's even worse! You're not even a man, you're a lovesick puppy."

Tyler wade in his embarrassment, trying to think up a response to their taunts. Their merriment was malicious. "Fine!" the boys looked toward him with interest. "How about I take you all on in a competition." He pointed an accusatory finger toward them, "I'll show you how much of a man I am!"

"Sure. Name the game."

Tyler gave them a crooked smile, "Your choice. I wanna beat you at your own sport."

The smallest boy was next, "Big talk from such a tiny boy." He turned to the middle child, "Should we do it to 'em, bro?"

The middle child gave a wild smile, "Do the honors."

"BRAWL BALL!"

Tyler's heart froze at the name. He heard of the sport before, a brutal game of soccer where the only rule was to score. He hadn't expected such a modern game to be played in this village.

The mention of the sport enticed many of the workers moving around them. Some even placed their items away so they could spectate the match. In a short amount of time, there was a small crowd of fifteen villagers standing around the meadow, awaiting the match to begin.

Tyler looked around and made a shocking realization. The middle child stated it for him, "I'm guessing you know that Brawl Ball is a three on three game." He looked around the crowd, "And I don't see you with any teammates."

Tyler cursed beneath his breath. He didn't have a plan to win a three on one.

"I'll help him!"

Tyler's focus snapped behind him. Pushing through the crowd was an older boy. He mustn't have been much shorter than Colt. His skin a deep dark brown like freshly watered dirt. His hair was short and scraggly, but his face showed how mature he was for his age.

The boys groaned at his arrival, one speaking up to say, "If it isn't the city lover! What's wrong Smokey? Got tired of sitting on your butt? You need us to kick it for you?"

Smokey clenched his fist, "Unlike you, I don't take pride in picking on weaker opponents. I don't dream of taking advantage of the numbers game. I want to see a fair fight. And if I have to help an outsider to see it then so be it."

Tyler wanted to take offense to the weaker comments, but he had to admit he was outclassed in this fight. The two fighters faced their three opponents. Tyler leaned into him, "Umm… thanks Smokey. Though you don't have to do this."

"Please. These three have been a thorn in my side for years. You're helping me, uh?"

"Tyler. Tyler Florence. Is Smokey your nickname or…?"

"No, my name's Smokey. Smokey Chambers." Tyler cracked a smile at the name.

"Well Smokey, gonna be a pleasure competing with you."

The middle child grew tired of their talking, "If you're done! You might have your little friend, but you don't have a full team. So what, ya gonna take us on two versus three?"

Tyler hissed at the truth behind his heckling, "He's right, how we gonna beat 'em if they have us outnumbered?"

Smokey scoffed at the fact, "Oh trust me… we are far from outnumbered."

The smallest boy cupped his hand to his ear, "Oh? Really? Please, tell us how you're gonna win?"

Smokey snickered, "With what I'm bringing, this match might as well be five vs three."

A tiny hand appeared on his shoulder. The crowd getting excited when they saw Nita's bear cap pop up from behind his back. The two leading boys took a step back at her arrival. "Why did we pick a fight with the city boy." The largest of the boys finally gave the scene his full attention. His large hands pushing them back to the frontline.

Nita looked at the trio, "If we're fighting these three, it might as well be three vs none! I'll water the plants with their tears." Tyler brightened up at the extra artillery. From what he saw last night, Nita was a powerful kid. Several of the other children refused to go near Jessie as long as she was watching over her. If she commanded that much authority with the kids, who knew what she was capable of on the battlefield.

The middle child was apprehensive now. Trying to think up a way out of this mess. He felt his oldest brother place a powerful hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, the large boy had his eyes locked on Nita. His expression seemed uneasy. "Hey bro. You sure we can win this."

The eldest boy never looked away from the girl, but he gave a sharp nod as a response. The middle child smacked the youngest's shoulder to calm him down. "Alright, let's play ball!"

* * *

After years of being stuck in the dark, she had grown accustomed to the lack of light. Her eyes were able to see the tiniest inkling of light refracting off the most minuscule of gemstones. Even now, as her headlamp washed across the rocky wall ahead of her, she noticed a small twinkle hidden between the stone crevices.

She snapped a mischievous smile, reaching for a jackhammer that was resting beside her. The power exploding from the equipment tore into the wall, throwing chunks of dirt and stone around her. Though her equipment was a modern-day barbaric tool, she utilized it with surgical precision. Each destructive jab from the tool's large spade was carefully aimed so that the gem would survive the excavation.

She ended her digging when the crystal was most visible. She reached for the diamond but found that it was still embedded into the wall. "Yeah, my ripper ain't gonna get that out clean." She looked over her shoulder, her headlamp illuminating the dark cave system. "Ey Carl! Gonna need a hand over here!"

From the darkness, two bright circles popped up. A nerdy robotic voice cutting through the darkness, "Certainly Jacky." The smaller robot made his way down the cave, the sound of his cart's tiny wheels squeaking the entire trip.

Jacky pointed out the diamond she was requesting the retrieval of. He cheerfully began mining away at the stone surrounding the gem, careful not to crack the precious jewel. Jacky palmed the crystal, ripping it off the tiny piece of stone that remained. She let out a sharp whistle at the site, "Look at that. Beautiful ain't she."

"Indeed." Whenever Carl blinked, the light from his eyes would disappear as well. This flashing light allowed the diamond to sparkle in the darkness. "A splendid specimen of a hyper rare llb diamond. A truly extraordinary find." Carl's programmed lisp accented every word, giving him that geekish charm.

Jacky patted the bot on his yellow hat, "You're cute when you're talking geek talk." Carl's facial plates warmed up again, his florescent eyes looking away from the larger woman. "Welp… let's get this back to the cart."

The two walked through the dark caves, silently following a softly illuminated path. As they grew closer to their destination the light from the many torches burned brighter. Leading to a large minecart that sat in the middle of a clearing. Inside the cart were hundreds of crystals and gems they had found throughout their shift. There was an array of varying minerals such as diorite, copper, and malachite sitting with the fine jewels they had found. Jacky tossed the diamond in haphazardly, to Carl's dismay. "Jacky, perhaps we should be more organized in our mineral retrieval."

"Ah organize shmorganize, who cares. That's what the grunts we deliver this stuff to are for."

"I can't even begin to explain what's wrong with that."

Another voice chimed in from the side, "And I don't care." The two miners turned to their boss. The small elderly man prancing towards them. "All I know is that this is another great haul!"

Jacky perked up at his joyful tone, "Okay Mike I'll bite. What's got you so excited?"

Mike tugged at his scraggly white beard. His snickers revealing his giddy mood, "Well let's just say I got a few new toys to play with." Mike couldn't help but giggle to himself, leaving the two workers in the dark. He reflexively curled in on himself, laughing wildly. From beneath his hard hat, a tiny set of yellow feathers tipped the protective gear a bit. Peeking out from beneath the hat was a tiny yellow canary. It's wings gesturing to a position behind them.

Jacky and Carl turned to a darker corner of the mine. Their bodies trembling at the sight hidden in the shadows. Laying against the wall was a giant barrel of Mike's finest explosives. This keg of building leveling powder was currently positioned inside a small plot within the wall. Carl gave a shaky smile, "Dynamike, sir. What do you plan to do with that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Carl and Jacky looked at their boss. A trigger in his hand with a wire rolling down to the ground beneath him. Jacky followed the length of the fuse, noticing that it was linked to the bottom of the mound of gunpowder.

"Holey _*drill*_ ," she cried as she accidentally pulled the trigger of her jackhammer. She snatched Carl up in her arms, the two running behind the insane old man.

Dynamike gave a wild smile, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

The soft click of the switch was a stark contrast to the massive explosion that followed. The entire mineshaft rattling as the rocks around the epicenter were obliterated and hurled through the cave. Dynamike didn't flinch as several chunks of debris flew past his face. His smile just as bright as when he first entered the shaft.

As the dust settled, Jacky and Carl popped out of their hiding place. The former was frustrated with her boss's constant mayhem and destruction. The latter was just happy he didn't collapse the mineshaft this time. Digging out that night was painful.

Dynamike took a second to inhale the dust and brimstone, "I love my job."

Carl tentatively requested raised a hand, "Sir… maybe that isn't the most optimal way to find mineral deposits."

"Hogwash! Has it ever failed before?"

Jacky was more aggressive with her response, "You almost trapped us and a whole kilo of emeralds underground last month!"

"Almost." Jacky was growling at Mike's insane thought process. Carl was luckily there to calm her down. "Now let's see what we found?"

The trio took their time moving through the crater. Dynamike placing torches on the walls to ensure that they wouldn't miss anything. For the most part, the only thing they could find was the loose remains of the many minerals that were housed within the stone walls.

Carl was able to dig a little deeper and find a small deposit of iron next to a spot of gold. Jacky followed suit, taking a few chunks out of the walls with her jackhammer. She wasn't paying the most attention to what she was mining, just carefully cutting away at the stone till something popped out at her.

That something came in the form of a bright green rock within the wall. "Ay look at that, emerald!"

Carl joined her to take chunks out the wall and expose the rare gemstone. As he continued to mine, Dynamike took note of the strange coloring. "That is the brightest emerald I've ever seen. At least naturally without any polish."

"Yo, imagine the price we could get for this puppy." Jacky pet Carl's head, "Come on buddy, don't scratch it now."

Carl took special care not to scar this rare find. As they revealed more of the stone, Jacky noticed a strange discoloration within the gem's core. A yellow blemish in what seemed to be a perfect lime-green stone. "Ah, fuzz! Stinkin thing's got some yellow in it."

"Nothing wrong with that." Dynamike's experience shined bright, "The yellow in the stone could be seen as a rare commodity for some buyers.

"No kiddin?"

"Affirmative, for some people, gems with such a specific impurity are actually more valuable than pure gems." As Carl rambled about the price of different gems on the market his pick broke a supporting chunk of the stone causing the gem to fall to the floor.

They all stared in awe at the jewel. It seemed to be giving off a faint light. The yellow splotch in the middle had a strange lightning bolt shape. Jacky reached down to inspect the strange gem. She could feel an odd aura radiating off it, "Ya know what you guys were right…"

She turned so that the stone was on display to both of them. "This thing's pretty neat!"

Within her hand, a jolt of electricity jumped across the stone's surface. They all stared at the gem with wonder. That wonder shifted to fear as a blinding bright light erupted from the jewel. Jacky's scream was the last thing that could be heard as the cave around them turned into a giant flashbang.

* * *

"Okay luv, tell me can ya fell this?" The botanist took a small stick with a triangular rock attached to it. A light tap to the patient's tiny leg gave zero results. He looked up at her with a simple smile and a telling nod. "So, you don't have the typical nervous system, do you?" Now the response was a small shoulder shrug.

As the British villager tried to find an answer to her new patient's strange body another body entered her tent. She turned to see the long red pigtails of Jessie entering, a bowl of meat and vegetables in-hand. "Mrs. Rosa, I have the food you requested."

"Just leave it on that table luv." Rosa was focused on examining the oddity that was Pac. This strange cactus that had wandered into their village alongside Jessie and her friends raised more questions than answers.

"So, what did you find out Mrs. Rosa?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Jessie hyper-focused on the examination. "Nuthin much. Just that he doesn't have any blood, just water. No nervous system or internal organs. He's just a sentient cactus."

Jessie scratched her cheek, "Well I'd say that's strange… but." Jessie pointed to the tiny plant on Rosa's back, "Aren't you used to this?"

Rosa reached her hand back to comfort her pet, "Not exactly. My plant was scientifically engineered to gain sentience by fusing the cells in its body with animal cells. Think of its xylem veins as a nervous system and its phloem veins as a blood system. With that, I was able to cause the xylem veins to cluster into a makeshift form of brain matter. And with time I was able to train it to understand human speech and comprehend basic emotions."

Jessie's head was spinning with the influx of plant science. She was a mechanic, not a botanist. Rosa (noticing Jessie's state) tried her best to move on and explain Pac's situation. She pulled out a small flashlight, "Now look at this. Pac, open wide."

The cactus gladly complied and allowed the girls full view of the inside of his body. Rosa shined her light allowing Jessie to see inside Pac's skull. "What do you see darlin?"

Jessie squinted her eyes, "Nothing."

"Exactly, it's empty. Not a sign of any brain, lungs, stomach, blood vessels, nothing. Nothing. He's empty. Yet…" She had Pac close his mouth. "Pac, what do you call a barren wasteland with little to no plant life yet and an array of deadly creatures out to consume you?"

The cactus gave a thinking motion as it tried to understand her question. He gestured for her to continue. With her gloved hands, she patted the plant's skull, "Your home."

Then on cue, Pac began to clap merrily at the realization of what she was describing. Rosa applauded as well and cooed at the plant's joyful tune. She turned back to Jessie, "See. He has full awareness of what's going on around him. A complete understanding of who he is and what he's doing with his life. Though he lacks a nervous system." She began tickling the cactus' stomach. Though he lacked a voice, his mouth curled upward, and he writhed under her grip. "He's able to feel others touch and giggle at the sensation of tickling. But he also doesn't have any reactionary nerves in his body. So I can't tell if he can or can't feel pain." Rosa put down her light and walked toward the bowl Jessie brought in. "He's a mystery wrapped in an opaque foil of magic and I just can't find the lip to unwrap it with."

Jessie was carefully playing with Pac when she heard Rosa's statements. "Magic?"

Rosa swallowed the veggies she had frustratedly stuffed into her mouth, "I believe it to be magic. I'm not sure. I don't understand it at all. That's why I came to this village, to study the magical properties I was told are housed on this soil." Rosa ran her hands through the giant bush she called her hair. Her tiny plant seeming to pat her lightly to comfort her frustrations. "But with every new discovery, I question the sciences I've studied for so long."

Jessie rose from her seat beside Pac. She wasn't believing what she was hearing, "Magic is… real?"

Rosa could see the confusion in Jessie's eyes. The apprehension in her voice hitting very close to home. It was the same way she felt when she first discovered this village and the people that lived inside it. She quickly ran for a nearby blanket, "Here watch this. Pac lay down please." The short cactus happily obliged, knowing what would happen next. Rosa placed the cloth over Pac's spiny chest.

She gave a gesture signaling for Jessie to lay her head against the towel. As she rested her head on Pac's chest, she noticed a strange humming escaping where his heart should be. "What is that?"

"Bloomin 'eck if I know. I've tried everything I can here, but I lack the equipment necessary for safe testing. If only I was back at my lab."

Jessie jumped at that information, "You have a lab?"

"Why yes… deep inside the Ardacian Jungle I have a greenhouse where I conduct most of my experiments."

"If you have a lab, that must mean you have electricity and technology. How? How did you gain access to a station this far from civilization?"

Rosa put a finger to her chin, "Hmm… The internet." Jessie's eye twitched at the insulting answer. Rosa couldn't help but chuckle at her disgruntled face, "I'm tugging ya leg luv. Though I am licensed by Niagra's elites to research the vegetation and wildlife hidden deep within the forest. Some of the creatures housed within those trees are truly splendid."

Jessie was getting frustrated, "If you have that kind of access to the outside world, why didn't you allow us to go to your greenhouse and call for help."

The room fell silent. Rosa was silently thinking up a response to Jessie's valid question. What could she possibly say, "It's not safe."

"Not SAFE?!"

"You have to understand. The Ardacian Jungles are a horror show of vicious wildlife and flora that will consume you without a second thought. Even I don't feel comfortable walking through those trees without Bo and his warriors by my side." She looked to Jessie, hoping the girl would accept this explanation. She was glad to see Jessie's mood less hostile and more understanding.

Her heart hurt at the explanation; she wasn't lying about not feeling comfortable alone in the woods. But she withheld some information about her travels through those trees.

Jessie tugged at her graphic tee. It was a little smudged up after the rough day she had yesterday. She looked up to Rosa with pleading eyes, "Can I come with you the next time you visit your lab?"

Rosa gave a small smile, "Of course."

Jessie bit her lip, "And can Colt and Tyler come too?"

Rosa paused for a second, "I'll… think about it." Jessie couldn't make eye contact, trying to accept the information she had been given. "Chin up kiddo. I'll be happy to have more assistants to help me out at the lab."

"More?"

"Well of course. A girl can get lonely stuck inside a glass home in the middle of a dangerous forest."

Jessie's excitement was piqued. Her prior frustrations with Rosa's formerly secret greenhouse now evaporating, "How many assistants do you have? How old are they?"

"Well, I only have one. And she's twenty-two, though…" Rosa took a second to observe Jessie. The younger girl feeling awkward as they stood in silence. "She might not be much taller than you." Rosa readied herself for further questioning, but divine intervention came in the form of an elderly woman entering the tent. She was currently choking on her own voice as she laughed uncontrollably. "Well, you look as spry as a spring chicken. What's got you riled up old-timer?"

She tried her best to talk between exasperated breaths, "The Cal Boys. They've decided to challenge some poor kid to a match."

Rosa perked up, "Ooooh, interesting. Who's the unlucky bairn?"

"The poor boy that just came in from the outside."

Jessie stiffened up, "Tyler!" She pushed past the two adults, running outside to inspect the scene. 'What the heck did you do now?'

She couldn't see anything past the massive crowd of people idling around. Their hoots and hollers drowning out all other sounds in the village. Jessie grew increasingly nervous, what could he be doing that would draw such a crowd? She abused her small stature, brushing through the forest of legs and shoving any bodies that stood in her way.

When she broke through the wall of bodies, she watched as a larger village boy ran up to Tyler. The two colliding in mid-air chest first with ecstatic laughter, her friend's shirt was removed exposing his slim build in contrast to the wider frame of the village boy. As the boys' feet reached the floor another body leaped onto the larger one's back. Jessie smiled softly at the sight of Nita's giddy gaze and playful personality.

She shook these positive vibes quickly. Tyler, Nita, and their new friend could have their little celebration. She needed to analyze the situation. Her stare drifted to the other side of the meadow. A group of boys could be seen loitering with a ball in hand. Their grimaces were full of rage and hatred for the merry troupe of allies across the grass. Jessie assumed that these must have been the Cal Boys in question.

Jessie heard Rosa's voice behind her, "Phew. I thought the tiny bloke was a goner! But they're just playing Brawl Ball."

Jessie shook her head, "That might be worse…"

Rosa's lips curled at her passing comment, "Aww, what's wrong? Scared your little boyfriend's gonna get hurt?"

"He's not my boyfriend," she said with pursed lips. She fixed her eyes on the field, "I'm worried what he'll do to them."

"READY!" a young referee stood with the crude ball in hand.

Rosa sat on the dirt at the front of the crowd. She patted the soil, "Take a seat. Next round's starting soon." With a reluctant smile, Jessie took a seat beside the Brit. As she got comfortable, she felt another presence join them. To her right sat the jolly green grin of Pac. That silent cactus giving a vacant stare as his hollow eyes followed the movements ahead.

"SET!?"

The players got into position. The bystanders cheering for their chosen teams to win. Jessie and Rosa tried their best to scream over the crowd. Pac just happily clapped with the atmosphere.

"BRAWL!"

The ref tossed the ball into the middle of the meadow. Before the ball could bounce twice Nita was already atop it. Her mouth watering as her fingers reached for the orb. Then just as she could feel the tiny hairs on her fingertips brush against the ball's leather wrapping, it disappeared in a flash.

Though she lacked the speed to stop him, her eyes followed the smallest Cal boy's movement. He gave her a vulgar gesture as he disappeared into a bush with the ball. With a low growl, she gave chase only to be interrupted by a blow to the back of the head. She easily shook off the shot, turning to see the middle child grinning with pride. She took a deep breath, cracked her neck, then raised his smile with a ghastly grin.

The youngest Cal brother disappeared into a bush with the ball. His snickering smile watching the battlefield closely. The bystanders were trying to balance their focus between Nita's fight with the middle child and gathering info as to what the youngest was doing inside his bush.

The youngest boy noticed the eldest brother standing near their start, acting as a goalie. He saw the city boy slowly making his way forward. His laughter only grew at the clear path he had to their goal. After catching his breath, he moved for the ball again. But he was unable to find it in the brush.

He rummaged around for a sign of the beaten ball. Finally finding it sitting against the large dirt mound he was using as cover. After gathering himself he gave one final inspection of the scene outside. He still saw the city boy standing on their side of the field. "Alright…" he said in that annoying voice. "Ready."

A large hand clasped onto his shoulder. A high-pitched squeal leaving his throat at the sudden contact. He couldn't bring up any of his limbs in defense. He turned to see Smokey's haunting smirk, "Set."

On the sidelines, Jessie was getting impatient. She jumped to her feet, "COME ON! FIGHT ALREADY!"

"Wow, luv. Weren't you just worried about his safety?"

"I'm tired of waiting for something to happen. Why is he just standing there?"

Rosa looked at the two boys, "He's probably waiting for some help with the oldest brother." She examined the differences between the two. While Tyler was surprisingly built for a boy of his size, the eldest of the Cal's was a behemoth by many standards. Even the men of the village knew better than to blindly raise the boy's ire. "I mean, don't get me wrong. Tyler is a right impressive bloke, but. What he's looking at is a man."

She scoffed at the outrageous remark, "Please I've seen Tyler take on guys twice as large and win." As Jessie finished her unintentional praising of Tyler, they saw the youngest Cal brother's body roll out the grass. "Oh, I forgot about him."

Smokey followed soon after, casually dribbling the ball forward. With his arrival, Tyler sprinted into action, joining Smokey at his side. The villager inspected his pale ally, "Where is Nita?"

He pointed a finger behind him. Smokey took notice of Nita's grappling contest with the middle child. The girl had the larger boy in a rear-naked-choke, the boy tapping out desperately. Tyler sneered, "In a tussle with Russel."

"Who is this, Russel, you speak of?"

"It's… It's no one." Tyler blushed.

"Your city words amuse me." The two shared a soft laugh until an object collided with Smokey's head. Tyler stopped in his tracks; he saw a small round stone on the floor beside Smokey's skull. There was a tiny drop of blood running down his head as he laid prone.

He looked for the thrower, finding the largest Cal brother standing with a handful of stones. An evil smirk across his face as he absently tossed one of the stones in the air. Tyler's anger grew, "You coward! How can you be that big and refuse to fight us head on?!"

Tyler awaited a response, but only got silence.

"GAH! Is that even legal?! Using foreign objects?" He looked to the ref for an answer.

"Anything is legal in Brawl Ball."

After an unapologetic shrug, Tyler relaxed. He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves, and rationalizing the situation. He could hear the crowd growing anxious at the lack of action. The entertainer in him wanted to show-off, but this match was less of a show and more of a battle for respect.

"We're up by one point." He rested his foot on the ball, "All I have to do is score this one goal and we- GAH!" He ducked an incoming rock. "Hey, I was talking!"

His opponent frowned as a response.

Smokey tried to grumble something out, "I don't know the custom of city combat. But we don't wait for speeches here."

"Fine…" he blew an exasperated breath. "Then I'll monologue while I beat him." He kicked off, dashing forward straight for the chest of the boy. The oldest Cal brother released a volley of rocks in his direction. With a bird's grace Tyler dodged the hailstorm. Ducking and weaving around them easily as he continued to push forward.

His movements required him to jump sporadically from his left to his right. During these moments of strafing, he would spurt out another line. "You see while I might not be as strong." He shifted so fast it was like he was disappearing, "But I'm defiantly ten times as fast as anyone you've ever seen." He dodged another stone, now standing a few feet away from the large boy. "Now watch this drive."

He kicked the ball up then sprinted full tilt. He saw the boy moving forward to grab the ball but with his superior speed, he easily knocked it between his legs and slid through them like a penguin on ice. The Cal boy took a swing at him, missing wildly and allowing Tyler to make a clean getaway.

The city boy stuck his tongue out playfully as he rushed for their goal. It was so clear, so open. The few flowers that peppered the ground were glistening with morning dew. He could hear the crowd's raucous screams. Some were excited to see him land the finishing blow, others were booing at the sight of a city dweller beating the Cals. Even if he had some help from the village's gold standard.

As he listened to the sounds of mayhem, he heard one voice pierce through the crowd. A girl screeching his name at the top of her lungs. He looked for a sign of one of the village girls. They had grown very fond of him; it wasn't unlikely for one of them to be calling for his attention. But when he looked for the voice, the group of girls he saw didn't seem to be saying his name.

His dribbling slowed down as he searched the crowd closely. His heart stopping when he finally saw her. Standing up, her bright-red pigtails bobbing in the air, was Jessie. The girl he had fallen for long ago was now jumping for joy at the sight of him. He saw her vibrant smile, that adorable look that he had grown addicted to. He lived for the chance to see her look at him like that. And now he was drunk on it.

His movements got sloppy, his feet stumbling about as he continued to lumber forward. His facial features were goofy, his smile slack-jawed and a deep shade of crimson spreading across his cheeks. He raised his hands slowly, giving an embarrassing wave back to her. When he fully opened his eyes to observe her beauty, he was surprised to see her face more frantic. Her hands pointing to something behind him.

He didn't have time to look back. The attack hit like a bottle rocket colliding with his chest, his spirit hitting the floor before his body. The crowd groaned from the force of the projectile-like attack. The smallest Cal brother swooped up the ball and rushed back to his eldest sibling. The biggest boy hi-fiving him as they ran together.

Smokey rose again, trying to use his body as a wall to defend against the two. However, the oldest brother easily knocked him to the side. They scored with ease, the referee calling out the point. "Cal Boys point. Score one to one. Next point wins."

This call snapped Nita back into focus. She released the middle brother from the lazy kneebar she had him in. She looked at the scene, the Cal Boys were snickering as they passed the ball back to the ref. She looked at Smokey and Tyler, the village resident had a small bruise on his face. There was a thin trail of blood rolling down his cheek.

She looked to Tyler, he seemed fine. It looked like he had just been resting on the ground. Seeing him casually relaxing made her angry.

Tyler rubbed his aching chest, "Little bastard hit me outta nowhere." He took a few deep breaths, then looked back at the crowd. He saw Jessie frowning on the sideline. His heart broke at the face she was making. It was disappointment at the events that had transpired before her. And he was the main cause. His body sunk inward, silently scolding himself for getting distracted so easily.

He would have continued his scolding had it not been for a small force knocking him onto his stomach. He tried to push up but was smushed back down by a tiny hand. He turned his cheek to see his attacker, his face going white at Nita's terrifying grimace. He tried to say something, but she quickly pushed her palm against his cheek. "What happened?!"

He gave a muffled response, "I got distracted."

"By what?!"

Tyler was too embarrassed to say.

She didn't need a response, she heard all she needed. She sat up on his back, picking at her fanged teeth with her thumb. Tyler's eyes bugged out, "No. Wait. Please." Without remorse, Nita bit down on Tyler's head. Careful to not sink her teeth past his skull. Tyler however, screamed bloody murder at the interaction. He writhed around under the girl's grip trying to break from his impromptu punishment.

As the two squirmed around on the grass, Smokey took his time approaching them. His hands gripping Nita by her waist and prying the child off violently. Tyler sat up slowly, watching as Nita gnashed and clawed at the air to get to him. "How did you let them score?!"

"I-I told you, I got distracted!"

A cute yet threatening growl escaped her throat. Smokey held her a little closer to his chest, "Nita, you can't blame Tyler solely for that loss." He turned her around in his hands. The tiny tot's eyes sharp with anger. Smokey's eyes were much calmer, "We are a team. We score as a team; we get scored on as a team. If you truly wish to win, you must help the team."

Their eyes danced silently. An intense conversation happening without another person to interrupt. A harsh sigh was the first sound they made, Nita seeming to concede abruptly. He placed the girl down softly; she shot a crooked glare at Tyler. A tap on the shoulder was the push she needed, "I'm sorry."

Tyler was surprised, "Oh it's-it's okay." His giddy nature was back, trying his best to cool off the growing heat. "Honestly I should have been paying attention." He peeked at the golden girl, her tiny mouth still frowning as she tried her best to hide her anger. Tyler couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was, even though he knew how dangerous she might be.

"READY!"

The call of the ref ended their team huddle. "We must prepare for the final round," Smokey commanded. The teams stood on their respective sides of the field. Nita took center stage, showing that she wouldn't allow them to lose again.

"SET!"

"GRH! COME ON TYLER! SHOW 'EM HOW WE DO IT IN THE CITY!"

Rosa snorted with laughter, "I think you're more pumped than the players."

Jessie disregarded the comment, "DON'T LET 'EM PUSH YOU AROUND TYLER!" He gave a thumbs-up as a response.

The ref listened to the crowd, they seemed to be growing impatient. He shot a look towards Nita's team, they seemed hyper-focused on the group ahead. He turned to inspect the Cal Boys. The oldest brother sent a subtle nod his way, the ref quietly returning the gesture.

On the edge of the village, hidden between two of the largest tents, sat two figures. They watched on silently as the match begun anew.

"BRAWL!"

The ref tossed the ball inward. But this time it did not land in the middle of the field. The ball instead bounced directly into the lap of the oldest Cal. Nita gawked at the action, Tyler and Smokey also voicing their disdain with the sleazy play.

She turned to the official, raising a tightly clenched fist at him. Just as she moved to attack the traitor a rock collided with her skull. The girl didn't move an inch, she merely allowed her head to rock back with the impact.

The crowd fell silent, the two boys on her team stepping back slowly. They could feel the air growing thin around them. An intense heat was radiating off her body. A few of the watchers made snickering comments, trying to pop the cap on the overflowing rage that Nita was keeping bottled up.

They watched as she slowly stood straight. Her eyes softly shut; her breaths calm and collected. Smokey was hesitant, but he had to try and reach her. "Ni-"

Her eyes opened suddenly, causing Smokey to catch his tongue. Inside those white husks, he saw a year's worth of pent-up frustrations bubbling up. He said a soft prayer then allowed her to do as she pleased.

The girl didn't say anything, she just lazily looked at each of the brothers. To the far right was the middle boy, his annoying smile made her stomach churn. But he didn't seem like the culprit. She took a gander at the largest brother. He stood between the two with the ball at his feet. His face was emotionless, just vaguely staring directly at her.

They fought a silent battle with their stares. The world around them faded away, the only thing that persisted was their spirits. A clash of personalities that dreamed of one day finally meeting physically. But not yet, it was too soon.

Instead, a new voice pierced the veil they had created. The smarmy snickers of the youngest boy sneaking their way into Nita's ears. She allowed her gaze to shift from the eldest brother, now taking in the small frame of the youngling. He was currently sticking his tongue out at her, using one hand to toss a stone passively while the other pulled on his eyelid. This mocking gesture only fed to Nita's rage, though she kept her anger hidden under a thin veil.

She faced this new opponent, her fists clenching shut as she bared her fangs. Her feet mushed the ground beneath her, her stance widening as her body lowered. Then from deep within her stomach, a harrowing screech escaped her body. This unsettling sound rang through the village like a siren signaling the end of the world. The spectators could be seen throwing their hands up to somehow block the wave of energy she was producing. The Cal Boys were also getting into a defensive stance, the oldest boy simply smiling at the power she was outputting. Tyler and Smokey had fallen to their rears from the sheer force of her wail.

Nita's scream slowly faded away. With its departure came a new wave of fear. The youngest brother could see a horrifying look in her pupil-less eyes. One that showed his impending doom. Nita's muscles retracted, a low, constant heaving causing her body to expand and contract. As her wild state wistfully washed away, a new more controlled Nita entered the scene. A soft smile across her lips with a peaceful glint in her eyes. That glint was directed at the brother that threw a rock at her. And to him, he saw no peace.

Without warning, the boy dashed away from the mid-field. Matching his pace, Nita rushed after him. He saw a crack in the crowd that he could run to, but the people quickly shut off this path. He ran away from the village's prized daughter, hoping to disappear into a nearby bush and lose her within. Nita plunged in as well, leaving the arena in a stagnant silence. For a split second, the pain and anguish of the boy could be heard, followed by an abrupt ending to his suffering. It was as if Nita had silenced his screams.

The middle child turned to rush after his brother, but the eldest quickly stopped him. Pointing towards their opponents ahead. Tyler and Smokey had regained their vertical bases and seemed ready to battle. Smokey had a serious scowl across his mug, showing that he would not give up just because Nita disappeared again. Tyler, however, had a shit-eating grin across his face. A cocky smirk that screamed he was excited to fight. And a fight he was going to get.

"Smokey is all yours. The city prick's mine!" The towering frame of the older brother simply nodded his response. The middle child dashed ahead; his eyes locked on Tyler.

"Lucky you, you get the big one."

"I'm truly blessed."

Tyler got his hands up to guard against the first blow. The middle child pushing him back slightly as the two went toe-to-toe. Their punches weren't breaking records, but they most certainly were breaking barriers. Tyler was mainly defensive in this fight, electing to smile and weave the blows smoothly rather than rush him down. His opponent was rabid like the primitive man he was. Though his attacks weren't claw-like slashes, just wild closed-fist pounds and smacks. Like a monkey in a brawl.

While Tyler played with his food, Smokey tried to get something cooking. As he ran up to the large boy, his intimidating size became more apparent. It was as if the ogres of myth had given birth to a son with a dwarven father. His body was as broad as a barn was wide. And his face was ugly to boot. It looked like he was constantly consuming lemons with even if he smiled.

Though now was not the time to observe his opponent's features, now he had to fight. As he got within range of his opponent different choices ran through his mind. He could try for an uppercut to his jaw, or perhaps a blow to his legs would slow him down. But in the heat of the moment, an option he didn't consider came to mind. He ran up to the large boy and punched him in his gut.

For a second, he thought he was able to push past his muscles. Sinking a blow deep between the liver and stomach. He came to his senses when he felt the boy's hand grip his arm. Upon closer inspection, his fist hadn't dived deeper than a pair of abs on the giant's core. He gazed up and saw darkness in his eyes. This behemoth wasn't even fazed. But he couldn't quit. With his free hand, he began assaulting his abdomen with lightning-fast jabs. But as his offensive continued, he noticed it still had little to no effect.

With little effort the eldest brother tossed Smokey to the side, his body rolling through the grass until he quickly hopped to his feet. He stood there, ready for the next attack, but it never came. He inspected the monster, expecting some sign of retaliation. But he was just standing there, menacingly. His eyes seemed to be focused on something far away. Smokey grew impatient, calling to the eldest boy for him to fight.

A lazy stare came his way as if to give him attention but not recognition. This painful gaze only added to Smokey's growing frustrations, but he didn't seem to care. His stare refocused on something off in the distance. Or perhaps he was staring at nothing at all. The one guarantee was that he had no interest in Smokey. He took a step forward, placing his toe against the ball and pushing it forward. In a slow and melancholy stride, he moved forward. Growing increasingly closer to his victory with every step.

Smokey was almost driven to rage, but a short breathing exercise calmed him down. In a calm voice, he called out. "Cal!"

The giant boy didn't stop moving.

"I will not allow you to win with such ease. You will have to immobilize me to score the winning point." In a valiant effort, Smokey ran forward. Ready to fight a battle he wasn't sure he could win.

As Smokey rushed headfirst into doom, Tyler was having fun toying with the middle child. His movements were clunky as expected but he didn't expect him to be so slow. No wonder Nita was pushing him around with ease. Another wild punch gave him a cool breeze, knocking some sweat off with it. Tyler couldn't help but laugh as he tapped the boy's head then danced away from him.

"Your city fighting is for cowards! Fight like a man!"

Tyler scoffed at his claims. Brushing past another sloppy offensive, "Defensive fighting isn't cowardly, it's strategic. Though your thick skull wouldn't be able to comprehend that."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He dived for Tyler's legs, an attack easily avoided like a football player hurdling a tackle. As the boy laid on the ground, he felt Tyler flick his nose playfully. A child-like grin on his face as he toyed with his prey.

He gave a comedic yawn, "Listen I'm getting bored, so let's spice things up. I'm gonna beat you in one minute and…" He put his left arm behind his back, "I'll only use one hand."

The crowd cooed at his proposal. A few of the younger girls swooning at his confidence. Some of the men in the village roared both in anger and fascination. To think this city kid was pulling off such feats of speed and endurance. Who knew his true power?

The answer would be the redhead that rolled her eyes at the scene. "Show-off."

"Though you must admit, he is rather entertaining."

"Don't encourage him."

As the crowd went wild, Tyler did a few taunting stretches. Arm across the body, leg lifts, he tried to pull his arm behind his head for a chicken wing stretch but he couldn't use his other arm. So he just laughed and smiled at him. After a few more seconds of fun, Tyler finally got into a combative stance. One hand stretched out with a clawing gesture and a wide base for support. "Time starts in 3… 2…"

The middle Cal brother ran full tilt, foam spewing from his mouth as if he were fighting for survival. Tyler sidestepped another grab and chopped his throat. As he fell, the blonde quickly used his legal hand and opposing knee to pincer the villager's stomach. Once again he was left holding this new pain giving Tyler time to get creative. His best idea was a stiff kick to the boy's chest, forcing him upright. While one hand held his stomach the other clenched his aching chest. Leaving his face wide open for a whirlwind elbow to the jaw. He was out before he hit the ground.

"1… K.O."

Tyler dusted his palm on his leg, looking down proudly at his handy work. The bystanders erupted at his match. Some people booed, others cheered, but everyone screamed, and the village shook at the intensity. Tyler waved happily to everyone, bowing at some and blowing kisses to others. When he eventually turned to Jessie, he was ecstatic to see her clapping as well. Though she was also silently pointing to something away from her.

He followed her finger and noticed the giant frame of the eldest brother slowly walking toward their goal. On his back, trying to throw off his balance was Smokey. And try as he might, his efforts were fruitless.

He quickly ran to his new friend's aid. As he got closer, he noticed how slow he was moving. 'Oh, this is gonna look so cool.' He ran a bit ahead of them, sliding through the front and taking the ball with him. He snickered to himself as he imagined himself scoring the game-winning point. The crowd's mixed reaction, the girls of the village swooning over him. But most importantly, he'd be able to get another compliment from Jessie. He couldn't help but blush as he imagined her patting his head softly, allowing him to rest in her lap as she treated his bruises from the game.

It was pure bliss. Now all he had to do was score the goal. Though he was confused to find his legs feeling zero weight from his body. He looked down to see why he felt so light and saw his feet dangling above the ground. He looked to his left and saw the cold stare of the giant boy. His unsettling grimace staring directly at Tyler. He returned the hostile look with an apologetic smile, "A rather fast bloke aren't ya?"

He looked past him to see Smokey desperately trying to choke him out. "Do not worry my friend. We shall defeat this beast together." Tyler sent an open palm strike at his nose, expecting him to recoil from the sudden blow. But the boy just snorted and tossed Tyler to the side. Slowly walking toward the ball and resuming on his path for their goal. "I don't believe that worked." Smokey tried his best to shift the monster off course. "Do you have any other ideas?"

Tyler rolled his shoulders, "Yeah I got a few." The crowd roared as they watched the giant boy slowly walk through the duo of defenders. Tyler tried chopping his legs but hitting them was like striking a brick wall. He contemplated using some of his more underhanded tactics but thought against it with the setting they were in.

He decided (since his attacks proved futile) that perhaps the mental fight would be his saving grace. "Hey, fugly!" The boy continued walking, "Hey I'm talking to you!"

Smokey had shifted to straddling his shoulders and trying to pull him to the side. He looked at the boy's face, "I don't think it's working."

Tyler ran up to his face, planting his feet and trying to slow him down. "What's wrong, scared of looking like a weakling in front of the village?" He didn't even sniff at the taunts. Tyler was frustrated, "Stop ignoring me!" He leaped up and slapped the boy square in the cheek. The sound of the smack like a single firecracker exploding in an empty warehouse.

He took a few steps back and blew on his hand. It was like a fire was spreading across his palm, "Geez. Question, is your father a huge black guy that likes to rob cities with his buddies? Cause you defiantly have his cheekbones." He looked back to the giant and his heart stopped. He was staring at him. Not looking past, not looking away, not stealing a glance for strategic advantages, he was staring at Tyler. And he looked mad. "Oh, I have become error." he nervously said.

Smokey looked closely at his face, then gave Tyler a good bit of advice. "RUN!"

The boy took several small steps back, while that monster made each stride count. Now leaving the ball alone to focus on Tyler. He kept trying to gain distance, but he seemed to be speeding up with each step. The crowd begged for him to finally catch Tyler and punish him for his disrespect.

Tyler listened to the crowd's calls. Some of his personal fans could be heard screeching for him to fight back. Not being one to disappoint, he stood tall. Bouncing on the balls of his feet and loosening his joints. "Alright then. You got my back Smokey?"

He tried to tug on the monster's shoulders, "I believe I am currently attacking his. But I will assist you the best I can."

Tyler gave an excited smirk, "Okay big boy. Hit me with your best-"

A deafening blow connected with his head faster than any punch he had seen before. His body rag-dolling as he flew to the edge of the field. The crowd fell silent, just staring at him as he laid on the floor. Smokey was stunned, he hadn't expected him to attack so swiftly. The eldest brother wasn't one to fight, so his fighting style was an enigma. Now he understood why he didn't fight often. He would probably kill anyone he challenged. Much like how he just killed Tyler.

Rosa was on her feet now, trying to rationalize what she just saw. There was no sound, no time to process it, just an abrupt end. Then she remembered Jessie. The poor girl might not admit it, but she knew she had feelings for the little outsider. Now he was gone before she even had a chance to accept her feelings. How would she react? Tears? Rage?

When she looked at her, her face was unchanged. She almost looked bored at the scene. Rosa was confused, but after connecting some dots she assumed the girl was in shock. She was stunned beyond comprehension, as the younglings would say it. She was shook.

Rosa raised a tentative hand, "Jessie… I'm… I'm so sorry."

Jessie cocked her eye at Rosa, "Hm? For what?"

She looked back to his body, "Your… Your boyfriend?"

"Not my boyfriend."

"Either way, aren't you upset?"

"Psh… watch this." She cupped her hands around her mouth, "Tyler! The Bandits are here!"

His eyes violently shot open. His cornea dashing back and forth across his sclera searching for the people in question. The pain settled in as he readjusted to his surroundings, realizing what had happened. He clutched his skull, a fuzzy feeling running deep within his head. It seemed to coarse through his body and throw off his balance, but he pushed through the pain. He slowly stood to his feet, gripping his temple and turning back to the action.

The crowd's pop for his return from the dead was deafening. Rosa was awestruck at the durability of this kid. She didn't think humans outside of the village could be this strong, at least not at such a young age.

With a shaky stance, Tyler prepared for another fight. His signature smirk stretching across his face as he prepared for another fight. He opened his mouth, ready to deliver another one-liner. Instead, "I don't have any one-liners, no funny quips just… That hurt like hell."

The giant boy stared deep into Tyler's eyes. It was clear that he had accepted Tyler's ability. What wasn't expected, was for him to smile. He seemed to be amused by the durability of the boy. From Smokey's perspective, it looked as though he was excited to break him.

He looked around the field, searching for a sign of their tiny tank that could save them from this foe. Though she was nowhere to be found. He noticed the opponent that Tyler had defeated was still laying on the ground, snoring softly. He looked at his position on the giant's back, he was perfectly positioned on his shoulders. With a crackpot final idea, he wrapped his entire body around the giant's head.

The behemoth reached up to remove him, but his grip was surprisingly tight. From his new position, Smokey called to him, "Tyler! Go!"

The monster shifted and tried to get him off but continued to fail. Tyler saw the opportunity to run but refused. "No, I won't abandon my teammates. I'm not scared of him." He ran forward, "We'll beat him together!"

"YOU IDIOT!" All heads turned to the girl in the audience. Her bright red hair acting as a beacon for her position. "THE BALL!"

Tyler looked to where he last saw the ball, it was sitting peacefully in the middle of the field. Unguarded, unprotected, untouched. Now he understood and quickly dashed for the objective. He ducked a wild hand that swatted the air hoping to stop him from reaching his goal. His legs felt numb, but he refused to stop now.

Once the ball was within his grasp, he dribbled it as fast as he could. Rushing down the field for the goal line. He didn't want to look back; he didn't want to see what was happening behind him. But he could hear the gargantuan footsteps of that monster trying to follow him. With each step he took it sounded like that demon grew closer, so with his last burst of energy her ran as fast he could forward. The sound of his opponent disappearing into the distance.

The crowd went insane, victory was in sight. It was so simple all he had to do was kick the ball. Then he could finally rest. He would have won the game.

So why did his body feel so heavy? Why was the world turning into a blurry soup? Why was he on his knees?

Jessie was watching from the distance and showed her first sign of concern. She stood on the edge of the field and called for him, but the boy couldn't hear her. All he could do was breathe, and that was getting difficult.

He put his hand on the ball, hoping to roll it into the goal. That's all he needed, for it to pass the goal line. Then it would be over.

"Look out!"

He turned just in time to see Smokey's body flying toward him. Just in time for his chest to get caved in by the limp body of the city lover. The sick thud of their flesh and bone breaking against one another made a man in the crowd puke.

From the shadows, one of the two bodies reached out to enter the fray but was quickly stopped by the other. The reserved shadow seemed to say something to the other. As if it were explaining some rules that the other did not agree with. The nodding between the two showed they had come to an agreement and chose to silently watch.

Jessie wasn't as silent. "TYLER!" She lurched forward but was quickly grabbed by Rosa's larger hands.

"Don't! You can't go out there."

"He's hurt! TYLER! Get up! You can't die out here!" She looked to the others, "Why are we just watching this. We have to help."

"Jessie. Look at me." The girl fought her grip but stood no chance, "There are rules here. Rules you have to learn to follow. You can't interfere with a match, ever. If you do, they will destroy you."

"What. That's- That's ridiculous!"

"The rules might be fickle, but you have to follow them. You're guests here."

Jessie turned a pain eyed back to the meadow, "Tyler…"

"He'll be fine, we just have to wait."

While the crowd's intensity grew with the bout's conclusion, the largest boy took his time retrieving the orb. He casually kicked it along toward his side of the field. The smile he had for fighting Tyler was now gone, that stale look of boredom had returned to his face.

Much like before, there was a large group of voices that basked in the behemoth's glory. However, the deafening boos of the city supporters and Cal Boys haters easily tuned out their approval. But it seemed as though their disapproval with the results didn't even phase him. He had made it halfway through the field when he heard the booing increase. The bystanders looked to Tyler and Smokey, hoping one of them would jump up to confront this beast. But they were still groaning in pain, Smokey trying his best to prop up Tyler's wrecked form.

But it was too late, he was practically at the goal now. One kick is all it would take. A simple punt kick and the victory would be secure.

"Hey!"

A high pitch squeal stopped him in his tracks. This noise was like a strange form of kryptonite to stall his advance. The ball rolled a few inches further as his feet seemed to dig into the dirt. A small object crashed against his back, moving him forward another inch. He peaked over his shoulder, a small hand clutching to his shins for life.

With a shaky voice, the smallest brother called for help. His final call falling on deaf ears as the elder Cal was focused on something else. Standing stalwart in the middle of the field was Nita. Her tiny form oozing a dangerous aura. This terrifying look across her shadowed face as she slowly approached the Cal Boys' ringleader.

The crowd hit a fever pitch as she approached her final opponent. This battle was the most highly anticipated bout since Rosa first introduced herself to the village. To think that they were going to get to see these two goliaths go toe-to-toe for the first time live.

Well to call them goliaths was a half-truth. While the largest of the boys was standing at six feet easily, Nita was barely at his stomach. He was a demon in comparison to the tiny girl. Jessie took notice of this differential, but something seemed off. "What's… going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on. We are about to witness the greatest fight the village has ever seen."

"But… Why do I feel… Like this?"

"Probably because you saw your little boy-toy get clobbered by that nightmare. But don't worry. Nita isn't as weak as she looks."

Jessie took a second to examine the scene. She felt this otherworldly terror running through her body. Her hands were shaking, her heart beating out of her chest. It was like their energy was trying to enter her. "No-No I'm not…" she looked at her hands. They wouldn't stay still, "Why do I feel like-" she looked to the giant. He seemed so calm standing before her. Looking down upon her like an adult looks at a child. But Jessie knew better, "He's going to die."

The two stood off silently. Their bodies fighting each other without throwing a single punch. Their spirits clashing in a battle that would blind the stars in the sky. But it became ever-present that one of these stars shined far brighter than the other.

Then something chilling happened. A feat that many thought wasn't possible. For the first time since they had known him, the giant gave a genuine smile. "Finally," his voice was soft. Like a young boy just growing accustomed to adolescence. Far different than the body the voice was housed within, "Finally, I've waited so long."

The crowd silenced themselves, waiting for their next words. But Nita did not speak up, she just continued to stare at him. He seemed excited to finally have this moment, "A chance to fight The Mighty Nita. Somebody pinch me."

A soft breeze passed over the opening. The loose grass and a few particles of sand flowing past them. The two fighters didn't even blink. With a sinister smile, the boy continued. "Don't you see Nita," he stretched his arms out. His massive wingspan seemed to stretch as far as Nita was tall, "We've been destined to fight since you were born. Before you came along, I was the most powerful person in this village. I could have been Chieftain Bo's right-hand man. On top of the world. But then you were born." He clenched his fist, "When you first set foot on Ardacian soil it was like the ground was shifting under us. We could all feel it. Your glorious being, your amazing capabilities." He let out a soft chortle, "But me… I didn't believe it. Because you see, I had my attention on someone else. The closest thing to a rival I had ever had. I believe you know him… your brother."

Nita visibly flinched at his mention. A few of the villagers also cooing at his reference. Jessie was a bit flabbergasted by the scene, there was so much context she seemed to be missing. She turned to the only woman she knew that might have answers, "Nita has a brother?"

She froze when she saw her face. Rosa usually was so calm and merry, but right now there was this scary tension across her face. The tip of her thumb in her mouth as she silently watched on. She must not have heard the question, but she didn't want to break this concentration Rosa had. Besides, the monster in the middle started talking again.

"You see, when I felt that strange power enter our world, I assumed that he had finally found the ability he was always searching for. That extra step that would finally help him surpass me. Hehe, but I think we both know how that disappointment turned out." He allowed himself some unrestrained joy at his mocking of her family. "To think, a girl five years younger than me was capable of such power. You made me train so much harder. And look at me now, I'm the beast from the east!" His veins on his biceps threatened to burst through his skin. His laughter was wild and desperate, "Don't you see Nita. You created me. Had it not been for your birth, I would have never reached this level. We are connected. Our relationship is deeper than blood or water. We are connected by our spirits and their mutual belief that they must challenge one another.

A few soft murmurs could be heard after his statements. That, and the animalistic growling coming from Nita. She bared her fangs then spoke up, "Who are you?" The giant was the one that flinched now.

That smile he wore with such pride was now replaced by a disturbing scowl. "What?"

"Who are you? You know so much about me, but I don't know your name."

A few of the villagers snickered at her words. "W-Why I" he grit his teeth trying to keep from giving in to his rage. "Ahem. I guess it's only reasonable. I have never approached you directly." He took a deep breath, "My name… is Rol. Rol Call."

Jessie snickered, "I'm sorry, did he just say roll call?"

"Their grasp of the language is a bit patchy."

"Well, Rol Cal. You really wanted to fight me, right? How come you never asked?"

"I don't ask," he snarled.

"Yeah. I wouldn't ask for a beating either."

Rol had heard enough, he quickly threw a jab with his right fist. Nita saw the punch coming and put up her left palm. The sound of his knuckles slapping against her palm was like a frying pan had been hit with a hammer. And the gust of wind from the attack clashing pushed loose fabrics into the air.

Jessie was amazed at the power these two were displaying. It was like something you would see on an action-packed children's cartoon. She looked at Nita and saw a serious frown, her body seemed very calm as she easily held back the punch. When she looked at Rol, she noticed a wild smile and gritted teeth. "Come now Nita, a relationship is a two-way agreement. You can't make me do all the work."

His haunting chuckles were quickly silenced by a lightning-fast punch. His reflexes alone the only thing stopping it from connecting deep within his core. If Rol's punch was a hammer against a pan, Nita's blow was like a gun had been fired in a valley. The echo of the attack blew enough wind to knock the pants off several of the villagers.

All the spectators in the front row were knocked down from the shockwave alone. However, three bodies were left standing. A bright smile could be seen on the ecstatic face of Rosa. Jessie could be seen with a hand up to shield from whatever the force was these two were exerting. And finally, with an empty look on his face stood Pac. The cactus almost numb to the action going on before him.

When she felt more acclimated to the power, Jessie took a second to observe the two once again. She saw Nita still as calm as ever as she attempted to drive her fist through Rol's hand. Then she saw the veins popping out of his arm. It was like he was straining himself just holding her back. But the most unsettling sight was his face. It had this horrific look of joy and disbelief. His eyes vibrating as he seemed to process a lifetime worth of unanswered questions.

"Hehe… Hehehe… HaHAHA! Yes! Yes! This is what I dreamed of." Rol's body seemed to be convulsing as he spoke. One hand was focused on driving his fist through her skull, the other was trying to keep her from rupturing his spleen. "This moment, this one opportunity. Now everyone will know…" He pulled back his offensive hand, raising it in the air for a sledgehammer blow. "Who is the strongest in the village!"

His fist smashed into the cold ground like a bowling ball from the sky. A small tuft of dust kicking up from his failed strike. All eyes stared in awe at the feats of strength and speed the two were performing. Rol looked down at the impact zone, not surprised by the lack of smashed Nita before him. He looked around for a sign of her but couldn't place her position. That was until there was a small pair of hands wrapping around his neck. He just barely got his hand up to block the rear-naked choke.

A man in the crowd was astonished, "I couldn't even see her movements!"

Rosa just nodded her head softly. The girl was exceptionally gifted but most of the bystanders were just too weak to keep up. Jessie took another step forward, her body shivering as she observed the spectacle. Rosa gave her a crooked grin, "What's wrong Jessie? Having trouble keeping up?"

"No…" Rosa noticed how sharp her eyes were. The way her body seemed to sway as she held herself up, "I followed it all."

Rosa ogled her, a small chuckle escaping her lips. She refocused on the battle ahead, 'He was right.'

Rol was currently fighting the palm-top tiger's iron-clad grip. He could feel himself losing strength with every second. But from what he saw, Nita was still calm, cool, and collected. "Yes… this is what I've wanted. This interaction, this proximity, this intimacy. We were destined to clash, and you're better than expected."

Jessie leaned into Rosa, "Didn't he say she was four years younger than him?"

"Five. And I don't think he hears how he sounds."

"Now! Let us dance!" His arm bulged, using all his strength to rip Nita off him. In one swift motion, he smashed her down into the dirt. Her body landing with a deep thud, though her face seemed unchanged. Rol's foot aimed to cave her chest in with malicious intent. Though once again she disappeared before his eyes.

Rol's smile grew wider at her abilities. He looked to the crowd, listening to them scream at their intense contest. He noticed the village's herbal expert Rosa staring on with a smile. He dreamed of fighting her one day as well. He had heard stories of her inhuman abilities; Nita would be the stepping stone on the path to challenging her.

He gazed further to her right, noticing two peculiar bodies watching along. His eyes were caught by the sentient plant of legend. The fact that the myth was not only true but now residing in their village was exhilarating. But the real eye-catcher was the girl that stood between them.

With her hair seeming to ignite the sky around her, the newest girl (whose name he heard to be Jessie) was following the action rather well. His younger brothers had grown fond of her, but he didn't see the appeal. He figured they planned to impress her with this little show, looking at their bodies across the field, they more than likely failed.

Though he didn't have time to drawl on about personal matters. He needed to focus on his current point of interest. He scanned the surroundings for a sign of her. Once again unable to pick up on her location. He hoped the crowd would be able to give him some insight into her location. Maybe a few of them had seen her disappear.

Though this idea was useless. Looking at their eyes showed that they were just as lost as he was. Perhaps even more so as they all just stared at him. He looked back at the redhead, her bright colors drawing his attention. He took note of how her eyes seemed to move in a more controlled path. It was like she was tracking something unseen.

He took careful steps in different directions and observed how her eyes moved. He turned his head wildly while keeping his eyes on her. He noticed that she kept looking somewhere behind him. That's when he connected the dots.

All the spectators were looking at him because she was staying behind his field of view. Once again, his joy seemed to rise, this girl was showing so many similarities to her puny brother. The only issue, he was used to those speedy tricks.

He looked directly ahead of him, taking a second to prepare himself. She must have assumed that he wouldn't expect her to have this hidden speed. But if his eyes were useless, then his body would find her.

He sent a blind kick backward, reeling his foot high-up so that he could perform as powerful a donkey kick as possible. He was satisfied when he heard his foot connect with her small body. He turned his head to see how far he had launched her, then gawked when she stood there unfazed. His foot had nailed her in the chest, or so he had thought. Upon closer inspection, he saw that she had once again grabbed his attack before it could connect. Just standing there with her tiny fingers wrapped around his sole.

Then in one swift motion, she pulled his leg further, his body now balancing unevenly. She shifted forward, aiming a sharp elbow at the back of his pivot knee. There was no time to block, no chance at defense, he had to eat the shot. But this was a hard pill to swallow. And he eventually started choking as Nita seemed to shatter his knee.

As he slowly fell like a skyscraper, Nita slipped between his legs. His mouth agape at the display of skill she showed with her attacks. He wondered if this was the fruit of training under Bo. Though that thought was instantly silenced by Nita's small palm clamping his mouth shut. This rising palm strike smacking him with enough force to shatter a lesser man's jaw.

His vision had shifted from clear colors to an array of jagged lines. Like pixels were replacing the texture of anything within one hundred feet. A particular set of pixels were shaded in maroon and brown, and currently leaping to his left flank. His instincts allowed him to place a hand in the general direction, hoping to push back this object.

Though his hand met what felt like a rocket-propelled projectile. It was as if a cannon had launched fourteen pounds of iron directly at his face. This crushing blow to his skull made his brain roll around his head like a ball in a bowl.

Those pixels that fogged his vision were slowly fading away. Now darkness was what remained. His consciousness was fading in and out, the world going by in short bursts ahead of him. Though he could see her maroon colors, she didn't seem to be heading towards him. He could see her meandering off into the distance. A closer inspection of her direction gave sight of the ball that was ahead.

What little sense that was left in Rol's mind spurred his next action. "Yes…" he reached out to her. "You are…." he clutched his aching head. "Even better than I expected…"

The crowd was in an uproar. Watching that oak tree of a man get cut down to size was very enriching. Now they were content with watching Nita take her well-earned victory. And the smile on Rol's face seemed to say the same, "Now I get it. Now I understand. Why they love you…"

He tried to stand up but his knees gave out under him. And another smile crept across his face, "And why I love you." He looked at her distant form, his mind asking so many questions and his mouth allowing them to be heard. "But why? How? How could you be this strong?" Rol watched as she lazily kicked the ball forward. "Was it your training? Were you born with it? What makes you so powerful?" His vision started to return, but his senses were still shot. He grumbled, "I need to know…" With a vengeful fist he brought himself to a knee, "This isn't over until I understand your power!"

Nita didn't give him any attention. She knew that she had won. There was no point in beating him any further, she accomplished what she wanted.

Rol was seething, "Opti!"

Jessie was confused by the strange outburst, then she saw someone rush past him. "Oh no."

"You see it too?"

"Yeah…" Jessie closed her eyes, "Another dead man."

Nita's walk forward was interrupted by a fist trying to scramble her head. She leaned forward a bit as the boy dropped to the floor behind her. She slowly turned around, a dark aura radiating off her body as she glared at him.

With a nervous chuckle, he retreated to his older brother's side. "Rol, you okay?"

Rol slowly got to his feet, nursing a growing bruise on his cheek. "I'm better than fine." His eyes were sparkling with a perverted grin slinking from cheek to cheek, "I'm in love."

Opti cringed at his words, warning him to stop while he's still ahead. He scanned the surrounding area, noticing the youngest brother laying on the floor. "What happened to Medi?"

"He clashed with my queen." Another short scolding from his brother alongside some uncomfortable groans from the crowd finally silenced him.

Nita took slow methodical steps forward. The look on her face put terror in the hearts of the competitors. Her sharp white eyes trying to slice the two in half. With each step, their heartbeats raced a little faster, though for different reasons. The sounds of her steps like the clock ticking down to the finale.

And the crowd could sense the same thing. But rather than fear flooding their emotions, they were overjoyed. To think this girl had more power hidden deep inside. They screeched in hopes of egging her on, and from the way, her bear's fur stood on end, it was working.

She bared her teeth as she got closer, a low growl escaping her lips. Opti took another step away, unsure of the approaching threat. His brother took a step forward, dreaming of another clash with her. Though they could both sense something sinister about her stance.

Nita couldn't see either of them, all she saw were objects in her way. The growing cheers and jeers of the crowd just added to the fire in her eyes. She could hear many people calling her or the Cal Boys' names. But one voice pierced the crowd. With an enraged glare, she turned to the three viewers that stood at the front of it all.

In the middle with her hands to her mouth was her new friend Jessie. A desperate look on her face, "Nita! Go easy on them!"

She shot her eyes to Jessie's left, her breath catching at what she saw. Standing with her arms folded and a stern expression on her face was Rosa. The botanist didn't say anything, at least not verbally. Instead she just slowly shook her head, the message all too clear for Nita.

She returned that enraged glare to the two boys. Her growl slowly subsiding as she closed her eyes. After a few short deep breathing exercises, her rage seemed to subside. That nasty snarl morphing into a placid smile with time. The audience fell silent as they watched her sudden transformation. What was a volatile bomb had quickly shifted to a calm storm. Silently brewing somewhere deep within the golden girl.

Then the storm blew away, replaced by a content grin. The Cal Boys were stunned by the sudden change, along with the audience. Then with a plucky voice, she spoke up. "Well, I had fun." The audience's surprise was palpable. Nita took a few seconds to stretch a little, "But my friends are getting worried. So, I gotta finish."

Rol leaned forward, the growing bump on his cheek adding to his grotesque look. "Yes… Yes, you're right, Nita. We have to finish this now. In one final attack!"

As the words left his mouth, Nita dashed forward. Rol's excitement grew, dropping low to prepare for a counter. He saw it coming, a low rising punch more than likely aimed for his abdomen. Perhaps she planned to shift his stomach between his lungs. No matter, he would gladly accept the damage, just for the opportunity to return the favor.

His eyes followed her movements carefully. Waiting until the very second she appeared before him. His arms were widespread, ready to take hold of her and never let go. That would give Opti time to score and win the game.

Then she appeared, like a flash of red and brown. Directly under him just as he predicted. He waited patiently for the blow to land but was shocked to see her sidestep him in an instant. He followed her the best he could, but the sound of a deafening blow sounded off behind him. His head slowly turning to see Nita with her arm elbow deep into Opti's stomach. The boy's eyes were white as snow and his mouth agape as he lost consciousness.

He slowly turned to face her and was stunned to see the girl smiling up at him. "That's right…" She extended her arm and obliterated the boy, sending his body flying back into her goal. She stood up straight and turned to Rol, "One attack."

Rol was losing his mind, "YES!" He raised a fist high above his head. This shot would be the end of the match. A giddy smile clear on his face as he prepared to deliver the finishing blow. His fist came down like a guillotine, he knew he would need no less force to stop her. But the blade never fell, instead, it was stopped in the middle of its decent. His body locking up as his mind shut down. All the oxygen that was in his body flew out in one swift motion. His eyes staggered down, noticing himself in the same position as Opti. That tiny girl he had dreamed of fighting was currently rearranging his guts just as he had assumed. That same dainty smile on her face.

Unlike his younger brother, Rol was able to stand his ground. His body stumbling back until he fell to the floor. With a pleased smile, Nita walked back to her ball, merrily kicking it forward as she approached her victory.

But once again Rol refused to quit. "Nita~" He rose onto wobbly feet, "Nita~ We aren't finished, Nita. We aren't done… until I say so!" He smashed the ground with both fists. A small shockwave rocking the floor beneath them. Many of the bystanders fell from the sudden forces shifting their feet, but Rosa, Jessie, and Pac seemed unfazed. This tiny tremor just shifting their center of gravity a bit.

Nita was surprised, stopping in her tracks to observe the boy. Their eyes met, Nita's calm and collected, Rol's agitated and infatuated. "Nita~. Did ya see that? That's my shockwave. That's how powerful I've gotten. What do ya think?"

"Pretty cool." She kicked the ball to the side, "Mine's better."

The villagers were speechless. Nita lifted her hands high above her head, a mischievous smile plastered on her lips. Then like a strongman with a mallet, they crashed down, rupturing the soil beneath her. This wave of energy coursed from her knuckles and flowed through the earth. Causing a crackling explosion of energy to rip across the ground.

Jessie watched on with mouth agape at the amazing abilities she was witnessing. It was as if the girl she met yesterday had turned into a superheroine. An untouchable being of pure power. That wave of energy continued to rush toward Rol, the former beast of the east reduced to a frightened child at the sheer force of nature that was, Nita the Mighty.

He couldn't' even run away, he was caught in the attack's range. He could feel his body give out beneath him as the force of the blast threw him through the air.

When he crashed to the floor, the arena was speechless. All the fans staring on silently as they tried to process what they had seen. Jessie was still trying to wrap her head around how that girl had decided to befriend her. Rosa took off her glasses to pinch her nose brim, blowing a frustrated breath of air at Nita's reckless actions.

As the dust settled from his fall, Nita turned to the ground bowing at the audience. They finally began to cheer once more, astonished at her abilities. She indulged herself in the rampaging roars that her audience provided. A few swift sweeps of the arena with her eyes and she stopped on Rosa once again. The botanist now pointing to something on the field.

Nita turned to see Rol trying to stand once again. The giant boy on his knees as he snickered to himself. Nita huffed with exasperation, slowly meandering towards him. When he noticed her he couldn't help but laugh. "Nita~ You are more than I could have dreamed of. You're so much better than that pathetic brother of yours." Nita's smile slowly faded. "Your speed, your strength… GOD YOUR STRENGTH. Hahaha…" He looked up to see her face-to-face with him. Her face was unapologetic for what she did to him and his family. And he loved it, "Nita~ You are so much better than Le-"

Nita clamped her hand around Rol's mouth. The boy's eyes softly shutting as he allowed her to pull him closer. She whispered into his ear, "Never say his name."

A light nudge back and Rol was completely defenseless, his arms at his sides and his eyes glazed over. Nita didn't hold back, rocking his jaw with a horrible hook. When he hit the ground, he didn't move again.

Nita took her time finally scoring the goal she had been fighting so long to earn. When the ball hit the net, the referee stuttered out, "C-Cal Boys 1, Team Nita… 2. Team Nita wins."

The villagers rushed the field at the game's insane conclusion. While most rushed to Nita, hoping to get an exclusive chance to talk to the golden girl, some decided to inspect The Cal Boys and the remaining members of Team Nita.

The two figures that hid in the shadows finally stepped out into the light. Colt was the first to enter the light, his face stunned by what he saw. "That's… That's amazing."

"Tell me…" Bo took his time joining him at his side, "What amazes you?"

"So many strange things have been happening one after the other." Bo requested he continue, "First a man with skin so thick it can absorb bullets. Next a sentient cactus, and now a superhuman child." He raked his hands through his hair, "What is happening?"

Bo pondered the question, taking his time to answer. "Have you ever heard of synchrony?"

"What?"

"The idea of synchrony."

"I know what synchrony means."

Bo closed his eyes, a large gust of wind flowing past as he talked. "Nothing happens without a reason. If all these events are transpiring around you, then your world must be changing."

"What are you talking about?"

Bo didn't give him a clear response, "You have three choices, Sheriff Colton. You may change yourself to adapt to the new world, fight the change to bring back the world you knew, or just walk away from it all."

"Walk… away?"

"It is your choice," Bo took Colt's shoulder. "Let us join in the celebration."

They join just as Nita is helping Smokey up, the city lover chuckling at the difference in size and contrast of strength. "I knew you could win." He threw a coughing fit, waving her off as he finally managed to stand up. "But you could have finished that half an hour ago. You played with your food and got hurt."

"But I'm fine."

Smokey pointed to Tyler's body, "I didn't mean you."

Jessie broke through the crowd, "TYLER!" As she approached him, she saw a crowd of village girls surrounding him. "Move it ya hussies." She easily pushed them out the way and rested beside Tyler. Using her lap as a pillow for his head, "Tyler…" She softly patted his head, "Good job." She continued to rake her fingers through his beautiful blonde locks, admiring that boyish charm he always showed. She just wished he didn't have that warrior's spirit that always got him hurt.

Nita and Smokey joined her followed by Rosa, Pac, Colt, and Bo. The team of fighters all sat back and waited for him to wake up. Jessie shook his head in hopes of stirring him a bit. She laughed a little at his unresponsive nature. Colt knew what she was thinking and said it for her, "Alright Tyler we get it. You wanna stay in her lap a little longer."

Jessie rubbed her thumb across his forehead, "Time to get up."

Tyler didn't respond.

Nita joined in the fun, "If you don't get up, I'll bite you again!" she snickered out her playful threat.

Tyler didn't respond.

Jessie was a little nervous, "Tyler… if you don't wake up. I'll drop your head."

Tyler didn't respond.

With a shaky hand, Jessie lifted him and dropped his head on the ground. There was a dirty thud and unfortunately…

Tyler didn't respond.

She looked to her brother, "Colt… I don't think he's faking."

"Bo!"

"We must get him to the medical tent."

Jessie didn't say a word, she just wrapped his arm around her neck. She stood up ready to walk with him to the tent, willing to drag his dead weight along with her. A pair of hands scooped her up with ease.

She looked up to see Smokey holding both of them in his arms. "Don't worry I will take you both there."

Just as Smokey tried to move, a small set of palms lifted him above her head. "No, I'm the fastest and strongest. I'll carry all of you." With a deep breath, she screeched, "NITA!"

The crowd ahead heard her call and made way for the rushing ruffian. The rest of their group followed along in a heated sprint. Meanwhile, the crowd continued their celebration as if nothing was amiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11855\. 12558. 22278.  
> No that's not the sauce (there are only 5 numbers, not 6). That is the word count for the three largest chapters of Fighter's Story. In order: Chapter 9 Let's Get Ready to Rumble, Chapter 11 Breaking Point, and Chapter 12 Welcoming New Friends. THAT'S RIGHT! The grand return of Fighter's Story kicked off with a whopping 22,278 words (not including the notes or title). This took... quite some time to write. But I'm proud of the return, and I hope you enjoyed it as well. Though if you didn't please do tell me why. I love critiques. You probably saw my return coming if you read my good friend Queenbookerly's latest chapter from Hey Now, You're A Brawl Star. (Don't worry she's okay... just wouldn't let me in for a scoop of salt.)
> 
> Now for the legalities. This story will not have regular updates. Like it may go another month before the next chapter drops. That's just how hard it is for me to write this story and handle my personal life. I don't have much else to say besides this. If enjoy then you should make an account so that you can be notified of every update. Seriously, this won't be consistent and it's easy to forget about a story if it hasn't been updated in a month. I have lost track of countless stories just because they went on hiatus for a while. Thankfully I was able to find most of them. So make a fodder account, drop a kudo and a bookmark, and whether you're a guest/user/older-reader please leave a comment. Love to see them and respond whenever I can. (Oh and of course guests can drop kudos as well as leave comments. Love seeing that people are enjoying it.)
> 
> Alright that's all I have to say. Thank's for reading another one of...  
> Sammy's Silly Scripts


End file.
